Journey of the Chosen ones
by MaChaoJustice
Summary: Follow Kevin and Ash, as they travel the Pokémon world to become the worlds greatest Pokémon master. Rated T for violence. Will become rating M as the story goes on. Contains human x pokémon in the future...
1. Prologue

Prologue: getting started

"A long time ago, before even time and space existed, there was a void. A void where nothing existed, except one egg. From that single egg 2 Pokémon hatched, a brother and a sister. Together they shaped the world and created the other deities in our world, but I don't feel like telling you more, because one: it's difficult to comprehend and two: your mother is calling."

"Aww come on professor please tell us more!" Ash said impatiently. "Yeah we want more!" Kevin yelled. "It doesn't sound too difficult."

"I'm sorry, you're still too young to know the more specific side of the creation of the universe, but you can alw…" "Kevin and Ash, dinner is ready, are you coming?!" Delia interrupted.

"I'm coming mom!" They yelled in unison.

"All right you two, I see you tomorrow and don't be late." "Don't worry we'll be there." Ash said with a confident look on his face. "Yeah, unless you break the alarm clock again." Kevin snickered.

It was a beautiful evening in Pallet Town and the only thing Kevin and Ash could think about is which Pokémon they want from professor Oak. Deep in thought they left professor Oak's lab and proceeded towards home. Suddenly they saw a familiar face showing up.

"Kevin isn't that the Pokémon who has grown fond of you these past months?" "Yeah you're right. Can you tell mom that I'll be later? I'm going to have a talk with him OK?" Kevin asked. "Sure, but be quick, I don't want to be yelled at again."

As Ash walked home, Kevin began to walk to the creature. "Hello! It's great to see you again." The creature looked up and immediately walked up to him. "Dei, deino!" it said happily. "Tomorrow I'm going on a journey to see lots of new places. I'm also going to challenge the gyms. My brother wants to be the greatest Pokémon master ever!" Kevin said. "But I got to go now; otherwise my mom will be angry." The Pokémon looked at Kevin with pleading eyes. Kevin didn't quite understand why the Pokémon looked so sad, but he shrugged it off. "Well see you tomorrow!" Kevin said before he took off.


	2. 1: Our journey begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon**

Chapter 1: Our journey begins!

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly and it was dead quiet in Pallet Town. But in the Ketchum household someone was awake, thinking about his starter Pokémon. The boy looked at his right to see his brother Ash mumbling a few words about the Pokémon bulbasaur.

"Energetic even when he sleeps." Kevin chuckled

Kevin began to think about which Pokémon he would chose. He immediately thought about his friend, whom he had saved a few months ago from falling off a cliff. They immediately became best friends and the creature came every day to play with him.

"_He looked so sad when I told him that I'm going on a journey. Maybe he can be my starter. It would be nice to have a Pokémon that already likes you as your starter." Kevin thought._

He made a mental note, to make sure he wouldn't forget. If there was one thing Kevin did, it was forgetting things when he gets excited. He drifted off to sleep and unfortunately, didn't hear Ash throwing the alarm clock, thinking it was a pokéball.

The next day was a big day, you could hear the dodrio's cry from the roof and unfortunately for Ash and Kevin; they're going to be late for their first Pokémon.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted. He thought his alarm clock would go on, but he realized now that he broke it, again. He ran to Kevin's bed and yelled: "Kevin! No is not the time to sleep in as always!"

"Wha?" Kevin said. "A few more minutes Ash. It's not even day yet." Kevin said. He looked at the window and he fell from the bed in shock.

"What! Ash! Did you break the alarm clock again!" Kevin yelled at him.

"Yeah…" He admitted sheepishly. "But be quick, maybe he still has a Pokémon for us!"

And so they ran, without breakfast to professor Oak's lab. "Bulbasaur, squirtle, charmander, I don't care but please save one for me!" Ash yelled while running as fast as he can, with Kevin running next to him.

"Next time don't break the alarm clock again." Kevin warned. "Otherwise we will be late just like now!"

Before Ash could answer, he bumped into someone. That was none other than Gary Oak, the famous grandson of professor Oak.

"Watch where you going!" He sneered. "If it isn't Ash and his brother. Better late than never I guess. At least you see can me before I go." He laughed. Ash wanted to hit him in the face, but someone stopped him.

"Ash don't, he's not worth it." Kevin said. "Ha, at least your brother knows how to respect your superiors." Gary smirked, but it was instantly wiped from his face.

"No, I just don't want my brother to get his hand dirty for someone like you." Kevin said back. The brothers walked away from him, to the professor's lab. They didn't feel like hearing him boosting his ego. At school he was a bully, always threatening people who couldn't stand up for themselves. Kevin and Ash really despised him.

"Yeah go away losers. I hope that you get your Pokémon so I can beat you." Gary laughed. He turned himself to the crowd and began his speech.

Kevin and Ash just walked away. When they were in the building, they saw the professor. "He professor Oak!" Ash said. "Hello professor."

"Ahh so you finally showed up. I honestly thought you two would be on time, because someone said that yesterday." He looked at Ash.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I accidently broke the alarm clock" Ash said sheepishly. Kevin snickered.

"You actually mean: I broke the alarm clock, again." Kevin smirked.

"Well at least you're here now, but unfortunately, all of them are taken by someone who was on time. As they always say: 'the early bird gets the worm. In this case the Pokémon."

"Aww, do you still have one Pokémon?" Ash pleaded.

"Well, I do have one but…." "Professor I take it!" Ash interrupted.

"Hold on Ash, what about your brother?" The professor said.

"Don't worry professor. I think I'm going to ask a friend of mine to be my partner." Kevin said while looking behind him to see his Pokémon friend hiding in a corner.

Professor Oak, who didn't see the Pokémon continued. "Alright Ash, here you go. But I must warn you…"

"Don't worry professor, I can take it." Ash said with a confident grin on his face.

"Well if you insist…"Oak said unsure. He gave the pokéball to Ash and he immediately opened it. In a bright yellow flash a Pokémon appeared. "Pikachu." It said.

Ash, this is Pikachu." "Oh it's so cute it's the best of all." Ash said.

Ash hugged the Pokémon, but he didn't like it so he used thundershock. "Aaaaaaawwwww!"

"It's also known as the electric mouse. It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." Professor Oak said.

"It seems he likes you." Kevin laughed, while subconsciously stroking the head of his friend. Professor Oak saw this: "Kevin what you stro…"But he didn't finish his sentence pure of shock.

"What! How did you get a deino! Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Well, you see this is my friend I wanted to ask to be my starter". Kevin said, not understanding why professor Oak was surprised.

"Kevin, do you know what species of Pokémon that is?" "No." Kevin said blankly

"Kevin, the Pokémon who has taken a liking to you is called a deino. It's a Pokémon from a distant region called Unova. Normally these Pokémon are dangerous to approach, but it seems he recognizes your smell. I wonder how a wild deino got into Kanto."

"Well deino, do you want to travel with me and be my Pokémon?" Kevin asked. Deino Immediately jumped in joy. "Dei, deino!" it exclaimed happily.

"All right you two, here is your pokédex and six pokéballs and for you Kevin, an extra ball for deino."

"Thanks professor!" They said in unison.

As they left the building, they were surprised that a mini crowd had formed around the lab.

"Mom?" they said.

"Oh Ash, Kevin I'm so proud of you two." She said with teary eyes. "You two are finally going to fulfill your dream and fulfill your Pokémon training, but I'm going to miss you so much. Ohh my little boys. Here, I packed your belongings: Sneakers, fresh underwear, some chocolate, medicine, new clothes, rubbery gloves to do your laundry, and a…"

"Mom stop, you're embarrassing us in front of these people." They said. "Don't you know that we're big kids now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."

Delia looked at the Pokémon of her children. "So these are your Pokémon?

"Yep, the yellow one named Pikachu is from Ash and this one called deino is mine." Kevin said.

"With Pikachu by my side I will be the greatest Pokémon master in the world!" Ash chimed in.

"Ash, Kevin, I thought Pokémon stayed inside their pokéball."

"Your right, deino do you want to get in your pokéball? Kevin asked. Deino shook his head. "Please, you can get out immediately, but first I need to catch you all right?" The deino nodded. Kevin tapped the pokéball on deino's head and he was sucked in. after a few struggles the pokéball stopped moving. Kevin immediately sends him out, as promised.

With Ash however, it didn't get so smooth. Pikachu refuses to listen to him. "Well if he doesn't want to, who am I to tell him otherwise?" Ash said. "Pikachu and I are still best pals!"

"Ehh Ash, I don't think he likes being hugge….." Before Kevin could finish, Pikachu used thundershock to electrocute everyone around him.

"Those rubber gloves definitely come in handy." Kevin joked to lighten the mood.

'Don't forget to change your underwear." Delia said before she passed out.

And so, Ash and Kevin started their journey with their fateful Pokémon. Well for Kevin you could say that, but for Ash not so much.

"Darn Pikachu why won't you listen to me!" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Ash give it time, eventually he will like you." Kevin said

"At least your Pokémon likes you." Ash said jealously.

They walked a couple of miles until they saw a Pokémon.

"Well Ash, maybe you can try to catch this Pokémon, while I'm going to spend some time with deino."

"Yeah, Pikachu come with me." Ash said. Pikachu reluctantly followed.

While Ash was busy capturing a Pokémon, Kevin was studying and playing with his. "Deino, what type are you actually?" "Deino." He said. He walked up to his trainer and started to lick his face.

"Haha stop that it tickles. Mmm, maybe the pokédex can say something about you. He searched the pokédex for some information, but he couldn't find it.

"No information. Well I'll ask the professor later. So what moves can you do? Let's see. Aha, you can do bite and tackle. That's good enough" Kevin smiled while deino happily laid on his legs. Suddenly he heard Ash yelling.

"Kevin! Run for your life!" he roared. At first he didn't know why, until he saw the flock of spearow coming their way. They began running but the flocks of spearow were ferociously pecking Pikachu and deino.

"Deino, use tackle when they get close. Deino rammed a spearow who fell to the ground, but unfortunately deino became exhausted.

"No deino! Kevin ran up to him and carried him in his arms. Pikachu suffered the same and Ash had to carry him. Unfortunately they met a dead end with a river flowing downhill.

"Kevin we have to jump!" "All right, I'm with you." And they jumped. They were pushed by the stream, trying desperately to swim for air. Suddenly Kevin saw ash being flung out of the water. Kevin swam to him and climbed on shore, still with deino in his arms.

"Ohh it's just some kids. Wait, with injured Pokémon!" a girl said. The person ran to them and immediately yelled at them. "How dare you hurt a Pokémon like that!" The girl roared.

"I didn't hurt him, blame the flock of spearow!" Kevin said angrily. How dare she say that? She doesn't even know him or his brother.

"Kevin, the flock is coming. We need to hurry!" Ash yelled. He ran to the bike of the girl. "Sit behind me!"

OK, come on deino we're gonna make it." Kevin said to his loyal companion, who was still lay in his arms.

"He, that's my bike, give it back!" The girl yelled. "This is an emergency!" Ash yelled back before he and his brother took off.

While Ash was cycling and Kevin held Pikachu and deino in his arms, it started to rain. "Hold on Pikachu, deino you too. We're gonna make it." Kevin said. The flock of spearow were closing in and they began to peck them. Suddenly the road got slippery and they fell.

"Aargh!" They both yelled before they fell to the ground. They immediately ran up to their Pokémon, to protect them. Pikachu/deino," They said simultaneously. "Don't worry, we're here and those Pokémon are not going to hurt you."

Deino looked in admiration at his trainer. His former trainer never looked at him like that. He made a vow to himself: when his trainer gets hurt, he will protect him.

Pikachu began to see his trainer in a whole new light. At first, he thought he was just some dump trainer who didn't care about his Pokémon, but right now, he saw a human, trying to save his life. He cried silently, hope building up in him.

Their trainers began to turn around and they began yelling at the spearows: "Do you know who we are?! We are the Ketchum brothers from Pallet Town, we are going to be the best Pokémon masters in the world and you're not going to stop us. We simply refuse to let you lay your dirty beaks on our Pokémon, so fight us! Bring it on!" they said in unison, as if their mind were connected. The spearow finally dived in to them, but they failed to realize that two Pokémon were jumping in the air: One releasing a devastating flamethrower, while the other summoned a massive thunderbolt to protect their trainers.

The last they two trainers heard were the shouts of their Pokémon, and the passed out.

In the distance, a massive bird with shining feathers of all the colors of the rainbow looked admiringly at the two trainers. "Those trainers are really something." It said in a feminine voice. "I think lady arceus would like to hear this. Maybe they are the Chosen Ones the legend speaks of."

Ash, Kevin, deino and Pikachu woke up. They saw a rainbow with a bird flying in it. They felt hope coming from it. "What's that?" Ash asked. He pointed the pokédex at it, but he only got him saying that there is no data.

"Well Ash, let's get going to the Pokémon center. We still need to walk a mile or so." Kevin said, and they walked further, with their Pokémon in their arms.

**That was chapter 1. Hope you like it :) and for YuujouKami; Kevin looks exactly like Hilbert from Black and White, but with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Also, Kevin is a calm individual, but he can't stand people who hurt Pokémon or people who accuse him for something he didn't do.**


	3. 2: Towards the first gym!

**Hello, here is the new chapter. How you like it :D and I forgot to say on that Ash and Kevin are almost eleven in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 2: Towards the first gym!

Ash and Kevin continued their way towards the Pokémon center. They were still deep in thought. Who was that Pokémon who was flying in the rainbow? They never heard of it. As they were on their way with their injured Pokémon in their arms, they suddenly were grabbed by someone.

"Hold it right there thieves!" someone said.

Kevin and Ash looked at the person who grabbed them. "Excuse me, but who are you may I ask?" Kevin said.

"My name is Officer Jenny and what are you two doing with those two Pokémon!" She asked sternly.

"Well Officer Jenny, we are Pokémon trainers and these are our Pokémon and they are hurt." Kevin said a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that." The Officer said. "How did it happen?"

"Well we came from Pallet Town and we got attacked by a flock of Spearow. So now we need to go to the Pokémon center."

"You two are the fourth and fifth ones who came from Pallet town, but don't worry I can take you to the Viridian city Pokémon center." Officer jenny said. "But, how do I know that you didn't steal those Pokémon?"

"Why would we steal a Pokémon miss?" Ash asked. "Yeah we just came here with our Pokémon. Mm maybe you belief us when I show you this." Kevin said while he grabbed the pokédex.

"Yes! That will solve our problem." Officer Jenny suddenly said. "You see the pokédex is also used as an ID for Pokémon trainers." She opened the pokédex and it immediately told them that is was for Kevin Ketchum.

"So you two are the real deal. Well, I will take you to the Pokémon center right now." She said.

"Thank you Officer." Ash and Kevin said kindly.

"All right you two, hop in the sidecar and please hold tight." Kevin and Ash went in the sidecar and after a couple of seconds they were already racing down the road.

They didn't realize they were followed by the girl whom they 'borrowed' the bike from. "Hé, what's the big idea! Come back here!" And she began chasing them down while holding her fried bike.

….

"We're almost there." Officer Jenny said.

"Wow," Ash and Kevin awed. "That's a big center."

"All right, this is tricky. Hold on you two." The motorcycle flew a couple if meters in the air while finally coming to a stop in the Pokémon center, in front of the desk.

"We have a driveway you know." Nurse Joy said irritated.

"This is a Pokémon emergency." Jenny retorted.

"Please help them." Ash and Kevin said.

"That looks like a Pikachu, but I don't know which Pokémon that is." She pointed at the Deino.

"That's a Deino miss. But please help them." Kevin asked.

"All right I need two small stretchers for an electric type and an unknown Pokémon." Two Chanseys came with two stretchers. "Don't worry, they'll be alright." They brought Deino and Pikachu to the emergency chamber.

"Who are you actually?" Nurse Joy asked the boys.

"My name is Ash, and this is my brother Kevin. We're the trainers of Pikachu and Deino. If there is anything we can do please tell us."

"You two should be more responsible you know. Why would you let a Pokémon fight until this critical condition?" she said agitated.

"Nurse Joy, they got attacked by a flock of Spearow."

"Oh that changes everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but right now I need to heal them." She said as she went in the emergency chamber.

"Well, Kevin and Ash, I have to go. I hope your Pokémon will be better. Officer Jenny said before she left.

"Ash, we just have to wait. There's nothing we can do now." Kevin said sadly. They went to sit on the couch.

….

A few hours had past and the emergency chamber remained closed. Kevin and Ash were really worried about their Pokémon.

"Kevin, let's call mom so she knows we're in Viridian city." Ash said.

"OK." Kevin said and they went to the videophone.

Ring ring, ring ring, "Hello, this is the Ketchum residence." Delia said.

"Hello mom." They said in unison.

"Ash, Kevin? It's so good to see you again." She said happily. "Where are you two?"

"We're in the Viridian city Pokémon center." Ash said.

"Virdian city already?!" That's quick. It took you're father four days to get there. He will be so proud. You two are the apples of his eye." Delia said proudly. "A rotten apple." Ash and Kevin retorted back.

"Boys don't get discouraged. You two are doing fine. You're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow."

'_The irony about that, when you just got attacked by a flock of them.'_ Kevin thought.

"I feel more like a falling Pidgey." Ash said sadly.

"Just be confident. I won't let you two talk about yourself in such a discouraging way. Do you understand?" Delia said.

"Yes." They said.

"And do you change your underwear every day?"

"Yes."

"All right, mommy loves you two. Bye sweeties." And she hung up.

They both were deep in thought, until Kevin broke the silence. "Hé Ash, look at this. He pointed at a stone tablet that hung on the wall. Four pokémon were carved in it.

"Maybe this is one of the Pokémon we have seen." Kevin said.

"Maybe…"Ash said, but he was interrupted by a ringing noise. "Kevin look someone is calling." He clicked on a button and he said" Hello this is Ash, Who are you?"

"Ahh Ash don't you recognize me. It's me professor Oak." "No professor I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash said.

"Oops, wrong camera. Ahh that's better. Ash I just called your mother and she said you were in the Pokémon center of viridian city. Is that correct?"

"Well otherwise we couldn't talk to you." Kevin interrupted.

"Ahh Kevin it's good to see you too." The professor said.

"Likewise." Kevin said.

"Well, I heard that all the other trainers made it there with no problem at all. I'm actually surprised that you two are here so quick." The professor said. I honestly had my doubts that you could handle Pikachu and I also thought that deino would be aggressive to you. But when I had a conversation with my grandson, I bet him a million pokédollars that you two would catch a Pokémon.

"Well money isn't everything…" Ash said sheepishly.

'_Ohh why do I even bother.' _The professor thought disappointed.

"But we did see a Pokémon with feathers of all the colors of the rainbow." Kevin said.

"Don't talk such nonsense. That Pokémon is so rare that only a few have ever seen it."

"Maybe we're wrong but I saw what I saw you know." Kevin and Ash said simultaneously.

"Well yeah but I got to go, my pizza is here. Bye and be safe."

"Wait professor Oak!" Kevin shouted. "Which type is deino?"

"Well that's a good question. Let's have a look. Mm it seems he is a dark dragon type. It's known as the irate Pokémon and normally he is dangerous to approach, but it seems you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks Professor." Kevin said. "Well, I got to go so bye and good luck." Oak said and he hung up.

Kevin and Ash wanted to sit on the couch again, but they were interrupted. "Hold it right there!"

They both turned around and they saw the girl who fished Ash out. "What happened to your bike?" they both said in unison.

"Arrgh you little losers, you happened to my bike! I can see why your Pokémon is h.." She lost her footing and fell on the ground.

Kevin and Ash were afraid, but tried to help her up. "I don't need your help! I only want a new bike."

"I'm sorry, but we really needed it. Our Pokémon are very hurt. What is your name actually?" Ash and Kevin asked.

My name is Misty, but first we need to make sure your Pokémon are healed. Then we're doing business.

Suddenly the emergency chamber opened and nurse Joy and two Chanseys came out with Pikachu and Deino on stretchers.

"Pikachu/Deino!" Ash and Kevin yelled. They ran up to them.

"Deino/Pikachu, are you all right?" Ash and Kevin said, teary eyed.

Deino began to stand and he immediately hugged Kevin. "Deino!" It cried.

"Ohh thank goodness you're alright!" Kevin hugged him with all his might with tears in his eyes.

Pikachu woke up soon after and did the same.

"Aww…" Misty said, touched by the moment.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice, belonging to Officer Jenny.

"Attention, an aircraft has been spotted right above the Pokémon center. Those are the thieves who steal Pokémon. Exercise extreme caution if you have a Pokémon."

Suddenly two pokéballs fell from the roof. An Ekans and Koffing appeared. The center was immediately covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Who are they?" Ash said.

"Don't be frightened little boy, we're gonna introduce ourselves." They heard a voice say.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!"

"A talking Pokémon, Wow." Kevin said, awed.

"That's right little boy. I should be afraid if I were you." The talking Meowth laughed.

"Indeed, we're going to steal all those Pokémon. Like that Pikachu over there."

"Don't you dare touch him." Ash growled.

"James look, do you know that Pokémon?" Jessie pointed at Deino. "No I have never seen him."

"You won't get him. He's mine." Kevin said agitated.

"Ekans, koffing attack those boys." Ekans and koffing rushed towards Kevin and Ash and they were rammed to the ground. Deino and Pikachu saw this, and they immediately attacked. Deino summoned a flamethrower that immediately knocked koffing out.

"Ugh ekans squeeze the living daylights out of those two Pokémon!" Jessie roared. Ekans rushed towards them and coiled around Deino and Pikachu. "Dei/pika!" they screamed in pain.

Both Kevin and Ash felt something. Was it anger? Or was it deeper. They began to glow blue and rushed towards Ekans. With hidden strength they pulled Deino and Pikachu out of the snakes grip and together they throwed it towards the trio of villains.

"What! Those kids are strong!" The trio said shocked.

"All right Pikachu Thundershock, full power!" Deino, Flamethrower! Give it all you got!" A massive thunderbolt and flamethrower crashed down on team rocket. There was a huge explosion.

"We'll get payback, just you wait!" But now: Team Rocket is blasting off!" they said in unison before they disappeared.

….

After an encounter with Team Rocket, they set off again to the Viridian forest with Misty. Unfortunately for Misty, a lot of bug Pokémon live there and she despises them.

"I hope we don't find any bug Pokémon." She said.

"Why? They're just Pokémon." Ash said.

"They're gross and ugly." Misty said. "You know every Pokémon has an inner beauty." Kevin said. But Misty just ignored that. They walked a few minutes until Misty broke the silence.

"Kevin what is your starter Pokémon called? I have never seen such a creature. And why does he walk with us and not in the pokéball? Misty asked.

"Well, his name is Deino, it's a dark/dragon type and he doesn't like being in a pokéball so who am I to stop him?" Kevin said. "I think the same goes for Pikachu, he doesn't like being in a pokéball either." Ash nodded in agreement.

They walked just a bit further in the forest until Misty screamed the whole forest awake.

"Aaaahhh please go away, ugh!" She screamed. They saw a Caterpie crawling a few meters in front of them.

"Cool, a Caterpie. I'm going to capture it." Ash said with a confident grin. "Pokéball go!" He threw a pokéball and de Caterpie was sucked inside. They watched the pokéball for a minute or so until it stopped moving. At first, it was dead silent. Then suddenly: "Yesss! I captured my first Pokémon!" Ash screamed in delight. "Yes! I did it all by myself!"

Ash began to jump and run in joy. Grabbing Misty in the process and running around with her.

"Congrats bro!" Kevin said happily. "Thanks Kev." Ash said thrilled.

"Look Misty, inside this pokéball a very friendly Caterpie is waiting to be summoned by his trainer."

"Don't open it." Misty warned. "Why? Are you scared of bugs?" Kevin asked.

"No I'm not scared." She retorted proudly. "Well then, Caterpie come on out!" Ash yelled. Misty immediately began to run away from Caterpie.

"Come caterpie, climb on my shoulder." Caterpie looked unsure but Deino and Pikachu were encouraging him. "Dei, deino." "Pika pi." Pikachu agreed with Deino. Caterpie finally began to move until he saw misty.

"Caterpie!" It shouted before high speed crawling to Misty. He immediately began to hug Misty. He however, was not too thrilled to have a bug on her leg.

"Aaah get that ugly bug away from me!" She screamed. Caterpie looked sad when she said that.

"Misty, you hurt his feelings. That's not very nice." Kevin said.

"Look mister, I will tolerate him unless he is close to me, so get it away from me!"

"All right jeezz you don't have to scream the whole forest awake." Ash said irritated.

He went to caterpie and he immediately crawled on his shoulder. "Well Misty, we're going with or without you, but we're bringing Caterpie if you like it or not." Ash said while walking away from her with Kevin, Deino and Pikachu following close behind.

While Ash and Kevin walked further in the woods, they saw Misty trying to follow them. "Why are you following us Misty?!" Ash said.

"This is the fastest way to get out of the woods, so I'm not following you." "Yeah sure." Ash retorted back. Kevin just stayed silent, looking at Deino and Pikachu, who were comforting Caterpie.

….

It was almost dark and the brothers decided to find some berries to eat. "Ash, if you could make a campfire, then I will look for berries OK?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, here take this with you." Ash grabbed a book and gave it to him. "What's this?" Kevin asked.

"In this book you find lots of information about the different berries. Also, there are pictures in it so you can recognize them."

"All right, thanks Ash. Deino, do you want to help search for berries?" Deino nodded happily and they went searching.

15 minutes had passed and fortunately, Kevin found some pecha berries and oran berries. "These look delicious!" Ash exclaimed. They began to eat, while subconsciously stroking their Pokémon. After 5 minutes or so, they saw Misty walking up to them with a hungry look on her face.

"Do you mind sharing these?" She asked unsurely.

"I don't mind." Kevin said, while giving a few berries.

"Well I do." Ash said, still angry at her for hurting Caterpie's feelings.

"Ugh Ash you're such a child!" Misty said angrily. She opened her bag pack grabbed her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Kevin and I hope a Beedrill attacks you Ash!" she said.

"Don't let the bugs bite you!" Ash retorted back.

Well, let's get some sleep Kevin, tomorrow we need to go further." Ash said before grabbing his own sleeping bag and crawling in it.

"Goodnight Ash." Kevin said, but he didn't hear anything back, so he assumed that he was already asleep. He grabbed his own sleeping bag and before he crawled in it, he extinguished the campfire.

"Goodnight Deino, Pikachu and Caterpie." He said before falling asleep himself.

Deino, Pikachu and caterpie were sitting on a tree stump, holding a conversation.

"I don't understand," Caterpie began. "Why does Misty hate me?" He said sadly.

"I understand how you feel, where I come from people were afraid of me, because they thought I would attack them, I maybe can't see them, but I can hear and smell them." Deino said.

"I wish I evolved, then I would be a Butterfree and people would like me more." Caterpie said. Deino thought about what Caterpie said. Would his trainer and friend be afraid of him if he evolved? Pikachu saw Deino looking unsure and he knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Deino, I'm sure they won't despise you. I know, because I first hated my trainer. And they even protected us from harm."

"You're right Pikachu, I shouldn't doubt that. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Deino said before crawling in Kevins sleeping bag, using his warmth to keep him warm.

"Goodnight Deino." Pikachu and Caterpie said in unison before also crawling in their trainer's sleeping bag.

….

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and most people and Pokémon were still sleeping. But not for long….

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" A loud scream waked up everyone in the forest.

Ash woke up, startled. "What! Misty what's wrong?" He asked, while rapidly looking around.

"Why did that ugly bug wake me up!?" Misty screamed while pointing at Caterpie.

"Haha, Misty he just wants to be friends." Ash said, laughing.

"If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already!" She looked caterpie ni the eye and said: "You're a Pokémon, you should be in a pokéball! Go in there so I don't have to see you!" She said angrily. Caterpie looked like he was about to cry.

"Misty, you're unbelievable!" Ash roared. "Pokémon have feelings to!" Misty just shrugged indifferently. She began to walk away but didn't realize someone was still sleeping.

"Aaagh!" She yelped before falling on the ground.

"Huh?" Kevin woke up. "Oh Misty, why are you sleeping on the ground? And why is Caterpie walking sadly to his pokéball?" Kevin asked, oblivious to the things that happened a while earlier.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Misty said angrily, before walking to a tree and leaning against it.

"Why were you still sleeping? Didn't you hear Misty screaming?" Ash asked.

"Ehh hehe no, not really." Kevin said sheepishly while standing up. Deino came out of the sleeping bag, still a little sleepy.

Ash grabbed Caterpie's pokéball and whispered comforting words to him, but he was interrupted by a Pidgeotto, who landed a few meters in front of them and began searching for food.

"Wow, a Pidgeotto!" Ash awed. He pointed the pokédex at the Pokémon: "Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It's armed with sharp talons to grab their prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." The pokédex said.

"All right Pidgeotto, I'll show you who the dangerous one around here is." Ash grabbed a pokéball and threw it at the Pokémon. "Go pokéball!" Ash yelled.

The Pidgeotto however, deflected it with her wings and shrugged it off.

"You still don't know it do you?" Misty said. "You need to weaken it first before you throw a pokéball at it."

"All right, if you just shut your big mouth, then I'm going to show you how it's done." He grabbed Caterpie's pokéball. "Caterpie go!"

"Ash what are you doing!" Misty yelled. "Do you realize what you just done!"

"Ehh, no." Ash said, unsure.

"Ash, look!" Kevin yelled.

Pidgeotto was relentlessly attacking Caterpie. "Caterpie counter!" Ash yelled, but caterpie was tackled against a tree. "Return it now!" Kevin yelled.

"Caterpie, return." In a red flash Caterpie was returned to his pokéball. "All right Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu released a shockwave that hit Pidgeotto dead on. "Pokéball go!" Ash threw a pokéball and Pidgeotto was sucked inside. After a minute, the pokéball stopped struggling.

"Yess! I caught a Pidgeotto!" Ash screamed in delight. "I'm the greatest!"

"You're the worst. It will take a long time before you become a Pokémon master."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You don't use a bug type against a flying type. He won't stand a chance." Misty said.

"That's not entirely true. Yess , he has a disadvantage, but you can overcome that with hard training." Kevin cut in.

"Yeah, but obviously your brother hasn't really trained hard now does he?"

"At least he has faith in his Pokémon…." Kevin retorted. But I going a bit deeper in the woods, so I'll see you later guys!" Kevin began to walk away with Deino following him.

"See ya later kev." Ash said. "And take care." Misty said.

"Don't worry." Kevin said before he disappeared in the forest.

"Why is he going alone?" Misty asked.

"I think he's going to look for Pokémon for his own team." Ash said. "He didn't catch any Pokémon like me." They began to walk but after a few meters they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh no, not this again." Ash groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!"

"Just go away, you're not getting Pikachu."

"Quiet little boy, and hand over that Pikachu." Jessie said.

"Strange, normally there walked another trainer with them." James said suddenly.

"My brother is not here, so you won't get his Pokémon." Ash said.

"Go away you freaks." Misty said.

"Ugh if you don't hand your Pokémon willingly, we're going to force you. Go Ekans!"

"Koffing show them!"

"Koffing use Sludge Bomb!" Koffing blasted a sticky wave at Pikachu, who unfortunately didn't get away. The sticky substance hit home and Pikachu couldn't see anymore.

"No Pikachu! Ugh Pidgeotto I choose you! Misty, hold Pikachu for me."

"OK." Misty ran to Pikachu and began to hold him, occasionally helping him removing the sticky substance.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Pidgeotto summoned a whirlwind that blasted Ekans in the sky.

"Koffing attack!" "You too Ekans." Jessie said. "Pidgeotto dodge!" Pidgeotto dodged every attack gracefully.

"Now Wing attack!" Pidgeotto dived to the ground, trying to hit Ekans and Koffing.

"Ekans, Dig!" Ekans digged itself in the ground. "Pikachu watch out!" But it was too late. Pidgeotto was hit by Ekans.

"No Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled. "Pidgeotto return. Caterpie I choose you." Pidgeotto was brought back into its pokéball and Caterpie was summoned.

"Ha, do you really think you can beat us with a Caterpie." Jessie laughed.

"Caterpie Stringshot now!" Ash yelled. Caterpie engulfed Koffinf and Ekans with a sticky silk.

"No, we're getting beaten by a Caterpie!" Jessie screamed.

"Come here little bug, I'll show you who is boss." Meowth said, but he regretted it immediately, because he got engulfed by sticky silk. Jessie and James recalled their Pokémon and grabbed Meowth.

"Next time we'll win!" They shouted before running off.

"Yess! We won fair and square!" Ash exclaimed happily. Misty smiled.

"Now Misty, don't you think it's fair that you give Caterpie a pet on the head. Thanks to him we won." Ash said grinning.

"All right." Misty said unsurely. She moved her hand but suddenly Caterpie began using Stringshot in the air.

"Wha?! What's he doing?!" Misty yelled.

"I think he's evolving." Ash said. After a minute or so, Caterpie was no longer there. Instead, a Metapod appeared. "Wow, Metapod…" Ash awed. "Let's see what the pokédex says: "Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hardened shell. This specimen reaches this stage faster than any other discovered Pokémon of this variety."

"So a Metapod huh. Awesome. Mybe he can advance to the next stage soon." Ash said.

"Come Misty, we're going further. There's still more Pokémon to find here.

"Aaall rggight…" Misty said afraid.

….

A few hours had passed and Kevin was wandering the forest, still searching for a Pokémon to catch. He made it to a river and decided to relax a bit.

"Hé Deino, lets relax for a bit." Deino nodded in response. Kevin walked to a tree and began to sit, while leaning against it.

"It sure is a beautiful river." He said. Suddenly he saw something moving in the lake.

"Mmm, what's that?" Kevin said. He saw something crawling on land, it looked hurt.

"Deino, let's look closer, I think I see a Pokémon who's hurt." Kevin said before walking to the injured Pokémon.

It was a small blue serpent. When it saw Kevin approaching, it immediately tried to get away, to no avail.

"Hello, let me help you, you're hurt." Kevin said, but the Pokémon still tried to crawl away. Deino walked to the Pokémon and began to speak to it. The Pokémon stopped for a moment and looked with pleading eyes at Kevin.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." He grabbed the Pokémon and examined it.

"Ouch, you're covered with bruises and scratches. Here this will sting but you'll feel better." He grabbed a potion and began spraying it on the scratches. The Pokémon flinched in pain, but soon it felt better. It began to wrap itself around Kevin's neck, happily nuzzling him.

"Let's see what the pokédex says about you:" "Dratini, the dragon Pokémon. This pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily longer. They love to swim in rivers or lakes."

"So you're a Dratini. Well it was nice to meet you, but I think you belong somewhere else. In the information entry it says that you normally don't live in the Viridian forest." Kevin said before walking to the river. He grabbed the Dratini and placed it in the water.

"Well Dratini, it was nice meeting you, maybe we cross paths again." Kevin said with a smile.

The Dratini however, looked conflicted. Before she met him, she was just swimming in a lake with her best friend Feebas, but they were attacked by a Tentacruel. Luckily they both escaped, but they lost each other in the process. While she was looking for her friend, a few trainers tried to capture her, hurting her in the process, so she washed ashore and she finally met 'him'. She always assumed that humans were cruel to their Pokémon, but the Deino of this trainer proved otherwise. Finally she decided to go back to the safari zone, to her mother. Maybe Feebas is there, and hopefully he will meet the trainer again who helped her regaining her strength without hesitation. She felt a warm sensation in her belly by looking at him. She didn't know what it meant, but she would do anything to meet him again….

"Tini!" It said. She nuzzled Kevin's leg one more time before jumping in the water.

"We saved a life Deino, we should be happy." Kevin said, while smiling brightly. He went back into the forest, but he was suddenly attacked by someone with a KATANA! Kevin saw him coming and immediately jumped out of the way. Thank goodness he trained with Ash, doing a bit of martial arts to defend him and his brother against bullies. They were the perfect team, always trying to help each other out. Always knowing who did what, if it were fighting bullies, or getting out of trouble, together they would succeed.

"Are you insane? Do you want to kill me!" Kevin yelled. Deino began to stand in front of his trainer, growling angrily at the boy.

"You are from Pallet right? I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. A two on two match." The boy said.

"I don't have two Pokémon." Kevin said. "But I have." Kevin smiled. He looked to his right and saw Ash and Misty walking up to him.

"And I'm going to defeat you." Ash said with a confident grin while also being angry. How dare he, Swinging a sword at his brother! He was just trying to catch a Weedle until he saw him swinging a sword at his brother.

"All right. I, Samurai, accept your challenge." The boy said, just as confident as Ash.

"Pidgeotto go!" Pidgeotto appeared, ready for battle.

"Pinsir let's go!" A Pinsir appeared.

"That Pinsir looks tough." Kevin said. "I hope Ash knows what he's doing." Misty nodded in agreement.

"All right Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!" Pidgeotto used its wings to blast the sand at Pinsir, who looked unfazed by the attack.

"That's child play! Pinsir, Tackle!" Pinsir Tackled Pidgeotto, hard. Pidgeotto fell to the ground and fainted.

"No Pidgeotto, return." Ash said. Metapod go!"

"Ash, are you crazy! Metapod will break in two when he's caught in those pincers!" Misty yelled. Kevin just smiled, knowing that Ash had a plan.

"Pinsir, grab that Metapod and squeeze it!" Samurai yelled.

"Metapod use Harden!" Pinsir grabbed Metapod, but because of the harden, his Pinsirs began cracking.

"Ugh Pinsir return!" Pinsir was recalled back in his pokéball. "Clever, quite clever. Pokéball go!" A Metapod appeared. "Metapod use hrden, like his." Metapod began to shine.

"Metapod, you too, use Harden!" Ash yelled.

For the next few hours, the metapod began to hold a stand down. Meanwhile, Misty and Pikachu were sunbathing, while Kevin was sleeping with a sleeping Deino in his arms. After a few moments, Misty had enough. "You two are more hard headed than your Metapod!" Suddenly they heard a noise.

"What's that?" Kevin asked, who just woke up from his nap.

"A swarm of Beedrill is approaching, we must stop the battle. Metapod, return!" Samurai said. Ash however, pointed his pokédex at the swarming Beedrill: "Beedrill, the evolved form of Weedle, following the Kakuna stage. It's sting is really poisonous." The pokédex said.

"Maybe the Weedle warned the clan." Ash said.

"Well, I'm going. See ya!" Samurai yelled before running off.

Suddenly a Beedrill grabbed Ash's Metapod and began to fly away. Ash tried to return him, but the Beedrill kept dodging.

"Ash, Kevin we need to get away!" Misty yelled. They began to run after Samurai. They began to hide in the bush and luckily the Beedrill swarm flew away from them. A few meters away from them, they saw a tree that was filled with Kakuna. Kevin pointed his pokédex at it and it said: "Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakuna's remain inactive until they evolve in deadly Beedrills."

"Look Ash, that's Metapod." Kevin said.

Ash wanted to walk to him but he was grabbed by Kevin. Before he could say something, he immediately saw the problem: The Kakuna were evolving! The Beedrill looked at them and they began to chase them. Ash, Kevin, Misty and Samurai began to run and fortunately, they saw Samurai's cabin. They escaped the Beedrill by hiding in the cabin.

"Well, are you happy now! Thanks to you," he pointed at Ash. "we got chased by Beedrill. You even abandoned your own Metapod!"

"Ash didn't abandon him!" Kevin said angrily, sticking up for his brother. "He got grabbed by the Beedrill and we're going to save him." He looked at Ash, who nodded in agreement.

"The other trainers from Pallet were never so irresponsible!" Samurai yelled.

"You fought Gary, Red and Leaf?" Ash asked. He and Kevin both knew them. Leaf was a very sweet girl, who is really good friends with Kevin and Ash. Red was also a nice guy, but Gary… Ash really didn't like him. He always bullied other people in school.

"Yeah, and they're way better than you." Samurai said. "And I really wanted to defeat the next trainer from Pallet."

"So that's the reason you wanted to battle us." Kevin said. Samurai nodded.

They decided to sleep. Tomorrow they would try to rescue Metapod, but Ash was still awake, still thinking about his Pokémon. It was almost morning, but Ash decided to head out. He woke up Kevin, because they always did such things together. The two went to the tree, but they were interrupted by Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble." "Make it double."

Ssshh!" Kevin and Ash said in unison.

"Don't interrupt our motto!" Jessie screamed. Unfortunately, the Beedrill woke up.

"Ash, if we just lay still in the grass, maybe the Beedrill won't see us." Kevin whispered. Luckily, he was right and the Beedrill began to chase Team Rocket. With them out of the picture they walked to Metapod.

"Metapod, let's get going." Ash grabbed Metapod, but they were seen by a Beedrill, who was scouting the area. "I'm sorry Metapod, I didn't want to abandon you. I'm really sorry. It was all my fault. Ash had tears in his eyes. He stopped running. Kevin put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. If I was a better pokémon trainer I this would never happened."

"Ash, don't be hard on yourself." Kevin said, trying to comfort him. He saw metapod, also teary eyed. Ash touched his heart with those words. Kevin smiled brightly.

"Metapod, I'll promise I'll never abandon you anymore. No more excuses." Ash said determined.

Suddenly the Beedrill began to attack Ash and Kevin, but Metapod jumped in the way. The stinger of the Beedrill shattered and the Beedrill flew away. Suddenly Metapod began to glow. A rip came in Metapod's shell and a butterfly-like Pokémon came out. "Freee!" It said.

Misty, Pikachu, Samurai and Deino, who just arrived looked astounded.

"Metapod evolved…" They awed. Ash was especially happy to see Metapod evolved. Maybe Misty is nnot so afraid anymore of Butterfree so they can get along well.

But suddenly the swarm of beedrill arrived. "Butterfree, knock them out with sleep powder." Butterfree released spores from his wings and the Beedrill instantly fell asleep.

"Butterfree, you're the best!" Ash and Kevin yelled happily. Butterfree just flew happily, before landing on Ash's head.

After the encounter, Ash, Kevin and Misty said goodbye to Samurai, who told Ash and Kevin that they would battle when they met each other again. Samurai went back into the forest, while Ash, Kevin walked to Pewter city with Misty following them, to challenge the gym and getting their first gym badge.

….

In another dimension, where people have never set foot on, a magnificent bird arrived. It was greeted by a centaur like Pokémon, who had a yellow ring around her waist with a lot of stone tablets around it.

"Hello Ho-oh, what brings you to the Hall of Origins?" An angelic voice said.

"Hello lady Arceus, I have some news I would like to discuss."

They walked into the halls until they were in a large white chamber.

"So, what news do you have?" Lady Arceus asked curiously.

"I think I have found the chosen Ones, who have been destined to save the world."

"Mmm now do you? Can you show me?" Arceus asked.

"Very well." Ho-oh said. She used her Psychic powers to show Arceus the memory she had of Ash and kevin. Arceus saw how they protected their Pokémon, their inner Aura's blazing in a blue color.

"I think you're right, the legend my brother created tells of a twin who are destined to do great things. It seems they're also Aura guardians and they also have a natural ability to learn Psychic powers. I can sense both in them and they truly love Pokémon." Both Arceus and Ho-oh were impressed.

"I hope they will eventually meet my brother, to show him that not all humans are bad." Arceus said. Arceus and Ho-oh Looked at the twins. Arceus couldn't get her eye off Kevin, while Ho-oh had that with Ash. "He certainly is handsome." They said unconsciously. They immediately regretted it and they began to blush madly.

"Well Ho-oh, I suggest that you continue your duties and don't forget the meeting I host in two weeks OK?

"Very well lady Arceus and take care." Ho-oh said before opening a portal to transport herself to Earth. Arceus had on last glance at the child prodigies, particularly Kevin. _'I'm quiet curious about what they will achieve in the future.' _She thought.

**Well hope you like this chapter. Reviews, good or bad are really appreciated.**


	4. 3: New friends

**This chapter is slightly smaller, but I hope you still like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 3: New friends.

A few days had passed and finally they saw Pewter city. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining brightly.

"Finally." Ash said, relieved. "I thought we would we there way earlier."

"Ash, I have been thinking for a moment. I think its better that we first train our Pokémon before we challenge the gym leader." Kevin said.

"I agree with your brother Ash. Brock is pretty tough you now." Misty said. "But I'm still going to pewter city. I'll see you in the Pokémon center tonight, all right?"

"Yeah, we'll train. Right Ash?" Kevin looked at Ash, who had a confident grin on his face.

"You know Kev, I'm going to win this." Ash smirked.

"You're on." Kevin smirked back.

"Well, see you later." Misty said before finally walking further to the city.

"All right Ash, lets battle." Kevin said. "Deino, you ready?" Deino nodded and began to stand in a defensive position.

"Pikachu lets show them who is boss!" Ash said thrilled. They could finally battle each other, without distractions, or so he thought….

"All right Deino, lets start this with flamethrow…." But he was interrupted by a dog like Pokémon who suddenly jumped on the field." What's that?" Kevin and Ash said in unison. Kevin grabbed his pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon: "Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon. They're extremely loyal to their trainers. They fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes. You need a fire stone to evolve this Pokémon." The pokédex said.

"The picture shows that it is normally orange, but this one is yellow." Kevin said. "I'm going to catch it." He said determined.

"But I want to catch him." Ash whined.

"You already have three Pokémon." Kevin retorted.

"That's true. All right, catch him." Ash said smiling. The Growlithe barked at Kevin, showing he was ready for battle.

"Deino show him your Flamethrower!" The Flamethrower hit home. "Well, done Deino!" Kevin grinned, but he became surprised when the Growlithe just dusted it off like it was nothing.

"How in the world? Deino use Bite!" Kevin yelled. Deino ran at full speed and managed to bite the Growlithe. It howled in pain but he summoned a Flamethrower to attack Deino. Deino was blasted in the air.

"No Deino!" The Growlithe jumped and then tackled Deino to the ground. It was much stronger than Kevin thought it would be for a small Pokémon. Deino crashed to the ground but managed to get up. Deino began to roar and suddenly it summoned a green fire that he blasted against the Growlithe.

"Wow, what's that attack!" Ash said surprised.

"Pokéball go!" kevin yelled while throwing a pokéball at the Growlithe. It moved for a few seconds before it finally stopped. Kevin grabbed the pokéball.

"Yess! My very first Pokémon captured!" He screamed in ecstasy. He ran to Deino and hugged him. "You were great Deino and you managed to learn a new move!" Deino licked Kevin's face, happy that his trainer was proud of him.

"Ash, I think its better that we go to a Pokémon center before we train more."

"Yeah that's right. Let's go." Ash said. They began to walk down the road to Pewter City. Ash walked on a rock. "Wow, Pewter city is big." Ash said.

"Pewter City is great, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for his stones." Ash looked beneath him and he was surprised to see a man sitting on the ground.

"Huh, who are you?" Ash asked.

"The name's Flint, and you're sitting on one of my merchandise my friend." The man said.

"Ohh I'm sorry!" Ash immediately jumped off the stone.

"Do you sell these stones?" Kevin asked.

"These are Pewter City souvenirs. Wanna buy some?"

"No thanks, but we're going to the Pokémon center." Ash said.

"Do you even know were the Pokémon center is?"

"Ehh, no, not really." Ash and Kevin admitted.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Flint said. They began to follow Flint. After a few hours they were at the Pokémon center.

"Please, can you heal our Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash. Kevin do you want to heal your Pokémon too?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

"Yes please." Kevin said before handing over Deino and his newly caught Growlithe.

"I heard nice things about you two boys."

"Thanks." Ash and Kevin said in unison.

"I thought you only worked in Viridian city." Ash said.

"That's my little sister. I'm the older Joy. Have you seen that poster over there?" She pointed at the wall behind ash and walked away with their Pokémon. Ash and Kevin began to walk towards the poster.

"The Pokémon league regional championships, I'm going to join." Ash said grinning.

"We first need to have 8 gym badges as prove, to show them we are worthy. Otherwise we can't compete." Kevin said while reading the poster.

"You think you two stand a chance with beating Brock?" Flint laughed.

"Not now, but we're going to train. It's still morning so we can train all day and tomorrow we'll challenge the gym." Kevin said confidently.

"We'll beat him." Ash said while pumping his fist.

"You beat him? Hahahaha!" Flint laughed before walking off.

"Ugh I'll show him." Ash said irritated.

"Ash I need to call professor Oak. I want to know why Growlithe is a different color. And I want to know why that green flamethrower did damage while the other one didn't do a thing." Kevin said. They began to walk to the videophone.

Ring ring, ring ring. "Hello? This is Professor Oak speaking.

"Hello Professor, its Kevin." Professor Oak clicked on the video button.

"Hello boys. Are you in Pewter City right now?" The professor asked.

"Yes and I have a question professor." You see, I caught a Growlithe but I want to know why it's yellow instead of orange." Kevin said.

"You have a yellow Growlithe!" Oak said surprised. "That's a shiny Pokémon. They're a different coloration because one gene is different than the normal. They're really rare. You should be proud." The professor said. "Is that the only Pokémon you have caught?"

"Yeah, but I have caught two: A Pidgeotto and a Caterpie, who recently evolved into Butterfree." Ash said.

"A Pidgeotto? Those are hard to catch for beginners. Well done you two." Professor Oak said proudly. He walked to his Pokétransfer computer and began to type something. "Ahh I see, I think I have to give Bill a call to update the system." He said.

"Who's Bill?" Ash asked.

"He is the creator of the Pokémon transfer system." Oak replied.

"Professor I have another question." Kevin said."

"What's your question?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"When I was battling Growlithe, I told Deino to use Flamethrower, but the Growlithe just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Then Deino summoned a green, more concentrated Flamethrower and that did some real damage. Why?" Kevin asked.

"Ahh, I was wondering when someone would ask about Pokémon abilities." Oak said smiling.

"Pokémon abilities?" Ash and Kevin looked at each other, not knowing what those were.

"Every species of Pokémon has his own ability. That sets them apart from the other Pokémon, other than how they look." The Professor said. "I have been studying them for a while and I'll update your pokédex so they can show you which ability they have. Unfortunately, I don't think Deino's ability is registered in it. I need to research him more to no it." The professor transferred a flash drive and Ash grabbed it. "Plug this in your pokédex. It will update it. It will show which type each moves are and which ability a Pokémon has. After that they Ash transferred the flash drive back.

"It seems Growlithe has the abilities Flash fire and Justified. That's why he wasn't harmed by flamethrower and he got a strength boost because he was hit by a dark type move." Kevin said.

"And that move you described to me that Deino used, is called Dragonbreath. Dragon fire is slightly different than normal fire." Professor Oak said. "Well I hear the doorbell ringing. I'll talk to you some other time. Good luck!" he said before hanging up.

Ash and Kevin got their Pokémon back and they began to train their Pokémon. Kevin let Growlithe and Deino train their stamina and attacks and Ash let his Pokémon do the same. They decided to train to, because they didn't find it fair that their Pokémon were training, while they were just ordering commands. It was almost dark so they decided to go to the Pokémon center to eat.

"Hey Misty, Shall we go to a restaurant to get a bite to eat?" Kevin asked after arriving in the Pokémon center and seeing Misty_._

"Sure, I'm actually kinda hungry." She admitted. They went to a restaurant and began to eat. Misty was very surprised in how much Ash and Kevin could eat and how fast they gulped their food down. She looked at Deino, Pikachu and Growlithe, who were eating just as fast as their trainers. Butterfree and Pidgeotto hoever, ate normally.

'_Kids.' _She thought annoyed. When everyone was ready they asked for the bill, but Misty was shocked, very shocked.

"How can we pay this!" She screamed. "I don't even have much money!"

"It's indeed a lot of money." Kevin admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry Kev." Ash said. He grabbed a credit card from his backpack and scanned it on the machine the waiter just gave. "Mom knows that we eat much so she gave me a credit card. I didn't even know mom had so much money."

"Why did she only give it to you?" Kevin asked.

"I may be imprudent, but you forget things easily." Ash said.

"Very true." Kevin said, knowing it was the truth. Ash paid for them and they went back to the Pokémon center to get some sleep, because tomorrow, they would battle a gym leader…

….

The next day, Misty decided to wake up early. She just opened Kevin and Ash's door without knocking and tried to wake them up. There was one problem: Kevin and Ash are heavy sleepers.

"WAKE UP!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. But they just didn't wake up. She tried everything. From screaming to hitting them on the head. Nothing worked. Even their own starters were the same! She decided to grab something to eat. She went to their room again and surprisingly she saw them waking up.

"I smell food." Kevin said sleepily. Misty just sweat dropped.

"Misty, can we have some of your bread?" Ash asked. Misty gave it to them, content that they were finally awake. Soon they went to the gym.

"Is that the gym?" Ash asked, while pointing at a stone building.

"I think so." Kevin said while opening the door. "Hello!?" He yelled.

"So a challenger arrives." Kevin looked to his right and saw a boy, 15 years old or so, sitting on a rock.

"Make that two." Ash said while standing next to his brother.

"Come with me, I'll show you the way to the arena." They began to walk to the arena. Suddenly two segments were closing in on each other until they finally came to a halt against each other. The field was made of rocks, with some that pointed 3 meters or so in the air.

"Who is my first challenger?" Brock asked smirking. He thought those rookie trainers were weak.

"Ash, is it all right with you that I challenge him first?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, but next time it will be me." They gave each other a high five. "Win, bro!" Ash said smiling.

"I will." He said confidently. Misty began to stand on the balcony, to watch the fight from above. She was accompanied by Brock's brother and sisters.

"Well let's begin! Geodude go!" Brock send out a Geodude. Deino began to walk to the stage, but was stopped by Kevin. "You'll fight later, I promise." Deino nodded.

"Growlithe I choose you!" A yellow Growlithe with a shining coat appeared.

"You seem to really have taken care of him." Brock said. Maybe he wasn't as weak as he thought he would be. "But you know that fire types are weak against rock types."

"Type advantages aren't everything." Kevin said.

"All right Geodude, use Tackle!" Geodude rushed towards Growlithe, but Growlithe didn't do anything.

"Dodge." Kevin said. With surprising speed, Growlithe moved out of the way. "Now Flame Wheel!" Growlithe ran towards his opponent. He engulfed himself in flames and tackled Geodude to the ground. Geodude was done for.

"Geodude return." Brock said. _'With one attack he defeated me, even with a type disadvantage.' _Brock thought.

"Onix, take the field!" A massive rock snake appeared. Most Pokémon became afraid, but Growlithe stood were he stand.

"Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Growlithe summoned a flamethrower that hit Onix dead on, but Onix was still standing.

"Onix, use Bind!" Onix binded Growlithe, who couldn't get away in time due to exhaustion. "No Growlithe!" Kevin yelled. "Growlithe return." He managed to recall Growlithe into his ball. "Jeezz, that was close." Kevin looked at Deino. "Your turn my friend." Kevin smiled. Deino nodded happily and ran to the field, not even afraid of the monstrous snake standing in front of him.

"All right Deino, be cautious of his Bind." Kevin said.

Ash stood behind Kevin. They always stood together to face a challenge. This one was no exception. Ash knew Kevin would win. Misty however, looked terrified to see Deino taking on a Pokémon as big as Onix. She looked to her right and she saw brock's brothers and sisters looking sadly. They want Brock to win, but they aren't so sure now.

"Onix use your tail to smack that Pokémon against the wall!" Onix flung his tail towards Deino, but Kevin had other plans.

"Deino, quick dodge and use Dragonbreath!" Deino jumped out of the way and released a concentrated green beam of fire towards Onix. Onix was hit head on and he fell to the ground, exhausted. He was struggling to get up.

"No Onix!" Brock yelled. Suddenly he saw his brothers and sisters running towards Kevin, who looked at Onix with a serious expression. "Stop you all!" Brock yelled. "You're interfering with an official gym match!" His brothers and sisters looked at him with sad eyes.

"Deino, stop the fight." Kevin said. "Brock, thanks for the awesome battle, but I'm going to the Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon." Kevin began to walk away, with Deino, Ash and Pikachu following.

"Brock!" He forfeited!" You won!" Yelled his oldest little brother.

"No, he won. He was just being a nice guy." Brock said, smiling brightly.

'_Just when he's winning the match, he decides to play nice guy.' _Misty thought.

….

"Kevin was walking to the Pokémon center, but Ash grabbed his shoulder."

"Kevin, I'm proud of you. Even when you knew you would win, you decided to forfeit so Brock's siblings would be happy." Ash said while smiling brightly. Kevin just smiled back. He Threw Growlithe's ball in the air, who got out and began to stand next to Deino. He began to speak.

"Deino, Growlithe, I'm proud of you. You both did great and I'm really happy that you accepted my decision to forfeit." Deino and Growlithe nodded and began to happily walk with Kevin their trainer and brother. Suddenly they heard Brock's voice.

"Kevin, Ash stop!" Brock began to pant when he came to a halt. "You forgot something." He showed them two Gym badges.

"The boulder badge? But I forfeited." Kevin said. "And didn't even battle, yet." Ash said.

"Kevin, you already won. Only because you were kind hearted enough to stop the match in favor of me you lost. You deserve it. And Ash, I bet you could have beaten me too with your Pokémon. You train together right? So I think you would be equally strong." Brock said. Ash and Kevin grabbed their badge and began to smile brightly.

"Our first gym badge!" They yelled in unison. "Dei/Pika/Grow!" Their Pokémon yelled, equally happy.

"I wish I could travel with you two." Brock admitted. "I don't even like to battle. I just want to be a Pokémon breeder and it seems you two have a bit of a talent for that too. But I have to take care of my brothers and sisters." Brock clenched his fist, he wanted so badly to travel with his new friends, but he just couldn't, "I wish I could follow my dream…"

"Then go, fulfill your dream." A familiar voice said. All three looked around and saw Flint walking up to them.

"Flint?" Ash said.

Flint pulled his fake beard off and pulled his hat off.

"My father…" Brock said in disbelief.

"Follow your heart Brock, don't become a failure like me. I failed at being a successful Pokémon trainer and I failed at being a good father, but I'm going to change that."

Brock smiled. "Kevin, Ash, I think you should head to the Pokémon center. I'll meet you up there. First, I have to tell my dad how to take care of his children." They all laughed.

….

After healing Kevin's Pokémon and meeting up with brock, they decided to head to Mt. Moon, to go from there to Cerulean city.

"Hey, are we forgetting someone?" Kevin asked.

"ME!" The trio flinched from the volume of the sound. "I'm following you two," Misty pointed at Ash and Kevin. "Because you two owe me a bike!"

"It was an emergency." Kevin and Ash groaned.

"You still owe me." She retorted back.

Ash and Kevin decided to end this discussion. They didn't feel like yelling. Brock looked confused. "You owe her a bike?"

"It's a long story." Ash said. "Yeah, and Ash got fished out of the water by Misty." Kevin grinned. "Yeah, Misty is a bad fisher." Ash said while grinning. He looked at Misty and instantly got afraid. Misty looked furious.

"What. Did. You. Say! She roared.

"I was just kidding…" Ash was very afraid. He crouched and whispered in Pikachu's ear: "Run." They began to run, with Misty rushing after him, occasionally swinging her purse at him.

"Why did she got so angry suddenly?" Kevin asked himself. He looked at Deino, but he just shrugged.

"We better follow them. Otherwise we will lose them." He said before running, with Kevin and Deino following him.


	5. 4: Mt Moon and the Cerulean gym

**Sorry for the longer wait than usual, I have a lot of test I need to study for so don't know when I'll update. It won't be too long though. Anyway, enjoy this new chap!**

Chapter 4: Mt. Moon and the Cerulean gym.

The group were walking for a couple of days now. Their destination was Mt. Moon, where a lot of Clefairys are. While they were walking, Kevin noticed that Growlithe was looking behind occasionly.

"Growlithe, what's wrong?" Kevin asked. Growlithe looked at its trainer. "Grow!" It barked before running off, motioning Kevin to follow. Kevin began to follow him.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Ash asked. "Follow me, Growlithe picked on a scent and he's motioning me to follow." Everyone began to follow Kevin and finally they saw Growlithe coming to a halt.

"Grow!" It barked. Suddenly a yellow fox jumped out of the bushes and tackled Growlithe playfully. It began licking him and Growlithe returned the gesture.

"Aww, It's so cute!" Misty awed. Brock was astonished. A shiny Vulpix came out of nowhere and began playing with Kevin's shiny Growlithe.

"Growlithe, do you know that Pokémon?" Kevin asked. Growlithe nodded and walked up to Ash. He grabbed one of his balls and motioned him to throw it at the Vulpix.

"You want me to catch it?" Ash asked. He and Growlithe looked at Kevin, who just smiled.

"Go on, you deserve it." Kevin said, while smiling brightly.

Ash threw the pokéball at the Vulpix and it was sucked inside. After a few struggles it stopped moving. "Yes, I've got a Vulpix!" Ash cheered. He threw the pokéball in the air and Vulpix came out of the pokéball. Ash pointed the pokédex at it and it said:

"Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. As each tail grows, its fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm." The pokédex said.

"Wow, I wish I had that Pokémon." Brock admitted. "Me too." Misty said sadly.

"Well, maybe you'll find one someday." Ash and Kevin said, trying to cheer them up. Kevin pointed his own pok'edex at Vulpix and began to read the information.

"It seems that Vulpix is female." He pointed his pok'edex and Pikachu, Deino and Growlithe. "The rest are males."

" How can you see that?" Ash asked while walking up to him.

"When you see this icon," He pointed at a circle with a point pointing diagonally to the right. "it means it's a male. And when you see this icon," Kevin pointed at another circle, but then with a stripe vertically and another stripe horizontally in the middle of the stripe. "it means its female. So we don't have to worry when we accidently say 'he' when it's a she and vice versa."

"That's awesome!" Ash said. They began to walk back to the road and continued their way to Mt. Moon. After a few hours they finally arrived.

'Mt. Moon, doesn't that sound romantic…" Misty said.

"People say that a meteor from outer space crashed into the mountain in prehistoric times." Brock said.

"A meteor?" Ash and Kevin said in unison.

"The meteor is called 'the Moonstone'." Brock said. "That's romantic." Misty said, while smiling. They suddenly heard a cry for help. They saw someone being attacked by a group of Zubats.

"Help me please!" He screamed. Ash pointed his pokédex at the Zubats:

"Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu zapped the Zubats with his electricity. The Zubats flew back into the cave. Brock quickly caught one while everyone was helping the man up.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Wow, you guys are the greatest!" The man began to hug Ash. Reallmmlmphp, it mmphp was nothing…" Ash tried his hardest to breath.

"That was the best rescue I ever had!" The man happily screamed, not noticing Pikachu sparking with electricity.

"Chu!" they both got electrocuted by Pikachu.

"They say a man's best friend is his Pokémon and with you two, I believe it." The man said.

"Ehh, that's nice… Ash said.

"I'm so moved, such friendship I thought I would never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for but who did arrive. Two heroes thanks to you I'm alive. I'm alive! I'm alive!" The man screamed. "Thank you, thank you!"

"He doesn't look like the poetic type." Misty said.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" He grabbed Ash hands.

"Yeah, but mister, why did the Zubat attack you?" Ash asked.

"Never call me mister! My name is Seymour, Seymour the scientist!" Seymour said. "Knowledge, Research, I'm Seymour the scientist." He stood in a ridiculous pose. Kevin, Ash, Brock and Misty looked like him, thinking he was a bit weird. Deino, Pikachu, Vulpix and Growlithe however, were laughing at him, thinking his pose was funny. They began to walk into the cave.

"Those lights the people had set in don't belong here. They're upsetting the Pokémon and they're making them confused." Seymour said sadly.

"I think that's the reason why the Zubat attacked you." Brock said.

"Look, those Paras are planting their mushrooms all over the place and the Sandshrew are going to dry out by the heat of the lights." Seymour said. "That's why I'm here, to patrol and protect the Pokémon from the troublemakers."

"Troublemakers?" Kevin asked. "Why attacking a cave?"

"I think it's because of the Moonstone." Seymour said.

"The Moonstone?" Ash and Kevin said in unison.

"The Moonstone is an awesome boulder, of millions of years old or even older! Deep in these caves the meteor hides. No known explorer has found the place, of the legendary rock from space! We studied it's fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokémon's power. And that's why the attackers are here. They've come to take the Moonstone, or so I fear!" Seymour poetically said. "Whenever I was a kid, I thought Pokémon came from outer space and the space ship resides here, the Moonstone!

"Well, it's an original idea." Kevin admitted, not sure if it's true.

"But don't you see, the Moonstone belongs to the Pokémon, not the people! We mustn't take it from them!" He looked at Ash, who was startled. He grabbed Ash's hands. "You agree with me, don't you?"

"U huh, u huh." Ash nodded quickly. They suddenly heard a Pokémon.

"Clefairy, Clefairy." The Pokémon said. "That's a Clefairy." Brock said.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Misty awed. Kevin pointed his pokédex at the Clefairy:

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon. This Pokémon is friendly and peaceful, who lives at Mt. Moon. Very few humans have seen this Pokémon." It said.

"I gotta catch it!" Ash said. He grabbed his pokéball, but Seymour stopped him.

"I think it's better if it stays here." Seymour said. "I hope you understand."

Ash pondered for a moment, until he finally nodded. "All irght, I understand." Suddenly they heard the Clefairy screaming. They ran towards it and they saw Meoth from Team Rocket.

"It's Meowth!" Ash yelled. "Meow! What are you doing here!" Meowth yelled, agitated.

"Looking for troublemakers like you!" Kevin yelled back. Pikachu ran over to the Celfairy and began to talk to it. Clefairy relaxed for a bit.

So, Team Rocket is causing all the trouble, why am I not surprised." Ash said while glaring at Meowth.

"Trouble." "Make that double." Ash and Kevin groaned, knowing what's going to happen next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!"

"They sure are showoffs." Seymour said agitated.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same things over and over?" Ash and Kevin asked in unison.

"You're just jealous boy." Jessie said. "Cuz we won't let you join us." James said while smirking, but his smirked soon vanished. "You, why are you laughing!" He yelled while pointing at Ash and Kevin.

"We'll never join you!" Ash said. "Why would we do that? You obviously fail in what you do." Kevin chimed in.

"Ugh, you don't know what resources we get from our boss." The villains said.

"You are the ones that put on the lights. Don't you see you're hurting the Pokémon!" Brock yelled.

We don't care. The only thing we care about now is to find the Moonstone and use it to power up our Pokémon." Meowth said. "And you're not going to stop us this time." James said. They began to grab their pokéballs.

"Misty, protect Seymour and the Clefairy. We'll handle those three." Ash said. Misty nodded.

"Ready or not, here we go! Ekans/Koffing!" Jessie and James said in unison. Ash lookedat Vulpix.

"Vulpix, go!" He said. Vulpix jumped in front of Ash, while Brock summoned Zubat.

"You caught a Zubat?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, while you were helping Seymour up." Brock replied.

"I should have caught one." Ash said disappointed.

"Quality goes before Quantity brother." Kevin said. Ash just nodded.

"Koffing, smog now!" Koffing summoned a cloud of smoke.

"Zubat, use your wings to blow the smog back!" Brock yelled. The smog was blown back by the wind Zubat's wings summoned. "Now's our chance!" Misty said while pushing Seymour with her. Ekans suddenly jumped out of the smoke and tried to bite Zubat.

"Oh no you don't, Vulpix Flamethrower!" Vulpix blasted Ekans back, but didn't saw Koffing, who tackled her away. "No Vulpix!" Ash yelled, but he was relieved when Vulpix just stood up, without a scratch.

Kevin looked to his right, and he saw Meowth trying to run after the Clefairy. "Deino, Growlithe, chase Meowth down!" Kevin yelled. They began running after Meowth.

While Ash and Brock finished Jessie and James off, they didn't realize Meowth running away, but fortunately, Kevin was already after him.

"Now you can't run away!" Meowth said. He stood on a cliff and the Clefairy was very afraid. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize Growlithe, who tackled him from the cliff.

"Whaaaahhhh!" he fell in the river below. "Well done Growlithe. Deino, now's your turn." Kevin said.

"Ugh that kid is one step ahead of Meowth." He looked up and he saw Deino looking at him, with bared teeth.

"Uhh, can we talk about this?" Meowth was afraid.

"Deino tackle him in the air and blast him away with your Dragon Breath!" Deino rushed towards Meowth and threw him in the air. He then released a concentrated green flame at him.

"Meowwww!" He said before flying off. Kevin began to go down with Growlithe holding him tight. When he was down, he ran towards Deino and hugged him.

"Kevin, are you all right!" Ash ran up to him. "Yeah, Deino and Growlithe did a very great job." Kevin proudly said. They began to walk back to the caves, but it was going to be dark soon, so they went to eat.

"Wow, the Pokémon are enjoying your food Brock." Ash said. He looked to his right and he saw his and Kevin's Pokémon happily eating.

"Yeah, I've been developing this for years." Brock said, while feeding his Zubat. Seymour grabbed one of them and put it in his mouth. "Mmm not bad." He said. Ash grabbed one too but he immediately spit it out. "Ash, that's not food for humans." Kevin laughed.

"Pikachu is sure making new friends." Kevin said. Ash looked at Pikachu, who was talking with Clefairy. Soon Deino joined them. "I wonder what they're talking to." Ash said.

"Yeah, I wish I could understand Pokéspeech." Kevin admitted. "Me too." Ash said while nodding in agreement. Suddenly Clefairy, Pikachu and Deino began running, while motioning Ash and Kevin to follow them. Ash, Kevin and Brock recalled their Pokémon and all of them began running after them.

"Pikachu, where are you taking us?" Ash asked. They finaly came to a halt and they saw anther cave entrance.

"Another cave." Brock said. They walked in the cave and they saw something amazing.

"It's the Moonstone…" They all awed. Suddenly Clefairy ran over to it and placed the piece of the Moonstone she was holding. The Moonstone began to glow blue and a lot of Clefairy appeared. One of them began to talk to them, before beginning to dance around the Moonstone.

"Wow, they have formed their own society." Seymour said.

"Hey Pikachu, what is Clefairy saying?" Ash asked. 'It said that the Clefairy are praying at the Moonstone.' Pikachu said.

At first, Kevin and Ash thought nothing about it, but they immediately looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Did I just heard Pikachu talk?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"I heard him talking too. Pikachu, say something again." Ash said.

'Okay, Ash you're stu… Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"Aww, I don't hear him talking anymore." Ash pouted. He looked at Kevin who still had the same expression when he heard Pikachu talked. The rest didn't notice Ash and Kevin talking to each other and continued looking at the moonstone, while occasionally hearing them talk about outer space and the Moonstone. Ash and Kevin suddenly heard something and they looked around. They saw Team Rocket standing behind them.

"Not you three again!" Ash and Kevin groaned. The rest began to look behind them and they saw the trio too.

"Go away, the Moonstone belongs to the Pokémon!" Seymour yelled.

"Is he threatening us?" Jessie laughed. "And what is that sound? Ohh I see, his legs are shaking." James smirked. Seymour began to run towards them, but he was tripped by Meowth. Jessie walked over to him and began to kick Seymour forcefully, who lost his glasses when he fell.

"Stop, you monsters!" Ash and Kevin yelled. They saw Seymour drawing blood and something sparked inside them. Brock and Misty looked at them, shocked. Kevin and Ash were surrounded by a blue glow of energy. They had a look of pure hatred in their eyes.

"Jessie, I think we have a problem!" James and Meowth said, while looking fearfully at the two boys. "Ekans, show those boys who's boss." Jessie said. "Koffing you too!" James yelled. Ekans and Koffing began to rush towards the twins. Deino and Pikachu tried to jump in front of their trainers, but when they saw Ash and Kevin running towards Ekans and Koffing, they decided to not interfere.

Brock and Misty looked shocked. They saw Ash and Kevin effortlessly throwing Jessie and James their Pokémon against the wall, leaving a small crater. _'How did they suddenly get this kind of power'_ Brock thought.

After Kevin and Ash dispatched Ekans and Koffing, they walked towards Jessie and James. They tried to run away, but they fell to the ground from a swift punch in the stomach.

"Oww!" They howled in pain. "Ekans, use dig!" Jessie yelled. Ekans began to dig underground. "Koffing, use smokescreen!" Koffing released a thick cloud of smoke. They suddenly heard something falling in the ground.

"Ugh, they're taking the Moonstone. Onix come on out!" Brock yelled. Onix was released with a mighty roar. "Onix, follow them from underground!" Onix began to dig in the stone, while the rest were chasing after the three.

"yess, those losers fell for it!" Meowth laughed. Jessie and James were not so happy, because they still felt the impact of the punch they just had received. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Onix jumped out of the ground. With the car with the Moonstone on it they crashed against Onix. Kevin and Ash immediately rushed towards the trio, but they were stopped by Pikachu and Deino, who tackled their trainers to the ground. The blue glow began to disappear.

"Uhh, what happened?" Ash and Kevin asked. Everyone was surprised. How didn't they know what happened? Suddenly Seymour appeared with all of the Clefairy behind them. The Clefairy began to rock back and forth.

"The Clefairy are using Metronome. I've never seen the attack though." Seymour said. Suddenly a huge explosion appeared and Team Rocket was blasting off again.

"Wow, that went well!" Kevin joked. Ash laughed with him, but the rest were still looking in disbelief about what happened to them earlier. Suddenly fragments of the Moonstone fell on some of the Clefairys, who began to evolve. "Clefable!" Some said. Ash pointed his pokédex at one of them:

"Clefable, the evolved form of Clefairy. A timid Pokémon who hides from humans when they hear one." The pokédex said.

"Wow, so that's the power of the Moonstone." Seymour said. The Clefairy and Clefable transported the Moonstone back on its original place. They began to dance around the Moonstone.

"I've decided to live here." Seymour said suddenly. "What!" Everyone said in unison.

"It was my dream to finally find the Moonstone, and I want to visit outer space with them."

"Don't forget to send us a postcard." Brock joked. Everyone laughed. It became morning and the rest decided to travel further to Cerulean city. They said their goodbyes to Seymour and began to travel again. They saw a sign of Cerulean city.

"It seems we're heading the right way. Mmm there is something written on it." Brock said. Ash and Kevin began to read it and they instantly became angry.

"I'll show you Gary!" They yelled before running off.

"What does it say?" Misty asked. She began to read: "Gary was here, Ash and Kevin are losers."

"Well let's follow them or we might lose them." Brock said, while running after the twins.

'Pikachu, we need to keep an eye out for our trainers. I didn't even know they were aura guardians, but it's still controlled by anger.' Deino said. 'You're right.' Pikachu agreed and they began to run off, after their energetic trainers.

….

The group was walking for a few days now and Cerulean city was close from here. Ash, Kevin and Brock were walking silently until Ash broke the silence.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Ash said. "And while you're enjoying the sunshine Gary is catching more Pokémon." Brock smirked while Ash paled.

"Quality goes before quantity." Kevin said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash replied. Suddenly they heard Misty running up to them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Misty asked, out of breath. "To Cerulean city of course." Ash said. "I want my second gym badge."

"Ehh I think it's better if we go to Vermillion city." Misty said nervously. "Why?" Kevin asked. Deino and Pikachu looked curiously at Misty.

"Well ehh, they're scary ghost types in Cerulean." She said. "Like this…" She made a ridiculous, not so scary face. Ash just laughed.

"What a face Misty, but we're going." Ash said. He began to walk with Brock and Kevin following close behind. Misty reluctantly followed. They decided to sleep for the night and like most mornings; they began to travel again early. They arrived in Cerulean city and they noticed Misty was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kevin asked. "Maybe she doesn't like the city." Ash replied. They suddenly saw commotion dwelling in front of a store. "What happened there?" Ash and Kevin asked. They began to walk towards the crowd of people.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" Ash asked someone. "Some burglars broke in to that store last night." The man replied. "Burglars?" Ash and Kevin looked at each other.

"You three look suspicious to me." Officer Jenny walked up to the three. "You're the officer with the motorcycle from Viridian!" Ash said.

"Ohh haha, that's my sister in law." Officer Jenny replied, laughing. But suddenly her expression turned into a serious one. "if you know my sister in law, you probably had some dealings with the police in Viridian."

"Well, I…" Ash and Kevin nervously said.

"Maybe you just asked here for directions, or you maybe found a wallet on the street and turned it in, or maybe YOU'RE A BURGLAR WHO NOW GOES TO JAIL!"

"Ehh, we've never been to jail." Ash and Kevin said. "We just saw the crowd and wondered what's going on." Brock said.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime…" Jenny smirked.

"Maybe this will help clear things up." Ash and Kevin said, while showing their pokédexes.

"So you're Pokémon trainers huh, and you?" She pointed at Brock. "I'm the Pewter city gym leader." Brock said while showing the Boulder badge.

"That's enough proof for me, I'm sorry I was acting suspicious." She apologized. "My sister in law makes weird friends." She laughed.

"Miss, I was wondering that maybe you want to go out with me for dinner. Maybe you can show me the city."

"I'm sorry, but I'm on duty till past your bedtime." Brock sighed.

"What exactly did they steal?" Ash asked.

"Surprisingly, they didn't steal any money, only a massive vacuum and a giant hose." She replied.

'_Maybe its team Rocket…' _Ash and Kevin thought. They decided to leave the crime scene and they went to sit on a bench.

"I think its best that you two head now towards the Cerulean gym." Brock said. "But, I'm not going with you. I have some stuff I need to do."

"All right, see ya later!" Ash and Kevin said. They decided to head to the gym to. Unfortunately, Kevin had the map and he's a pro in getting lost.

"Ugh, I never let you read a map again." Ash said irritated. Kevin just nervously laughed, while Pikachu and Deino were just looking at their trainers with curious expressions. After a bit of walking, they finally found the place.

"Look there it is." Ash said while pointing at a building with a Dewgong on it. They went inside and they immediately saw three girls performing something in the water.

"Is this the gym?" Kevin asked. "I thought so." Ash replied. They began to look around the building. They suddenly heard three girls laughing.

"We definitely did great. Daisy, your jump was really beautiful." "It takes a lot of practice." Another one said. "Look over there." The one with pink hair said. They looked in front of them, and they saw a couple of meters further two cute boys looking in the aquarium.

"Hey cuties, what's your name?" The one with blue hair replied.

"Huh, ohh hello, my name is Kevin and this is my brother Ash." Kevin replied. "Is this the Cerulean gym?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is." The one with blue hair said.

"All right, who is the gym leader?" Kevin asked. The girls giggled, finding his denseness cute.

"You're looking at them." The three replied. "We are the sensational sisters! Daisy, Violet and Lily!" They replied. Ash and Kevin looked surprised. They didn't expect them to be the gym leaders. The five began to walk back to the pool. When they were there, Ash decided to challenge them.

"We don't fell like battling." Daisy replied. "Why?" Ash asked disappointed.

"Well, you see, we already battled three trainers from a place called Pallet Town and they all defeated us so easily." Kevin and Ash sighed. Gary, Red and Leaf are way further than them.

"But don't worry," Daisy called her Seel and the Pokémon opened its mouth, revealing the Cascade Badge.

"There is only one of them." Ash said. "Don't worry." Violet grabbed the Cascade Badge from her hair, which she used as an ornament. "We still have one." She smiled sweetly at the two boys. Ash wanted to grab the two Badges, but he was hesitating. He wanted to earn it with a Pokémon battle. Suddenly Misty arrived on the scene.

"Daisy, if you won't fight him, then I will." She said. Kevin and Ash looked shocked. Is Misty also a gym leader?

"I'm also a gym leader of the Cerulean gym." She said rather confidently. "I'm the fourth sensational sister!" She yelled.

"There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." Lily said, making Misty fume. Kevin decided to just sit on a bench in the stadium, occasionally stroking Deino's head. Why should he listen to that boring conversation between siblings?

"Why are you actually here? I thought you said you had enough? Of course, you want to apologize and tell us we're way more beautiful and talented than you are." Lily said.

"No!" She pointed at Ash. "He wanted to come, just like his brother. They owe me a bike so that's why I'm following them."

"Wow, what an excuse, I bet you just like one of them." Daisy smirked. "If you choose one, I'll accompany the other."

"I don't like them!" She began to blush madly and began to secretly look at Ash. Daisy saw this. "I see you chose Ash. Well then, his brother is mine."

"Aren't you a little old to fall for 10 year olds?" Misty laughed. "When he's older, he'll be way more handsome than he is now and look at him, he's already cute. I'm going to take my chance." Daisy began to smirk again. Finally Ash had enough.

"Misty come on, let's battle. Kevin battled against Brock, I battle against you."

"All right Ash, you better win this one, we're gonna occupy your brother." Daisy blew a kiss at Ash, making Misty jealous and then they began to walk towards Kevin with Violet and Lily following. Kevin didn't hear the conversation they had, because he was to busy playing with Deino. The sisters began to sit close to him on purpose, occasionally hugging him. Kevin began to blush and he became really nervous. _'Why are they so clingy?' _He thought. He decided to just watch the battle, with Deino resting on his head.

After a few minutes, both Ash and Misty stood on an air mattress on the opposite side in the swimming pool. Misty looked serious at Ash, who nervously chuckled at the piercing glare he was receiving. _'I have to watch out, if he's just as strong as his brother which I have no doubt that he is, I need to battle on my fullest.' _Misty thought. Ash however, looked pretty relaxed now that she didn't look at him anymore.

"Pikachu, wanna battle?" Ash asked. Pikachu didn't want to battle for some reason. "All right, don't worry. Butterfree, I choose you!" "Freee!" Butterfree said in a happy tone.

"Staryu, let's show him!" Misty summoned a Staryu.

"Staryu ehh, Butterfree, don't fly to low." Ash ordered. Butterfree nodded. Ash didn't want to risk his Pokémon to fall in the water, so he tried to avoid it at all cost. "Butterfree, start this fight with tackle!" Butterfree flew with surprising speed at Staryu and he tackled it in the water.

"Staryu, counter attack!" Staryu jumped out of the water and began to rapidly spin while trying to hit Butterfree, but he was too fast. Staryu jumped out of the water for a few times, trying with all his might to hit Butterfree, but Ash had a plan.

"Butterfree, use Gust to blow Staryu away!" Butterfree summoned a mini hurricane that swallowed Staryu and blew it against the wall. Staryu was done for.

"No!" Staryu return." Misty said, clearly agitated that Ash had beaten her first Pokémon so easy. "Starmie, go!" A purple, slightly larger version of Staryu appeared, but with a more shaped gem and ten arms: Five on the first star, and five on the other star which is attached on the first one.

"Your brother is good. I bet you're just as good!" Daisy smiled sweetly. "Yeah, he and I trained together and no one has come out on top when we battle each other." Kevin said. The three sisters began to sit so close to him that Kevin was almost squeezed by Daisy and Violet. They saw Seel clapping. "I think he's enjoying the battle." Lily said. The other sisters nodded, while Kevin was looking at Butterfree and Starmie, wondering what Starmie can do.

"Starmie, use Water gun!" Starmie released a stream of water. Fortunately for Ash, Butterfree dodged it. "Starmie, use Water gun and then swift!" Tjis time, the Water gun hit, and it was followed by a swift attack. Butterfree fell in the water.

"Butterfree, return." Ash returned Butterfree to his ball. "You did great, now Pidgeotto, go!" Now use Quick Attack! Pidgeotto increased its speed and dived towards Starmie.

"Starmie, Rapid spin!" Starmie jumped towards Pidgeotto, while spinning rapidly. "Pidgeotto, dodge it and use Gust to blow it away!" Pidgeotto dodged the attack and used its powerfull wings to create a small hurricane that blowed Starmie against the wall.

"Ugh, the same strategy again, Starmie, use…" But she was interrupted by a loud explosion. The wall on the opposite side where Kevin was sitting broke down and a vehicle stopped in front of the pool. Kevin ran towards the other edge on the pool, with the sensational sisters following. Ash, Misty and Kevin suddenly heard the voice of someone they despised.

"Sorry, to interrupt your battle," "But allow us to introduce ourselves." Jessie and James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!" Kevin and Ash groaned. The motto they constantly use was beginning to get on their nerves.

"The water Pokémon have the advantage," James began. "But if we steal the water from them, the Pokémon are ours for the taking!"

"Well let's do this then!" Meowth yelled. Suddenly a giant hose appeared form the vehicle and it began to suck all the water up.

"Wait a second, Ash they are the thieves from that store!" Kevin said agitated. "Yeah they're using the vacuum and the hose to suck all the water out of the pool!" Ash yelled.

"Stop, that's our water!" Daisy yelled. "All right, I give it back!" Meowth suddenly set the hose on reverse and it began to blow the water at Ash, Kevin and the rest. After they were washed away, he began to set the vacuum on sucking again. Seel was caught in the middle of the sucking and he was sucked inside. Pikachu and Deino were about to get sucked in, but Ash and Kevin had another plan. "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

At first, Pikachu didn't want to hurt Deino, but Kevin began to encourage him. "Don't worry, Deino will be fine!" Pikachu then released a shock of lightning that shocked Team Rocket, and they fell in the water. They were blasted in the sky from the other end of the hose. Ash and Kevin then rushed forward to the vehicle to stop it from sucking up Pikachu and Deino. They made it to the vehicle and used the reverse lever to blast Pikachu and Deino out of the hose. They landed safely in the arms of daisy and Violet.

"Pfehh, that went well eventually." Kevin sighed. Ash nodded in agreement. The water was then safely returned in the pool. The group was looking contently at the pool, until Misty decided to speak up.

"Ash we never finished or match," "And I was about to win." Ash cut her off. "I could have beaten you." Misty said.

"I don't think so, if Pikachu wanted to battle you, you would be defeated easily." Daisy said. She grabbed the two Cascade badges and handed it over to Ash and Kevin. "Thanks!" They said in unison.

"Why did Kevin get a badge, he didn't battle." Misty said.

"Because, if Ash won, I would be certain that Kevin could beat you too." Daisy chimed in, making Misty angry, as always. They went to the entrance to the gym.

"Misty, we want you to continue to be a Pokémon trainer, because you obviously aren't a good gym leader." Lily joked.

"I'm a better gym leader than you are!" Misty yelled. "Chill out." Violet said. "We love you, you know." Daisy said, calming Misty down. "I know." She said, while smiling brightly. Suddenly they heard Brock calling.

"Ash, Kevin, Misty hello!"He shouted, but when he saw the three sisters of Misty, you could see hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Hello, ladies," He said. "And who might you three be?" The sisters ignored him, instead they walked over to Ash and Kevin, and all three began to hug the boys and gave them a kiss on the cheek, making Brock and Misty jealous. _'I wish I was Kevin or Ash right know.'_ Brock thought. Misty however, didn't like the fact her sisters were hugging them, especially Ash. _'Why am I jealous of them hugging Ash?'_ Misty thought. She was interrupted form her thoughts when she saw the boys already walking away. "Wait for me!" She yelled. She began to argue again with Ash about who won the match. She didn't want to accept the fact that Ash had won it, if Team Rocket didn't interfere.

While Ash was arguing with Misty, Kevin was in his own world, until he felt something on his head. He smiled, knowing it was Deino, who had the weird habit of resting on his trainers head. He didn't mind though. Kevin looked at Brock, who looked back at him, obviously irritated that Ash and Misty were arguing again.

"Cut it out will ya!" Brock and Kevin yelled at them. Ash and Misty decided to stop arguing for now, but eventually Brock and Kevin knew they would start again soon.

**Please review if you have the need to, and if you have questions, PM me and I'll try to answer it as soon as possible. :)**


	6. 5: Revelation of a Goddess

**Here is the new chapter for you guys to read, but this one doesn't focus on Ash and Kevin their journey. The next chapter will continue the story of the twins.**

Chapter 5: Revelation of a Goddess.

Two weeks had passed and the meeting Arceus was planning finally came. While Arceus was doing her duties as the Goddess Pokémon, she occasionally looked at Ash and Kevin, to see how much they have learned, while being on a journey. She looked at Kevin and she thought how he would look when he got older. _'Maybe he'll look even handsomer than that he now is._' Arceus thought. She blushed_. 'Why am I thinking like that?'_ She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize Ho-Oh was standing behind her.

"Thinking about a certain someone I see?" Ho-Oh asked, but she already knew who she was thinking about. She too had the same thoughts Arceus had, but the only difference was that she thought about Kevin's twin brother.

"Mmm, I see you have almost the same thoughts." Arceus said. But then she changed immediately to other subject. "I think it's wise that you go to the meeting hall right now, because the meeting will soon be held." Ho-Oh nodded and went to the meeting hall. The meeting hall was white, with golden arches on the ceiling. The ceiling was also very high, so the larger legendaries wouldn't have to worry about hitting their head on the ceiling. Finally Ho-Oh came and she was immediately greeted by her fellow legendaries. She saw a large white bird with blue spikes on her eyes and blue plates on her back.

"Hello, Ho-Oh, long time no see." The Pokémon said in a feminine voice.

"Hello Lugia, had any problems lately?" Ho-oh asked. She didn't know why Arceus had this meeting, so she thought that it had something to do with her fellow legendaries.

"No, I haven't had any problems lately, but watching over an egg can be quite tedious. And I feel that sooner or later, the Power of One prophecy is coming near. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos are very restless, even though they try to hide it. But I think that's not the problem right now."

"Is it your own egg? I didn't know you have mated." Ho-Oh said.

"I haven't. I don't even know where it came from, but I think it's my duty to raise it well."Lugia said. Ho-Oh nodded in agreement. Ho-oh began to look at the other legendaries, who were discussing things with their fellows. She saw a giant red dinosaur-like creature with black carves in a fierce argument with a large blue whale with red outlinings. A green serpent was also in the middle of the conversation, but he was trying to stop the argument.

"It seems that Groudon and Kyorge are having a fierce argument, as always. And Rayquaza is as usual, trying to stop the conflict." Ho-oh said.

"Dialga and Palkia are doing the same as them." Lugia said while looking at a large sauropod- like creature. It was dark blue in color and it had a metallic chest plate with a diamond inside. Also it had a wing-like structure on its back. She then glanced at Palkia, who was mostly white, but with purple markings on it and on both sides of its shoulder area a pink pearl. It stood on its hind legs, while Dialga stood on all fours. "And Reshiram and zekrom are joining the argument it seems." Ho-Oh said. She decided to talk about something else with Lugia.

"I'm surprised that Giratina isn't here already. Normally she is one of the first, because she always talks to Arceus before meetings." Ho-oh said. Suddenly a dimension portal opened and Giratina came out of it, in her origin form. In her origin form she has a serpent-like body, six tentacles from her back made of shadows, with a red spike on each end. She also has golden rings on her body.

"Sorry that I'm late." She said. "I was roaming my world, to search for a portal, which suddenly opened. It seems a strong psychical force has opened a portal to my world. I don't know how the portal was opened. I think Arceus knows something about this." Giratina said.

"I think you're right. And I think that's why Arceus is holding this meeting." Lugia said. Ho-oh thought for a moment. Will she also tell about the Chosen Ones? She didn't know. She just had to wait until the meeting began.

After a bit of waiting, the rest of the legendaries appeared. Kyurem, the shell of Reshiram and Zekrom, who first were one Pokémon, arrived first. Another portal opened, and the eon duo, Mew and Celebi appeared. Latias and Mew were happily chasing each other, while Latios and Celebi tried to calm them down. After they appeared, the legendary birds Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos arrived. They ignored each other, and Lugia looked at the three, worried. Ho-oh looked to her right, and she saw her own created legendaries appearing. She smiled and motioned them to come to her.

"Hello Suicune, Entei and Raikou. How are you three?" Ho-Oh asked kindly. "I'm fine." Suicune said while smiling brightly. Raikou and Entei just grunted. Ho-Oh looked amused.

"Entei, Raikou, is something wrong?" Ho-Oh asked. Suicune just laughed. "I think they don't like the fact that I wanted them to get up early."

"Well, you two knew that the meeting was this early, so you shouldn't complain." Ho-Oh said. "Yeah…." Entei and Raikou said.

"Where are your twins?" Ho-Oh asked. When Suicune wanted to reply, another portal suddenly opened, revealing the shiny legendary beasts.

"Sorry that I'm late, some stupid humans tried to capture me." Aurora said. She looked at her sister and she began to frown. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"That's what you get for living near a city." Suicune smirked. Aurora just glared at her. Scorch and Raiju began to stand next to Aurora.

"Had any problems in crown city?" Ho-Oh asked. The shiny trio shook their head.

"No, except the humans who want to capture us of course." Raiju replied.

"You three chose to be guardian of the city." Ho-Oh said.

"Yeah, but I wish I could give my guardianship to someone else." Aurora admitted. The Suicune sisters began to walk towards their friend Latias and they began a conversation, while Entei, Scorch, Raikou and Raiju were talking with each other.

Finally Landornus, Tornadus and Thundurus arrived. They were arguing again about who is stronger. Behind them Victini and Meloetta walked. Darkrai, Cresselia, Shaymin, Heatran and Regigigas arrived a few seconds after them. After them, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo arrived. Last but not least, Regirock, ice and steel appeared and began to stand next to their leader.

"So everyone is here." Arceus's voice was suddenly heard. The large golden door where the legendaries were staring at opened and Arceus walked gracefully to the rest.

"I have two things I would like to discuss with you, but I think you all want to know why I said that everyone was there, but not every legendary." Everyone nodded and Arceus continued.

"My brother is still asleep and I don't know where he's now. Also, Jirachi is asleep and Deoxys is busy closing the portals on Earth, which have been created by a very powerful Pokémon." Everyone stared in disbelief. A Pokémon who is so strong in the mind that he can open multiple portals to the different dimensions? "It must be a new legendary." Ho-Oh said. "But before we continue, where is Genesect?" she asked.

"I don't know the whereabouts of Genesect, but I do know is that he is not responsible for opening multiple portals." Arceus said.

"Who is it then? It must be a powerful psychic to accomplish such feats." Giratina said. Arceus nodded in response.

"The psychic power Mewtwo possesses is almost on par with Cresselia's." Arceus said, shocking everyone except Giratina. She knew that only legendaries whichhave strong enough Psychic powers could open portals. Also, she wasn't as easily shocked about what Arceus says. They were practically sisters. They knew each other from head to toe.

"Mewtwo?" Mew suddenly asked. "Mewtwo is a clone of you Mew." Arceus said. "He is still growing, but his powers still in development. I don't know what he's fully capable of when he can stand on his own feet.

"If it's a clone of Mew, how did those disgusting humans ever get Mew's DNA!" Darkrai yelled furiously.

"I don't know how they did, but if Mewtwo is going to run berserk, it will have serious consequences." Arceus said. "That's why I wanted to warn all of you, so you know what to expect and accept him when he's ready to be in this council." Arceus said. "He is one of a kind. The first Pokémon of his species."

"If he's a clone, then he is actually a Mew?" Rayquaza said.

"Mewtwo's DNA is different than Mew's. His psychic powers are stronger than hers, but he can't learn almost every move." Arceus said.

"Why do we even tolerate humans in our world! They only seek power to enslave themselves! They don't care about Pokémon; they only want to use us for their own selfish desires!" Darkrai yelled. Some of the legendaries agreed, others were neutral and some of them disagreed with Darkrai.

"You can't blame someone of someone else's actions. My brother thinks the same as you do and I know he's wrong." Arceus said. "There are people who genuinely care about Pokémon and I have a perfect example to show you. You see, talking about Mewtwo wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about. Thanks to Ho-Oh, we have found the Chosen Ones, who are destined to save the world many times." Ho-Oh's suspicions were confirmed. Arceus indeed wanted to discuss that matter.

"I bet their just as selfish as any human." Darkrai stubbornly said. "I bet their just ugly weaklings, with selfish desires for world domination." Darkrai looked at Arceus and he immediately stopped talking. Arceus was trying her best to control her anger. Ho-Oh was also inwardly fuming, but she managed to hide it for most of them. Giratina and Lugia however, were best of friends with both Arceus and Ho-Oh and they immediately saw right through Ho-Oh's act of remaining calm. Giratina then looked at Arceus. _'I wonder why Arceus suddenly changed in her behavior. I think a more personal matter is dwelling in never became angry when Darkrai talked to humans like that. It especially offended her when Darkrai said the word ugly'. I will talk to her and Ho-Oh after this meeting. This is most interesting.' _Giratina thought.

"Darkrai, I think you should stop saying harming words about humans. Only because you had a bad time with them doesn't mean every one of them is the same." Latios said. "Arceus, can you tell us more about the Chosen Ones?"

"I certainly can and I will." Arceus said. She still was angry at Darkrai for talking about humans like that. Normally she wasn't offended by Darkrai's words, but since seeing and observing the Ketchum twins, she began to feel something for the older one: Kevin. _'How dare he, calling them ugly and weaklings.'_ She thought.

"The Chosen Ones are named Kevin and Ash, the latter being the youngest of the twins. Both are pure of heart. They are almost eleven and they were born with an aura that has the extreme potential to be even stronger than my brother's." Arceus said, this time shocking everyone. Arceus her brother, Alpha, had the strongest Aura everyone in the world had, so everyone was astounded about this news. "Unfortunately, they didn't get the training to control their massive aura capabilities, so they will go berserk when they are beyond furious. They tap their power by anger, but I think they will learn to control it when they're older. They also have the natural ability to harness psychic powers, like telepathy and lifting things with psychic powers." Everyone was even more surprised. They didn't understand the fact that two humans, both ten, have the potential to become as strong as a legendary Pokémon.

"That's amazing…" Giratina awed.

"They also have the ability to understand pokéspeech, but their mind isn't developed enough right now. They're still too young, but sometimes they can understand their Pokémon who they have a special bond with." Arceus said.

"I still don't believe fully about what you're saying." Rayquaza said. "Are they really capable of such feats and if they could, would they abuse that power?" Rayquaza asked.

"They fearlessly protect the innocent and the ones they love. I have seen it with my own eyes." Ho-Oh said. She began to show the memory of her when she watched the boys protecting their Pokémon from the flock of Spearows. Most of the legendaries were awed and believed Ho-Oh, but Darkrai was still unsure.

"Can I see them using their power? I want to make sure they don't abuse them."Darkrai said.

"I'll show all of you the memories of mine when I observed them." Arceus said. She began to concentrate on particular memories which have kept her attention.

The first memory was in the Viridian forest. Arceus showed them the conversation between Ash and Misty. Ash was angry about the way Misty thought about Caterpie.

The next memory was of Kevin, who healed a Dratini and let it go back in the wild, not even caring that Dratini is a rare Pokémon.

Finally a memory arrived when Ash and Kevin lost control and their aura began to blaze in around them. These three memories convinced all the legendaries that the Chosen Ones were indeed kind and caring to their loved ones, even Darkrai was convinced. _'The Chosen Ones_ _are fearless in protecting the innocent_._'_ Darkrai thought.

"What an interesting find." Rayquaza said. "I hope I meet them someday."

"I think you will Rayqauza." Arceus said. "Now the meeting is closed. Go back to your duties and I'll send you all a message when a new meeting is coming." Arceus said. Almost everyone left the Hall of Origins, pondering how the Chosen Ones looked like. A lot of them were excited to meet them. Arceus had purposely shielded their appearance, because she wants the legendaries to properly know who the Chosen Ones are through their actions, not how they looked. Only Arceus and Ho-Oh knew how the boys looked. Arceus and Ho-Oh began to go their separate ways, but they were stopped by Giratina and Lugia. "Girls, we need to talk." Giratina said.

"All right, follow me." Arceus said. They went to her own private room, where she ate and slept. "What's wrong?" Arceus asked.

"I wanted to know why you suddenly became so angry when Darkrai made that comment." Giratina said. Arceus didn't know what to say. "I, I don't know…" She admitted. "I think that I'm developing feelings for Kevin." Giratina was surprised, but not shocked. She knew that some Pokémon could develop fellings to a human, but she didn't expect Arceus to think like that.

"And you Ho-Oh, do you feel the same as Arceus?" Lugia asked. "Ho-Oh nodded slowly. "But you have that with Ash right?" Again, Ho-Oh nodded.

"Well, I'm actually curious about how they look." Giratina said, while smiling brightly. Arceus didn't expect this reaction from her. She looked at Lugia and she saw her looking eager to see them.

"All right." Arceus said. She began to concentrate at the twins, while telepathically showing the others about what they were doing right now. Arceus and Ho-Oh immediately felt jealous. They saw them being hugged by the sisters of their traveling companion. They began to fume when they got kissed. Arceus sighed in frustration. Then she saw Kevin's look on his face. She thought about something and she began to smile. _'I byproduct of their kindness, denseness. Am I glad that Kevin is really bad at recognizing when someone likes him.'_ She thought. She looked at Giratina and she saw something unexpected. Giratina was blushing? She saw Lugia blushing too. She then glanced at Ho-Oh and then she knew.

"You like what you're seeing?" Arceus teased. Giratina began to blush more. "I think I understand why you began to like him…" Giratina said.

"Well, it seems you and Arceus like the same boy, while Lugia and I like the other one." Ho-Oh stated.

"Don't let them distract you in your duties, even though it's hard. Maybe one day they will feel something for us, but they're still young." Arceus said. "All right, but I want you to tell us how they're doing after every two weeks." Giratina said. Arceus nodded in response. The four said their goodbyes and Giratina, Ho-Oh and Lugia left.

….

A few hours had passed and all of the legendaries were doing their usual jobs, but Arceus was still distracted. Even though she had to watch over the universe, she only thought about her Chosen One. Indeed, her Chosen One. She never experienced love before, but somehow a mere human who is almost eleven years old has stolen her heart, and he doesn't even know that she exists. Well, she couldn't say he was a mere human. He was a Chosen One with his brother. He was destined to do great things in the future. She always thought that something was missing in her life. Now she knew. She was sad when Alpha decided to leave the Hall, but she didn't feel lonely. Now, she did feel lonely. She kept her gaze at Kevin, who was walking with his brother and friends. His starter was resting on his head.

'_I wish he was here with me right now…'_ Arceus thought sadly. She wanted to kiss him, while holding him in her embrace. _'But, will he even love me when he sees me?'_ Arceus shook her head, now is not the time to think pessimistically. She walked to her bedroom and she decided to just sleep for a bit. _'I wish he was sleeping in my embrace.' _She thought sadly. She finally fell asleep on her bed with a single tear in her eyes.

….

Ho-Oh was doing her duties: flying around the regions to give people luck whom she found worthy, but she too was distracted. She was continuously thinking about Ash. She loved him, she already knew that. The question is: Did he love her? She knew that he was awed when he saw her. _'I wonder what he's doing now.' _Ho-Oh thought. She decided to just look for him. Eventually she found him. She found it quite amusing how he was arguing with Misty. They were still arguing even though a few hours had passed after they left the Cerulean gym.

'_I wish I could hug him right now.' _Ho-Oh thought sadly. Like Arceus, she never experienced love before. She wished that she could be with him, but while she gives luck to others, she unfortunately can't give herself a bit of luck. She decided to just watch him before flying off to search for people who need a bit of luck.

**I've decided to give the shiny legendary beasts a name, to prevent a misconception.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like it. :D Favorite if you want, review if you want and if you have a question, PM me and I'll answer it as soon as possible.**


	7. 6: Rival meeting and the school

**This chapter will continue from where we left off.**

Chapter 6: Rival meeting and the school.

The group was travelling for over a week now to Vermillion city, occasionally training their Pokémon. "Hurry up! I want my third gym badge!" Ash yelled excitingly.

"Ash, there are a lot of tough trainers here. You should be careful." Misty said.

"Don't worry, Ash and I can handle it!" Kevin said with a confident grin.

Ash was first to battle a trainer with a Spearow. Pikachu defeated it with a single Thundershock. The twins decided to battle in turn, with Kevin battling next.

"Deino, finish it!" Kevin yelled. He was battling his fifth trainer and he defeated his Rattata easily. Kevin shaked hands with his opponent.

"You're really great Pokémon trainer." The boy said. "Thanks." Kevin said.

"I bet you can defeat A.J.!" the boy said. "He has his own Pokémon gym and he hasn't lost a single match."

"Well, let's pay A.J. a visit." Ash said while grinning. They said their goodbyes and they began to walk to the 'so called gym'. They saw a big wooden fence with a bulletin on it.

"98 wins huh, he must be pretty good." Kevin said.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!" A voice yelled behind the fence. "Leaf?" Ash and Kevin said in unison. They opened the fence door and they saw a huge tent with a battle arena in front of it. On the group's left side, a boy with wild green hair and a red black T-shirt was using his whip to give commands to his Sandshrew. On the right side, a girl with a red skirt, green top and white hat with a pokéball print on it was standing there, issuing commands to her Ivysaur.

"Sandshrew go!" The boy whipped the ground and Sandshrew began to curl up into a ball. It began to roll towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, grab it!" Ivysaur grabbed Sandshrew with her vines and Sandshrew stopped rolling.

"Now use Take Down!" Ivysaur rammed Sandshrew while also letting go of him and Sandshrew fell to the ground, fainted. "Yeah I won!" the girl ran towards her Pokémon and hugged it. Ivysaur hugged her back happily.

"Sandshrew, come with me…" The boy solemnly said. He walked to the tent with Sandshrew behind him, trying his best to walk.

"What an interesting battle, Leaf." The girl looked at her left and she saw Kevin standing with his brother, the gym leader of Pewter city and an unknown girl.

"Congratulatio….wha!" Kevin was tackled to the ground and he tried his best to breath from the fierce hug he was receiving. "Can't, breath, Leaf…" Kevin choked. Leaf stopped hugging him but she still had him pinned to the ground.

"Why weren't you with us to get your starter!" She yelled furiously. Kevin looked afraid. He knew Leaf. She has a temper and she can be very scary when she was angry.

"Leaf, we can explain." Ash said slowly. Leaf got off of Kevin and she hugged Ash, but not as fiercely as Kevin. Misty looked jealous when she did that, but decided to not interfere. Kevin got up from the ground. He picked up Deino and he began to sit on his head, as always.

"Then explain." Leaf said.

"Look," Ash said, but he was interrupted by Kevin. "He broke the alarm clock again." Kevin said with a grin. Leaf looked at Kevin. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to Ash. "I could have expected it." She said. Kevin was dumbfounded. _'Why does she always get angry at me?' _Kevin thought.

Brock and Misty were eyeing the conversation carefully. Brock was a pervert when it came to girls, but he knew exactly when a girl likes a boy and vice versa. He saw Leaf smile at Kevin. _'Could it be?' _Brock thought. Misty however, was happy that she didn't smile like that at Ash.

"So, how's your journey coming along?" Leaf asked, but the group suddenly heard the boy in the tent screaming. "Now that your healed again, you're going to train extra hard. We lost our 98 win streak and I want to have a 100 win streak, so we start over!" the boy yelled.

"Let's look in the tent." Ash said. The rest nodded and they walked inside. They were shocked to see a whole training place. They saw a Butterfree dodging the stabs of a Beedrill. They also saw Sandshrew diving into the water and getting out. The Sandshrew then walked towards three Rattata and the Rattata began to toss the Sandshrew at each other. All of the Pokémon had a weird metal jacket around them.

"Ugh, why are you here!" The boy yelled angrily at Leaf.

"You don't have to yell at her." Kevin said agitated. "Ohh and who are you, her boyfriend?" He said mockingly. Leaf began to look away with a blush while Kevin just glared at him.

"What's wrong? Angry that you lost to a girl?" Ash said mockingly. The boy glared at Ash.

"And who do you think you are!" The boy said.

"My name is Ash and that's my brother Kevin." Ash said calmly.

"My name is A.J. and I strive to be the best Pokémon master in the world."

"Well, you have a long way to go then." Leaf suddenly said. A.J. glared at her.

"Why do all your Pokémon have a metal jacket on?" Kevin asked.

"It's not a metal jacket, it's a strength intensifier. It's my secret weapon at training Pokémon."

"I have to admit, your Pokémon indeed look well raised." Brock admitted.

"But why do order Sandshrew in the water. It'll hurt him." Misty said.

"I have trained him to withstand water and it really paid off!" A.J. said.

"Why are you so tough on them?" Kevin asked. "My Pokémon are strong too, but I first let them train a bit before picking up the pace every time." Kevin said.

"I need to be tough to become the best." A.J. said. "And I bet that I can easily defeat your… whatever it is called." A.J. pointed at Deino.

"I'm not in the mood of battling right now." Kevin said.

"Why, because you're afraid to lose?" A.J. laughed. "No, because your Pokémon are all worn out." Kevin stated. A.J. looked at his Pokémon and he decided to give them a break.

"All right fifteen minute break!"He yelled. Immediately his Pokémon laid on the ground, looking exhausted.

"Your Pokémon indeed look in great shape. I wonder what kind of food you give them." Brock said. "Come on, I'll show ya!" Misty and Brock began to follow A.J., but Ash, Kevin and leaf stayed behind. They began to sit on a chair.

"So Leaf, how's your journey right now?" Kevin asked.

"It's been going great. My Bulbasaur recently evolved as you can see and I've caught two other Pokémon. She grabbed two pokéballs and threw them in the air. A Clefairy and a Seel appeared.

"So you've been to Mt. Moon?" Ash asked. Leaf nodded. "And I caught Seel when I was walking in Viridian forest. I didn't expect to encounter one there. They normally live in colder places."

"Well, you should be happy. I've caught a Growlithe and Deino here is my starter." Kevin said. Leaf looked intrigued at Deino, who was sleeping soundly on Kevin's head.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." She said. She pointed her pokédex at him but she didn't get any information.

"It's from another region." Kevin said. Leaf nodded in understanding. "And you have Pikachu as your starter?" Leaf asked. Ash nodded and Pikachu greeted her. "May I see your caught Pokémon?" She asked both Ash and Kevin.

"Sure." They said in unison and Growlithe, Vulpix, Pidgeotto and Butterfree appeared.

"Wow, Growlithe and Vulpix have a different color." She awed. "And they all are very friendly." The Pokémon began to happily talk to each other and they began to walk towards Sandshrew. Deino woke up and he followed them. He was greeted by the happy Pokémon and they began to play.

"It seems the Pokémon can get along fine." Kevin said. Ash and Leaf nodded in response.

"Have you got any badges?" Ash asked. Leaf nodded and showed them the Boulder and the Cascade badge. "I battled Brock, who is travelling with you now I see and I defeated Lily in Cerulean city."

"I fought Brock and Ash fought Misty. We both got the badge, because they thought Ash and I are equally strong." Kevin said.

"Well, that's nice of them. Have you seen Red and Gary?" She asked.

"No, but I know that they both are on step ahead of us." Ash clenched his fist. "Why do you ask?"

"I was kinda hoping that I could travel with one of them, because you two already have a group…" She said sadly.

"The more the merrier they always say, so I don't mind at all that you travel with us." Kevin smiled. Leaf looked at him and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. "Any time." Kevin responded. Ash looked at his right and he saw Pikachu trying to pry the strength intensifier off. He didn't have any problems with walking with it though. Ash walked towards Pikachu and he pulled the device of with his own strength. They suddenly heard a bell ringing.

"All right, back to work!" A.J. yelled. He looked at Ash and he saw that he had Sandshrew's device. "Hey, why did you broke it!" He yelled.

"I helped Pikachu prying it off." Ash said.

"Where is sandshrew?" A.J. suddenly asked. "Pikachu, have you seen him?" Pikachu shook his head. "You haven't? Sandshrew!" A.J. yelled desperately.

"Maybe he looked for some food?" Kevin said, walking over to them with Leaf behind him. Ash nodded in agreement at Ash while Leaf rolled her eyes.

"You two always think about food don't you?" She said. Kevin and Ash just grinned their famous Ketchum grin, while scratching the back of their head. Suddenly the ground opened and Sandshrew came out. He bumped his head against Kevin's chin and he fell in the arms of A.J., while kevin fell to the ground with Meowth laying a meter behind him. "kevin!" Leaf ran towards him and helped him up. "Are you all right?" She asked worried. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Kevin said.

"All of A.J.'s Pokémon are really happy that Sandshrew is back." Misty said.

"He may be tough, but he deeply cares for his Pokémon." Brock said.

"A.J. really cares about them." Ash said. He looked behind him and he saw his own Pokémon, Kevin's Pokémon and leaf's Pokémon looking at Meowth.

"What is he doing here?" Ash asked agitated. Kevin walked over to him and grabbed him by his tail. Meowth suddenly woke up and tried to scratch him, but Kevin saw this coming and threw him towards the ground.

"Ugh, how fast can you react!" Meowth yelled. "And where am I, what's going on here?" he looked at the twerps and he backed away. "How am I going to get out of this mess?" He asked himself. He suddenly heard his rescuers.

"Prepare for trouble," "make that double." Jessie and James suddenly appeared.

"Team rocket!" Ash, Kevin, Misty and Brock yelled in frustration. "Use the old motto!" Meowth yelled.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow, that's right!"

"That felt great, we don't need a theme song." Jessie said. "It's a classic." James said.

"So you are the creeps that kidnapped my Sandshrew!" A.J. yelled.

"That was an unfortunate misunderstanding."

"Yeah, we don't need second rate Sandshrew."

"Second rate…." A.J. was fuming.

"We only want Pikachu and that other twerp's starter. You can keep those other wimps." James said.

"Wimps are they!" A.J. yelled. Ash wanted to tell Pikachu to give them a massive Thundershock, but A.J. stopped him.

"I'll take care of this. No one insults my Pokémon and gets away with it." A.J. said. "let's step outside."

"Ohh boy…" Ash said. He, kevin and Leaf recalled their Pokémon except Pikachu and Deino.

A.J. and team Rocket were standing on their side of the field while Ash and the rest were watching.

"Team Rocket has insulted our gym and we'll answer that with our first new win!" Sandshrew began to walk towards Team Rocket. "Good luck." Ash and Kevin said, while giving him a thumbs up. A.J. smiled at them before looking at Team Rocket.

"Your small talk will cost you big time! Ekans, take the field!" Jessie yelled. "Your turn, Koffing!" Ekans and Koffing came out of their Pokéballs.

"Sandshrew go!" Sandshrew ran towards Ekans and Koffing. He dodged Koffing and Ekkans their Tackle and jumped into the air. He curled himself up into a ball.

"Ekans, bind it now!" Ekans began to squeeze Sandshrew, but he easily came out of the grip. He stomped Ekans towards the ground.

"His Sandshrew is tough." Kevin said.

"Yeah, we had problems with him." Leaf said.

"Koffing, use sludge!" Koffing blasted a brown substance towards Sandshrew, who began to spin in the air and canceled the attack out.

"Meowth, don't just stand there and attack him!" James yelled. Meowth entered the battlefield and he ran towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, Fissure!" Sandshrew began to jump in the air and began to spin before it punched the ground with his arm. For a while, nothing happened, but suddenly the ground began to crack and a fissure came. Ash, Kevin and the rest quickly moved out of the way.

"That's it I forfeit the match! Meowth yelled. He began to run away with Ekans and Koffing following close behind. "Come back here!" Jessie yelled, while running after them. "Meowth, where are you going!" James followed close behind. They ran until they were out of sight.

"We did it Sandshrew!" A.J. yelled happily.

"A.J., I think you're strong enough to win badges. Why don't you begin now?" Kevin said.

A.J. thought for a moment. "You're right; I don't need a 100 win streak to beat the gyms.

They began to say their goodbyes to each other.

"I hope we could battle again." He said to leaf. Leaf nodded and shook his hand.

"I hope that I can battle you too." Ash and Kevin said in unison. "And I'll win." A.J. said confidently. Ash and Kevin grinned at the challenge. They began to shake hands too and they began to go their separated paths.

"He's tough, but pretty cool." Misty said. She looked at Leaf who was walking with them. "Don't you have to go your own way?" Misty asked.

"I've asked Kevin and Ash if I could travel with you, and they said yes. Do you mind?" Leaf asked. "No…" Misty said, but she hoped that she wasn't going to hit on Ash.

"The more the merrier." Brock said. Ash and Kevin nodded in agreement. They began to walk further, towards Vermillion city.

….

Three days have passed and the group was still walking towards Vermillion city. By the day, Misty was getting on both Kevin and Ash's nerves.

"You two will not get out of my sight, until you paid for my broken bike." Misty said for the past three days.

"My bike, my bike, that's everything I hear from you! Just shut up for a moment!" Ash yelled. "It's your fault it broke!" Misty yelled back.

"If we didn't use your bike, Pikachu and Deino would have died! Do you want to see a Pokémon getting killed, because you weren't generous enough to let us borrow your bike!" Kevin yelled, before walking way ahead with Ash. Misty was quiet for a moment, but then she said something.

"If I didn't fish Ash out, this would've never happened." Misty said irritated.

"But I thought you like him." Brock smirked. Misty blushed at his comment and glared at him. Suddenly Leaf asked a question.

"How did you fish him out?" She asked. "Yeah Misty, I'm kinda curious how you met them." Brock said.

"All right, it started when I was fishing by a river between Pallet town and Viridian city, to catch some new water Pokémon. Then suddenly I caught something. It was hard to fish it out so I thought it would be a strong Pokémon. But no! It had to be some kid with an injured Pikachu!" Misty yelled on purpose, in the hope that Ash heard him. Unfortunately for her, Ash didn't say anything back, but she knew he heard it. "Then his brother came out with his own exhausted Pokémon. Then they stole my bike while the flock of Spearow was following them. I began to run towards the way they went and I saw my fried bike, so I wanted them to pay for it. I finally caught up to them, but Officer Jenny began to transport them to the Pokémon center and I had to walk again. Finally I met up with them in the Pokémon center and I started to follow them." Misty ended her story.

"That's certainly interesting." Brock said. "And you Leaf? How did you meet them? I had a gym battle with Kevin and he defeated me and I thought I would learn a lot with traveling with them, so I decided to go with them after my father reappeared. It's very fun traveling with them." Brock said.

"I met them at kindergarten. We quickly became friends, because they were so friendly and energetic, but Gary chose them as his victims. There was one time in elementary that Ash almost fought with Gary, and a faint blue glow surrounded him. Then Kevin came with the same faint blue glow and he touched Ash's shoulder, who began to calm down by the gesture."

"We've seen something similar, at Mt. Moon. They began to blaze in a blue glow and they suddenly became much stronger and faster." Brock said. "We still don't know what it is."

"They certainly have amazing potential in them." Leaf said, while looking admiringly at the boys, particularly Kevin. She saw them giving each other a fist and wondered why they did that.

….

While Misty was telling her story, Ash and Kevin were talking with each other.

"Ugh, that Misty, she doesn't know when to quit." Ash said agitated. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"If she so desperately wants her bike, then let's buy him now." Kevin suggested.

"You know that mom will know about that. It's her credit card." Ash sighed.

"I forgot about that." Kevin admitted.

"But no! It had to be some kid with an injured Pikachu!" They heard Misty yelling. Ash wanted to retort something back, but Kevin interrupted him. "Ignore it. Then she'll eventually stop." Kevin said.

"That's what mom said about bullies, you ignore them. But I haven't seen the results," Ash said.

"Misty is not a bully, so you can try it again." Kevin grinned. Ash looked at him and he suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked.

"I always thought that your head was growing bigger, but it's just Deino who is sleeping on your head with your hat on!" Ash laughed.

"A bigger head you say, I'm not the one who loved to boast." Kevin said.

"That was only at school, but in that case, you're right, I indeed loved to boast." Ash admitted.

"Always saying that you could take on the world." Kevin grinned. Ash laughed at the comment. They stayed silent for a moment, thinking about before they set off to their journey.

"Hey Kev," Ash suddenly said. "Shall we make a promise to each other?"

"What promise?" Kevin asked.

"That we go on every new journey together." Ash said. Kevin smiled. They began to bump fists.

"Promise." Kevin said while grinning. They saw the rest walking up to them.

"We're still in this foggy forest. Ash, Kevin, can you look for some firewood sow I can kook something to eat?" Brock asked. They both nodded and went searching. "Misty, Leaf, can you help me rearrange everything?" they heard Brock say. They looked around and they both were shocked to see a table standing next to Brock. They decided to not ask brock how he got that and they just left to find some firewood.

"Here firewood, here firewood." Ash continuously said.

"I don't think that the firewood is coming to you." Kevin grinned. Ash just sighed. They suddenly saw a light burning in the forest and they began to investigate. They saw five boys surrounding another who was running on a treadmill. The five were asking questions.

"Do you hear what they say?" Kevin asked. Ash shook his head. Suddenly they saw the boy falling and the rest was looking in disgust at them. Ash and Kevin became angry and they began to run towards them.

"We don't want to study with losers like you." They heard one of the boys say.

"I think you are the losers." The five boys looked at Ash and Kevin as they began to walk towards them. Ash helped the kid up and Kevin began to speak.

"It's not very nice to bully someone, especially when you're with five against one. Pretty low don't you think?"

"There is no room for losers in our school who don't even know what the evolved form of Pidgey is." A boy with green hair said. They all were dressed in suits. "That includes you. I bet I can take you on." The boy said.

"If that's so, then I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Kevin said.

"We don't fight; fighting is for cavemen like you." A boy with long, dark purple hair said.

"I think you're just afraid." Kevin smirked. The boys ignored him.

"Joe, see ya later." The five said before walking off, completely ignoring Ash and Kevin.

"Who do they think they are?" Kevin said irritated.

"So those are the infamous tech students." Kevin and Ash suddenly saw Brock approaching, with Misty and Leaf behind him.

"Tech students?" Ash asked.

"Pokémon tech, it's short for Pokémon Technical, a school for Pokémon trainers. I thought I had a flyer of them." Misty said, while digging in one of her pockets. "Ahh found it." She gave the flyer to Ash who wanted to read it, but it was snatched away by Brock.

"Let's see what it says about this place. Pokémon Technical institute, a boarding school for serious Pokémon trainer preparation. All students are guaranteed to participate in a Pokémon league upon graduation. Pokémon technical is the educational facility for exceptional students, who want to become Pokémon trainers, in a short amount of time, without having to travel on difficult badge obtaining journeys." Brock said.

"Getting in the Pokémon league without badges is too easy." Ash said.

"Wait, there's more." Brock interrupted. "Student must keep up with the high standards of this school."

"You know what that means; it's one of those snobby millionaire schools who don't allow people who haven't got so much money." Misty said.

"That really makes me mad! Where is this school anyway!" Ash said angrily.

"It's right over there." The boy called Joe pointed in front of Ash. Suddenly they heard an announcer say something.

"Today's special class: fog battle techniques is now ended." Suddenly the fog cleared and they saw a massive school building in front of them. "Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets." They heard the announcer say.

"I guess tomorrow they make a snowman of me again." Joe sighed.

"Do they treat you like that all the time?" Leaf asked.

"My friends only want to help." Joe replied. Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"You call them your friends?!" Ash, Kevin and leaf said in unison.

"With friends like that who needs enemies." Brock stated.

"But they help me learn that Pidgey evolves in Pidgeotto at level 18 and learn Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31 and as its level rises, it learns various tricks." Joe said. Kevin was skeptical.

"You can't calculate when a Pokémon learns something new or when a Pokémon evolves with levels." Kevin said. "Some Pokémon don't even want to evolve, and it's also about how your own Pokémon is. For example, a bigger Pidgeotto will learn Wing Attack faster than a smaller one, because his muscles are stronger than the smaller one, because his wings need to support a heavier body." Kevin said. "Also, with the right amount of training and experience, a Pokémon can be even stronger than what you expect from a Pokémon you calculate as a low level." Ash said, while Kevin nodded in agreement.

"We learnt that from professor Oak." Ash said.

Everyone was speechless. Brock and Misty never assumed that Ash and Kevin would be that smart about Pokémon. Leaf however, already knew that Kevin and Ash got private lessons, because their interests didn't lie in subjects like English and math's. They liked more to learn about the history of the Pokémon world, how to care for a Pokémon and the anatomy of one of them. Of course, anatomy was a bit too high for them, but that's what their interests are. Leaf also knew that the twins are very bad at math's. She saw Joe looking unsure about what the twins just said, and she decided to change the subject quickly.

"If you already know everything about Pidgey, then why didn't you answer the questions right?"

"Sometimes I make them believe that I don't know the answers, because if I do they make the questions a lot harder. But I have to stay here at Pokémon Tech. My mother and father worked hard to pay for me to go here." Joe began to look to his right. "You see that guy over there," Everyone saw a boy sitting against a tree while reading a book. He had glasses and it looked like he was reading without doing something else for weeks. "He's an upper class man. The classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years. Everybody is too ashamed to go home without a diploma. That guy, he's in the beginner's class with me."

"You're a beginner?" Ash asked.

"Beginners have the same qualification as someone with two badges." Joe said. "The intermediary class has the qualification of four, and the advanced students have the qualification of six. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokémon league without traveling around to collect the badges. That guy is a beginner, but he's so much older than anyone else in the class so nobody bothers to help him like they help me."

"But what do the teachers say about that?"

"They don't even know about it, or they pretend not to."

"I think this is a violation of student rights, which must stop immediately, if not sooner." Ash said. He looked at Kevin and Leaf and they nodded in agreement.

"I want to meet the student in charge of this system and I'll make sure that it stops." Ash said confidently.

"Here's a picture." Joe said. Everybody except Kevin began to look at the picture and they saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair talking to someone else.

"It's a girl?" Misty asked skeptically. She began to fume when she saw Brock and Ash looking hopelessly in love.

"She looks pretty." Ash said. "She can violate my rights." Brock said after him, staring with a hypnotic gaze with drool hanging out his mouth. Leaf looked if Kevin was watching the picture, but to her great relief she saw Kevin playing with Pikachu and Deino.

"Hey, if she makes your life so miserable, then why do you have a picture of her?!" Misty said irritated.

"I don't like the way she treats, but I like the way she looks." Joe admitted.

"Yeah, not like some other girls who treat you bad and look even worse." Ash subconsciously said. Misty began to glare daggers at Ash and began to scream.

"Why are you two snobbing over that damn picture! I'm gonna find this witch and I'll straighten her out!" Misty began to walk towards the school.

"Huh, why is she so suddenly angry?" Kevin asked. Joe wanted to show him the picture, but Leaf jumped in front of him.

"Let's just go after Misty." Leaf said sweetly to Kevin. Kevin nodded and began to walk with the rest after them. Leaf looked relieved.

….

Joe was escorting the group to a simulation chamber, where students could virtually battle on a screen.

"Giselle always practices her alone. Even if you win the fight, it won't matter to her. At the Tech, it's your skill as a Pokémon trainer that counts, even more than winning every battle.

"That's what I've been hoping, because Kevin, Leaf and I all have two badges." Ash said while showing his.

"But Giselle is the top beginner at the tech, that's even better than having three badges." Joe said. "Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still better than someone with two badges. Ash wanted to say something back, but he was pushed aside by Misty.

"Hold on a second here, I learnt to be a Pokémon trainer at the Cerulean gym. Are you saying you can beat me." Misty said.

"Ahh, Cerulean city, the gym with water Pokémon."

"How do you know?" Misty asked.

"I always beat them on the simulator, see." His simulation Weepinbell easily defeated the Starmie.

"What is this? A simulation is one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle!" Misty yelled.

"You'll be sorry." Joe said. Joe and Misty began to stand on the opposite side of the arena that was in the chamber, while the rest was watching.

"Why do you have to battle?" Ash asked.

"Shut up Ash, I have a reputation to defend." Misty said. "And I'm gonna defend it. Starmie go!" Starmie came out of its Pokéball, ready for battle.

"Too bad your water Pokémon won't be able to beat my plant. Weepinbell, let's go!" Joe threw a Pokéball and Weepinbell came out.

"I'll teach him about Pokémon, use water Gun!" Starmie shot a blast of water that instantly defeated Weepinbell.

"Huh, but Weepinbell is strong against water Pokémon." Joe said.

"True, but there is one thing you didn't know," A girl's voice behind Joe said.

"Your opponent is from the Cerulean city gym. Her Pokémon have way more experience. You should have known that." Behind her, the group who questioned Joe appeared. "You're an embarrassment to the whole school." Giselle said.

"But Giselle…" Joe said, but he couldn't say anything else.

"She's really is pretty." Ash said. "Yeah, she looks like a movie star…"Brock said dreamily. Kevin got a closer look. "She may be beautiful," Kevin began. "But she should do something about her attitude." Ash looked at Kevin and he nodded in agreement. Leaf was happy to hear that the boys weren't mesmerized by her as Brock was. Misty however, glared daggers at Brock and the twins.

"I'm the top student of the beginner's class at the most exclusive trainer school in the world, Pokémon tech!" Giselle said. "It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent and my humble attitude," Ash and Kevin chuckled. "Humble," They muttered, trying their best not to laugh. "People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle!" Giselle began to pose. She began to walk towards Joe.

"I want to continue to help my classmates getting the very best they can be," She began to hold her hand over her heart. "To teach each other, to respect each other, to ensure the Pokémon get stronger, but you're a weakling!" She said harshly. Joe didn't know what to say. "You better get stronger, or your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good." She began to walk away, but then she heard laughing behind her.

"Humble attitude you say…" Kevin snickered. Ash laughed at the comment. "She is definitely not that." Ash said. Misty however, couldn't laugh. She was angry that she turned her back on Joe.

"Not so fast, a true friend would never turn their back or walk away when someone needs their help. You may look beautiful, but you remind me of an old saying that beauty is only skin deep." Misty said. Giselle decided to ignore the laughing and began to say something back at Misty.

"Jealousy isn't pretty either." Giselle smirked.

"I think we should step in." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously, but Brock grabbed them. "Pokémon trainers never get into a cat fight." Brock said. Leaf glared at him, making him step away in fear.

"Against your water Pokémon, I'll choose Graveler." She grabbed a Pokéball and threw it in the air. A Pokémon who looked like a stone ball appeared. It had four arms.

"Graveler! But rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon!" Brock said.

"But my Pokémon are at such an advanced level that they can beat water Pokémon." Giselle smirked.

Kevin sighed. "Here they go with that level crap again." "Yeah, but I have to admit, that Graveler looks tough." Leaf said.

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Misty yelled. Starmie shot a forceful shot of water at Graveler, but graveler began to roll himself up while jumping towards Starmie. Starmie was hit by a powerful rollout, breaking the gem in the middle. Starmie flew out of the window and landed in the pool. Misty looked in disbelief at what just happened.

"I, I can't believe it…" She muttered. She began to run towards Starmie, the rest was following her. She pulled it out of the water and hugged it close.

"Now we're by the pool, your Pokémon's specialty. You can choose a different Pokémon if you want."

"Ohh, and I'm sure you'll use a different Pokémon that's weak against water." Misty said irritated.

"Pokémon are only as strong as the trainer who raises them. A Pokémon who's weaker but better trained can still win. It depends on the trainer." Giselle looked at Joe. "I hope you learn something from this Joe." She said. A Pokémon's level is as much as a factor as a Pokémon's type in deciding a match. A first class Pokémon trainer can calculate that." Giselle said.

"There's more in Pokémon training than calculating levels." Ash said calmly.

"May I ask your name cutie?" Giselle smiled. Ash blushed for a bit, but he began to talk again. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I've already got two badges."

"In other words, you're a beginner." Giselle smirked. "And how long have you trying to become a Pokémon trainer?"

"A month or so." Ash said.

Giselle looked shocked. "One whole month and you let your Pikachu walk free. Haven't you even been able to tame it yet? Maybe the Pokémon are training you." Kevin decided to step in.

"Friendship is an important part of being a Pokémon trainer. Also, if you want a Pokémon to like you, you should listen to what he wants. Pikachu and Deino don't like being in their Pokéballs, so we let them out." Kevin said.

"A Deino, ohh, that's most interesting. I've never heard of a Deino before." She looked at Deino, who was standing next to Pikachu. "I'm kinda curious in how you found it." "That's none of your business." Kevin said. Giselle just looked indifferently.

Do you even have another Pokémon, or are these your only one?" She asked.

"I also have a Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Vulpix." Ash said. "And I only have a Growlithe." Kevin said.

"Four and two? Hahahahaha!" She began to laugh, making Ash and Kevin angry.

"Most beginning trainers usually have six Pokémon. You sure are lucky to have two badges with only four and two Pokémon."

"Quality goes before quality, and I let them choose if they want to be captured. If they run away, I won't chase it." Kevin said.

"I wonder, with one month of experience and two badges, your Pokémon should at least be at level 20, but obviously they aren't even that strong." Giselle laughed. Pikachu began to spark with electricity, while flames began to leak out of Deino's mouth. "Have you even thought about evolving Pikachu? Of course not, Pikachu evolves into an electric type called Raichu. It's gets an average length of two feet and seven inches. Pikachu can shock you, but otherwise it's really cute. So if you don't let them evolve, they make great pets. Especially for little girls." Giselle laughed.

"You can't calculate a Pokémon level with strength. And Pokémon evolves when he thinks he's strong enough or when you use an evolution stone. Maybe a Pokémon doesn't even want to evolve, but that doesn't mean it stays weak. I bet that Deino or Pikachu can easily defeat your Pokémon, because we share a powerful bond with them." Kevin said.

"All right then, who wants to battle me?" Ash looked at Kevin and he nodded. "All right Pikachu, show them who's boss." Ash said.

"For your Pikachu, this should be more than a match. Cubone, go!" A small Pokémon with a bone in his hand appeared.

"Kevin, Ash, Cubone is a ground type. Pikachu is at a disadvantage." Leaf said. "We know," Ash and Kevin said. "But I've fate in Ash. He'll win this no sweat." Kevin grinned.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!" Cubone began to throw his bone.

"Pikachu, grab it." Pikachu blocked the bone with his tail and grabbed it.

"What!"Giselle yelled. "Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu released a massive thunderbolt and Cubone instantly fainted from the attack. Giselle stared in disbelief about what just happened. Kevin looked at leaf, who looked perplexed.

"Told ya so." Kevin grinned.

Cubone began to sit down and he started to cry. "Cu! Cubone Cubone!" It wailed.

"Cubone, you did great, please don't cry." Giselle said before returning it.

"None of the textbooks ever mentioned a Pikachu defeating a ground type with electricity." Giselle said.

"That's a once in a lifetime battle." Joe said.

"Well, it seems you miscalculated Pikachu's level!" Ash said with a cheeky grin. Suddenly smoke was coming from the middle of nowhere.

"Oh no…" Ash and Kevin groaned as usual.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. "James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!

"I knew of you team Rocket. You had the worst grades of every student who attended Pokémon Tech." Giselle smirked. "How about your team against our team." Giselle and the five infamous tech students grabbed their Pokéball, but when they wanted to throw it, Team Rocket was already blasting off.

….

It was a beautiful sight to see the sun going down. Giselle was sitting on the edge of the pool, while Joe was standing next to her. Ash, Kevin and the rest of the gang were watching the display with interest.

"There are some things you can't learn at school, and that's a good lesson." Giselle admitted.

"I'm going back home to start from full scratch. Just like Ash and Kevin did." He began to look at Giselle. "Hey Giselle, maybe we'll meet each other at the Pokémon league."

"I hope so." Giselle said. She began to look at Ash and Kevin. "And I want to see you too at the Pokémon league." She winked at the boys, making them blush. Misty however, tried her best to calm herself down. Leaf just shrugged it off.

"I'll hope that you'll be a worthy opponent Joe." Giselle said.

"Giselle, is it all right if I hold a picture of you?" Joe asked.

"Of course, I also have pictures of my friends." Giselle said." Me too?" Joe asked. "Of course, of you, Kevin, Ash and Leaf. And if you want to know how I got a picture of those three, let's just say I have my ways." Giselle smirked. Kevin and Ash looked puzzled about what she just said, but shrugged it off. Misty was inwardly blazing with fire, while Leaf smiled that she considered her a friend.

"I never saw you talking with her." Joe said. "Well, I talked with her about girl things when you were talking with Ash and Kevin after we defeated team Rocket." She said. She began to stand up. "Good luck Joe." She said while gesturing a handshake. Joe returned the gesture and smiled.

"You see Misty, why can't you and I be like that?" Ash asked. "Because he doesn't owe her a bike!" Misty yelled. Ash began to back away, while smiling nervously.

"Wow Misty, you shouldn't be so grumpy all the time." Kevin joked. Misty began to glare daggers at him. Kevin began to hide behind Leaf. "It was just a joke…" Kevin nervously said. Ash just laughed, happy that he isn't the one on Misty's bad side right know.

"So, I'll see you all at the Pokémon league?" Giselle said. Ash, Kevin and Leaf nodded.

"Definitely and I hope we'll have a splendid battle." Kevin said. Giselle and Joe nodded and they began to say their goodbyes.

**I wanted to give Ash and Kevin two new rivals so I thought Joe and Giselle would be a nice choice. Also, I wanted to give the gang another companion, because the more, the merrier! And this chapter is over. In the next, Ash will have a starter catching frenzy, with Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Kevin will also get his Charmander. And thanks for reading and review + favorite :D**


	8. 7: Catching frenzy

**Here is the next chapter of Journey of the Chosen Ones. Hope you like it :D And I asked my brother to make some fan art and he's now busy with drawing a sketch of it!**

Chapter 7: Catching frenzy.

The group was still going to Vermillion city, but Misty wanted to take a shortcut and thanks to Ash and Kevin's navigation skills they became lost.

"Ugh, you boys are unbelievable!" Misty said frustrated.

"Yeah sure, let's blame us again! You're the one who told us to go this way!" Ash said.

"Well, mister, if I was leading we wouldn't get lost!" Misty yelled. Brock sighed.

"Guys, chill." He said. "Let's just rest for a bit OK?"

"Brock's right. There's no reason to blame each other." Kevin said. Misty glared at him.

"I blame him because it's his fault!" She yelled.

"Misty, calm down. Just relax and sit on that rock." Leaf said. Misty calmed down a bit and began to sit on a rock. Brock began to follow her and began to sit on another rock.

"Pfew, thanks Leaf." Kevin said. Leaf smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Kevin, let's bring our Pokémon out. I think they deserve a stretch don't you think?" Ash said. Kevin nodded.

"It seems Leaf is doing the same." He saw leaf playing with her Ivysaur, Clefairy and Sell, while also talking to Misty.

"All right, come on out!" Ash threw his three Pokéballs and Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Vulpix appeared. "Growlithe, free time!" Growlithe came out of the pokéball and immideatly ran towards his trainer, barking happily. Kevin began to sit down and Deino and Growlithe began to rest on his legs. Kevin was stroking Growlithe and Deino, who were growling in delight. Ash was brushing Vulpix, while Pikachu and Pidgeotto were sleeping, using Ash as a pillow. Butterfree was sitting on Ash's head. Suddenly they heard Misty.

"Aww, I want it!" She yelled.

"You want what?" Ash asked. Misty pointed her finger at a Pokémon who was blue with leaves on top of his head.

"An Oddish, cool." Ash said. He woke up Pidgeotto and Pikachu, while picking up Vulpix. He walked towards the rock Leaf was sitting on and began to watch how Misty was going to catch a Pokémon. Kevin followed Ash and began to sit next to him, with Growlithe in his arms and Deino resting on his head. Misty saw Oddish trying to get away.

"Oh, no you don't. Starmie, go!" Starmie began to block the way and Oddish became very afraid. It tried to run, but Misty ordered Starmie to relentlessly attack it. "Starmie, Water Gun!" Oddish was blasted against a tree and it fell down, defeated. Misty threw a pokéball, but suddenly a Bulbasaur jumped out of the bushes and smacked the pokéball away.

"Bulba!" It growled angrily. Ash immediately stood up. "I need that Pokémon…" Ash had stars in his eyes. It was his dream to get all three Kanto starters. Kevin pointed his pokédex at the Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on his back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." The pokédex said.

"Well Ash, I suggest you catch it." Kevin said. Leaf nodded in agreement. "No, he's mine!" Misty yelled. Suddenly Bulbasaur tackled Starmie and he immediately fainted. "No Starmie…" Misty began to hold it. The oddish decided this moment to escape and Bulbasaur followed.

"Aww man, I wanted to catch it." Ash pouted. Kevin walked up towards him and he gave him a reassuring smile. "Maybe you'll find him again." He said. Ash smiled at that.

"Guys, let's walk further." Brock said. The group started walking again. They came across an unstable bridge and they decided to cross it.

"I hope that I find it again." Ash said. Suddenly the left rope that was holding the bridge together Broke, and it began to tilt. Ash and Kevin immediately grabbed another piece of rope. Leaf was holding tight against Kevin, while Misty grabbed Ash's leg. Pikachu and Deino were holding tight on their trainer's head. Suddenly they saw Brock slipping and he fell in the river. "Brock!" Everyone yelled.

"Shit!" Kevin said. "Ash, use your man powers and climb us up!" Misty yelled. "That's really difficult when another weight is hanging on your leg!" Ash yelled back.

"Stop arguing and keep going!"Leaf yelled. While Misty and Ash were yelling at each other, Kevin managed to pull Leaf, Deino and himself on the other side of the cliff.

"You see, Kevin can at least make sure they don't fall!" Misty yelled. Ash decided to ignore the comment and he began to climb. He really looked like a climbing Mankey.

"Wow, you two are strong." Leaf commented. Ash and Kevin just grinned. "Let's keep going and find Brock!" Misty said, irritated.

They began to run next to the flowing river. Suddenly they heard Misty scream. "Aaawwh!" Ash walked towards the hole that was formed. "Misty, how did you get there?" Ash asked.

"I fell…" Misty said. "Can you please help me?" She asked. Ash grabbed her arm and with one swift motion he pulled her up. They began to walk further and suddenly Kevin saw a rope sticking out of the ground. He motioned the rest to step over it. Everyone did that except of course Misty. "Aaaww" she was captured in a net in a tree.

"Well done Misty." Ash said sarcastically. Kevin snickered at the comment, but he immediately shut up because of the glare Leaf was giving him. Suddenly they heard Brock approaching.

"Hello guys. Wait, why is Misty hanging there?" He asked. "Brock!" Everyone yelled. Brock began to cut the rope and Misty fell down, hard.

"Ouch, next time can you be more gentle!" Misty huffed.

"What happened to you Brock?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I was being washed away by the rapids. I thought I was going to drown, but suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I was pulled out of the water. I looked up and I saw a beautiful girl smiling at me…" Brock had hearts in his eyes. "Come on, let's go to her house." Brock said. The group started walking. They finally saw a small shack with a lot of Pokémon playing with each other. They saw a woman walking up to them.

"Melanie, these are Kevin, Ash, Misty and Leaf. The ones I told you about." Brock said, while smiling brightly. "Hello." Ash and Kevin said in unison.

"So you're brock's friends he has told me about." Melanie said.

"Wow, are all these Pokémon yours?" Misty asked. "Oh, no!" Melanie said kindly.

"These are all wild Pokémon. Here, the Pokémon are able to rest and recover." Brock said.

"Like summer camp?" Ash asked.

"Well, you could say it like that, but for all year long. You see, when Pokémon get abandoned or injured, they can come here. Melanie takes really good care of them." Brock said with pride.

"So this is a Pokémon center, and Melanie is a Pokémon doctor." Misty said.

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be a Pokémon doctor." Melanie said. "This is more like a Pokémon health spa." Brock said.

"Here the Pokémon don't battle each other. They relax and play with their fellow Pokémon." Melanie said, while looking at the Pokémon.

"Melanie collects plants for medicine. She knows all about plants which can help Pokémon feel better or get stronger when it's too weak." Brock said.

"it seems that you and Melanie both love to take care for Pokémon." Kevin said while grinning.

"Yeah, we do." Brock smiled. They began to look at Melanie, who was hugging the paras.

"It seems to me that something else Brock loves." Misty smirked. Ash and Kevin looked at Misty, wondering what she meant. Leaf, however, was blushing, already knowing what she meant. Brock was getting increasingly red. He ran towards Misty and put his hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud! She might hear you!" Brock said angrily. "All right."Misty said. Suddenly Kevin thought about something.

"I wonder who had set those traps." Kevin said out loud.

"Yeah, they certainly work." Misty said while rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, I had set those traps. I wanted to catch Pokémon trainers before they reached the village. Since you got caught, they certainly work." Melanie said while smiling.

"Indeed they work for Misty." Ash snickered. Misty glared at him.

"But why?" Leaf asked. "There are so many injured Pokémon here, I have to protect them."

"So the bridge was a trap too?" Ash and Kevin asked. Melanie nodded. Yes, yes indeed. The group began to walk towards the Pokémon. When Melanie was out of earsight, Brock began to speak.

"I promised Melanie that we're not going to capture these Pokémon."

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty teased, but she was rewarded by a fist on her head. "Oowwh…" She whined. "So that must mean you really do love her!" Misty yelled. Again, she was awarded with a smack on the head by a furious Brock. Ash and Kevin just looked at them, unsure about what to say. Leaf however, wished the one she liked loved her. She looked sadly at Kevin, who didn't notice it.

"Well I guess we have to keep your promise." Ash and Kevin said.

"Only bad guys try to steal sick Pokémon." Misty said.

"But are those traps tough enough to keep robbers away from this place? I mean, you got to be pretty stupid to fall in those holes." Ash said innocently. Leaf laughed while Kevin had the same innocent look on his face. Misty glared at Ash, but she shrugged it off. The group walked further towards the Pokémon. Brock and ash were washing Staryu, Leaf was playing with the Rattata, Misty was talking to the Oddish, to apologize for what she had done and Ash was stroking the Magikarp, who was happily bouncing on his legs. Suddenly Bulbasaur appeared and he tackled Misty, who fell to the ground. Kevin let the Magikarp swim back in the water and began to walk towards Misty. Ash was already there and helped her up.

"Hey, it's rude to tackle people!" Misty said. Ash nodded in agreement. "She's right you know." He said. "Ohh, I see, you want to battle me. That's fine." Ash grabbed a pokéball but suddenly Melanie jumped in front of Ash.

"Stop please, Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish." She said. "Bulbasaur volunteered to guard the whole village." She said, earning a surprised look of Ash and the rest.

"It protects all the injured Pokémon whenever enemies try to attack them." Ash and Misty looked at each other, while nodding in understanding.

"Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal Pokémon I know." Melanie said.

"So that's why Bulbasaur attacked me. He must have thought I was taking Oddish from the village." Misty said. Ash crouched and began to talk to Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, I'm not your enemy, I'm our friend."

'Then why do you capture Pokémon?' Bulbasaur asked. Ash was surprised to hear him. Kevin began to walk towards him.

"Did Bulbasaur just talk?" he asked. Ash nodded at him. "Yeah I heard it too." He looked at Misty and Melanie, but they had shocked looks on their face.

'Hey, I asked a question!' Bulbasaur yelled, but Misty and Melanie heard growling. Brock and Leaf walked up to them, curious about what's going on.

"Oh yeah, it's not really capturing. I can always release my Pokémon." Ash said. "And I relase them if they don't want to be part of my family."

'Family?' Bulbasaur asked.

"You see, Ash and I see our Pokémon as family. We help each other, we work together and we have fun together." Kevin smiled. Bulbasaur wondered about what he said. He looked at Ash. 'Well, can I join your fami…Bulba?" Bulbasaur said.

"Weird, I can't understand him more." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously. Suddenly they saw a huge thing landing 20 meters in front of them.

"Oh no, here we go again…" Kevin sighed.

"Today, only at the Jessie stadium, it's the Team rocket Pokémon challenge!"

"The flying stadium was my idea." James said. Jessie just laughed it off. Suddenly a hose came out of the stadium and it began to suck air. "All Pokémon are invited to enter the stadium." Jessie said. "Step right up!" James said after her. Meowth just grinned.

"Come on, bring the Pokémon to the house!" Leaf yelled. The group began to transport the Pokémon. Suddenly Deino tugged at Kevin's leg. When he got his friend's attention, he began to point at Bulbasaur, who was trying his best to move towards the house.

"Ash! We need to help him!" Kevin yelled. They began to run towards Bulbasaur. Together they pushed Bulbasaur towards the house. They finally were in the house and Melanie closed the door.

"Those rotten little pests, they always try to ruin our flawless plans." Jessie said angrily.

"Not this time, they gathered them all in one place." James said.

"Yeah we can all suck them up. They can't escape!" Meowth yelled. They began to point the hose towards the house. Suddenly Bulbasaur jumped on the roof and it smacked the hose away with his vines. Ash and Kevin ran out of the house. "Go Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled, while throwing Pidgeotto's Pokéball. "Use Gust attack!" Pidgeotto used his wings to summon wind to counter the sucking of the hose. A tornado began to form.

"And the tornado's winding up." James said while striking weird poses. "Will it strike us out?" Jessie asked. "There goes our flawless plan." Meowth sighed. They were sucked in the tornado with their so called stadium and they were blasted in the sky, until they weren't seen anymore.

"Is everyone OK?" Melanie asked, concerned. The Pokémon nodded. Bulbasaur then walked towards Ash and began to tug at his leg. "Bulba, bulbasaur!" It said.

"I think he wants to join your team." Melanie smiled. "I think it's better that he stays with you, so the bulb on his back can grow. But I think he first wants to battle."

"All right then." Ash smiled. He began to stand on the opposite side of Bulbasaur. The group was behind Ash.

"All right Pikachu, let's do this." Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and stood in front of Bulbasaur, grinning confidently like his trainer and best friend.

"Why can't I have Bulbasaur…" Misty pouted.

"I have an Ivysaur." Leaf replied with a cheeky grin.

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice Misty?" Kevin smirked, but he was rewarded by a smack on the head. "Oowh, you don't have to be violent." Kevin said while holding his head. Leaf began to rub Kevin's sour spot.

"You shouldn't mess with Misty. It's not really smart." Leaf laughed at Kevin's misfortune. Kevin just grunted. Suddenly they heard Ash issuing a command.

"Pikachu, Quick attack!" With magnificent speed Pikachu ran towards Bulbasaur. Suddenly Bulbasaur grabbed Pikachu with his vines, but Ash smirked at that move.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a high voltage of electricity that fried Bulbasaur.

"Pokéball go!" Ash threw a Pokéball at Bulbasaur. After a few struggles the Pokéball signaled that the Pokémon was captured. "Yeah, I caught Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered.

"Congrats bro!" Kevin cheered. "You did great. Even way better than how Misty tried to capture Oddish." Misty glared at him and he received another smack on the head. Ash laughed at Kevin. Again, Leaf rubbed Kevin's sour spot.

"What have I told you about messing with Misty?" Leaf lectured him. "That it's not smart to mess with her…" Kevin sighed. "Indeed. Now what have you learned of this experience?" She asked.

"Next time, stay a couple of meters away from her, or I let Ash tell the jokes." Kevin replied. Leaf sighed, but she had to admit that the twin's indeed made her laugh. The group began to say their goodbyes to Melanie.

"Bulbasaur, take care." Melanie said while rubbing Bulbasaur's head.

"Melanie, I've been thinking." Brock said with a blush on his face. "Since Bulbasaur is leaving, I don't mind staying here to help you out."

"That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to keep you from your wonderful adventure." Melanie smiled sweetly at him.

"Ohh, I guess you're right." Brock tried his hardest to smile.

"Goodbye Melanie!" Ash and Kevin yelled. Melanie waved at them.

"Take good care of each other, and goodbye!" Melanie yelled, until she was out of eyesight.

"So, what did Melanie say when you told her you love her? Did you kiss her goodbye?" Brock began to blush furiously and he put his hand on Misty's mouth. "That's enough of your stupid questions. Can't you see you've embarrassed me enough in front of them!" Brock pointed at Ash, Kevin and Leaf.

"Relax, Ash and Kevin are too stupid to know such things. Only Leaf knows what we're talking about." Kevin and Ash huffed at her comment.

"And she is allowed to tease us, while we get a smack on the head…" Kevin huffed. Ash and Leaf laughed at him. Deino just rested on his head, while Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

….

A few days after Ash caught Bulbasaur, the group was still going towards Vermillion city. They decided to take a break and play with their Pokémon. Kevin and Ash decided to sleep for a bit, with their Pokémon lying next, or on top of them. Leaf smiled at them.

"They sure can sleep in the middle of the day." She said.

"Better for me they're asleep, so I can relax for a bit. We've been walking for ages." Misty complained.

"We'll be relaxing for quite a while, because I'm going to make some stew." Brock said. Misty breathed a huge sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"Misty, there's a bug on your shoe." Misty immediately jumped in fright. "Get it off!" She yelled.

"Misty, there's no bug on your shoe." Leaf stated. Misty looked at Brock and gave him a roundhouse kick in the chest. Brock fell to the ground, accidently waking Ash and Kevin up.

"Wow Brock, you really look in bad shape." Kevin said. Leaf giggled at his comment, knowing why Brock was lying on the ground. With some effort, Brock managed to stand up and he began to make some stew.

After everyone had eaten their stew, the group went walking again. Suddenly they saw two Charmanders sitting on a rock.

"Wow, never expected two Charmanders next to each other." Kevin said. He pointed his pokédex at the creatures.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. The flame on his tail indicates his life force. If it is healthy, the flame on the tip of his tail burns brightly." The pokédex said.

"Both look really worn out." Kevin said. "And one of them is a different color." Kevin said, noticing that one is yellow, while the other one is orange.

"I suggest you catch them, so we can bring them to a Pokémon center." Brock suggested. Ash and Kevin nodded and grabbed their Pokéballs.

"Pokéball go!" The twins threw their Pokéballs, but the Charmanders smacked it back with their tails.

"They look pretty healthy to me." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously. "Maybe we need to weaken it with our Pokémon."

"Let me capture them. My water Pokémon do a lot of damage." Misty said.

"Wait a second, those tail fires aren't as bright as they are in your pokédex Kevin." Leaf said.

"You're right about that Leaf," Brock said. "There is no way for them to have enough battle strength with that tail. Try to catch it again."

Ash and Kevin threw a Pokéball again, but this time it. Unfortunately, they didn't get in the Pokéball.

"It seems they have a trainer." Brock said.

"Then where is he?" Kevin asked. "Maybe they're waiting for him." Leaf said.

"Maybe." Brock said. "Let's just go further."

"Yeah, I hope his trainer comes soon." Ash said. The group began walking again. After ten minutes or so they saw a Pokémon center.

"Look, a Pokémon center!" Misty yelled happily. Brock grabbed the map.

"It seems that we're almost on route 24. Let's go to it." Brock said as he looked towards the sky, seeing rainclouds forming. The group managed to stay dry, but then it started to rain very hard. They decided to eat some soup, but Brock was in deep thought. He didn't notice Misty trying to talk to him.

"Brock, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I have a feeling that the Charmanders are still sitting on that rock." He said.

"I don't think that Charmander will wait that long for his trainer." Kevin said. "Yeah, their trainer must have been there already to pick them up." Leaf said.

"Indeed." Brock said, smiling at Leaf's positivity. Suddenly they heard laughing. They looked at the source and they saw a group of children talking with each other. One of them had a lot of Pokéballs.

"I have a pretty cool collection." The boy with long blue hair and a cowboy outfit said.

"You're the man Damian." Another said.

"You also had two Charmanders right?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah, but they were so weak, they couldn't even beat the weakest opponents." The boy called Damian said. Ash and Kevin were inwardly fuming.

"So what did you do with the Charmanders?" The boy asked.

"I left them on some rock in the woods." Damian casually said. Misty, Brock and leaf looked at each other. They noticed the look of pure hatred in the eyes of the twins.

"They are so stupid, no matter what I do to them, they kept following me. I got rid of it by promising I would come back for them. They fell for it. They're probably still waiting for me hahaha!" He laughed. He didn't notice Kevin and Ash walking up to him.

"You stupid, egoistic piece of shit!" Ash and Kevin yelled in unison. Kevin grabbed Damian and threw him on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for!" Damian yelled. His friends were too shocked to move.

"Do you realize that you maybe have killed your own Pokémon!" Ash yelled.

"What I do is none of your business! Because if you do, you're going to wish you never met me." Damian said while cracking his knuckles.

"And you call yourself a Pokémon trainer." Kevin said, while moving in a fighting stance. "You're disgusting." Ash said, while doing the same. Damian's friends were surrounding them. One of them decided to punch Kevin, but Kevin swiftly blocked it and gave him a devastating blow in the face. The boy fell over, unconscious. Everyone in the Pokémon center looked shocked. There stood two boys, surrounded in a blue aura. They looked at Damian with pure hatred in their eyes. Deino and Pikachu tried to calm them down. Brock, Misty and Leaf helped them. Suddenly they heard Nurse Joy's voice.

"Stop right now! Fighting won't solve a problem." She said.

"Mark my words boys," Damian looked at Kevin and Ash. "If you ever cross me again, you'll wish you never challenged me." He said before walking off with his friends. One of them grabbed the Pokéballs, while the other one grabbed the one who was unconscious. Kevin wanted to punch him, but Brock and leaf caught his arm.

"Kevin, calm down." Leaf said. She looked at ash and she saw he had the same trouble in calming down. After a bit of effort the boys calmed down.

"I think you would be better off to not get mixed into them. They have a bad reputation." The nurse said.

"Well, thanks for the advice Nurse Joy." Brock said while blushing. Joy smiled at him before walking off.

"She sure is pretty." Brock said. "Brock, snap out of it. We need to help the Charmanders." Kevin said. The group grabbed a raincoat and ran towards the Charmanders. When they arrived, they saw a flock of Spearows attacking them.

"Deino use Dragon breath!" Kevin yelled. Deino summoned green flames out of his mouth and he blasted a few of them away.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu electrocuted another few of them and the flock finally decided to fly away. The group ran towards the Charmanders.

"Their tail fires are dangerously low, we need to shield it from the rain and wind!" Kevin yelled while taking of his coat. Brock and Ash carried the first one, while Kevin and leaf grabbed the second. They finally made it to the Pokémon center and they immediately ran towards the nurse.

"Joy, please help them." Ash pleaded.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"The Charmanders are in bad shape, their tail fires are almost out." Brock said.

"All right, follow me." Nurse Joy placed both of them on the bed.

"How could you leave a Pokémon in the rain…" Kevin asked no one in particular.

"Damian is an asshole." Ash said.

"Did Damian do this?" Joy asked.

"He abandoned them with a lie. He said that he would come back." Brock said.

"They just left." Joy said while clenching her fist. "Can you please wait in the waiting room?" Everyone nodded and they began to walk towards the waiting room. A few hours had passed and finally Nurse Joy walked out of the room.

"They should be fine in the morning." She said smiling. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relieve before walking towards a couch. They all went to sleep for the night.

….

It was morning and the storm was gone. Ash and Kevin were sharing a couch, while Misty and Leaf had the other one. Suddenly Brock yelled.

"Wake up! The Charmanders are gone!" He yelled. Everybody woke up with a start. The group ran towards Nurse Joy.

"I bet they went back to that rock." Ash said.

"We need to get them." Brock said.

"But that's no use. We can't force them to come with us if they want to wait for Damian, even if he is a creep." Misty said. Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Misty's right. There's nothing we can do until they realize the truth." Leaf said sadly. The group said their goodbyes to the nurse and they began to walk further.

"I thought the Charmanders understood that we cared about them." Brock sighed.

"They do know, but they're still loyal to their trainer." Kevin said.

"Come on, lets get to route 24." Misty said. The rest just followed her. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Did you feel that?" Ash asked. Brock nodded and suddenly they fell in a hole. Only Pikachu didn't fell in it.

"Pika?" It said before he looked in the hole. There he saw, Misty and Ash in an uncomfortable position, just like Kevin and Leaf. The girls blushed, but Kevin and Ash were of course to dense to understand why they were blushing. Suddenly Pikachu heard Team Rocket approaching.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Meowth yelled. "Our plan worked, we're geniuses!" Jessie yelled. "Come Pikachu, you're from us now!" James said. Pikachu electrocuted them, but because if their rubber costumes, it didn't work.

"Haha rubber conducts electricity. We outsmart you Pikachu. Only scientists can outsmart us. Team Rocket scientists!" James yelled. He grabbed a bazooka like thing and fired a rubbr substance in the air that began to follow Pikachu. Suddenly a Dragon breath from Deino broke the balloon like thing. Jessie and James looked to their right and they saw the group standing in front of them.

"Thank goodness Ash and Kevin are excellent climbers." Leaf said.

"Ugh you little pests!" Jessie yelled, but she was suddenly hit by a flamethrower from…

"The Charmanders!" Ash and Kevin yelled in unison. Their rubber costumes melted from the heat and they decided to flee the stage.

"We'll get you next time runts!" They yelled before running off.

"Thanks Charmander!" Ash and Kevin yelled happily. "Would you two like to come with us? I bet your trainer isn't going to come back for you." They asked. The Charmanders looked at each other. They wanted to answer but they suddenly heard something.

"Charmander! I've been looking all over for you." Damian suddenly appeared with a smug grin.

"Don't believe him, he's lying." Leaf said. "What do you want!" Ash yelled.

"I came back for my Pokémon, just like I promised." He said. "So let's go." The Charmanders were deep in thought.

"Don't, he has abandoned you guys once." Kevin said. He wanted to punch him in the face, but he restrained himself. He saw Ash in a dilemma too.

"Charmander is mine, I'm the one who caught them. Remember?" Damian said with a grin.

"Damian, you bragged about how you abandoned them!" Ash yelled.

"Good thing I did. It toughened them up. Besides, what's wrong with toughing up a weak Pokémon." He said casually. The Charmanders looked shocked at the revelation. "I wasn't going to come back for it, but when I saw that flamethrower I decided to get them again." The Charmanders looked like they were about to cry, but Ash and Kevin hugged them, whispering words of comfort.

"The best thing is, I didn't have to raise them myself."

"You're disgusting!" Kevin yelled.

"Raising a Pokémon is the best part of being a trainer!" Brock yelled.

"You wish, it's the most boring part." Damian said.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer!" Kevin yelled, his blue aura flaring up. Damian looked afraid to see the blazing aura around him. Ash was going to snap to, but Brock holded him together. Misty and Leaf grabbed Kevin to calm him down.

"You see, he doesn't care for you tow, he only wants you to win matches." Misty told the Charmanders.

"Charmanders, return!" Damian threw two pokéballs, but the Charmanders just smacked it back right in his face.

"Ugh, I'll use all my Pokémno to beat you!" But before he could throw them, he was rewarded by two Flamethrowers, one Thunderbolt and one Dragon Breath.

"Whaah! Mommy!" He whined before running off.

"Well done guys!" Kevin and Ash cheered. "So, wanna join us?" The twins asked with a grin. The Charmanders nodded happily. The ornage one ticked on Ash's Pokéball, while the yellow one ticked Kevin's Pokémon. They were sucked inside and they got immediately caught.

"Yeah, we got a Charmander!" The boys yelled happily.

"You both got a Pokémon, and a new friend!" Leaf happily said. The twins nodded.

"Well, let's go further!" they yelled before running off, with Brock, Misty, Leaf, Pikachu and Deino running after them.

….

_Ash, Misty and Brock_

After the Damian incident, the twins decided to part ways for a bit, because Kevin wanted to catch some new Pokémon. Leaf decided to tag along with. She said that she too wanted some new Pokémon. Misty however, was skeptical, but she decided to shrug it off. They were walking on the road, until they fell in a hole, again.

"Why?" Misty whined.

"It seems those holes never leave us alone." Ash sighed. Suddenly he heard laughing. He looked up and he five Squirtles with sunglasses laughing at them. Four of them had round sunglasses, while one had pointed ones.

"Who are you!" Brock yelled. "Someone could have seriously got hurt!" Misty said. Ash was the first who climbed out of the hole. He grabbed Misty's hand and he pulled her up. Then both helped Brock. Ash began to point his pokédex at the Squirtles.

"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity." The pokédex said.

"With my very own Squirtle, Gary will never beat me! Let's do this Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and began to stand in front of Ash. "All right use thundershock!" Pikachu released a bolt that he aimed at the leader with the pointed sunglasses, but one of his gang members jumped in the way and he was hit. The Squirtles decided to just flew the stage and they left, with their fallen team mate of course.

"That was sure weird." Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a motorcycle approaching.

"Are you guys all right?" Officer Jenny asked concerned. "Has anyone been hurt here?"

"Officer Jenny!" Ash said happily. "Huh, have we met before, your face doesn't look familiar." Jenny said.

"We met you back in Viridian city, with my brother, but he isn't here right now." Ash said.

"Ohh you mean one of the other Jenny's, my cousins." The officer said while getting of her motorbike.

"Cousin?" Ash asked.

"My cousins all look identical and we're all police officers. Plus, we're all named Jenny." She said.

"Talk about family resemblance, and I thought Kevin and I looked identical." Ash said.

"At least we can remember their names." Misty said. The group began to walk to her office and she began to tell about the Squirtles.

"Those Squirtles are called the Squirtle squads. They're all Squirtles that were abandoned by their trainers." Jenny said.

"Deserted?" Ash asked with a frown. "They don't have a trainer so they run wild and play tricks on the whole town. It's really kinda sad, because if they had a trainer who cared about them it wouldn't have turned as bad as it is now." Jenny said sadly. "It's a real shame." Ash looked sadly to the ground.

"All right, thanks for the info Jenny!" Ash yelled. "No problem Ash. Goodbye!" Jenny yelled. The group said their goodbyes and they left.

….

_With Kevin and Leaf_

Kevin decided to travel alone for a bit to catch some Pokémon, but for some reason, Leaf wanted to come with him. He just shrugged it off, thinking of the phrase: "The more, the merrier!" They walked a bit through the woods, until they saw a fishing spot.

"Leaf, let's relax by that lake and maybe we can find some Pokémon there." Kevin said. Leaf nodded and they began to sit down on the grass. They decided to let their Pokémon play for a bit. Deino, Charmander and Growlithe looked curiously at their trainer, who was improvising to make a fishing rod. Leaf was doing the same. Ivyaur, Clefairy and Seel walked up to them and the Pokémon started chatting happily.

"Well, let's see if this works." Kevin said while throwing his fishing rod. It was just a stick with a rope attached to it. On the end of the rope a piece of a Pecha berry was attached on it. He looked at leaf and he saw her fishing as well. Suddenly he thought about something.

"Hey Leaf," He said.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Why did you want to come with me?" Kevin asked. Leaf was taken aback by his question.

"Well, you see…" She began. She didn't want to tell her feelings for him right now. She knew he was dense in those things. After ten seconds or so she answered.

"I thought you would like some company." She said casually. Kevin nodded at her answer. Leaf sighed in relief. Suddenly she felt something tug on her fishing rod. She began to pull her hardest and finally a Magikarp jumped out of the water. She grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. It didn't take long for the Magikarp to be captured.

"It will be really strong when it evolves." Kevin said. "Well done!" He cheered afterwards. Suddenly he had bait, and with a bit of strength behind it, he pulled the rod upward. A brown Pokémon with dark brown dots jumped out of the water. It had blue fins and a blue tail. It looked exactly like a Magikarp, so Kevin assumed it was just a different color, just like his Growlithe and Charmander. The Pokémon landed on the grass and it tried to get away, to no avail.

'Please stay away, don't hurt me please!' it pleaded with a female voice. Kevin was surprised to hear it talk. He looked at Leaf, who didn't seem to know that it talked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Kevin said. He grabbed the Pokémon and placed it back in the water. Kevin thought the Pokémon was going to swim away, but it stayed.

'Why didn't you capture me?' She asked unsurely.

"I don't know if you want to be captured." Kevin replied. "You were so afraid and you thought I would hurt you, so I decided to leave you be."

'Do you know where the safari zone is?' The Magikarp like Pokémon asked suddenly.

"Ehh I thought it was somewhere in the area of Fuchsia city, but I don't know for sure. Do you live there?" Kevin asked. The Pokémon nodded.

"Well, I can take you there, if you want." Kevin said. The brown Pokémon looked hopefully at him. "Can you do that? Please take me with you, I won't be a burden, I promise." She said with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I can take you there, but I have to capture you, if it's all right with you." Kevin said, while smiling brightly. The Pokémon nodded happily. "That's OK, can you also try to train me, I want to be stronger." She said.

"Sure, I gladly train you!" Kevin said, while smiling brightly.

"Why are you actually here when you live in the Safari Zone and what's your name exactly?" Kevin asked curiously.

"My best friend and I wanted to play, but we went too far and we got chased by a Tentacruel. We both escaped, but we lost each other on the way and I don't know where to go." It said sadly. 'And my name is F…." She said.

"Weird, I can't understand you anymore, but no matter, here." Kevin grabbed a pokéball and ticked it on the Pokémon's head. The brown Magikarp was sucked in and it didn't struggle at all. "Well Leaf, I got a Magikarp too!" Kevin exclaimed happily. He looked at her, and he was surprised to see her with a shocked expression.

"Kevin, can you understand Pokémon?" She asked in disbelief. She knew of his amazing strength and his blue glow when he's angry, but she never knew he could talk with Pokémon.

"Well you see, normally I don't understand them, But at times for some reason I can understand them. It only happened with Deino and Bulbasaur though. This is the third time." Kevin said. "Ash has the same." Kevin said.

"Well, I expected that." Leaf said. Suddenly they heard a Pokémon cry out in pain. They turned around and they saw a man with a rifle pointing at three small brown furry Pokémon.

….

_With Ash, Misty and Brock_

The group decided to just head back on the road. They saw a flowing river, so they decided to relax for a bit. Misty had her super rod with her, so she decided to go fishing. Suddenly one of the Squirtles appeared and used Water Gun on them.

"Ugh, no I'm wet!" Misty yelled, frustrated. The Squirtle just laughed. Pikachu got irritated and launched a thunderbolt at him. Unfortunately, it didn't hit the Squirtle, but his own trainer and his friends.

"Pikachu please hit the target and not us." Ash said softly, still trembling from the high voltage of electricity. Pikachu grinned sheepishly at him. Pikachu released another Thunderbolt at the Squirtle, and this time it hit him. The Squirtle fell to the ground. Ash celebrated his victory, but he was suddenly caught in a loop by the Squirtle squad. He saw Misty and Brock being caught as well. Pikachu wanted to help him, but Ash stopped him.

"Find Kevin." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and he began to run away. The Squirtle squad decided to not chase him, so they left with Ash, Misty and Brock.

….

_With Kevin and Leaf_

Kevin and Leaf looked horrified to see a man pointing a rifle at the poor Pokémon.

"Leave them alone!" Kevin yelled. He jumped in front of the Pokémon, who were really afraid.

"Kid, if you don't move out of the way, I'm gonna shoot you!" The man yelled. He was tall, with a black coat. He looked like a Pokémon poacher and he had a really ugly mustache.

"I will not let you hurt those Pokémon!" Kevin yelled. Leaf began to stand next to Ash.

"Those Eevee did nothing wrong!" Leaf yelled.

"I caught them, but they didn't listen, so they have to die. Pokémon who don't listen are useless to me." The man smirked.

"You're an asshole!" Kevin yelled.

"You watch your mouth kid! Otherwise you don't have a mouth anymore!" Leaf was shocked to hear that, but Kevin didn't flinch. Leaf became afraid and clinged on Kevin's arm. Kevin had a plan. His Pokémon, except for Magikarp, were out of their Pokéball. "Deino, Growlithe, Charmander, now!" He yelled.

"All right, now you're gonna die!" The man yelled. He pointed his rival at Kevin, but he was suddenly hit by three Flamethrowers. He fell against a wall, screaming in pain. Leaf's Pokémon arrived a second later and together with Kevin's Pokémon, they blasted the man away, incinerating the rifle in the process. They poacher flew in the sky, never to be seen again.

"Thanks guys!" Kevin said. He looked at leaf, who was still in shock at the encounter. Leaf suddenly cried and began to sob on kevin's chest. Kevin began to hug her. "It's OK." Kevin said, comforting her. She calmed down and together they looked at the Eevees.

"Are you three all right?" Kevin asked. The Eevee's nodded happily and they began to dance around him and Leaf.

"Kevin, I think its better that we find Ash again. I'm afraid." She said. Kevin nodded. He faced the Eevees again.

"You three, wanna come along?" He asked, grinning. The Eevee yipped happily and they began to follow them. They began to recall their Pokémon, except Deino of course. Suddenly they heard Pikachu approaching.

"Pika, Pikachu!" He yelled.

"Huh, hey Pikachu. Where is Ash?" Kevin asked. Pikachu motioned to follow him. The group began to run after him.

….

_With Ash, Misty and Brock_

Ash, Misty and Brock were tied against a rock. Meowth was also there, but he was telling the squad what to do.

"Why am I not surprised that Team Rocket is behind this." Ash said. "Squirtle, don't listen to him, he is a bad guy." Ash said.

"Quiet human!" Meowth yelled. He tried to Scratch Ash, but he moved out of the way and he bit his tail.

"Whaaahh!" Meowth yelled in pain.

"Ash that Squirtle is in bad shape." Brock said.

"We need to help him." Ash said. Unfortunately, Kevin had the medicines in his backpack. "Squirtle, your friend is in danger, please let me go so I can buy a potion for him." Ash said. The Squirtle looked unsure. He felt like he could believe the boy. He nodded.

"Squirtle, what are you thinking!" Meowth yelled. The Squirtle began to tell him that he needed to help his friend. Finally, Meowth released Ash.

"If you aren't here soon, the redhead will lose her hair." Meowth said, making Misty angry.

"You little runt! When I'm out of here I'm going to kick your ass!" She said angrily. Ash nodded and he just began to leave, but he heard a voice suddenly.

"Ash!" Are you here!" He heard Kevin's voice. "Yeah, I'm here." Ash responded. He saw kevin approaching with Leaf, Deino and surprisingly, three Eevees.

"Wow, how did you get those Eevees?" Ash asked. Kevin wanted to respond but he was cut off by his brother.

"Tell me later, give me a potion. That Squirtle need it." Ash said. Kevin nodded and gave him a super potion. He began to spray it on the Squirtle's wounds and after thirty seconds or so the Squirtle began to stand. "Squirtle!" It exclaimed happily. He began to talk to the leader, and he nodded. The leader then freed Brock and Misty, to Meowth's dismay.

"Ugh, Jessie! James! It's show time! He yelled before running off. The group began to chase after him, but because of a sudden explosion they stopped in their tracks. They saw a Meowth airballoon approaching with none other than Team Rocket in it.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Squirtle squad, it's payback time for insulting Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled, before throwing bombs to the ground with James.

"Are you stupid! You'll burn the whole forest!" Ash and Kevin yelled, but they were ignored.

"Meowth, let's escape!" Jessie yelled. She threw a ladder and Meowth began to climb it. James began to throw more bombs.

"Hurry! Get to cover!" Brock yelled. The group began to run towards the cave, but the Squirtle squad leader fell over and he couldn't get up. "Squirtle!" it yelled desperately.

"No Squirtle!" Ash yelled. He ran towards him and he began to lay on top of him.

"Squirtles, use your Water Gun to blast the bombs away from them!" Kevin ordered. The Squirtles obliged and used their Water guns to blast the bombs away. Ash carried Squirtle to the cave.

"Ha it seems there is no more Squirtle squad!" Jessie laughed.

"Well, you're wrong!" Ash yelled. "Squirtle, use Water Gun to pierce the balloon!" Ash yelled. Squirtle released a blast of water that pierced the balloon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled before disappearing in the horizon. The group wanted to celebrate, but there was still a fire raging in the woods.

"If that fire keeps on, the whole town will be destroyed." Officer Jenny suddenly said, appearing with her motorcycle.

"Don't worry, the Squirtle squad can extinguish the fires." Ash said confidently. The Squirtle squad nodded happily and they began to work. After some effort the fires were all out. Officer Jenny was impressed and she decided to give the squad a certificate. The town's people of the town where the Squirtle squad went rogue were all there to celebrate.

"And so, we gratefully award you with this certificate. Thank you for saving the village!" Officer Jenny said as she handed over the certificate. The squirtles looked really happy with their new coats. "Because of your skill and bravery, we proudly appoint you the town firefighters!" Jenny said. Everyone celebrated until it was time for the group to leave. But before they left, the leader of the Squirtle squad appeared.

"Squirtle, do you wanna come with us?" Ash asked. Squirtle nodded happily and he ran in the arms of ash. "Yeah, I have a new Pokémon!" Ash yelled happily.

"Make that two." Kevin said. "These three Eevees are tagging along as well. Leaf, you get one too." Kevin exclaimed happily. Ash and Leaf happily grabbed a Pokéball and the Eevees where sucked inside. Kevin grabbed his own Pokéball and the Eevee leaped into it. It was sucked inside

"Well, that was a long and eventful day." Kevin sighed.

"What where you doing actually? And how did you find those Eevee?" Brock asked. Kevin laughed nervously.

"Well, Leaf and I were fishing and we both caught a Magikarp. Mine is brown with blue though. Must be a shiny again." Kevin said. "Then we heard an Eevee cry out in pain. It must have been kicked by that poacher. He pointed a gun at me and he almost shot me, but thanks to Deino, Growlithe and Charmander, leaf and I were saved." Kevin said.

"I wish I had met him. Then I could punch him in the face for almost killing my brother!" Ash yelled.

"That would be very nice to see." Kevin said. "Come on, let's continue on our journey!" Kevin said before running off. Ash began to run after him. The rest just sighed and began to walk after him.

….

Deep in another forest, a man with a black coat woke up. "Ugh that rotten kid. Hell I wish I could plant a bullet in his face." The man clenched his fist angrily. The man walked for a bit, but he was stopped by a bright light. When the light dissipated a gorgeous centaur like creature who was at least two times taller than him stood in front of him.

"You've got a lot of nerve for almost killing my Chosen One…" It said in a beautiful yet threatening female voice. The man gulped.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about…" The man said. He was scared. He had a feeling he wasn't going to make it out alive.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You almost shot him." Arceus said angrily. Suddenly the man knew what she was talking about and he fearfully tried to run away, but Arceus had him restrained with her psychic powers.

"Wh, what are you going to do with me!" he asked fearfully.

"Oh nothing. I'm going to leave you be, but Giratina is a different story." Arceus smirked. The man gulped when he saw a serpent like creature with golden rings and wings made of shadows getting out of a portal. At the end of each wing there was a red spike.

"So, you're the one whom I have to punish for almost killing our beloved Chosen One…" Giratina smirked evilly. The man looked fearfully at the creature. He doubted he was going to see the end of the day…

**Well, hope you like it. I'm also going to give a summary of the Pokémon Ash and Kevin have. And please follow, favorite and review if you like this fic :) And so you know: (M) means male, (F) means female and (S) means shiny**

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree (M), Charmander (M), Squirtle (M), Vulpix (F), Eevee (M)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)***

***Note: Kevin thinks he has a shiny Magikarp, but it's actually a Feebas. **


	9. 8: The lighthouse and Vermillion

**I made an error with in the last chapter. Ash has a shiny Vulpix, so you know. And enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8: The lighthouse and Vermillion.

The road to Vermillion city is long and tiring. Especially when you travel with Ash and Kevin, who don't even know how to properly find their way. Because of them, they're lost again in the woods.

After Ash had captured Squirtle, he decided to send Vulpix to the lab, so professor Oak could study her. Vulpix was less than pleased with it, but after Ash made a promise that he'll use her in his gym battle, she stopped whining. He also brought Pidgeotto to Oak, because he wanted to bond with Eevee. Luckily for Kevin, he could bring all his Pokémon with him, because he has five Pokémon.

"You know, most trainers would have already caught twenty or thirty Pokémon or so by now." Brock said when they were walking on a dirt road.

"But we're not most trainers. We are special in our own way." Kevin said.

"You sure are special. You're reckless, you're bad at calculating, you eat a lot, you're dense and most of all, you have a habit of GETTING US LOST!" Misty yelled.

"Hey it's not only my fault!" Kevin defended himself.

"True, your brother is the same." Misty said casually.

"Hey! Do you know what you are! You're hotheaded, annoying, you're stupid and you have the habit of ALWAYS BLAMING ME OR KEVIN!" Ash yelled.

"Stupid?! You're the…" Misty began, but Brock had enough. "Stop! Can you at least act civil to each other?" Brock said.

"Ugh, I need to go on a walk." Ash said while walking way ahead of everyone. Kevin decided to follow him. The rest just kept their normal pace, occasionally talking to each other. Kevin walked up to Ash.

"Ash, I know you're really agitated right now, but you know how Misty is. Keep it cool will ya?" Kevin said. Ash sighed. He knew Kevin was right. They looked at each other.

"Wanna race?" Ash asked, grinning. Kevin laughed. The twins almost never back down from a challenge.

"Sure, until the beach over there all right?" Kevin pointed in front of them. At 200 meters or so, they saw the forest end and a beach took its place.

"All right." Ash said. He looked at Pikachu and Deino. "Wanna race too?" He asked. Pikachu and Deino nodded and they began to stand in line.

"Three, two, one, go!" Ash and Kevin yelled in unison. They began to sprint as fast as they can. They were fast for a human, especially for someone's who are almost eleven. Unbeknownst to them, they left a faint blue trail of aura behind them that dissipated quickly. They were almost at the beach, but Kevin fell over a stump and he landed on the ground. "Oowh!" He said. Ash was still running, but Pikachu and Deino eventually outpaced him. Pikachu was the first to arrive on the beach, followed by Deino. Ash followed next, but he didn't saw Kevin. Finally he saw him, brushing the dirt off of him.

"Haha you fell!" Ash laughed. Kevin smiled the Ketchum grin while also scratching the back of his head. Suddenly Kevin saw something walking on the beach.

"Hey look Ash, a small Krabby, I think it's still young. Because you were earlier at the beach, you can catch him." Ash nodded. Pikachu began to walk towards Krabby, but he was stopped.

"Pikachu, I'm going to catch it without your help. All right?" Pikachu nodded and began to climb on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin picked up Deino and placed him on his head. He then placed his hat on top of Deino.

Ash grabbed a Pokéball. He didn't want to catch the Krabby if it didn't want to, so he waited for confirmation. The Krabby began to walk towards Ash and surprisingly it leaped in the Pokéball. It was easily captured and sent to professor Oak's lab.

"Well Ash, what an exciting battle that was!" Kevin said sarcastically. "But at least I have a Pokémon." Ash said. Kevin nodded in agreement. Suddenly Pikachu began to jump off of Kevin's shoulder.

"Pika, Pikachu!" It said. He began to point at a building which was standing on the end of a cliff.

"Hey a lighthouse!" Ash and Kevin said excited. They began to walk towards it, but they suddenly heard Brock.

"Guys wait!" Brock, Misty and leaf walked over to them. "You shouldn't run away like that boys." Misty said. Ash and Kevin just sighed.

"And where are you two actually going?" Leaf asked. Kevin pointed at the lighthouse.

"I bet someone lives there. Maybe he can tell us where we are." Kevin said.

"All right!" leaf said while clinging on his arm. Kevin didn't seem to mind though. Misty however needed to ask a question.

"Leaf, why are you so clingy?" Leaf's face became red. Thankfully, Kevin answered.

"I think it's still because of that incident with the poacher." Leaf nodded at his response. Misty seemed to believe that. Since that happened, Leaf stayed a lot by Kevin's side and if he wasn't there right now, she would have walked with someone else. The group began to walk towards the lighthouse. Finally they arrived.

"That lighthouse is farther than it looked." Ash admitted. He began to look at the stone prints that were carved on the massive door.

"Hey Kev, look at this." Ash pointed at an Arcanine which was carved in the door.

"That's an Arcanine, my Growlithe evolves in that one." Kevin said. Kevin began to ring the bell. An old bell ringtone played. Brock, Misty and Leaf got a bit afraid, the latter clinging more on Kevin's arm. Suddenly they heard a young man's voice.

"Who's there?" The speaker said.

"Hello sir, we're travelers and we're lost. May we come in? And if we can, could I use your kitchen so I can make some double bacon cheeseburgers. I'm willing to share with you too." Brock said.

"Sure you can come in. Thank goodness you can cook. I've been eating tofu ever since my cook went on vacation." The speaker said. The massive stone doors began to open. They saw a red carpet leading towards a staircase. The building itself was made in an old architectural style. The group began to walk further until Ash spotted a videophone.

"Mister, may I use your phone?" Ash asked.

"Sure you can use the phone." The voice said. The group began to walk towards the phone. Ash dialed the number and they saw the screen flashing. Professor Oak was busy cooking something.

"Well hi Ash and Kevin. You caught me cooking dinner. Wait a second, Leaf! How are you?" Oak asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Leaf said. Ash then asked a question.

"Professor, you're not eating my Krabby are you?"

"Of course not! And he's way too small to be a dinner. Gary's Krabby is a way better dinner." Oak said, laughing.

"Gary has a Krabby too?" Ash asked. Oak nodded. "Yeah, look." He turned the camera and they saw Ash's Krabby and Gary's Krabby in different fishbowls. Ash's Krabby was really small compared to Gary's.

"Gary has already caught 45 Pokémon." Oak said. Ash sighed. Kevin put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I always say." Kevin said. Ash perked up at that. Suddenly they heard a cry. Professor Oak paled.

"Please don't cry. Look at the screen." Oak said. Ash and the rest didn't understand what he meant until Vulpix appeared on the screen. When she saw Ash, she ran towards the screen and began to jump at it. Unfortunately, Ash was on the videophone, which Vulpix didn't know. She began to cry again.

"Vulpix!" it wailed.

"She really misses you Ash." Oak said, while frowning.

"Vulpix, when I'm in Vermillion, I'll switch you out and I'm going to spend some time with you OK?" The Vulpix began to quietly sob. "And I promised to use you in my battle against the gym leader!" Ash grinned. Vulpix stopped crying and smiled. Suddenly Pidgeotto came and she smiled when she saw Ash. "Geott!" it said happily.

"Hey Pidgeotto, how's it going?" Pidgeotto responded with a cry. "That's good to know." Ash smiled. Suddenly Oak asked a question.

"So, I'm actually curious about what you three have captured. You see, my Pokémon storing system isn't as up to date, so I can only see the ones that are send to me." The professor said.

"Well, I caught Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Vulpix of course." Ash said proudly.

"You certainly have interesting Pokémon." Oak said. "And you two?"

"My Bulbasaur evolved recently into Ivysaur." Leaf said. "And I have caught a Clefairy, Seel, Eevee and Magikarp." She said.

"Well done Leaf, you're the first one who evolved their starter I heard. Red called me a few hours ago and he said he has trouble with the Vermillion city gym. His Charmander evolved during the battle, but he lost anyway. He also said that Gary already got that badge." Ash clenched his fist.

"Always one step ahead of me." Ash sighed. Oak turned at Kevin and he immediately answered.

"You already knew I had a shiny Growlithe," Professor Oak nodded. "Well, I also have an odd colored Charmander and Magikarp. And I caught an Eevee." Kevin said.

"Wow, can you show me?" Kevin nodded. He summoned Charmander and Magikarp. The Charmander Looked curiously at Oak, while Magikarp began to jump in Kevin's arms. She then began to relax, feeling protected and comfortable.

"It seems you two have bonded with your Pokémon. Pikachu is also happy to have you as it's trainer it seems. And Kevin, where is Deino?" Oak asked. Kevin began to hold Feebas in one arm, while also grabbing his head. Deino woke up and began to look around.

"Dei?" He said. Oak laughed. "Oops, didn't see him!" he then tried to look behind Ash.

"Where are you calling from actually?" He asked curiously.

"From and old lighthouse, on top of a cliff." Ash said.

"That must be Bill's lighthouse. He's a young Pokémon researcher who does even know more than me. See what you can learn from him. He could teach you almost everything about Pokémon.

"This is Bill professor Oak. Good to hear from you!" They heard the voice again.

"Hello Bill, please give my friends a lesson or two about Pokémon. I got to go know. Tofu is done!" Professor Oak said. "oh and before I forget, did you come across a Pokémon poacher with a black coat?" Leaf paled at that. The Professor noticed it.

"Yeah, he tried to kill me." Kevin said, as if it was normal for him to be threatened every day.

"What!" Oak yelled. "Don't worry, our Pokémon saved me." Kevin said.

"Well, you should look on the news. Something happened to him and they don't know what, but I really got to go now. See ya!" The professor hung up.

"Well there's no way I could ignore a request from the great professor Oak." The group looked to their right and they saw a Kabuto on his hind legs?

"I am Bill of the lighthouse." The big Kabuto said. Brock, Misty and Leaf began to back away, but Kevin and Ash stood perfectly calm.

"Nice costume!" The twins said in unison. "Thank you, could you help me get out of it? I'm stuck in it." Bill said. The twins began to walk over to him, while Kevin also recalled Magikarp and Charmander.

"What do we have to do?" Ash asked.

"Push both buttons under my arms. My arms are too small to reach." Ash and Kevin pushed the button and the costume began to split. A man with green hair and a reddish brown suit appeared. "Thanks for helping me get out." Bill said.

"No problem!" The twins said. The rest to the group began to walk towards them.

"Did you come from a costume party?" Misty asked.

"No, it's not for a party. This is a special costume that I use in my research. Getting inside it's skin helps me get inside its head."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"There are many kinds of extinct Pokémon and I want to understand how they lived. Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they were like."

"You can understand what a Pokémon was like by wearing a costume?" Leaf asked.

Yes indeed, or I'm beginning to. This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago by a brother and sister Pokémon. Over the course of time, lots of different Pokémon existed. The Pokémon began to change, so they could better live in their habitats."

"How many Pokémon are there?" Ash asked.

"In this region, more than 150 Pokémon species live here, but there are other regions with different kinds of Pokémon." Bill said.

"Wow, that's a lot." Kevin said. "Of course these are the ones we know about. There are still many more Pokémon who aren't discovered yet. The search continues.

"How many could there be?" Ash asked. "No one knows for sure. The search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves." Bill said.

"Something to look for?" Ash and Kevin asked. "Yes, there's a lot for us to look for. Inside and outside ourselves. There's meaning for every Pokémon and a meaning for humans!"

"A meaning for all…" Ash and Kevin looked towards the ceiling. _'What's the meaning of my life. What's my destiny?' _They both thought.

"Well Brock, can you make those bacon and cheese burgers?" Bill asked.

"I sure can." Brock said.

"Excellent, now you four just relax and watch some TV and Brock, follow me." Bill said, while walking away. Brock followed him. Ash, Kevin, Leaf and Misty went into a room with a flat screen TV and Ash set it on. What was on the news immediately perked their attention.

"A few days ago, the police found a black coat which was a bit reddish from the dried blood and some empty Pokéballs. It seems they were from the Pokémon poacher named 'the Wall'. No one knows his real name, but it seems he had ties with the poacher named 'hunter J', who seems to be hiding in Sinnoh. The police already tried to track him down, but he disappeared suddenly. There were no traces about his disappearing. The police is still searching, but it doesn't look like they will find anything soon. That was the news for today. Have a good evening." The reporter said. Ash then shut the TV. Leaf looked a bit relieved, but she didn't like the blood on the coat.

"I think he's dead." Kevin said.

"Serves him right. Poaching Pokémon is against the law and he kills in cold blood." Misty said.

Kevin had a strange feeling. He felt that the one who presumably killed the poacher had something to do with him. He felt like he was connected to it, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly a memory flashed by when professor Oak teached him and Ash about legendary Pokémon. Oak showed them two stone tablets with two pictures on each tablet. On the first tablet there was a picture of a centaur like creature. Next to that picture a serpent like creature was carved. The creatures were called Arceus and Giratina respectively. On the other tablet two similar pictures were carved, instead of a centaur and a serpent, two avian birds called Ho-Oh and Lugia were carved. Ash saw Kevin with a serious expression staring at the wall.

"Kev, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the stone tablets Oak showed us." Kevin said. Suddenly they heard Brock yell.

"The burgers are ready!" Ash and Kevin immediately ran towards Brock. Pikachu and Deino were following them.

"Some things never change." Leaf and Misty smiled. When they arrived, they saw Kevin feeding his Magikarp and Eevee. Both were looking happily at their trainer. Ash however was busy stuffing himself full with food. The rest of the Pokémon were happily eating and chatting with each other. Kevin decided to grab a burger for his own. He then began to sit on the ground. Ash began to sit next to him. Their Pokémon immediately came over to them and began to rest next to their trainers. Deino and Pikachu decided to rest on their trainer's heads. Magikarp and Eevee were comfortably lying in Kevin's arms. Ash's Eevee layed on Ash's legs.

"You two seem so in tune with your Pokémon." Bill said.

"Yeah, spending time with them strengthens the bond we have with them and they will obey more quickly." Ash said. "And it's really fun to play with them and I bet they agree." Kevin said while looking at his Pokémon. They all nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to the twins, Pikachu and Deino were eating their burgers. Ash and Kevin were still talking with Bill about raising Pokémon. They began to motion their hand towards their food. When they began to bite, they only felt their teeth bumping against each other.

"What the?" They asked. They saw Pikachu and Deino eating with their mouthful, looking as innocently as possible. The twins began to laugh.

"We're gonna get ya!" Ash grabbed Pikachu while Kevin grabbed Deino. They began to tickle them relentlessly. The other Pokémon decided to play too and they jumped on their trainers. Now it was their turn to tickle. Kevin and Ash tried to escape, to no avail.

"Hahaha stop! Ha, please! Hahaha!" they said. Finally their Pokémon decided to call it off, grinning all the while. Kevin and Ash wiped their tears away.

"Pfehh, the next time I need to separate you to properly tickle you." Kevin grinned while stroking Deino's head. Ash nodded in agreement. They recalled their Pokémon and they decided to take a nap.

….

_Kevin and Ash were sweating in their sleep. Both of them had a dream, the same dream to be precise. Both were standing next to each other in a large white hall. The ceiling was very big._

"_Wow Ash, is this real?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, it looks real." Ash said. The twins began to walk towards the massive golden door. They pushed it open and they saw a big white chamber. There were golden arches on the ceiling. _

"_This is so big…" They awed. Suddenly they heard something. Four massive creatures appeared. Ash and Kevin couldn't see the creatures clearly but if they had to describe, they would say that they saw two birds, one centaur and a serpent with six wings._

"_Uhm, hello?" Ash said unsurely. "They sure are big…" Kevin said nervously. Ash and Kevin then suddenly got restrained by a telekinetic force. Kevin was pushed to the left, while Ash was pulled to the right. The centaur and the serpent began to walk over to Kevin. The birds did the same to Ash._

"_Let me go!" The twins yelled in unison. They tried to break free, but the psychic energy was too strong. Suddenly the psychic energy vanished, but the creatures were still there. Ash and Kevin immediately began to stand in a fighting pose. _

"_Who are you, what do you want?" The twins asked. The creatures said nothing. They began to walk over to them. Kevin and Ash thought they would be attacked by them, but surprisingly, they didn't. Ash was suddenly grabbed in a fierce embrace from four wings. It felt warm for him. Kevin was grabbed by a tail. It coiled around him until his midsection. Then he got hugged by the other creature, who was using its two front legs. The serpent then began to inch closer to him. It rested its head on his, while the other one began to nibble on his right ear. The twins loved the feeling. Finally, the creatures decided to speak._

"_My handsome Chosen One, we wish you luck in your travels and always remember that we're watching you. We will help you in times of need." The creatures said seductively in their ears in sync with an angelic voice. Ash then got kissed on the cheek by the birds, while Kevin got kissed by the centaur and serpent. The twins began to blush._

"_Goodbye for now and we hope to meet you here again, someday…" Everything went black. _

….

Ash and Kevin woke up, startled, trying to understand what happened.

"This is so weird. There was a white hall and you were there." Kevin said.

"Then four creatures walked up to them. I couldn't see them clearly." Ash said.

"Then I got hugged and they spoke to me." Kevin continued.

"I got kissed and then everything went black." Ash finished.

"You had the same dream!" The twins yelled at each other. Brock began to wake up.

"Thanks for waking me up." Brock grumbled. Suddenly the door opened and Bill walked in.

"What. Just. Happened?" They both said in disbelief. They looked at each other.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said. They followed Bill and they saw that Misty and Leaf were already awake. The group began to walk towards the top of the lighthouse. When they were there, Bill began to speak. "There is one Pokémon I really want to study."

"What kind of Pokémon?" Leaf asked.

"It's probably the biggest Pokémon of all." Bill said. "Bigger than all of the rest and no one has ever seen it. It's been wandering the world for years and years, looking for friends."

"But doesn't that Pokémon have any friends or family?" Misty asked.

"The Pokémon wanders because it's alone. It's the only Pokémon of its species, one of a kind." Bill said while looking at the sea.

"One night, I heard this very strange sound coming from the ocean." Bill grabbed a remote and clicked on it. The lighthouse began to emit a strange whale like sound.

"I want, I want to meet you. That's what it said to me. Sometime ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse towards the ocean. 'Let's be friends, I want to meet you.' "One day, I hope to hear the same sound calling to me from the ocean." Bill said.

'I want to meet you too, I want to be friends.' "That's what I heard. I would be so happy to finally meet it." Bill smiled. Leaf, Brock and Misty were really interested in the Pokémon. Ash and Kevin would be too, if they didn't had such a weird dream. The twins were still thinking about it. Suddenly Leaf spoke.

"Boys, what are you thinking about?" She asked. Kevin and Ash perked up. "We had a strange dream while we were sleeping. It was really weird. It felt so real." Kevin said. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the ocean. They saw a massive Pokémon approaching. They couldn't see it clearly, because it was dark outside.

"It's here, the signal!" Bill yelled excitingly. He pushed a button on the remote and the lighthouse's light began to change color. The sound from the lighthouse was still playing. The creature began to walk over to them.

"It sounds like it's singing." Misty awed. "Would you like to dance?" Brock asked her. Misty nodded and they began to dance, holding each other close. Leaf began to rest her head on Kevin's shoulder, who seemed oblivious about the gesture. Suddenly they heard an explosion and the creature screamed in pain. It began to slash at the box who was emitting the sound, breaking the top of the lighthouse. The group began to run downstairs, trying their best to avoid the falling rocks. When they finally were out of the building, Bill began to run towards the end of the cliff. The rest began to stand next to him.

"Please stay Pokémon, please!" He yelled. "I've waited so long for a chance to see you here." The Pokémon shook his head. The Pokémon then used its tail to smack something away. Ash and Kevin saw Team Rocket disappearing in the sky. They both sighed.

"Don't go Pokémon!" Bill yelled, but it was too late. They saw him already leaving. Finally it disappeared. The group decided to sleep again, wondering about the strange Pokémon. Ash and Kevin didn't sleep however, because they couldn't shake of the dream they had. Finally it became day and the group began to say their goodbyes to Bill.

"What kind of Pokémon was that anyway?" Ash asked. "Who knows? Pokémon live in more ways and places than humans could ever learn." Bill smiled.

"I think that catching Pokémon will make us closer to them." Kevin said. Ash nodded in agreement. "Raising Pokémon is another way to understand how to live with them." Brock chimed in. "And it's fun to play with them." Leaf said.

"Meanwhile, I'll stay here to wait for the giant Pokémon to return here someday." Bill said.

"Bill, will we ever find all the Pokémon there are?" Ash asked. "No Ash, there are probably as many as we can imagine. Maybe many many more." Bill said. "Maybe there's no limit of the Pokémon we could find on this planet." He turned towards the twins.

"Ash, Kevin, you're Pokémon trainers, I am a Pokémon researcher seeking all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, our goals are the same." Bill said while smiling brightly. Everyone nodded in agreement. The group said their goodbyes as they began to leave. When they were walking, Ash and Kevin were still thinking about their dream.

"You know Ash, maybe the four creatures in our dream are actually Pokémon who have to be discovered." Kevin said. Ash nodded. "I bet that one day, we will meet them." Ash grinned. Kevin smiled at his enthusiasm. He began to think about the kiss he had received. Ash saw him blushing. He began to smirk.

"Thinking about your imaginary kiss?" Ash teased. Kevin just laughed. "I saw you having the same!" Ash began to laugh. They high fived each other before joining the group to travel further towards their destination.

….

Wow Giratina, that power of yours sure came in handy." Lugia smiled. "Indeed, I'm happy to had a chance with meeting him, even if it was in his dreams…" Arceus had hearts in her eyes. Ho-Oh smiled. "We even got to kiss our loved one…" Ho-Oh smiled happily. After they recovered from their little time with the twins, Giratina decided to speak.

"We shouldn't do this often, otherwise they will become paranoid." She said. "I bet that the're still wondering about who we are."

"You're right Giratina. As much I would like to do it again, I don't want them to go crazy. I wish they could meet us in person." Arceus sighed. "I think it's best that you go now and fulfil you duties." She said. The rest nodded and began their leave, still thinking about the Chosen Ones.

….

Finally, after getting lost a couple of times, they finally arrived in Vermillion city.

"Finally we can challenge the gym!" Ash and Kevin cheered. They began to run, but they were stopped by Leaf.

"I suggest that we first get to a hotel so we can shower and eat there before we challenge the gym. Maybe we can train for a bit before we challenge the gym." Leaf said.

"Leaf's right, and we should first get to a Pokémon center to heal Deino and Pikachu." Brock said, while looking at the exhausted Pokémon. Ash and Kevin agreed. Kevin then began to say something to Ash. "You should bring Vulpix with you, you promised to use her in a Pokémon match." Ash nodded. They began to walk for a short while until they arrived at the center. Ash, Kevin and Leaf gave their Pokémon to the nurse.

"I will heal them right away." Joy smiled kindly. The rest jut looked weird at her. She saw this. She began to smile.

"I know why you're surprised. I look like the other nurses don't I?" Ash and Kevin nodded.

"My first cousin works in Pewter city and my second cousin works in Veridian city. I think I am the prettiest one don't you think?" She asked. Brock nodded rapidly. "Yeah!" He said. Suddenly the door opened and they saw a boy standing with an injured Charmeleon. Ash, Kevin and Leaf began to wave.

"Hey Red!" The three of them yelled. Red began to smile and walked over to them.

"Hey Ash, Kevin and leaf! It's good to see you!" Red wore mostly red, but he had blue jeans and a white Pokéball print on his hat.

"Likewise." Kevin began to look at the Charmeleon who had a lot of injuries. "Your Pokémon looks really worn out." Kevin remarked.

"Yeah, that Lieutenant Surge is really strong. Thank goodness I beat him." Red said. He showed them the Thunder badge.

"Nice!" Ash and Kevin said. They began to high five each other. Leaf smiled at them. Red smiled back.

"It seems that you're travelling with Ash and your future boyfr…" red teased but he was cut off by a hand from Leaf. She glared at him. Red immediately understood.

"Well, I'm going to give Charmeleon to nurse Joy and then I'm going to continue further towards my fourth badge." Red said.

"All right Red, We'll see you at the Pokémon league!" Ash and Kevin yelled, while grabbing their Pokéballs and Deino and Pikachu. Suddenly a Chansey and a boy with a Rattata began to run in the center.

"Rattata, you can make it!" he said before he ran towards the emergency chamber.

"It seems that Surge is really powerful as you already said." Brock remarked. Nurse Joy then walked towards the group.

"This is the fifteenth time in this month." She sighed. "Wow, he sure is merciless." Kevin said.

"Yeah, his Raichu is a force to be reckoned with, but I think you can beat him." Red said. "But I'm going to the emergency chamber, I've waited too long. See you around!" Red said before walking off with Charmeleon in his arms.

"Bye!" The group yelled. They began to walk towards the computer. Ash dialed Oak's number and he answered.

"Hello Ash, Kevin and Leaf!" Oak exclaimed. "You made it to Vermillion I see." Oak said. "Yeah, and I want to have Vulpix in my team." Ash said.

"Sure, she already is in her Pokéball. So who do you want to switch?" Oak asked. Ash wondered for a moment. Finally he decided.

"I'm going to switch with Bulbasaur, because I think he would like to see the Oak ranch." Ash said. Oak nodded and they both placed the Pokéball on the teleportation device. The teleportation happened successfully.

"Thanks professor and see ya!" Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash and goodbye everyone!" Professor Oak said before hanging up. The group then went to a hotel and they began to rent three rooms, because Brock wanted to sleep in his own room, presumably trying to seduce a girl in his room. When they were in the room, Ash decided to order room service. Kevin decided to shower. He grabbed Deino and carried him with him, because he first wanted to clean him. After twenty minutes or so it was Ash's turn to shower. He too began to clean his faithful partner and after another twenty minutes, Ash was clean. They waited a few minutes and the room service crew appeared. They gave the food Ash and Kevin wanted and then left. It looked like a big buffet, with different kinds of meat and fish, and of course berry juice and moomoo milk. The twins then summoned their Pokémon. They began to happily eat, except Vulpix. When she was summoned she immediately ran towards Ash and jumped in his arms, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sshh, it's alright." Ash comforted her, while stroking her head and back. After a while she stopped crying and she began to eat happily. Ash looked at Kevin, who was busy feeding his Magikarp. After two hours or so, all the food was eaten and the room service crew came back and grabbed the dirty dishes. Ash gave a tip and the waiter happily took it. Kevin looked at the clock and he saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." He said. He jumped in his comfy bed and all of his Pokémon immediately began to lie on top of him, or next to him. Ash did the same and all his Pokémon did the same. Ash and Kevin were surprised that the Charmander siblings weren't burning things with their tail. They could control their tail fires very well. With their Pokémon as their blankets, they fell in a peaceful sleep.

….

Ash and Kevin woke up at around seven o'clock. This time they didn't had the strange dream they had a day ago. They still thought about it though. They decided to change and call for room service again. After their huge breakfast, they decided to train. They went out of the city to search for a nice spot. They saw a small lake and they decided to train there. Kevin called out all of his Pokémon. Ash did the same.

"All right guys, we're first going to train on your stamina. Then we will train your move set. All right, run laps around this field until I say stop." Ash ordered Kevin's and his Pokémon, except for Magikarp. Kevin grabbed her and placed her in the water.

"Magikarp, we're going to have a swim." Kevin said. Magikarp nodded. Kevin began to stand behind a tree and changed himself in to his swimming trunks. Ash began to change in his sporting clothes, but he decided to not weir a t-shirt. Vulpix couldn't stop staring at Ash's sixpack. Kevin's Eevee and Magikarp had the same with their trainer. Ash and Kevin didn't seem to notice though. Ash began to run with the rest of the Pokémon, while Kevin began to swim in the lake with Magikarp.

"Magikarp, I want you to swim as fast as you can from this side," Kevin began to swim towards the edge of the lake. "To this side, understand?" Magikarp nodded and began to work. Kevin was watching her swim. She didn't have a lot of stamina, but she had a fierce determination. Kevin then began to motion her to stop, but Magikarp kept swimming.

"Magikarp, you can rest now." Kevin said. He didn't expect to get an answer back, so he was really surprised.

'But I want to, I want to make you proud. I don't want to be weak.' She said, on the verge of tears. Kevin began to swim over to her. He began to hold her against his chest.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me. You did the best you can. And we train to be stronger." Kevin said.

'How can I get stronger?' Magikarp was now crying. 'Why do you even bother trying to help me? I'm ugly, weak and I can't even take care of myself! You should abandon me…'

"I promised you to make you stronger and even weak Pokémon can be strong." Kevin said.

"And I don't find you ugly. Inner beauty is even better than outer. And I'm not going to abandon you, because having you in my team makes me happy. We're one big family who help each other. You should be confident. When you evolve, you're one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. And if you don't wish to evolve, that's fine by me." Kevin smiled. Magikarp began to smile too.

'I really want to evolve, to be stronger and to make you proud.' She said.

"Then we're going to work on that. Now do you want to try again?" Magikarp nodded excitingly. Suddenly she thought about something.

'I need a Prism scale to evolve.' She said.

"A Prism Scale huh? Well, maybe I can find one while we are on our journey to your home." Kevin said. "But for now, let's train." Magikarp began to swim from one edge to another of the lake. She began to think about evolving. She had three reasons to evolve. One: To get stronger. Two: To make Kevin, Her best friend Dratini and her adoptive mother Dragonair proud. But there was another reason. She didn't want to tell him. When she first saw the boy, she found him cute. He was also really kind to her, even though she is just an ugly Feebas. In the moment, when she had the choice of finding her own way to the safari zone, or going with him, she felt something spark inside her. She wanted to get stronger of course, but she also wanted to be with him. She wished that she could evolve as soon as possible, so she could hug him with all her might and maybe kiss him. She began to feel love for him. She looked at him and she couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome and very sexy with his sixpack. She shook her head. She needed to concentrate in what she was doing: improving her stamina.

….

_Meanwhile with Ash and the rest of the Pokémon_

All right, that's enough of running. You're now going to make your attacks stronger." Ash said.

"Vulpix, Growlithe, Charmanders and Deino, I want you to continuously train your Flamethrowers. Just send a Flamethrower in the air and hold for as long as you possible can." The addressed Pokémon nodded and they began to train. Ash then turned towards the other Pokémon.

"Eevees and Squirtle, I want you to train your ramming attacks against each other. You can only use Tackle. Your muscles will get stronger." The Pokémon nodded and they began to train. Ash then looked at Pikachu and Butterfree. "Pikachu, you're going to try to Thundershock Butterfree. Butterfree, try to dodge as many attacks as possible. You'll get faster and for Pikachu this is a great way to increase the amount of electricity you can save." They nodded and began to do what Ash told them. Ash decided to do some push ups and sit ups.

….

After a few hours of training and occasionally some rest, they decided to go back to the city. Ash first cleaned himself of the sweat by taking a dive himself. Then they went to the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon. After that, they went back to the hotel. They saw Brock, Misty and Leaf sitting in the lobby.

"Where have you two been?" Brock asked.

"Just some training for the gym battle." The twins said casually. "Ready to go?" Leaf, Misty and Brock nodded and they began their way towards the gym. When they finally arrived, they saw a grey building with lightning bolts crossing each other.

"So this is the Vermillion gym huh?" Ash asked.

"Scared are you?" Misty smirked.

"Yeah right, I bet I can beat him!" The group began to walk in the building. They saw two people standing in front of them. They looked like soldiers in boot camp. The boy had a black jacket on, while the girl had only a top. Both smirked at the approaching group.

"We're here for a gym battle." Ash said. The guy began to turn around.

"Hey boss, victims for the emergency room!" A very large man dressed in a training costume for soldiers began to walk towards them. Every one of the group felt intimidated except Ash and Kevin.

"Wow, you're huge." Ash and Kevin awed.

"Welcome to the Vermillion gym!" The man said happily. He grabbed Misty and Leaf and began to hug them. The girls began to blush. Kevin didn't look pleased with the sight in front of him.

"My next challengers are cute ones, but don't think I'm going easy on ya." The big man said.

"Euhm, I'm not a challenger." Misty laughed nervously. "Only Leaf and the twins."

"The twins?" He looked at his left and he saw Ash, Kevin and Brock standing.

"We are indeed the challengers." Ash and Kevin said.

"You two babies!" The man laughed. Ash and Kevin glared at the man.

"We're not babies!" The twins yelled.

"I call everyone who loses to me a baby." The man looked at the ground and he saw a Pikachu and a Pokémon he didn't know standing.

"You two have a Pikachu and a blind Pokémon!" The man began to laugh. Ash and Kevin were really losing their cool.

"Shut up!" they yelled. "I bet the're way better than your Pokémon!" The twins yelled. The man just grabbed a Pokéball and threw it in the air. Out of it came a Raichu who didn't look very friendly.

"A Raichu, so what?" Kevin said. Ash began to point his pokédex at it.

"Raichu, the mouse Pokémon. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size." Ash gritted its teeth.

"You should quit now while you still can!" The man laughed. Suddenly one of Ash's Pokéball's burst open and his shiny Vulpix appeared. It began to talk with Pikachu and after several nods she began to climb on Ash's shoulder.

"So Pikachu is going to battle?" Vulpix nodded at her trainer's question.

"So you're not going to quit huh?" Surge asked. "You should, because there is no way you could ever beat me! You should evolve your Pokémon as soon as possible to be the best!"

"There is more in raising Pokémon than only evolving you know!" Ash retorted back. "And I like my Pikachu just the way it is!"

"You're wrong baby!" The man and the other two laughed. "Electric Pokémon are only useful when they have learned all their electrical attacks." Surge said.

"Well, let's see about that then." Ash smirked.

"All right then, let's begin! I, lieutenant Surge accept your challenge!" Surge said. The group began to walk towards the arena. Surge on one side, Ash on the other.

"Pikachu, show them who's boss." Pikachu nodded and began to walk towards the field. Raichu did the same. They heard an announcer through the speakers.

"Let the battle now begin. Only one Pokémon is allowed to be used. Lieutenant surge uses Raichu, while the challenger Ash uses Pikachu. There's no time limit. Begin!

"Raichu, show them a real Thundershock!" Raichu summoned a massive bolt of electricity that hit Pikachu dead on.

"Already defeated, pathetic!" Surge began to laugh, but he instantly became quiet when he saw Pikachu, looking even healthier than before. Ash smirked.

"My Pikachu has the abilities Volt Absorb and static. Electricity won't harm him."

"Rrrgh, Raichu, use Body Slam!" Surge yelled, frustrated.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Pikachu swiftly dodged the attack. "Keep on dodging. Make him tired." Ash said. Vulpix was happily cheering Pikachu on, while also nuzzling Ash. Surge saw Raichu getting more tired. He began to grew desperate.

"Raichu, summon the strongest Thunderbolt you've ever summoned!" Raichu nodded and released a devastating bolt of electricity that began to surge through the whole battle arena. Ash grabbed Vulpix and began to shield her from harm. A cloud of smoke appeared. When it finally disappeared, Surge saw his Raichu really worn out, while Pikachu stood there happily.

"All right Pikachu, use Quick attack now!" Pikachu sprinted towards Raichu and gave him a devastating tackle. Raichu fainted.

"What! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Surge yelled.

"Yeah Pikachu!" Ash hugged Pikachu, who happily returned the hug. Kevin then began to walk towards Ash.

"Surge, it's my turn now to battle you. And Ash, well done!" Kevin cheered. They gave each other a high five. Ash began to walk towards the group, while Kevin stood there with Deino.

"Ugh, your brother was lucky." Surge composed himself. He recalled Raichu and he grabbed another Pokéball.

"Go Magneton!" A Pokémon who looked like three magnets that were attached to each other appeared. In each of the magnets you saw an eye.

"Deino, wanna battle?" Kevin asked. Deino nodded and began to walk towards the field.

"So you're using your blind Pokémon? I wouldn't suggest that if you don't want him to bump against everything!" Surge and his henchmen laughed. Kevin was losing his temper. Leaf began to walk over to him. She put her hand on his face and pushed it, so Kevin would look at her. She already saw the blue eyes forming when he got angry and she tried to sooth him.

"Don't listen to him. We all know that Deino doesn't have to see to be a great Pokémon." Leaf said. Kevin calmed down, to Leaf's great relief.

"Deino, let's show him what you can do." Deino nodded. "All right Deino, use Flamethrower!" Deino released a massive Flamethrower that was rapidly approaching Magneton.

"Magneton, dodge!" Surge yelled desperately. If that Flamethrower hit, Magneton would faint immediately. Fortunately for Surge, Magneton dodged, but barely.

"Magneton, use Double Team to confuse that Pokémon!" Suddenly Kevin saw five Magneton, instead of one. Kevin just smirked.

"Deino, Flamethrower again." Deino released another Flamethrower.

"Haha do you really think that you'll hit the real one?" Surge laughed, but he became speechless when he saw his Magneton one the ground, not moving. He recalled his Pokémon and clenched his fist.

"How?" he asked Kevin frustratingly.

"Deino may be blind, but he can find his way just as easily as a Pokémon who can see. He senses the vibrations in the air to locate your Magneton. Only the real one gives of vibrations, the holographs don't." Kevin said. He was largely right, but there was one thing about Deino that made him special than others. Deino could use his aura to locate the life force of others. Of course he didn't know he had it, because he used it naturally to find his way. He began to develop it when his other trainer left him for death. Deino felt that Pikachu could use aura too, but he didn't use it yet because he didn't need to develop it to survive. He then began to walk over to his trainer and Kevin happily embraced him. It was now leaf's turn to battle.

"Leaf, it's your turn now." Kevin said. Leaf nodded nervously. She didn't know if she had it in her to win. Kevin saw her nervous look and he began to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Leaf, do you want me to stand by your side?" Leaf nodded. "You don't have to be so nervous, I know you can win." She felt at ease at Kevin's words.

"So the cute girl is my last challenger?" Surge asked. Leaf nodded. She grabbed a Pokéball and summoned Ivysaur.

"Electrode, let's go!" Surge called out a large ball who looked like a reversed colored Pokéball with a face on it.

"Electrodes like to explode Leaf, be careful!" Brock yelled. Leaf nodded. Brock and Misty thought the brothers would be easily defeated, but they proved them wrong. Now they hoped that Leaf could win it too.

"Electrode, use Sonic Boom!" Surge yelled.

"Oh no you don't, Ivysaur use your vines to jump in the air!" Leaf yelled. Ivysaur dodged the shockwaves with little effort.

"Now grab him!" Ivysaur used its vines to grab Electrode. "Hold it and use Solar Beam!" Surge was desperate. He already got defeated by those two kids and now he was going to lose to his third challenger.

'_Thundershock won't even work because it's a grass type.' _Surge thought frustrated. He wondered for a few seconds until he thought of one move.

"Electrode use Explosion!" Surge yelled. Electrode was glowing white. Leaf's eyes widened. Brock and Misty looked terrified.

"Ivysaur will get seriously injured when he gets hit at point blank!" Brock yelled. Leaf didn't know what to do, but she had to have a plan. Suddenly she heard Kevin talking to her.

"Order Ivysaur to use Solar Beam on the ground and before you do that he must let go of Electrode." He said calmly. Leaf nodded.

"Ivysaur, let go of Electrode and use Solar Beam on the ground now!" Ivysaur obliged and he was flung in the air by the force of the Solar Beam. Electrode then exploded. A huge explosion occurred and the glass that was still unbroken broke off. After the dust settled Ivysaur still stood, but barely while Electrode was lying in a crater, defeated.

Leaf was beyond surprised. She won, thanks to the help of her crush. She began to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She was happy. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Leaf!" Kevin said happily. Leaf turned around and began to hug him.

"Thanks for helping me." She said happily. "No problem!" Kevin smiled. Ash, Brock and Misty began to walk towards the two.

"Well done Leaf!" Brock, Misty and Ash said in unison. Surge then began to walk over to them with his two students.

"Well done boys, and you too cute girl." Surge said, making Leaf blush. "I apologize for my behavior. You're no babies." Surge said. "And here, take this." Surge showed them three badges that looked like a sun. "A Thunder badge as a reward for your win!" Ash, Kevin and Leaf happily took it.

"Thanks mister!" The three said in unison.

"You three should be proud. Only two other trainers have beaten me in the past six months." Surge smiled.

"I bet Gary and Red." Ash and Kevin said in unison.

"One defeated me with a Nidoking and the other with a Charmeleon." Surge said.

"The one with the Charmeleon is definitely Red, and I bet that Gary has a Nidoking." Ash clenched his fist. He then walked over to Pikachu and gave him a hug. Pikachu happily returned it, but also with a Thundershock. Deino jumped on Kevin's head and began to sleep, while Leaf hugged Ivysaur, who embraced her with her vines.

"You three have a great bond with your Pokémon." Surge said. "There aren't a lot of trainers who have that." The three trainers smiled and began to shake hands with Surge. They said their goodbyes and the group left the building.

"So, what are going to do now?" Misty asked.

"Well, I first want to go to the center to pick up Bulbasaur. I think he wants to see me." Ash said. The group nodded. After a few minutes they arrived at the Pokémon center. Ash called Oak while the rest began to settle in their dorms. After Ash returned, they decided to eat and then go to sleep, because tomorrow, they would look around in the city.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you have any questions, PM me :)**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Butterfree (M), Charmander (M), Squirtle (M), Vulpix (FS)**

**With Professor Oak: Eevee (M), Pidgeotto (F)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)***

***Note: Kevin thinks he has a shiny Magikarp, but it's actually a Feebas. **


	10. 9: St Anne and the island

**Here is the new chapter. And special thanks to knightofstories141912, for giving me an idea about an OC. Tell me if I did it right with your OC knightofstories141912!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 9: St. Anne and the island.

After a good rest, the group was looking around in the big Vermillion city. When they were walking towards the harbor, they saw a huge cruise ship docked there. Ash and the rest awed.

"Wow, that's a huge ship." Ash said.

"Come on, let's go there!" Misty yelled before running off. The rest followed her and they arrived at the docks.

"It's beautiful…" Leaf awed. "I wish we could travel the ocean on that ship." She said.

"Yeah, and all the Pokémon we could see while traveling the ocean." Brock said. Misty however, had other plans.

"Just imagine Sunbathing on deck all day…" Misty had stars in her eyes. "Just a nice long relaxing cruise." Leaf nodded in agreement.

"That would definitely be nice." She said.

"But we can't pay for such a cruise." Brock said, making Misty and Leaf sad. Kevin and Ash wanted to say that they had enough money, but they were interrupted when suddenly two women who were dressed in a short blue mini skirt and a brown greyish top walked up to them. They sure looked familiar.

"Congratulations! You are all lucky! You can go aboard on the St. Anne and enjoy a nice long cruise!" The two women said. "We have free tickets for you!" Kevin and Ash were skeptical, but Misty and Leaf eagerly grabbed the tickets from the woman's hand.

"Thanks for the tickets!" The girls yelled before storming off. When they saw the boys not moving an inch, they went back.

"Hello, are you coming?" The two asked them?

"We don't even know what we can do there." Ash said.

"You can do there lots of things!" One of the women said. "You can trade with other trainers, battle with them or you can relax and sunbathe on the deck!" Ash smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" Ash yelled before walking off. Kevin was still thinking.

"Hopefully there is good food in there." He thought out loud. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Leaf grabbed his arm and dragged him with her towards the ship.

"Come on Kev, or we might lose you." Leaf smiled sweetly at him. Kevin smiled back and began to walk with the rest of the group towards the stairs, which lead towards the deck of the cruise ship. Misty showed the tickets and they were allowed inside.

"This ship is huge." Kevin said. "I wonder what you can do here." The group then began to walk inside the ship. There were a lot of people standing inside the ship, buying things from stalls and doing Pokémon battles.

"So, what are you all going to do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm going to the outside pool, to sunbathe. See ya later!" Misty yelled before walking away.

"And the rest?" Kevin continued.

"I'm going to find a stall where you can buy Pokémon food. Maybe I can get a few recipes." Brock said.

"I'm just going to wander around here." Leaf said. _'And maybe I can find a present for the twins for their birthday which is in a few days.'_ Leaf thought. Kevin then looked at Ash, but he was already at a stall, looking at the different kinds of Pokéballs you could buy.

"Well then, I'm going to have a nice warm bad, so see ya!" Kevin said before walking towards the bathing place. When he arrived there, he began to put on his swimming trunks. He walked towards the bath, which looked like a big warm lake with a geyser under it. There was no one there except him and Deino. Deino jumped in the water and began to relax, lying in the water while half asleep.Kevin then stepped in the water and began to lie in it, with his head on the warm rocks that were placed there.

"Maybe my Pokémon want to relax as well." Kevin thought out loud. He grabbed his four Pokéballs and out of it came Growlithe, Charmander, Eevee and Feebas. The four of them jumped in the water and Kevin was surprised that Charmander jumped in it too.

"Charmander, won't your tail fire go out?" Kevin asked. Charmander shook his head. He began to say something. Kevin didn't understand him like he understood his Pokémon sometimes, but he could make out a bit of what he was saying.

"So, because the water is warm, you don't have to bright out your tail fire, so you can swim freely with a small tail fire that luckily won't go out here?" Charmander nodded. Eevee and Feebas happily swam over to their trainer and they began to relax in his arms. Growlithe, Deino and Charmander were playing with each other.

"Am I good at hugging or something?" Kevin asked his Eevee and Feebas, while smiling. The two happily nodded and they just continued nuzzling him. Suddenly he heard the door being opened and he saw a boy that was at least a head taller than him appearing. On his shoulder stood an Eevee.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?" the boy asked.

"No, of course not. This hot bath is for everyone." Kevin said.

"Thanks." The boy said. He walked in the water and he began to lie on the opposite side of Kevin. The boy looked at his Deino, Charmander and Growlithe.

"That's an interesting bunch of Pokémon you have there." The boy smiled. "My name is Fredrick by the way, but you can call me Fred." He said.

"My name is Kevin, and thank you for you compliment." Kevin smiled.

"_Hello Kevin, my name is Zorua!" _Fred was shocked.

"Zoru… I mean Eevee! You're not suppsosed to talk to strangers." Fred said.

"_But I feel that I can trust him." _The Eevee began to change form and there stood a small black fox with a red mane.

"Wow…" Kevin awed. "What is that?" Kevin asked.

"That my friend is a Zorua. It's a Pokémon from Unova, just like your Deino." Fred pointed at Deino.

"Wow, that's a cool Pokémon." Kevin said. "Wait a second." Kevin then said.

"Have you ever participated in a league, because your face looks familiar. I think it was the lily of the Valley conference." Kevin said.

"Wow, never expected someone to recognize me. Indeed, I finished in the top 32. But in the Indigo league, I want to change that." Fred grinned.

"Well, looks like I have a new rival then." Kevin grinned. Fred then noticed the Eevee and Feebas sleeping in Kevin's arms.

"Your Pokémon look really happy with you." Fred smiled.

"So is your Zorua." Kevin smiled back. Fred laughed.

"Sometimes she isn't so happy with me, because I never allow her to play pranks on people." Fred said. Kevin laughed. Zorua pouted. Suddenly the door opened again. Zorua immediately hid behind Fred.

"Ah there you are Kevin. I've been looking all over for you." Ash said.

"Hey Ash, come on in." Kevin invited him. He then introduced him to Fred.

"Fred, this is my twin brother Ash. Ash, this is Fred, a trainer who finished in the top 32 last year in Sinnoh." Zorua then showed herself.

"Wow, what's that?" Ash asked.

"_My name is Zorua, nice to meet you!" _Zorua said.

"Hello Zorua, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!" Ash looked at his right shoulder where Pikachu was standing.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu waved at Zorua. Ash then jumped in the water and the three began a conversation. Fred and Ash let their own Pokémon out of their Pokéballs too. Vulpix immediately jumped in Ash's arms and she decided to nap. Out of Fred's Pokéballs came a small land shark, a small green dragon with a very hard looking head. A Ponyta, a blue Pokémon with one red eye and claws on his rear and a small red chicken like Pokémon.

"You have a bunch of Pokémon we've never seen before." Ash and Kevin said.

"Yeah, the small chicken Pokémon is named Torchic, it's one of the starter Pokémon in Hoenn. The blue Pokémon with one eye is called a Beldum, also from Hoenn region. The green dragon is a shiny Bagon, who is also from Hoenn. I bet you know about Ponyta and the land shark is my starter named Gible." Fred said. "I found them all in Sinnoh, except Ponyta, who I've caught a few days ago." Fred said.

"Nice, you have some experience." Ash and Kevin said. The Pokémon started to play with each other, while Fred, Ash and Kevin kept talking to each other. When Vulpix, Feebas and Eevee woke up, they began to talk to Zorua. When they were talking, the three boys noticed them giggling with each other and occasionally eying the three. The three boys decided to ignore it.

"So Ash, what were you doing actually before you came here?" Kevin asked.

"I was battling a weird looking man with a Raticate. When I was going to win he said that it was a draw. He later asked me to trade Butterfree with Raticate, but I refused." Ash said.

"Good, because Butterfree is family and we don't trade family away." Kevin said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"You two are really something else." Fred said. Kevin and Ash looked at him, confused. He then continued.

"You two are kind, unlike a lot other Pokémon trainers. You genuinely care for your Pokémon. I really respect that." Fred smiled.

"Thanks Fred, you look like a good trainer too." The boys complimented him. The three began to talk some more until they decided that they had enough bathed. They recalled their Pokémon, except Deino, Zorua, Pikachu, Vulpix and Feebas. Kevin wanted Feebas out of her Pokéball, because Kevin wanted to look for a Prism scale in the stalls, but he didn't know what it looked like. Feebas didn't complain one bit. She loved being held by Kevin. She loved to relax in his arms. She wished she could hold him, but she had to be patient. Vulpix wanted the same treatment Feebas had. She refused to get in her Pokéball and Ash decided to just hold her. She happily lay in his arms. The three then began to look at stalls to find some nice things to buy. The three came across a stall with different kinds of evolution stones and other rare things to evolve Pokémon like Metal Coats and Dragon Scale.

"Magikarp, see what you like?" Kevin asked. Magikarp kept looking around the stall and finally she saw what she needed. She pointed her fin at a blue and pink scale. The light from the window was shining on it, giving it all the colors of the rainbow.

"Wow, that's a beautiful scale." Kevin awed. _'And the perfect item to make you mine…' _Feebas thought happily.

"Mister, how much is that scale?" Kevin asked the salesman.

"Well boy, that scale will cost you five thousand pokédollars." The salesman said. "I don't think you have enough." The man said apologetically. Feebas looked at Kevin. She needed that item. She was afraid that Kevin couldn't buy it.

"Don't worry mister, I have enough and I also want to buy a Water Stone and a Fire Stone." Kevin said casually. The salesman looked wide eyed, but he soon grabbed the scale and the stones Kevin asked for. Ash then walked up to Kevin.

"Hey Kev!" He said. He then looked at the things Kevin was going to buy. "Mister, do you have another Fire Stone and a Thunder Stone?" Ash asked. "The salesman nodded and grabbed the two stones.

"Ash, you have the credit card?" Kevin asked. Ash nodded and paid for the things. After they paid Ash asked Kevin a question.

"Kev, why did you buy that expensive scale?" Ash asked. "I know that the Fire Stone is for Growlithe, and I think the Water Stone is for your Eevee, but why the scale?"

"Magikarp wanted it, so she could evolve." Kevin asked.

"I didn't know Magikarps needed a colorful scale to evolve." Ash said.

"Me neither, but she is a shiny one, so maybe that's the reason." Kevin looked at Feebas, who was asleep. Deino was also asleep, but he slept on Kevin's head. Pikachu was lazily sitting on Ash's shoulder, while Vulpix was also asleep, but then in Ash's arms. They put their bought items in their bags before they walked towards Fred, who was busy keeping Zorua, who was disguised as an Eevee, from playing pranks with strangers.

"_Zorua don't" _Fred said telephatically. _"I don't want your disguise to be revealed. Do you know what happened when you transformed into a human? When someone touches your tail, you'll revert back!" _Fred hissed.

"_I know I know." _Zorua pouted.

"A Prankster are you huh Eevee?" Kevin smirked. Fred looked wide eyed.

"Did you just know what I said to her?" Fred asked. Zorua answered.

"_I trust Kevin, Ash and their Pokémon, so they can hear me just fine." _Fred laughed. Ash looked at his right and he saw Misty, Brock and Leaf eating something.

"Hey, let's go back to the group. They have food." Ash rubbed his belly. Kevin smiled.

"Come on Fred, let me introduce you to my other friends and travelling partners." Kevin said. The group walked towards the table where they were eating. Leaf was the first to spot them. She stood up from her chair and she walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said sweetly, mostly eying Kevin. She then noticed Fred behind them. How could you not notice the tall boy?

"Kevin, who is that tall boy behind you?" Leaf asked curiously. "Leaf, let me introduce you to Fred." Kevin said. "I met him in the bathing place and we quickly became friends. And the Eevee on his shoulder is actually a Zorua." Kevin said casually. Fred paled.

"Why did you say that?" Fred said. "I don't want the whole world to know."

"_Don't worry Fred, you don't have to protect me all the time." _Zorua said.

"So your Pokémon can do telepathy." Leaf smiled. Fred paled again.

"Let me guess, you trust her?" Zorua nodded happily. "I'm actually surprised; most people get wide eyed when they hear voices in their head." Fred said.

"Well, in one of Professor Oak's lesson we got to experience telepathy." Leaf said.

"Huh, I never experienced that." Ash and Kevin said.

"You had the flu remember." Leaf said. Ash and Kevin scratched the back of their heads.

"You're right, sorry!" they said, while grinning sheepishly. The group then walked over to Brock and Misty.

"Hey Ash, Kevin, who's that tall boy?" Misty asked.

"My name is Fred, nice to meet you." Fred said.

"Likewise!" Misty said. She then noticed the Eevee on his shoulder.

"Wow you got an Eevee!" Misty grabbed Zorua and began to hug her. Zorua didn't like it one bit.

"_Don't trust her huh?" _Fred grinned inwardly. _"Uhuh." _Was Zorua's reply. Brock then walked over to the taller boy and introduced himself.

"My name is Brock, nice to meet you." Brock shook hands with Fred. "Likewise." Fred replied.

"Come boys, let's finish this meal." Brock said. "And for the Pokémon, I have my own recipe." Brock grabbed a small container and opened it. Deino, who just woke up, happily ate from it. Pikachu started eating a few seconds after Deino, while Ash and Kevin were busy feeding Vulpix and Feebas. Zorua decided to taste the food a bit. She grew wide eyed.

"_What a delicious taste! Thank you Brock!" _Zorua started to eat happily. Brock was confused. He looked at the twins and they motioned him to keep quiet. They then pointed at Misty.

"She can't hear her." Ash and Kevin whispered. Brock nodded. The group began to eat again, while chatting with each other. Suddenly the man Ash had battled approached them with a lady in a lilac colored dress and a white boa.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, you seem to be enjoying this cruise." The man said. He wore a tall hat and a red bow. You could say he looked like a magician.

"Yeah, we're enjoying ourselves." Ash said, annoyed that the man approached him again.

"So boy, I've let you think about my offer to trade and I think you agree with me that we should." The man said rather confidently.

"Well, you got it all wrong then." Ash said. The man frowned.

"Look, I don't see why you won't do it. Trade is a rather common practice everywhere. You see, friends who trade with their other friends increase their friendship with each other."

"I don't really see you as a friend." Ash said casually. "And can you please stop bothering me?" The man huffed and walked away, with his woman.

"So that was the man with the Raticate?" Kevin asked. Ash nodded.

"He looks like a magician to me." Kevin said. Ash nodded in agreement. Suddenly groups of people in black suits and a red R on their suits appeared with some kind of sucking device on their backs.

"Team Rocket…" Ash and Kevin growled. Deino and Pikachu began to stand on their trainer's shoulder. Ash and Kevin began to hold Vulpix and Feebas tightly in their arms. If they weren't in such a situation, Vulpix and Feebas would have enjoyed it. Suddenly they heard an all too familiar duo.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light," "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meow that's right!"

"James doesn't look very happy now is he." Kevin said. Ash and Leaf nodded in agreement. Fred, however looked confused.

"Do you know them?" He asked. "Yeah, they're a bunch of idiots who try to steal our Pokémon." Misty answered him.

"Team rocket will now take possession of your Pokémon!" Jessie yelled. Everyone in the room looked afraid. They were whispering to each other. Suddenly Team Rocket put the machines on their backs on and two hoses from each machine appeared. They began to suck air in it that was strong enough to flip over a table.

"Hurry, grab your Pokéballs tightly!" Someone in the room yelled. Everyone began to run in fright, occasionally screaming. Ash and Kevin's group quickly grabbed their Pokéballs and put them in their bags. Suddenly Feebas slipped from Kevin's arms. "No Magikarp!" Kevin yelled desperately. Because of the sucking of the hoses, she fell in front of a Team Rocket grunt. The group, especially Kevin watched in horror how Feebas was brutally kicked by the grunt. "What a useless Pokémon!" the man laughed without remorse. When the grunt began to stand on her and Feebas was about to cry, Kevin snapped. Blue aura began to blaze around him. He ran with magnificent speed towards the grunt.

"Boy, what the hell did you think you're doing!?" The grunt didn't except a fist in his face. You could hear the cracks of bone through almost the whole room. The man fell to the ground, howling in pain.

"I, I think my jaw is broken!" the man wailed. He couldn't talk very well with a broken jaw. Kevin walked over to the grunt with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Kevin stop!" Ash yelled. He began to run towards his brother.

"Wh, what are you going to do to me?" the grunt was more than scared. Kevin grabbed him by the throat and began to hold him against the wall.

"How dare you, you fucking asshole!" Kevin roared. His aura blazing more intensely. "How dare you hurt my Magikarp! You're the one who is a useless piece of shit!"

"Please, have mercy!" The man pleaded in a broken voice. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Mercy, mercy! Did you show any mercy when you kicked my beloved Pokémon!" Ash picked up Feebas and began to stand still. Feebas was looking at Kevin with admiring eyes. "Did you show mercy when you stood on her! Do you expect me to show mercy after seeing you doing that!" Kevin was beyond furious.

The room was deadly quiet and everyone was seeing the display. The hoses stopped sucking.

"Look James, do you know what happened when both boys were blazing in that blue glow?" Jessie whispered, afraid. James nodded, who was equally afraid.

Deino, who fell off of Kevin's shoulder when he began to run, looked at his trainer's eyes. His eyes were changing color every time. From brown to blue. It just kept on, like he was undergoing a transformation.

'_He must be stopped; otherwise it could have devastating effects.' _Deino thought. He began to run towards Kevin. He then saw Ash walking towards his brother. He jumped on Ash's left shoulder, because Pikachu was standing on his right.

"You are a disgrace, hurting Pokémon like that." Kevin said quietly. It looked like Kevin wasn't conscious of what he was doing. Suddenly Kevin heard voices in his head.

"_Kevin, my Chosen One, listen to me."_ An angelic voice whispered in his head. _"Do not let your anger control you. I know you hate it seeing your loved ones getting hurt, but you have to think clearly, otherwise you will hurt the ones you want to protect."_ Kevin was listening intently to the calm, sweet and loving voice in his head.

"_You have to train your energy manipulation. Only then you can tap from your hidden power to transform. If you don't, you'll get severely hurt. Please calm down. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't know what to do if I ever lose you…" _Suddenly Kevin was regaining focus. He let go of the man and began to hold his head.

"What happened?" Kevin's voice was hoarse. Ash began to put an arm around him.

"You were losing your mind, that's all!" Ash joked. Kevin chuckled, but then went serious again.

"But seriously, what happened?" Ash began to speak, but when he saw the grunt who was almost by Kevin grabbing a gun, he kicked the gun from his hands.

"Pikachu, show them a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu summoned a massive thunderbolt that hit the grunt head on. The man flew against one of his team mates.

"If they're trying to rob our Pokémon, we might as well make it a battle!" Fred yelled.

"Yeah, we can't just surrender!" Someone in the crowd yelled. "Let's fight back!" There were cheers everywhere. Everyone grabbed their Pokéballs and summoned their Pokémon. Ash gave Feebas back to Kevin.

"Are you all right?" Kevin asked while hugging her tightly. Feebas nodded happily.

"Now Deino, let's show them your strength!" Deino grinned. He loved fighting. He summoned Flamethrowers and Dragon Breaths and blasted it towards the grunts. Everyone was using their Pokémon to battle Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Together with other Pikachu's, they blasted Team Rocket out of the ship. Unfortunately, Jessie, James and Meowth were still on the ship, because they escaped the room.

"That was a nice bit of team work!" Fred yelled. Everyone cheered. Everyone began to do the things they did before Team Rocket appeared. The group began to walk towards each other. Leaf then hugged Kevin tightly.

"Please don't do that again." Leaf said.

"Doing what?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Well, you were blazing in a blue glow and you almost killed that grunt." Ash said slowly. "Because he hurt Magikarp."

"Really? The only thing I remember is that Magikarp was getting kicked and I got angry. I heard myself say something but I can't remember it. I also heard a voice in my head and then everything went back to normal." Kevin said.

"I honestly thought the grunt was going to pie in his pants!" Fred said, making Kevin and Ash snicker.

"What matters is that you're back to normal." Leaf smiled sweetly at him. She was afraid of him when she saw him blazing in a blue glow, but she began to love him more when he showed that he cared greatly for his Pokémon. It showed that he was really caring towards his friends and family. Something she loved about him. Of course there were more things she loved about him. Suddenly the water was beginning to get rough. Large waves were crashing against the ship. They saw the captain of the ship getting in a lifeboat.

"There is no reason to panic, I'm just testing the lifeboats!" The man said. Everyone sweat dropped, but then the panic came. There was chaos everywhere. The group was the last one to try get in a boat, but another big wave came and the group fell against a hard floor, their conscious slipping each second. They managed to get up one more time before a huge was crashed against the ship, making it flip over and sink. The group hit their head and they all fell unconscious.

….

Arceus was relieved that she managed to calm Kevin down. She didn't know what to do if he managed to transform.

"Most interesting, a transformation in an aura guardian. It seems they both possess a lot of hidden strength." Arceus smiled. Her 'so claimed' future mate has a lot of potential. She walked towards her room, where she had books which were written by Alpha and her, which had all the information about the things on earth. Like the different evolutions of Pokémon and how life there works. She also had a book of the history of the human race that was written by Alpha. She began to look in it, trying to find something about that rare event that just happened. After a minute or so she found a chapter that told about the human's abilities. She read about Psychic energy in humans, about Aura and other things like how old they can be. Finally she found the information and she began to read out loud.

"Ever since the born of the human race, which was approximately 500 million years ago, there were people with hidden strengths, form Psychics to Aura guardians. There were also people called Chosen Ones, who were said to appear after each millennium. There is a rare occurrence between Chosen Ones. It is so rare that it has only been seen once. The so called 'Energy Rage' is a transformation that can only be achieved by Chosen Ones who have natural Psychic and Aura powers. Because there has only been one individual with those three powers combined, we don't know a lot of it. All that we know of it is that the eyes of the individual become blue, the hair will stand more upright and it gets a bluish glow, the individual can harness the power of Aura, Psychic and their Hidden Ability and the wielder gets an increase in durability, speed and strength. The downside of the transformation is that the individual can quickly lose control, or the transformation will consume him."

"Hidden ability, let's see if there is something to read about it." Arceus finally found something.

"The Hidden Ability of a human is a power humans can possess that is the only thing, other than the mating organs, that makes them similar to Pokémon. Through humans mating with Pokémon in ancient times, some humans got the ability of the type they got from their Pokémon parent. The individual can have more than one type as a Hidden Ability. The harness of the Hidden ability can only be achieved by individuals who possess enough DNA of Pokémon to actually use it. Other than that, the individual has to master the two forms of human energy, Psychic and Aura, to use it. You also need to have a deeper connection with Pokémon. Every human in the world has its own type of Hidden Ability, but because of the feats humans need to accomplish, there is only one in the whole history of the world that has managed to use it, but not master it. The human, who achieved the transformation, had the Steel type as a Hidden Ability. He was also a Chosen One, because he needed to understand the ways of the Pokémon."

'_And what is the relation of this ability with a Chosen One…' _Arceus thought. She found some information about a Chosen One.

"A Chosen One is an individual who has a connection with Alpha or Arceus. Because of this, the Chosen One has the ability to have a deeper understanding of Pokémon. Because of this, they can naturally understand the Pokémon language when their minds are more developed. A Chosen One can also better understand the different kinds of energies that are in the world, making it easier for them to harness Psychic and Aura powers. There is a chance that a Chosen One has a connection so strong that they can hear the telepathic voices of Alpha or Arceus, but it has never happened yet."

"Until now." Arceus said. "Most interesting, two humans in this time, capable of such feats." Arceus smiled happily "That connection with Kevin is certainly helpful. It will make it easier for to make him mine." Arceus licked her lips. Hell she wished she just had him right now. "Never knew I needed to have a connection to talk telepathically with a Chosen One. It seems Alpha has created some secrets…" Arceus decided to sleep for a while, dreaming about her Chosen One. Unbeknownst to her however, Kevin and the gang were having deep trouble right know…

….

"Mmm huh? Wha happened?" Ash woke up. His head hurt. He began to look around and he saw Fred, Zorua, Misty and Brock also waking up. He then saw Kevin and Leaf still unconscious. Leaf laid on top of Kevin. He then noticed Pikachu, Vulpix, Deino and Feebas waking up. Ash walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin, Leaf, wake up." He said. Leaf began to move and she opened her eyes. She began to sit and then she saw that she had Kevin pinned to the ground. She began to blush madly. Kevin then woke up.

"Uhm Leaf, why are you sitting on top of me?" He asked. Leaf immediately got off of him.

"Sorry…" She said, embarrassed. Misty looked around and she saw a black little fox with a red mane sitting on Fred's shoulder.

"Fred, is that your Eevee?" She asked.

"_I'm not an Eevee." _Zorua said irritated. Misty grew wide eyed.

"It can talk!" She looked at the other but they weren't surprised.

"Yeah, SHE can talk." Ash said to her. Misty noticed her error and apologized.

"Hehe, sorry…" She said. Everyone then looked through the window and they noticed that the ship had capsized. They began to walk towards the stairs, that were underwater. Ash and Kevin were holding Vulpix and Feebas tightly in their arms.

"What are we supposed to do? The ship is leaking everywhere." Ash said.

"We got to keep calm. As long as there is air in here, it will take long for it to fill with water." Misty said.

"Sure, but we better not waste any time escaping." Brock said.

"Any ideas?" Fred asked.

"Well, we can either go up or down." Leaf said.

"If we're sinking, then up would definitely be better. And if the ship is flipped upside down…" Ash began. Misty continued. "The deck is below us, and the ship's bottom is up above our heads." "Then we have to dive down to the deck!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"But if we dive down to the deck and we come across a dead end, then we're done for." Brock said. Ash and Kevin began to imagine them being stuck under water. They paled at the thought.

"So how are we supposed to know?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, water is my specialty!" Misty said. "Go Goldeen!" Goldeen came out of the Pokéball and landed in the water.

"Goldeen, Goldeen." It said.

"Goldeen, dive down to the deck, if you find your way out of the ship, bring something from outside." Misty said.

"Magikarp, do you wanna help too?" Kevin asked. Feebas nodded and jumped in to the water. Goldeen and Feebas then began to search under water. After a few minutes Kevin grew worried.

"What's taking then so long.?" He asked concerned.

"Maybe they can't find a way out." Misty said. Suddenly Goldeen and Feebas pushed James, Jessie and Meowth out of the water.

"Wow, they look terrible." Ash said.

"Pre, prepare for trouble…" Jessie almost choked out. "Make it double." James continued. Suddenly they saw the group standing.

"You!" Jessie and James yelled in unison. "We got you cornered now!" they grabbed their Pokéballs.

"So, you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea!" Brock said. Ekans and Koffing then appeared. Ash, Brock and Kevin then grabbed their Pokéballs and summoned their own. Out of it came Geodude, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Eevee.

"All right a match!" Ash smirked. Suddenly the ship began to shake heavily. The group began to slide down towards the other end of the hall.

"The ship will sink further if we don't do something!" Misty yelled.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Geodude, Ekans, Koffing, go to the other side!" Ash yelled. The Pokémon obliged and then for the next few minutes, they tried to stop the moving of the ship. Suddenly leaf had enough.

"Guys, call back your Pokémon!" She yelled. Ash just had to retort back.

"But Team Rocket will beat us if we call our Pokémon back." "He's right you know." Brock said.

"Our lives are more important than a battle!" Misty yelled. "We got worse troubles." Ash, Jessie and James were reluctant though.

"What's more important, a battle or your life!" Leaf yelled.

"She's right, good point." Jessie admitted. They recalled their Pokémon too. The ship then stopped moving.

"Okay, we all agree that there won't be any battles right now." Misty said. "Let's work together." She looked behind her and she sweat dropped. Ash, Brock and Pikachu, and Jessie, James and Meowth were glaring at each other. Leaf had grabbed Kevin's arm and brought him towards Misty. Fred just followed him.

"Come on, shake hands!" The six looked at Misty. They reluctantly agreed. Ash and Jessie shook hands.

"This is just a temporary truce until we get out of this mess." Ash nodded in agreement. Brock and James then shook hands, but they tried to hurt each other by squeezing their hands. Meowth and Pikachu then shook hands, but Pikachu had to electrocute him.

"Pikachu!" Misty scolded him. Pikachu just shrugged.

"All right, we agree, so what are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"Leave it to me, I forgot to mention that I have built my own St. Anne." Misty said proudly.

"Really?" Ash asked. "It was a model." Everyone sighed in frustration.

"And how does this help us?" Fred asked.

"That's how I learned about the structure of the St. Anne." Misty said. "We have to climb towards the bottom of the ship. Then we create a hole and we get out."

"At least we got a plan." Leaf said. The group began to walk until they saw an upside down staircase.

"Onix, create a bridge!" Brock summoned Onix and he created a bridge where the group could walk on. After that they were in a hall that was pretty dark.

"The lights are out." Brock stated the obvious.

"Let us handle it, Charmander, I choose you!" ash and Kevin summoned their Charmanders and they began to follow them.

"So where does this hall lead to?" Leaf asked.

"This hall leads straight through the engine room." Misty said. "And that's where the hall is the thinnest. We can make a hole there." They opened the door and unfortunately, a sea of fire was beneath them. The staircase, which was upside down, was also broken.

"Now what?" Ash sighed in frustration. The group looked behind them to see Jessie and James wailing about how their life will end.

"Will you two knock it off!" Misty yelled. They began to look at Misty. "We're not going to die! There must be a way." Everyone began to think. Suddenly Kevin had an idea.

"Ash, Leaf, call out Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, they can make a cord for us." Ash and Leaf nodded and summoned their Pokémon.

"All right, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, extend your vines and make a cord." Kevin ordered them. They obliged and a cord of for vines was formed. They began to walk on it and everyone made it safe towards the other side.

"Now let's open a hole. Vulpix, I need your help." Ash said. Vulpix nodded happily, eager to help her human crush.

"I want you to create a hole in the ceiling." Vulpix nodded and used Flamethrower to create a hole.

"Deino, lets help her." Kevin said. Deino summoned his own Flamethrower and together they began to melt the metal.

"All right listen up, I want everyone to grab onto their Water Pokémon. Everyone nodded, except Team Rocket.

"Hey, don't forget about us, what are we supposed to do?" Jessie said.

"Just summon a Water Pokémon." The Jessie, James and Meowth paled.

"It's almost done." Ash said. As expected, water began to flow in the ship. Ash summoned his Squirtle, Misty summoned Goldeen and Starmie, while Leaf summoned Seel.

"Come on Vulpix, come to Ash." Ash said. Vulpix hopped into his arms and Ash tied her down against him. Pikachu, Ash, Vulpix and Fred were tied down on Squirtle, Brock on Starmie, Misty on Goldeen and Leaf on Seel. Kevin placed Feebas in the water.

"Maagikarp, can you carry me and Deino towards the surface?" Feebas looked unsure. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know if she was strong enough. Kevin saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry, I know you're strong enough. Think about the training we had. You aren't weak, remember that." Feebas smiled and nodded happily. She wanted to make her Kevin proud. Kevin tied himself and Deino down on Feebas.

"All right let's go!" Ash yelled. Squirtle tried to swim through the falling water, but the weight on him was too heavy.

"You can do it Squirtle!" Ash encouraged him.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle began to glow white. Everyone awed at the display.

"Wartortle." The new Pokémon said.

"Wow, I got a wartortle!" Ash cheered. Wartortle then swam with ease upwards. Starmie, Goldeen, Seel and Feebas followed him.

"Come on Team Rocket!" Kevin yelled before disappearing. After what seemed like forever, the group surfaced. They began to swim towards a floating piece of the ship.

"Well done Magikarp." Kevin said happily. He began to hug her, making Feebas blush. She then nuzzled Kevin's face happily. Everyone then recalled their Pokémon. Only Feebas and Vulpix stayed outside their Pokéballs. And Pikachu, Zorua and Deino of course.

"I wonder when Team Rocket is going to surface. They will make it right?" Leaf asked, concerned. Kevin put an arm around her.

"Of course, don't worry." Kevin said. Leaf smiled at him.

"There is nothing more we can do, except trying to find dry land." Brock said. "I remember the story of an old man, who was trapped alone on sea except with his bird. He tried to find dry land and he used his bird to find it. If the bird found dry land, he would return with a branch."

"Mm, I don't have Pidgeotto with me right know, but Butterfree can do this." Ash said. He called Butterfree and he sent him to find land. After half an hour or so, Butterfree returned with Jessie, James, Meowth and a normal Magikarp.

"Are they still alive?" Ash asked. Suddenly Jessie, James and Meowth opened their eyes.

"Of course we are alive!" Jessie yelled. Ash sighed in relief.

"Pfeh I thought you were gone, but you are alive." Ash smiled.

….

It was night and the moon was shining brightly, just as the stars. Ash, Kevin and their Pokémon were still awake.

"You know Vulpix, I'm proud of you that you could handle yourself in cold water." Ash said.

"And Magikarp, you showed everyone that you aren't worthless." Kevin said after him.

"That's why we want you to give this." Ash grabbed a Fire Stone, while Kevin grabbed the Prism Scale. Vulpix and Feebas were taken aback. Vulpix then shook her head.

'Ashy, I don't want it yet. I first want to get stronger.' Ash was surprised to hear her talk.

"Ashy?" Ash asked confused. Vulpix just giggled. Kevin then looked at Feebas.

"Magikarp, do you want it now, or later?"

'Can I have it as an ornament? I will evolve when the time is right.' Feebas said. Kevin then grabbed a piece of Feebas scale and carefully put it off. Feebas flinched. He then placed the Prism scale on the place where the other scale was.

"Here you go." Kevin smiled. Kevin then asked something to her.

"Magikarp, why do you need that scale to evolve? I never knew that shiny Magikarp needed a colorful scale to evolve." Kevin said. Feebas giggled.

'I'm not a Magikarp.' She said. Kevin looked confused.

'I'm a Feebas. I won't evolve into a Gyarados. I will evolve in something else.' Feebas said.

"In what do you evolve then?" Kevin was curious.

'Yeah tell us.' Deino said. Ash and Pikachu also looked at Feebas with curiousness. Vulpix already knew and she began to giggle.

'I won't tell you. You just have to wait until I've evolved.' Feebas giggled. 'But I know Kevin, you will love it.' _'I'll be irresistible. And then I can go a step further than only being in his arms. I can hug him myself and I can finally protect the one I love.' _Feebas thought happily, thinking about the day she could have him in her embrace as a Milotic, happily nuzzling him and maybe kiss him…

"Aww." Kevin pouted. "Well then, I've just have to wait." Kevin smiled. Ash then began to say something.

"You know Kev, why can we even understand our Pokémon now? I mean, we're casually talking to them like we speak their language."

"Now that you mention it, why actually? It sometimes happens and now I can perfectly understand you.

'Yeah, it's really weird to talk with your own trainer.' Pikachu said. 'But I definitely like it.' "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Ash and Kevin frowned.

"Weird, I can't understand you anymore." The boys said in unison. "Well, I'm tired, maybe that's the reason. Good night." Kevin said. Ash decided to sleep too. Only Pikachu, Deino, Vulpix and Feebas were still awake.

'So, I'm starting to think that you two have fallen in love with our trainers.' Pikachu started. Vulpix and Feebas giggled.

'So you've finally found out.' Vulpix said.

'Well I thought you two were just being affectionate but after this conversation I came to another conclusion.' Pikachu said.

'You know that they are humans, and you are Pokémon.' Deino said. 'We know, but we don't care. My mom used to tell me stories about ancient times when people mated with Pokémon.' Feebas said.

'You know that you'll definitely get competition. I see a lot of girls eying them.' Pikachu said. 'You already got that Feebas, with Leaf. She likes him too.'

'I know, but I'm happy that it's Leaf and not someone else. Leaf is a very nice girl.'

'Well, you got to share him then.' Deino and Pikachu laughed. Feebas glared at them.

'If I was a Milotic I would have choked you two by now.' Pikachu and Deino gulped at that comment. Vulpix laughed.

'You better watch out boys, we girls will kick your ass eventually.' Pikachu paled, Deino just laughed.

'When I evolve, I will kick your asses.'

'Would you do that to a girl?' Vulpix and Feebas smirked. Deino chuckled nervously.

'It's not very nice to hit a girl now is it?' Vulpix laughed. Deino decided to change the subject.

'I'm going to sleep, good night!' He walked towards Kevin and used his warmth to keep him warm. Pikachu, Vulpix and Feebas did the same. They fell asleep peacefully.

….

It was day again and the group was still in the middle of the ocean with Team Rocket. All of them were very hungry.

"I'm hungry…" Ash moaned, while holding Pikachu and Vulpix. Kevin sighed. He was unconsciously stroking Deino and Feebas.

"It seems like forever when we last ate." He said. Suddenly Misty had an outburst.

"If I knew this would have happened I would have stuffed my face full with food!"

"I want some food…" James wailed. Jessie glared at him. "Stop it!" She hissed.

"Yeah, whining only makes you hungrier." Meowth sighed. Everyone then looked at the Magikarp, who was still on the raft, writhing and saying "Magikarp karp karp".

"That Magikarp looks delicious…" James stared hungrily.

"I'll personally kick you in the water if you try to eat that Magikarp." Kevin said. Fred and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"He deserves to live." They said in unison. Meowth suddenly had enough. He began to bite on the Magikarp, but he only managed to crack his teeth.

"Oowwhh!" He wailed.

"Serves you right." Kevin smirked. Feebas nodded happily.

"Ugh, Magikarps are useless!" James yelled. He began to kick the Magikarp in the water.

"Hey, stop that!" Kevin said. James ignored him. Suddenly Magikarp began to shine.

"Ohh shit…" Ash and Kevin said in unison. In front of them was a very angry Gyarados.

"So Feebas, you're not going to evolve into that." Kevin said. Feebas nodded, afraid. James decided to act brave.

"I'm James, your master." Gyarados roared angrily. James began to back away in fright.

"Dimwit! If you're the master don't act like you're scared of it!" Jessie yelled.

"But I am scared!" James wailed. Misty began to call in Goldeen, Starmie and Staryu. She began to bind them against the raft with a rope.

"Go, swim away!" Her Pokémon obliged and they began to swim. Gyarados was chasing them. After a minute or so, Gyarados stopped. It then began to roar.

"What's it doing?" leaf asked. Misty answered while recalling her Pokémon.

"I think it's calling his fellow Gyarados." She said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Sailors fear Gyarados. Not only because of their atrocious nature, but also because of one attack: Dragon Rage!" Suddenly four more Gyarados appeared and they began to swim in a big circle, together. They began to swim faster until they made a cyclone.

"There is no way we can escape that!" Brock yelled. The cyclone was getting closer and Ash and Kevin grabbed their Pokémon who were not in their Pokéball. Then they were sucked in the cyclone, hoping that they would survive.

….

Ash woke up, startled. He looked around him. "How did I get on a beach?" he saw Vulpix, Kevin, Feebas and the rest unconscious.

"Everyone wake up!" Ash yelled. Everyone woke up. Vulpix immediately jumped in Ash's arms, crying.

"Don't cry girl, it's all right." Ash comforted her. Kevin walked over to Feebas and he picked her up. She was crying too. Kevin hugged her close, trying to comfort her. He noticed that the scale was still on her, to his great relief. He then noticed that all his Pokéballs were missing, except Feebas her one.

"Wha, where are my Pokémon!" Kevin began to look around. "I only have two Pokéballs." Ash said.

"Zorua is gone too." Fred said, worried. Luckily Leaf, Misty and Brock had all their Pokéballs. They then noticed that Team Rocket was missing. They shrugged it off and decided to find the missing Pokémon. Kevin and Ash recalled their Feebas and Vulpix. They didn't want to risk them getting hurt.

….

_With Pikachu and Deino_

Deino and Pikachu were walking on the beach, trying to find their trainers. Suddenly they saw a lot of Pokéballs in the sand and an unconscious Zorua.

"Deino, look at that." Pikachu pointed.

"Pikachu, you know that I'm blind." Deino said.

"How can you navigate then?" Pikachu asked.

"Hearing, smelling, touching and Aura." Deino said. Pikachu looked curious at him.

"Aura?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sense that you can use it too, but you don't know how." Deino said.

"You definitely have to teach me then." Pikachu said before waking up Zorua.

"Ugh, where am I?" Zorua asked. "And where are Fred and the rest?"

"We don't know." Pikachu said, before opening all the Pokéballs. Out of it came Eevee, the Charmanders, Wartortle, Bulbasaur and Growlithe.

"Where is Kevin!" Eevee was frantically looking around. "Calm down Eevee." Deino said. She calmed down, but she was still worried.

"Is everyone all right?" Pikachu asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good, then we only have to find our way towards our trainers." Pikachu said.

"Where are we actually?" The yellow Charmander asked.

"No one knows." Growlithe replied.

"Maybe he knows." Bulbasaur pointed at a Slowpoke. Pikachu and the orange Charmander walked over to him.

"Hello mister, could you tell us where we are?" Pikachu asked. The Slowpoke said nothing.

"Can't you hear us?" Charmander asked. Again no response. Suddenly Slowpoke began to put his tail in the water. Again it didn't say anything. After a few more tries, they decided to go back towards the group.

"It sure is peaceful here." Wartortle said. Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, let's go." Pikachu said. All of the Pokémon began to follow him.

….

It was dark and they still hadn't found their trainer.

"I don't see Ash and the rest anywhere." Pikachu sighed sadly.

"They just disappeared." The orange Charmander said.

"Maybe they got eaten by wild Pokémon!" Wartortle joked. Everyone glared at him.

"it was just a joke…" He said.

"Did they forget about us?" Bulbasaur asked. Zorua and Eevee shook their head.

"They would never do that. You know that very well Bulbasaur." Eevee said. Bulbasaur nodded.

"Yeah, I shouldn't think so pessimistically." Bulbasaur admitted.

"All right Pokémon surrender!" everyone saw Meowth standing a few meters in front of them on a rock.

"Shut up…" Deino growled.

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to f… aahhh!" he was blasted by two Shadow balls, which came from Eevee and Zorua.

"Shut up! My Kevin/Freddie is missing and I'm not in the mood to play stupid games with you!" Eevee and Zorua yelled.

'_Women and their moodswings…'_ Pikachu and Deino sighed.

"Your Kevin and Freddie hehe…" Wartortle laughed. He immediately stopped when he saw the piercing glare of the two girls.

"Ugh, Ekans, Koffing help me out will ya!" Meowth yelled, but they didn't do a thing.

"Hey, why aren't you helping me?" Meowth asked, frustrated.

"You're not master." Ekans and Koffing said in unison. Meowth sighed.

"Then I guess we I just have to do this alone." He said. He began to attack, but he was slammed to the ground by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. The group them made a camp fire and tied Meowth down against a tree. The rest were eating their berries.

"What were you two doing?" Pikachu asked.

"Looking for masters." Ekans replied. "Masters gone." Koffing said afterwards.

"That's really awful." The yellow Charmander replied.

"Ours are gone too." Wartortle said. "But where are they?" Zorua asked.

"We don't know." Growlithe replied. There was silence for a minute, until Meowth began to yell.

"Stop stuffing your faces and give Meowth something to eat!" He yelled, trying to escape from the tree where he was tied down.

"What about no?" Wartortle laughed. "Unless you apologize, then we maybe reconsider." Growlithe growled.

"I won't apologize." Meowth said.

"Then no food for you." Eevee said, eating another apple.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm hungry and give me something to eat!" Meowth yelled. Suddenly he felt the tree tremble. He saw a huge Rhydon looking at the stars.

"Whaaa!" everyone yelled when the Rhydon began to walk towards them, occasionally roaring. The group began to run away.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Meowth yelled desperately. Suddenly the rope was cut loose by Pikachu and Deino. They looked at him.

"I could have done it myself." Meowth sneered, before running away. Pikachu and Deino sighed and they too began to run away.

….

_Meanwhile with Ash, Kevin and the rest_

The group was chased by a flying Pokémon that shot lightning. When they finally escaped from it, they sighed in relief.

"I've never seen such Pokémon." Misty said out of breath.

"Me neither, that's the most incredible Pokémon I've ever seen. Guys, this place is really dangerous. We need to find a safe spot to rest for the night." Brock said. Everyone nodded except Ash and Kevin. They were reluctant. Finally they agreed.

….

_With Pikachu and Deino_

The group had miraculously made a grill and they were eating, but no one was happy. Zorua and Eevee were crying, while Pikachu and Deino were comforting them. Ekans was also crying and Koffing and the Charmander siblings were trying to comfort her. Bulbasaur was scolding wartortle, who tried his best to give them a few jokes, but no one was in the mood to listen to it. Growlithe was sitting next to Bulbasaur, trying to calm him down. The group decided to sleep, keeping each other close to provide warmth.

….

When the sun was shining brightly, they began to look for their trainers again. They spotted a huge Blastoise. They hid behind a rock and they began to secretly look at it.

"Never knew Blastoises were this huge." The yellow Charmander said.

"Wartortle, you should try talking to it. He's your evolution." Pikachu suggested. Wartortle gulped, but he decided to play brave. He began to walk a bit towards the huge creature. Then he shouted.

"Yo brother!" the Blastoise turned around and he then he saw Wartortle. Wartortle gulped. "Let's see, uh sure is nice weather isn't it?" The rest of the group facepalmed. Suddenly Blastoise began to point his cannons. Wartortle began to run away, with the rest following him behind, trying their best to dodge the Hydro Pumps. When they finally escaped, they saw a Venusaur walking past them.

"Wow, that's a Venusaur. Bulbasaur, go talk to it. You're like family." Wartortle said.

"No way, I have no family. You can call me an orphan.

"Ash and Kevin consider us their family." Deino said.

"Good point." Bulbasaur agreed. "You're family, not the big dude over there." Suddenly they saw the venusaur running towards them, with the Blastoise and a big Charizard behind them. They began to run and finally they saw a mine cart with their trainers in it. The mine cart railed very fast.

"Kevin look!" Ash yelled. Kevin looked at the direction Ash was pointing and there he saw their Pokémon.

"Come on, we got to stop the cart, otherwise our Pokémon can't reach us!" Kevin yelled.

"Uhm, the brake broke." James admitted.

"Ooh give me a break!" Ash yelled in frustration. "We got to help them!"

"Uhm, everyone look in front of you." Leaf said. Everyone saw a huge looping in front of them.

"Ooh boy…" Fred sighed. "Everyone, hang on tight!" Brock yelled. When they were half way through the looping, Jessie began to scream.

"I hate rollercoasters!" She yelled. Finally they were back on the ground and thanks to the looping, the Pokémon were running next to them.

"Jump now!" Ash and Kevin yelled. Their Pokémon obliged and they arrived safely in the arms of the group. Eevee and Zorua were crying on their trainer's shoulder. The rest of th the Pokémon were happily nuzzling their trainers. The three giant starter Pokémon then stood on the rail and like the Pikachu and Kabutops, they fell and hung on to the rope.

"Well based on our recent run of luck," James began. "Then cable should snap right about…now!" Jessie continued. Immediately after Jessie said that the rope broke.

Then, we're flung into the air." James said. Again, his prediction was correct. They didn't even have to look in front of them. "Then we probably crash into something." Meowth said. Misty and Leaf then screamed and they flew right into the flying electric Pokémon. They were surprised that a lot of metal and other parts fell off.

"They're not real?" Ash asked in disbelief. They saw the mechanical Pokémon fall against the other Pokémon. An explosion occurred.

"And finally we're going to fall in the water." James said. Everyone began to yell and they fell into the water. They swam to the shore. The group looked around and they noticed that Jessie, James and Meowth weren't there.

"They must have left already." Ash said out loud. Kevin turned towards Fred. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to travel with you guys until we are in the next town or city. Then I will try to find a boat back towards Vermillion, because I still need the badge." Fred replied.

"All right, let's get going then!" Kevin yelled excitingly. Ash and Kevin recalled their Pokémon and after a few hours of travelling, they arrived at the beautiful town of Porta Vista.

"The beach, the crystal clear water and a warm temperature…" misty was in heaven. She immediately began to run towards the town, with the rest following close behind.

**That was the chapter, I hope you like it! I also have decided to give the boys a harem consisting of Pokémon's and humans, but that is still a long way to go. I also tried something new with that transformation. More will be revealed later on. Review, favorite and follow if you want!**


	11. 10: Porta Vista

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter and Ash and Kevin's birthday is in this chapter. It's very small, but it will have a major occurrence in it. Read well!**

Chapter 10: Porta Vista

In the Porta Vista, the group immediately decided to relax and go to the beach. Everyone's Pokémon were send out, except Onix and Zubat, because Onix was a bit too big and Zubat didn't really like the sun.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Ash and Kevin yelled in unison. They quickly changed themselves into their swimming trunks and together with Fred and Brock, they jumped in the water. Feebas, Vulpix, Eevee and Zorua were staring hungrily at their trainer's.

'Look at those abs…' They four awed.

The two Charmanders, Growlithe, Geodude, Butterfree, Torchic, Clefairy and Ponyta were resting on the beach. Seel, Magikarp and all of Misty's Pokémon were happily swimming in the water. Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Ivysaur and Beldum were talking to each other, while Gible, Bagon and Deino were battling to see who was the strongest of the three. Pikachu was happily swimming with Ash, Kevin, Brock and Fred. Finally Leaf appeared in her Leaf-green bikini.

"Looking good Leaf!" Kevin yelled. If Kevin wasn't dense, you would think he was flirting with her. Leaf blushed madly at the comment. She then began to lay a towel on the sand and she began to sunbath, after she had put sunscreen on all of her exposed body. Then Misty came. Ash, Kevin and Brock were looking at her with confused looks. They then began to walk over to Misty.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Misty asked. She had a red bikini on.

"It's just weird to see you looking like a girl." Ash replied bluntly. Misty got angry and she threw a beach ball at him. Ash fell in the water. Kevin then walked over to Leaf.

"Hey Leaf, wanna go have a swim?" He asked. Leaf began to look at him and suddenly she looked wide eyed. Kevin looked nervous.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" he asked. Leaf didn't hear him. She just kept staring hungrily at his abs. She then began to hold her hand against it.

"Wow…" Leaf awed. She finally came to her senses. "Sorry…" She blushed. Kevin chuckled. He then grabbed her hand and he began to pull her towards the water. Kevin then noticed Brock, Pikachu and Ash on a speed boat.

"Hey Kev check it out!" Ash yelled. Every one of the group, including the Pokémon then climbed on board and they began to sail with high speed.

"This is awesome!" Misty exclaimed. "Who is the owner?" She asked.

"I don't know, Brock borrowed it." Ash replied.

"No I'm not the one who borrowed it." Brock said.

"Ugh Ash, you can't just use everything you see!" Misty yelled.

"I saw Brock on the boat, so I thought he borrowed it." Ash said.

"I saw Pikachu sitting on it." Brock replied. Pikachu just shrugged. They kept arguing until Fred yelled at them.

"Watch out for that submarine!" He yelled. Unfortunately, they bumped against it. Because of that, Ash couldn't stop the speed boat anymore.

"I can't control it anymore, I can't stop it!" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Look out for the docks!" Kevin and Leaf yelled. They crashed right into it. The boat and the dock were damaged. Suddenly they heard an old man yell.

"What do you think you're doing!" He finally came to a halt. "You destroyed my boat and then destroyed my dock! You'll pay for this!" He yelled at Ash. Ash began to back away and then began to hide behind Misty. Then man looked with big eyes at her.

"You remind me of my granddaughter…" He said. Misty got nervous.

"We don't have any money to pay for it, but we can work to pay for the damages…" Misty said slowly.

"You would?" The man asked unsurely. Misty then began to stand behind Fred, pushing Kevin in front.

"Uhm, yes sir…" Kevin replied.

"Excellent, I could use all the help! My name is Moe by the way!" Moe introduced himself. The group recalled their Pokémon and then began to work. Ash, Brock and Kevin were standing on the busy beach, yelling the menus of the day and trying to win people over. Suddenly a couple walked over to them.

"A table for two?" Brock asked them. The man looked at his girlfriend.

"What do you think?" He asked. His girlfriend shook her head.

"Hell no! That restaurant over there is way better." They began to walk towards the other restaurant and to Kevin, Brock and ash's frustration; they saw Jessie in a waitress outfit.

"Welcome to Brutella's ocean chateau!" Jessie said. Come up to our terrace; enjoy our seafood and cool drinks. And watch your step please." Jessie said. She then stuck her tongue at the boys.

"What is Team Rocket doing here!" Kevin yelled in frustration.

"Jessie looks really good in that uniform too." Brock said.

"A good restaurant attracts people." Jessie said smugly. Misty, Leaf and Fred appeared. They immediately saw Team Rocket in uniforms.

"And a low quality restaurant attracts… no one!" James laughed.

"Yeah you losers!" Meowth yelled. Every one of the group looked angrily at Team Rocket. Finally, Ash had an idea.

"I've had enough, every one, come on out!" Ash released Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Charmander and Vulpix. Vulpix immediately jumped in her trainer's arms.

"Kevin, release your Pokémon, we need all the help we can get." Kevin obliged. He released his bunch of Pokémon: Feebas, Charmander, Growlithe and Eevee. Kevin picked Feebas up and Eevee decided to snuggle in Kevin's arms too.

"Pikachu and Wartortle can pass out flyers. Butterfree can use its Gust to keep the charcoal hot. Deino and Growlithe can carry the food towards the kitchen. The Charmanders can help out with holding the flame on. Bulbasaur, Leaf and Misty will help customers. Fred and Zorua will help Moe in the kitchen" Ash said. He then looked at Vulpix, who smiled at him. He then looked at Feebas and Eevee, who were lying comfortable in Kevin's arms.

"I think they just want to relax." Ash smiled. Kevin nodded. "They can help us calling for customers to come here." Kevin said.

And so, Moe's restaurant was become really busy.

"Looks like everyone wants to eat in the only restaurant with Pokémon." Ash smiled. Kevin nodded in agreement. Team Rocket was looking on with jealousy, and they decided to sabotage them. Meowth had put on a fan to blow away the flyers, with success. He then sprayed oil in the fire of the grill and everything on it burned until nothing was left but ash. He then threw banana peels in the restaurant. Bulbasaur and Misty slipped on it and because of that, the food and drinks fell on the customers. The customers then left until no one was there.

"What went wrong?" Ash asked sadly. "Just about everything…" Brock sighed. "Damn Team Rocket…" Kevin clenched his fist. They went back inside and they saw everyone sitting, looking sad.

"_Stupid Team Rocket. Fred, can I sabotage them?" _Zorua asked. Fred shook his head. "If we do that we will downgrade to their level, we don't want that." Zorua just sighed.

"I'm really sorry Moe, the way we messed up things for you." Ash and Kevin apologized.

"You all did the best you could. At least things were going good until the bad happened." Moe said.

"Well, well." Everyone looked at the door and they saw Team Rocket and a small old and ugly woman in a pink dress. The old woman had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Brutella!" Moe said, surprised and a bit nervous.

"You don't need a reservation to get her anymore." Brutella smirked. "If things go up like this you have to get out of business Moe!"

"Why do you care!" Ash yelled. He began to stand up, just like Moe, Kevin and Fred.

"I couldn't care less if this dump goes under, but you better figure out some way to pay me the money you owe me, and fast!"

"You'll get your money." Moe said.

"Well, I want it TOMORROW!" Brutella yelled. "And if you don't pay me back, I'll take every penny you have and your boat!" Brutella laughed maniacally. Moe looked horrified.

"Please, you can take everything, but not my boat. Please!" he begged.

"See you tomorrow hehe." Brutella walked off with Team Rocket. Moe sighed sadly. He began to sit in a chair.

"The deadline is tomorrow, but there's no way I can earn that money in less than a day. I guess I have to give my boat to Brutella." Moe sighed.

"That's so sad." Leaf said.

"Wait Moe, that boat is really important to you, right?" Ash asked.

"For years I've dreamed to go on a cruise around the world. I want to see the world before it's too late, but I think it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that Moe!" Ash and Kevin yelled. "You have to follow your dream no matter what. It was always my dream to become the greatest Pokémon master in the world. And even though it isn't easy, I won't give up." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously. We're gonna do everything I can to make that dream come true." Ash said. He looked at Kevin and he saw him nodding in agreement.

"Please Moe, you can't give up. Not when you're so close in making that dream come true."

"Ash and Kevin are right." Leaf said. "You can't let that lady get your boat away."

"We will get the money somehow." Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll work together." Misty chimed in. All Pokémon nodded in agreement. Vulpix, Zorua, Feebas and Eevee jumped into their trainer's arms.

"You think it's possible?" Moe asked, smiling bigger after every encouraging word.

"Anything is possible." Ash, Kevin and Fred replied. This perked the interest of Feebas, Eevee, Vulpix and Zorua.

'_Anything is possible…'_ They thought happily. They looked at their trainers with love in their eyes, but of course the three were too dense and they didn't even notice their Pokémon watching them.

"But how are we going to do it?" Moe asked. Everyone began to think. Ash and Kevin were so deep in thought that they didn't notice their mom sneaking up to them. No one didn't notice actually.

"Happy birthday my little pumpkins!" Delia exclaimed. Ash and Kevin were so startled that they accidently let go of their Pokémon, but they landed safely. Delia then grabbed her boys and gave them tight hug.

"Birthday?" Brock and Misty asked.

"Yeah, didn't they tell you?" They were surprised to hear professor Oak.

"No, they haven't told us." Brock replied.

"They could've at least told us, so we could prepare for it. I don't have a present for them." Misty sighed. She then looked at Leaf.

"You don't have a present either I presume?" Leaf shook her head.

"I have a present." She smiled. Misty sighed again.

"Mom, why are you here actually?" The twins asked.

"I'm on vacation with Samuel and I wanted to send your present to a Pokémon center, but my motherly intuition told me that I could better bring it with me and it paid off!" Delia smiled. She grabbed her purse and grabbed two small boxes.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago, and a yellow centaur like creature told me to give the artifacts to you two. At first I didn't know what he meant, but when I woke up two artifacts were lying next to me. The next night, the same creature appeared in my dreams and we had a conversation. He told me that his name is Alpha and that you will meet him somewhere in the future. I don't know when however. " Delia said. She gave the boxes to her children. They both looked thrilled. They were shocked with what they got.

"Whoa, what's this?" Ash awed. In the box was an orb that was shining in all the colors of the rainbow, with a fiery red glow. Kevin was equally astounded. He got a mostly shining white orb, with gold and green light moving in the orb.

"Thanks mom!" They gave their mother a hug. She returned it happily. Delia then began to hug every Pokémon of the boys. Leaf walked over to them.

"I've got something for you too." She said nervously. She too had two boxes containing something. When she was looking for a present for them in the St. Anne, she found two artifacts that looked like the ones ash and Kevin got from their mom. She felt that she needed to buy it, but because she was an orphan, she didn't have a lot of money. Delia however decided to help her out and Leaf sees her as her own mother. Delia had given her a credit card a few days before she started her journey and she paid the presents with it. She gave the boxes to them and they immediately opened them.

"Wow, another orb…" Ash awed. This time, the orb was silver with a blue glow, while Kevin's orb was purple, with red and yellow light in it. It had a black but surprisingly pleasant glow around it.

"Thank you for this awesome gift Leaf!" Ash and Kevin said happily. Leaf gave Ash a hug, before she turned to Kevin. She was blushing. Kevin didn't notice it and gave her a hug. She happily returned it.

"What are these orbs called?" Kevin asked. Delia then looked at her son.

"Well, in my dream the creature said something about the Blazing Rainbow Orb and the Shining Light Orb. I don't know what those other two are called however." Delia said.

"The man who sold those two orbs told me that it contained a bit of the soul of a legendary Pokémon, and a bit of their power." Leaf said. "He called them the Silver Rain Orb and the Violet Matter Orb."

"Wow, cool." The boys began to hold their respective orbs in their hands, but suddenly the orbs began to move.

"Uhm, are they supposed to move?" Kevin asked nervously. Before anyone could answer, the orbs the boys got flew towards their chest, where the heart was and they got absorbed. Kevin and Ash fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The group tried to help them, but they couldn't reach them. Everyone looked shocked at what they were seeing right know. Ash's eyes were constantly changing color. From all the colors of the rainbow, to dark blue, to red, to silver and to his normal chocolate brown color. The energy shield around Ash changed color in sync with his eyes. With Kevin was the same, but his eyes turned gold, to green, to shining white, to red, to violet, to shining black and to his normal eye color, which was the same as Ash's. It seemed like they were fighting the orbs, pushing it out of their body. For the next few minutes, different colors of energy were surging around them. Everyone looked in horror to see them screaming in agonizing pain. Finally the twins stopped screaming, and the energy around them started to dissipate.

"That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life." Kevin said, trying to stand up. Delia and Leaf immediately ran towards the twins, helping them standing up.

"What happened?" Ash and Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Brock answered them. "You were blazing in different kinds of colors, and your eyes were constantly changing color." Brock said.

"Kevin, Ash, are you all right?!" Delia was frantically looking at her sons if they had any injuries.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine." Kevin and Ash said in unison. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. Their Pokémon immediately walked up to them. Vulpix, Feebas and Eevee were on the verge of tears. Kevin and Ash picked them up.

"Don't cry, we're not hurt anymore." Ash and Kevin said, trying to comfort them. They seemed to calm down by that.

"Professor, do you know what happened?" Kevin asked. They all looked at professor Oak, thinking that he would have an answer. But unfortunately, he shook his head.

"I don't know what happened, this is truly remarkable. You don't even seem to feel the orbs." Oak said. He gave a closer look at the boys, but he couldn't find anything different.

"I don't feel a thing. It's like it never even happened." Kevin and Ash said.

"It seems that there is no harm done. But we have important matters right now. You need to have enough money to pay for a debt?" Oak asked Moe.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, I have a suggestion." He gave a flyer to Ash and he began to read it.

"The Porta Vista beach beauty and Pokémon costume contest?" Ash asked. "How is that gonna help us?"

"Today the contest will be held. If we could move it up here, we can make money from the food that gets bought. You will have enough money in no time." Oak said. Ash smiled.

"I like to enter the beauty contest." Misty said.

"You should Misty, there are cash prizes for the beauty and the costume contest. You can enter to Leaf." Leaf didn't know what to do. She looked towards the ground.

"Don't worry Leaf, everybody will find you beautiful." Kevin encouraged her. Leaf blushed madly at the comment. Everyone except Ash laughed, knowing that Kevin was too dense to know that he was flirting with her.

"Well, our money problems are over." Ash said. Every one cheered. And they began to work.

….

Arceus was busy reading some books that Alpha had written, until she felt something weird. At first she didn't know what it was, but when the realization came, she started to panic. The piece of her soul that resided in her Orb of life was intertwining with another soul.

"This is bad, if someone without a pure and good heart has absorbed it, he will abuse the powers he gets!" She felt a bond forming with the one her soul had coiled around. Normally her orb would only get in someone when the world is on the brink of destruction, but never will she feel it. Her orb will move freely in the creature's body, but this is different. The little bit of the soul of herself, is bonding with the creature. When the bond was finally strong enough for her, so she could look at the one, she was shocked. There he was, the Chosen One whom she had fallen in love with, trying with all his might to fight the piece of her own soul that was in her orb of life, thinking it is something bad. Normally no mere human soul could stand against even the smallest bit of her soul, but this is a whole different matter. He is a Chosen One, with a lot of hidden potential. His soul is very powerful. She suddenly felt another soul coiling around Kevin's soul. When she got a closer look, she saw that it was from Giratina's Orb if Life. Suddenly her massive bedroom door opened, revealing Giratina, Ho-Oh and Lugia.

"Arceus, our orbs have been absorbed, but there is no need to, what happened!" The three half asked, half demanded.

"Calm down you three." Arceus said. Feel the bond that's forming." Arceus instructed them. The three legendaries began to concentrate, and when the realization came, they got excited. But when they looked closer, they began to frown.

"Arceus, this is the perfect chance to make him ours, but it seems they're trying to fight it." Giratina stated. Ho-Oh and Lugia nodded in agreement. "With Ash is the same." They said in unison.

"They're fighting it, because their souls see it as an intrusion. You could see it like this." Arceus continued. "When you love someone, and he or she loves you back and you mate, your soul will intertwine with the other. But because they don't know we exist, and because we've never mated with them, their souls see it as an intrusion, and they try to fight it." Arceus said. "We want them, so even though we don't directly interfere with our Orbs of Life, our soul wants to intertwine with their souls. Because their souls try to fight it, our souls try to stop them resisting, so they coil around it, so it stops struggling. That's a really painful experience. If you say it bluntly: Our souls are trying to rape theirs." Arceus said with a frown. Giratina, Ho-Oh and Lugia were taken aback by that statement.

"What should we do?" Ho-Oh asked. "I really want to bond, but I don't want them to get hurt." She looked with worry in her eyes at the two boys, who were screaming from the pain they were experiencing. Suddenly Arceus had an idea.

"Everyone listen closely." She began. "We need to use our powers to help the piece of our soul to overpower them. That way that piece of our soul can perfectly bond with theirs, but theirs not with that piece. They won't feel a thing, but this will help us greatly in making them ours." Arceus said. "It's not like a real bond, because it's one sided and it is just a piece of our souls that bond with them, but this will greatly help us in claiming them in the future." Everyone began to smile at the thought of mating with them.

"All right, connect with your piece of your soul and use your powers to make it stronger." Arceus said. They began to concentrate and they immediately saw that their Orb of Life soul began to win. Finally when the twin's souls stopped struggling, they stopped using their powers. They began to pant.

"Wow, that was difficult." Lugia admitted.

"We should be proud, they have a very strong soul and when they get older, it gets even stronger." Arceus smiled. "They even got some of our powers now." She immediately said afterwards. The four of them began to look adoringly at the two boys, who were helped up by their mother and Leaf.

"That girl over there seems to have an interest in your Chosen One Arceus." Lugia said. Giratina growled.

I know Lugia, she's not the only one." Arceus said.

"He's already ours." Giratina growled again. She already had her claws extended.

"Giratina, if you hurt the girl, you'll regret it." Arceus said firmly. "We can't control someone's feelings and I won't allow her to get hurt. She has a pure heart." Giratina sighed. She reluctantly agreed. She wasn't someone who liked to share something, especially when you talk about the boy she fell in love with. She already needed to share him with Arceus, but it seemed that there were many more whom she may have to share him with in the future. Suddenly Arceus began to speak.

"Do you want to stay here for a couple of days? It's been a while since I had a what humans call a 'sleep over'." The rest nodded in agreement, happy that Arceus suggested that. The girls began to smile, knowing that they're one big step closer in claiming the boys.

….

"Ladies and gentleman, we're happy to announce that the Porta Vista beach beauty and Pokémon costume contest will soon begin." Brock said through a microphone. There was a huge line with women who all wanted to compete in the contest. "There is a thousand Pokédollars price for each category, it's not too late to sign up so hurry and enter!" Brock yelled. Meanwhile Ash, Kevin and Fred were watching the massive line of women.

"Professor Oak was right, the place is packed!" Ash cheered. "Woohoo!" the three yelled in unison. "And I can finally pay Brutella her money!" Moe said happily, while walking up to them. The three boys smiled at the old man. After 30 minutes or so Ash, Kevin, Delia, Professor Oak and Moe were sitting in the tribune. Vulpix was lying in Ash's arms. Pikachu stood on his shoulder. Feebas and Eevee were doing the same as Vulpix. The only difference was that they laid in Kevin's arms. Deino sat on Kevin's head. Brock and Fred were the jury, well, Brock was the jury. Fred just sat next to him. At first, he was going to be jury, but Zorua would make sure he regret it if he did that and Fred was wise enough to listen to her.

Delia began to talk to her sons. "Professor Oak and I are here with our tour group: the Pallet Town volunteer patrol." Delia said to her children.

"That's great mom." Ash and Kevin replied. "I'm sure glad you showed up."

"Your mother has been really worried about you two. She says she really thinks of you two as her little pumpkins." Oak said.

"That makes us sound like a baby." Ash and Kevin frowned.

"You two will always be my babies." Delia smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash and Kevin admitted mareepishly. Vulpix, Feebas and Eevee chuckled.

"You two sure have cute Pokémon." Delia smiled. Vulpix looked at her with big, cute eyes.

"Your Vulpix is really happy to be with you again." Oak smiled.

"Yeah, she literally jumped on me when she got out of her Pokéball when you had send her back to me.

"Her coat is yellow." Delia said, while stroking the affectionate Pokémon.

"Yeah, she is a shiny." Ash said. Delia then looked at her other son's Pokémon.

"What a cute Magikarp and Eevee." She said. Eevee yipped happily, while Feebas smiled. Delia then noticed the Prism Scale on Feebas.

"What a colorful scale on your, I think, shiny Magikarp. Is it a decoration?" Delia asked.

"Mom, this is a Feebas and she said that she needed that scale to evolve." Kevin said.

"A Feebas? Mmm, I already suspected that. Shiny Magikarps are normally gold. You're lucky Kevin. Feebas are really prized." Oak said.

"Why actually?" Kevin asked.

"They evolve in a beautiful serpent like Pokémon called Milotic. Milotics are really rare and a lot of people failed in trying to catch a Feebas. You should be proud of yourself. Ash, you should be proud of yourself too. Vulpixes are really difficult to catch, because of their cunning. You really did well. And you two both catched an Eevee, a very rare find." Oak smiled.

"Thanks Professor." The boys said in unison. Suddenly Delia's motherly said began to surface.

"I hope that you two haven't eating a lot of junk food and I especially hope that you two didn't get into trouble." Delia said.

"Of course not!" the boys said in unison, but they immediately thought about the boat accident.

"At least not a lot of trouble…" Ash and Kevin said, lowering their head in shame.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked, concerned. When the two boys were about to answer, Moe cut in.

"I'm the one who got into trouble miss Ketchum. The boys helped me out in my restaurant when I really needed help. But even more importantly, your sons have been a great inspiration to me." Moe said.

"That's wonderful, I'm relieved." Delia smiled happily. Kevin and Ash then looked at Moe.

"Thanks Moe." They said. Moe just gave them a warm smile. Finally the contest was about to begin. Brock began to speak.

"Welcome everybody. The Porta Vista beach beauty and Pokémon costume contest is about to begin. Now, here is our first contestant." The curtains began to open and Misty began to walk, trying to hide her nervousness.

"This is Misty, the lovely water Pokémon trainer, who's sure making a big splash here today. Now let's take a look at the costume she had created." Starmie, who was dressed as an UFO was flying around with Wartortle, who was looking like an alien, on its back. Wartortle then made a mini fountain using Water Gun. "Well this is interesting. It is Wartortle and Starmie, dressed as an UFO and an alien. Great job Misty" Brock said. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer. Misty began to walk back.

"And here is our next contestant!" Brock yelled. The curtains opened and it revealed a very nervous Leaf. Everyone began to cheer loudly. Suddenly Ash looked more closely.

"Wow, Leaf sure is nervous." Ash commented. Delia noticed it too. She always talked with her, and Delia knew full well about Leaf's crush. Delia wasn't surprised in the least when she told her. She already saw it in her eyes when the twins were playing with her in kindergarten.

"Kevin, you should cheer for her. Cheer at the top of your lungs." Delia encouraged her son.

"Sure." Kevin said. He began to cheer very hard and his voice could be heard by Leaf. She began to smile and she wasn't so nervous anymore. She began to walk and everyone began to cheer even more loudly.

"This is Leaf, a beautiful Pokémon trainer that will make every young man drool, except for a few of them…" Brock smirked. Of course Kevin wouldn't understand. He was too dense for that.

"Now what Pokémon has she put in a costume?" Leaf's Clefairy appeared in a pink ballet tutu. She began to dance around.

"A Clefairy dressed as a ballet dancer. Very nice costume. Everyone let's have a loud cheer for Leaf Green!" Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. When Leaf was about to walk back, she was confronted by Jessie and James, in a bikini! Everyone looked shocked to see a man in a bikini.

"What the…" Ash and Kevin said in disbelief.

"Look how beautiful we are!" Jessie and James yelled in unison. Everyone in the audience began to throw things at them. Leaf decided that this was the perfect moment to leave, and she began to walk back. Jessie and James ran away in fear, but their Pokémon still wanted to show their costume. Koffing appeared with Ekans coiled on his head. They tried to look like an Omastar.

"Well this is an interesting costume." Brock sighed. Suddenly they two Pokémon were kicked from the stage and there stood none other than Gary Oak, with his cheerleader squad.

"Gary…" Ash growled.

"And now we have a surprise guest appearance of Gary Oak, the aspiring Pokémon trainer, accompanied by his adoring and adorable fans!" Everyone cheered loudly. Fred wanted to cheer, but he immediately saw the glare Zorua was giving him, so he decided to still live for a while.

"I forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us." Oak frowned. Ash looked angrily at the stage. Kevin sighed.

"That's. Great." Ash said, trying to keep calm.

"Ash, Kevin, I know that you two are out there in the crowd somewhere, but I didn't come here to make you jealous of me, I came here to show you how great a fanclub I have ha!" Gary yelled through the microphone. His cheerleader squad then began to cheer for Gary.

"Gary Gary he's our man! He'll trash them we know he can!" Ash and Kevin couldn't take it anymore, and they weren't the only ones.

….

Grrr, how dare he! He's dead!" Giratina was going to rush away, but she was held back by Arceus.

"Calm down, I don't like it either, but we can't interfere like this in human society. It will have really big consequences." Arceus said. She too had the urge to crush that human, but she knew better. How would the boys think of them if they saw them hurting Gary? She didn't know. She saw Ho-Oh and Lugia fuming, but they didn't interfere. She then noticed the boys losing control again. "Girls, make a connection with their soul and help me calm them down." Arceus said. The rest nodded.

….

"Thank you fans, great cheer!" Gary yelled. "I wrote that myself boys." Gary smirked. He saw Kevin and Ash stomping over to them.

"Well well, it seems that you finally caught some Pokémon." Gary said. He then looked at Feebas. He then began to laugh.

"Seriously, a Magikarp! You're worse than I thought!" Kevin wanted to punch him in the face, but he was held back by Leaf.

"Gary, why do you always have to bully them?" Leaf asked him, clearly angry.

"You stand with him, ha." Gary laughed. Ash and Kevin were starting to go blind again, but surprisingly, they stayed calm. Vulpix, Eevee and Feebas were glaring at Gary. Pikachu was sparking dangerously, while Deino was breathing smoke.

"You always think you're so tough huh, let's battle then." Ash said.

"I haven't got my Pokémon with me." Gary said.

"You're just afraid. You're chicken." Ash smirked. Why would I battle an amateur trainer like you?" Gary asked cockily. Ash was going to say something back, but Brock began to stand in front of him.

"Take it easy Ash, don't pay any attention at what he says." Brock said.

"But Brock…" Ash began, but he was cut off by Gary.

"I don't know how you can control your Pokémon, because you can't even control yourself." Gary smirked.

"My Pokémon like me." Ash said. "We form a family. Me and Kevin's Pokémon. That's the best way to keep your Pokémon happy." Kevin and Leaf nodded in agreement. Suddenly a Gyarados began to land on the shore and somehow it began to move through the sand with ease. Kevin and Ash immediately saw right through it, but almost everyone started to panic. Ash and Kevin grabbed a microphone.

"Just stay calm everybody." Ash began. "That thing is not a real Gyarados. It's a fake." Everybody began to look at the Gyarados.

"Team Rocket is trying to scare us away and stop the contest, but we're not going to let that happen!" Kevin yelled. Delia began to smile.

"My sons…" She said. Oak nodded in agreement. Suddenly tow heat seeking missiles came out of the Gyarados' mouth and it was going straight at the boys.

….

Oh no, they're gonna hit our Chosen Ones!" Lugia yelled, worried about their safety.

"If they're hurt Team Rocket is going to feel the wrath of the goddess of the Distortion World…" Giratina growled lowly. This time Arceus nodded in agreement. Ho-Oh hoped that the boys didn't get hurt.

….

"So Ash and Kevin, how're you going to stop this?" Gary asked them, smirking. The boys were getting angry again. This time they began to blaze in a blue aura. Gary looked shocked. The twins made a shock wave from their palms and the rockets were blasted back towards the Gyarados. It immediately exploded and they saw Team Rocket blasting off again, but this time with Brutella. Kevin and Ash didn't even know they were doing it. It felt like primal instinct.

"Like this." Ash and Kevin smiled. They didn't even know they could do that! Gary just huffed. Gary began to walk away, not even thanking them. Ash and Kevin decided to ignore it. Everyone began to change back to their normal clothes. They began to say their goodbyes to Moe. Suddenly Fred asked a question.

"Hey Moe, are you going to make a stop in Vermillion?" He asked.

"Yeah, I still need some supplies for my journey." He said.

"Can you bring me to Vermillion? I still have to beat Surge." Fred said. Moe nodded.

"So Fred, were going to see you again in the Indigo conference?" Kevin asked. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win!" Fred said confidently.

"In your dreams!" Kevin and Ash replied cheekily. Fred began to laugh. Fred began to shake hands with every one of the group. He then stepped on deck and the boat began to leave.

"_By my friends! See you soon!" _Zorua yelled. "Bye Moe, bye Fred, bye Zorua!" Ash, Kevin, Brock, Leaf, Vulpix, Feebas, Deino, Pikachu and Eevee yelled. Misty looked confused.

"Bye Zorua?" She asked. The rest just laughed. The group was about to leave, but they were stopped by Professor Oak and Delia.

"Bye boys, Leaf, Misty and Brock." Delia said, a little teary eyed. "And you two cuties." She said to the Pokémon. They nodded happily.

"Be safe." Oak smiled. The rest smiled back.

"I'm gonna make you proud mom." Ash and Kevin said, before turning around and leave.

"They're special Delia. I bet that they have more in them than only making shock waves or becoming Pokémon masters." Oak smiled.

"I know." Delia smiled. She then noticed a form in the clouds. It looked like a picture. Two boys happily sleeping right next to four giant, but beautiful Pokémon, being caressed and hugged by them in their sleep. Delia wondered what it meant, but she knew that there were still more adventures for them to come…

….

After a good night of sleep, the group was waiting by the docks for their second boat to the main land, because they missed the first.

"Blue skies." Ash began.

"White clouds." Brock said.

"And the sea as far as you can see." Misty sighed. They saw a ship sailing towards an island were something is getting built.

"I wish that ship could take us of this island." Kevin sighed. Deino was walking impatiently back and forth. When was the last time that he had a good battle? Pikachu was the same.

"Deino, I'm bored…" Pikachu sighed. "Me too." Deino walked towards Kevin and began to tug on his jack.

"Bored I presume?" Kevin asked. Deino nodded. Suddenly Pikachu saw a Horsea with a black eye swimming towards them?

"Everyone look." Pikachu said.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. He then saw the Horsea.

"Wow a Horsea!" Ash yelled. He then saw the black eye on his face.

"Whoa, what happened with his eye?" Ash asked, looking at Misty.

"Do you think I know the answer?!" Misty yelled at him, making Ash flinch.

"The Tentacool are attacking everyone on sight." Horsea said. Ash and Kevin weren't surprised to hear it. Somehow they can hear all their Pokémon clearly. Before they absorbed the orbs, it was on occasions. But right know they can understand them perfectly.

"Tentacool? Why would they do that?" Kevin asked him.

"I don't know." Horsea admitted. Suddenly Misty got irritated.

"Hello, we're here too! You can't just talk to every Pokémon you see. Do you know how we feel when you do that!" Misty berated Ash.

"Uhh nope." Ash said. Misty sighed. She began to grab a Pokéball.

"The little guy needs to be helped, so I'm going to catch it." Misty said. Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the docks. They saw the ship which just sailed away from them in fires.

"We need to help those people!" Leaf yelled. She grabbed a Pokéball. "Seel, let's go!" she yelled. Misty called her Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie. Ash called in Wartortle and Kevin called in Feebas.

"All right, safe the crewmembers of that boat." Misty ordered. Everyone obliged. The rest went to find a boat. When they got one the crewmembers got saved. They then began to ask the man, but he was only rambling something about a master.

"It seems he's paralyzed." Ash said. The group recalled their Pokémon and the crewmembers who weren't paralyzed escorted them to their boss. They went in a huge mansion.

"I'm the boss! Nastina!" The group looked shocked. She sure looked like Brutella. Four boys with long hair were standing next to her, presumably her servants.

"I understand that you helped to safe my crewmembers. Thank you very much!" She yelled.

"You're welcome, but we have to go now." Ash said. The group began to walk but she began to speak again.

"Not so fast, I want to show you my new resort!" Nastina yelled. She began to walk towards a model of an expensive hotel. "It's not finished but it will be the best luxury resort in the world."

"Was that the building that's being made in the ocean?" Msity asked.

"Yes, that's it. That's Nastina's paradise. My super luxurious hotel, the hotel to end all hotels! It will have hundreds of luxurious sweets, surrounded by the world's most beautiful coral reef. But only if that Tentacool stop interfering!"

"So the Tentacool paralyzed your sailors." Kevin said.

"Because of those Tentacool, all the tourists have stayed away from here. I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist.

"Despicable?" The group frowned.

"The're disgusting, ugly, stink and you can't even eat them! And they're hurting my profits!" Nastina yelled furiously. Pikachu snickered.

"Well, you can't say she's pretty either!" Pikachu said, making Ash, Kevin and Deino burst out laughing. They were rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs.

"What's so funny?!" Nastina yelled. Leaf, Misty and Brock were also curious. Ash and Kevin began to stand again.

"Nothing, continue…"They said, trying their best to not laugh anymore.

"I was hoping if you could help me with my little problem. Do you have the skill to handle the Tentacool extermination project?" the group was taken aback by her proposition.

"Of course, I'll pay you well!" She yelled, showing a massive buffet, making Kevin's and Ash's mouth water.

"You'll also be paid one million Pokédollars and free tickets for my resort!" as much as Kevin and Ash wanted the food, they didn't want to hurt the tentacool.

"We refuse." The twins said, making Nastina angry.

"Fine! Have it your way, now get lost!" She yelled. The group shrugged and they began their leave. When they were walking on the boulevard, Misty began to speak.

"Ash, Kevin, why did you laugh when she began ranting about the Tentacool?" She asked.

"Pikachu made a comment, we found it funny." The boys said casually. Msity began to fronw.

"You're so lucky, understanding Pokémon like that." Leaf and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Since when?" they asked.

"Sometimes we could understand them, but since those orbs went in our body we could understand them the whole time. Look what I can also do!" Ash said. He began to concentrate really hard. Ash opened his hand. He then punched his hand towards Misty's direction, creating a gust that almost knocked her over.

"Wha, why did you do that?" Misty yelled at him.

"Sorry…" Ash said mareepishly. Leaf then looked at Kevin.

"Do you also have some new things you can do?" She asked him. Kevin nodded. He began to concentrate. His arm began to turn transparent.

"Check this out." He walked over to Leaf. He began to place his hand on her belly, but it just went right through.

"Pretty cool huh, I'm a ghost!" Kevin exclaimed happily. "I can also turn it invisible, and transparent at the same time."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Leaf said. Kevin's hand then turned back to normal.

"It's really hard to do it, and very tiresome, so we won't use it a lot." The twins said. They began to walk a bit further until they saw Horsea swimming happily in the sea. Horsea began to swim over to them and jumped in Misty's arms.

"Great, the medicine is working." He said, but only Kevin and Ash could understand him.

"The super potion seems to be working." Brock said, who gave him a super potion when they were sitting in the boat. Suddenly they heard Nastina's voice through the whole city.

"Citizens of Porta Vista, listen up! I'm recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentacool terrorizing our town. I will award a million Pokédollars to anyone who can exterminate the Tentacools. Isn't Nastina generous!" The echo of her voice continued on.

"She's a bit out of her mind." Kevin said.

"A bit huh? I think she's just insane." Deino replied. "You could say it like that." Kevin said.

"Anyone who wants money, and help to develop our town, come to the harbor immediately!" Nastina voice echoed.

"Mmph, She expects people to destroy the Tentacool for money. Ridiculous!" Misty said, agitated. Suddenly they saw a massive crowd of people running towards them.

"Uhm, they don't find it ridiculous…" Ash said. "Everyone get out of the way!" Brock yelled. Luckily, everyone got out of the way safely. Horsea jumped back in the water. Suddenly a tank appeared and out of it came Nastina in a grey military outfit.

"Who wants to win a million dollars!" Nastina yelled through a megaphone. The whole crowd cheered. The group began to check it out. Suddenly a rose with a sucker was thrown against the tank. There stood Team Rocket, obvious in need of money. The group groaned, knowing what will happen next.

….

Arceus, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Giratina were watching the boys performing their new powers which they got from their orbs.

"He finds my powers cool!" Giratina exclaimed happily. The other girls chuckled.

"I'm jealous of you Arceus, you can watch them at any time. It's very amusing to see them doing their daily lives." Ho-Oh said.

"Not any time, I still have to do other things, but I still have plenty of time to watch them. Unfortunately, I can't interfere in their daily lives, unless they're losing their control over their power, and they seem to be reckless at times. I wish I could just make it easier for them." Arceus sighed. The girls continued to watch their Chosen Ones, because now they had all the time.

….

"Prepare for trouble." "Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend or reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team Rocke blasts of in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meow, that's right!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Hey they have a lot of spunk!" Nastina yelled, excited.

"That's a new definition of spunk." Ash sighed. The group decided to get out of the crowd, to get a better view of Team Rocket, who was standing on a boat. They heard Nastina yelling at them for some reason. They could pick out the words 'Tentacools' and 'dollars'. Finally they saw Team Rocket leaving with the boat.

"Nastina is very stupid to ask those three." Kevin said. The group snickered at the comment, except Misty.

"They're disrespecting the ocean…" Misty said sadly. They saw the boat sailing further, until it came to a stop. They saw thousands of shining red lights. Suddenly the boat exploded and a barrel fell on top on one of the Tentacool. While Team Rocket was blasting off, one of the Tentacool was increasing drastically in size until it was as big as a small building. It also evolved into Tentacruel. Everyone stared in shock at the display. The massive Tentacruel began to walk towards the construction site, and it began to break it apart.

"He's huge…" Kevin awed. Leaf clamped herself on Kevin's arm, afraid.

"Tentacruel aren't supposed to be that big!" Brock yelled. Ash pointed his pokédex at the huge creature.

"Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea." Dexter said.

"Well he looks like a real gangster…" Ash said mareepishly. Suddenly they saw Nastina fire at the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel got angry and ordered his underlings to attack the city. Then he began to swim towards the city and everyone panicked.

"He's gonna make a tidal wave!" Kevin yelled. "Everyone run!" Ash yelled. The citizens ran towards the biggest building of the city and they went in it. After one minute the building was overloaded. They saw the Tentacruel walking closer until it grabbed Meowth!? A Tentacool crawled on his head and it began to speak.

"We are Tentacool and Tentacruel. Humans have destroyed our ocean home and now we will have our revenge. Now we want to destroy your world! A payback for what you did to our homes!"

"They're using Meowth as a puppet." Brock said, looking at the Tentacruel. Ash and Kevin decided to play bold. They began to leave the building.

"What are you doing!" Brock yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"We need to put a stop to this. This is the cause of some stupid humans and we try to solve their problem." The twins retorted. When they finally arrived by the Tentacruel, they began to yell at him.

"Tentacruel stop!" They yelled. The Tentacruel didn't listen and he decided to attack the boys. They dodged the swing from the tentacle and they called their Pokémon.

"Vulpix, Charmander, Wartortle, Bulbasaur, Butterfree and Pikachu, all-out assault! Make him listen to us!" Ash yelled. Kevin ordered his Pokémon the same. He grabbed Feebas, because she couldn't move on land. The Pokémon fired their attacks, but the Tentacruel was too strong. After twenty minutes of dodging and firing attacks, Ash and Kevin's Pokémon were defeated. The twins recalled their Pokémon.

"This is useless. If only we had the power to prevent it." Ash said angrily. He and Kevin felt so angry that they didn't realize that they were tapping power from the souls of the Orbs of Life. Kevin's eyes began to glow gold, while Ash's eyes began to glow red. They began to make a ball of energy. Kevin's was gold, while Ash's was red. Tentacruel's eyes widened. Even though he had never seen Arceus or Ho-Oh, every Pokémon has an acknowledgement instinct when they feel their power. He stopped attacking the city. He began to speak in his own voice, but Kevin and Ash heard him perfectly.

"I was wrong in thinking to destroy your world, but I don't want any humans to attack my home again. If that happens, then I will show no mercy." The Tentacool began to leave. Ash and Kevin looked at each other.

"Why are your eyes gold/red?" They asked each other. Suddenly it died down.

"Weird." They said in unison. They were happy that the Tentacruel was leaving. Suddenly they saw Tentacruel smacking Nastina in the horizon. They snickered.

….

"Good, the Tentacruel knew of our presence. It is wise of him that he didn't attack them further." Arceus sighed in relief. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Arceus said.

"I never knew you that you could grow tired." Ho-Oh chuckled.

"All the suspense of their safety is making me tired." Arceus smiled, before she walked to her bed, falling asleep. The rest of the girls began to walk towards their own dorm in the Hall.

….

"Finally we're going towards the main land!" Ash and Kevin yelled happily. Leaf, Misty and Brock smiled.

"We still have to wait till tomorrow morning, so I'm going to sleep." Leaf said. She said goodbye to them. A few minutes later, Misty and Brock left the deck.

"Watching the stars makes me think." Kevin suddenly said. Deino, Pikachu and Ash perked up at the comment.

"And what do you think about then?" Deino asked.

"I think about how big the world actually is, with a lot of mysteries." Kevin said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"There are certainly things in this world that are still unknown to us." Ash said. The boys began to think about their dream they had in the lighthouse. Who were those four creatures? They didn't know. They looked forward to meet them, but they didn't know that was still a very very long way to go.

**Chapter clear! I honestly bungled the Tentacruel episode, because I'm tired and I don't really like the episode, so sorry for that! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about those Orbs of Life!**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Butterfree (M), Charmander (M), Wartortle (M), Vulpix (FS)**

**With Professor Oak: Eevee (M), Pidgeotto (F)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)**


	12. 11: Goodbyes and the Psychic

**I've given a link of the music you should play when reading some parts of my story. You will see when you should put up the music. It will give a nicer feel to it :D Also, I give the time when another part of the moment should be read in sync with the music. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and Merry Christmas to you, my dear readers!**

**Type in URL for **

**(/watch?v=v5aeoZqgCHY) – Pocket Monsters Soundtrack - A Meeting, and Parting**

Chapter 11: Goodbyes and the Psychic.

The group was traveling for a few days now on the ferry. The days were long and uneventful. Ash and Kevin slept most of the time. Their Pokémon didn't seem to mind, because they too slept right next to them. Today was another uneventful day, but this time the boys were awake. The group was standing on a boat, looking at the sea. Soon they spotted land.

"Look over there guys!" Misty yelled.

"That must be Maiden's Peak, right Brock?" Kevin asked him, but Brock was deep in thought.

"Brocko, what's wrong with you?" Kevin asked. The rest of the group began to look at him, Pikachu and Deino included.

"I've wasted another summer…" Brock sighed.

"But we had a whole summer of adventures." Ash said.

"For kids, summer means playing on the beach, splashing around and having fun. But for me," he began to scream. "Summer means bathing suits, and girls to wear them!" He began to sit on his hands and knees. "Now the bikini season's over and now I have to wait another year to see girls wearing them!" He cried. Ash and Kevin frowned. It looked like Brock was telling them that they were still little kids. Misty and Leaf however, were very annoyed.

"You're such a pervert." Misty scolded him. Brock ignored her. Deino and Pikachu snickered. After 20 minutes or so, the ferry arrived at the docks. They heard the voice of the captain.

"Maiden's Peak is having a festival right now. We invite you all to attend the summer end festival."

"Cool a festival!" Ash yelled in excitement.

"It looks fun, let's check it out." Leaf suggested. The rest nodded, except Brock.

"I'll ride the festival all alone…" Brock sighed. Suddenly he saw someone standing on a lone dock. It was a woman, with long lilac hair and a white dress. She used a red flower as a decoration in her hair. Brock had hearts in his eyes. Pikachu and Deino looked at the direction he was looking.

"Brock is losing his mind." Pikachu said. Deino snickered. Ash and Kevin began to look at their Pokémon. They began to look at where Brock was also looking.

"I think you're right." Ash said to the two Pokémon. Kevin however, wasn't so sure.

"No, Brock isn't losing his mind. I see a girl with lilac hair standing over there." When Leaf heard the word girl, she immediately looked at Kevin, hoping that he wasn't mesmerized. Fortunately for her, he wasn't. Suddenly the women disappeared.

"Strange, she's gone." Kevin said. Deino looked at him.

"Are you sick?" He asked. "No, why would you think that?" Kevin asked him.

"Because you're seeing something no one except you and Brock see. If it was only Brock, I would say that he's losing his mind, but you are apparently seeing it too." Deino said.

"Weird." Kevin said finally, not really wanting to think about it. The group began to pull Brock towards the festival. After a few hours of buying sweets and enjoying the festival, the group looked at Brock, but to their dissapointment he was still acting weird about what he saw earlier.

"She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Brock said dreamily. The group began to walk back to him. Suddenly they heard a voice behind Brock.

"Hey, you there!" the voice yelled. Brock began to smile.

"Are you the…" he began to turn around, but to his great horror he saw an old and little woman with a stick. Brock fell back in shock.

"You're not that beautiful!" He yelled.

"Who's not beautiful?!" The woman began to examine Brock with her lens. Kevin felt a rare presence from the woman. It felt like that she was a ghost. Kevin decided not to tell the rest, because he thought he was seeing things. Little did he know that because of Giratina's soul that bonded with his, he could detect ghosts and ghost type Pokémon, but he didn't realize it yet. The old woman began to speak.

"Beware of a beautiful young woman, or you'll get a cruel fate." She said. Brock began to get away from her.

"That girl on the rock, I have to meet her." Brock said determined. Misty, who was oblivious of the things that happened a few hours ago, began to say something.

"I must be the beautiful woman she is referring to." Misty said, smiling brightly. The old woman retorted.

"I was talking about an elegant young woman, not some scrawny little blubbermouth like you." The woman said. Pikachu and Deino fell from their trainer's shoulder/head and began to laugh hysterically. Kevin began to laugh to, while Ash smirked.

"She's right Misty, you're very scrawny." Ash teased, but he was rewarded by a smack on the head. Leaf just looked oddly at the old woman. Finally the old woman decided to leave, and the group began to walk towards a temple, which was crowded with people. An old man in a yellow robe and a black hat was speaking.

"Welcome, to celebrate the summer's end festival, we will now display the shrine of the maiden's greatest treasure. For two thousand years, this painting has hung within the shrine of the maiden." The man said. Everyone was curious about what the painting was.

"Once each year it's removed from the shrine and displayed to the public during this festival. As I unveil the painting, please don't come near it." The man began to reveal the painting. Brock and Kevin's eyes widened. That was the woman they saw on the docks.

"She's beautiful…" Brock began to walk towards the painting. The group saw James from Team Rocket also walking towards it.

"Team Rocket…" Ash, Leaf, Misty and Kevin sighed. Suddenly they saw the man pushing Brock and James back.

"Stop! This woman perished two thousand years ago." Brock and James kept their dreamy looks.

"She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left her and sailed away to fight in a war. And she began to wait for a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon. But her true love never returned to that place again. Still she waited and waited, never moving from that spot until her body was turned to stone, just like the cliff upon which she stood." The man said. "To this day she waits for her love to return." Brock then asked a question.

"Just tell me, where's this rock?!" Brock said. The man told him and the group began to walk towards it. When they finally arrived, the sun was setting.

"So that's maiden rock. It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen. If she were my girlfriend, I would have never left her." Brock said angrily. By now, the sun was gone and it was replaced by a bright moon.

"Brock, a rock is a rock." Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go back to the festival." Misty said.

"Why don't you two go back, I want to stay here a little bit longer." Brock said.

"You remember where we're staying tonight?" Kevin asked him.

"The Pokémon center near the port, I'll make it back." Brock said in the same dreamy tone as before. Leaf began to smile.

"It seems that you and Ash are the only ones who easily get lost." She teased him. Kevin frowned.

"I can perfectly find my way." He replied confidently.

"No you don't." Misty replied bluntly. Kevin sighed. Leaf began to laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't think different about you." She reassured him. Kevin smiled. The group began to walk back, leaving Brock behind.

….

Ash and Kevin couldn't sleep. Brock hasn't returned yet and it was already one o'clock. The twins were sharing a room with each other, with their Pokémon of course. Ash and Kevin began to sit upright. Feebas, Eevee and Vulpix, who were sleeping next to their beloved trainers, woke up because of the sudden motion.

"Can't sleep?" Feebas asked. Kevin nodded.

"I'm just worried." Kevin said to her, making the rest of their Pokémon wake up. The boys could see each other, because of the light the tails of the Charmanders were giving.

"Brock is fine, I'm sure of it." Vulpix said sleepily. She began to push Ash until he began to lie on the bed again. She then began to walk towards his right arm and she snuggled herself between his side and his arm. Ash smiled.

"You're an affectionate creature Vulpix, to me at least." He said. Vulpix just smiled. _'If only you knew why…' _She thought. The rest decided to sleep again. Feebas and Eevee were doing the same as Vulpix did. Feebas occupying Kevin's left arm, while Eevee used Kevin's right arm. Wartortle began to chuckle.

"I smell lov…" he began, but he was shut quiet by a lot of hisses from the other Pokémon. He sighed.

….

It was morning and Brock still hadn't return yet. Ash and Kevin recalled their Pokémon and together with Misty and Leaf, they began to search around maiden's rock. Little did they know that Jessie and Meowth were searching there too. Ash and Jessie accidently bumped against each other. They began to turn around and both immediately stepped back.

"You…" The two said in unison.

"I've finally found you, but you're not the one I'm searching for right know." Jessie said. Kevin, Misty and Leaf walked over to Ash.

"Are you searching for James?" Ash asked. Jessie nodded. She then began to do the Team Rocket motto, using a low voice to imitate James when she's using his lines. It was even more horrible than to hear James say it.

"That didn't work very well." Jessie sighed. Suddenly they heard the door of the temple open. Brock and James flew out of it.

"You two look awful!" Kevin said. "Worse than usual." Meowth continued.

"Brock, are you alright?!" Ash yelled, helping him sit. "Pull yourself together!" Ash said to him. Suddenly they heard the voice of the old lady.

"So everything turned out just as I had predicted." She began. "Obviously these two have both seen the ghost of the maiden."

"The ghost of the maiden?" Everyone except Brock and James questioned. They saw Brock and James acting weird. They were hugging each other and they were making weird noises.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them." Ash ordered.

"With pleasure." Pikachu replied before releasing a Thunderbolt. After Brock and James were shocked, Brock and James began to act like they were small minded. Only caring about the maiden. The old woman motioned the group to follow her in the temple. They began to sit there, looking at how Brock and James were doing stupid things.

"Brock has lost his mind." Ash said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The old woman began to speak.

"All men who pass this way fall under her spell. It's always the same story over and over. We find them hear acting like zombies with the life sucked out of them, babbling like idiots." She said. Kevin frowned. He felt the same odd felling he had when they first saw her. Something told him that she was disguised.

"It's the work of that maiden ghost, waiting for her soldier to return. It's just as I warned you."

"Who cares, as long as I can be with her." Brock said with a dreamy look. The rest frowned.

"There is only one thing we can do." The old woman began. We have stickers!" She smirked. Now Kevin was growing suspicious. Deino felt him tense. He frowned. The woman began to place stickers on James and Brock.

"These are anti-ghost stickers. You can have them, but they aren't free." She said.

"I don't want those stickers." Kevin retorted.

"Why, you don't want to get possessed now do you?" The woman said to him.

"I don't think a ghost can possess me." Kevin said rather confidently. Something deep inside him told him that no ghost could possess him. He was part ghost after all, because of Giratina's soul, but he didn't know it. He only began to listen to the advice he was getting from deep inside him. He didn't even feel the souls of Arceus and Giratina, who were coiled around his, hugging it close like it was the most precious thing in the world. He maybe didn't feel the bond, but Arceus and Giratina sure felt it. Words couldn't describe the feeling of bliss they felt when they bonded with their Chosen One.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crawling to me when you get possessed." The old lady said.

"Trust me, I won't" Kevin replied. The group followed Kevin's example, except Team Rocket. For the next hours, they were putting stickers all over the place. Suddenly the wind began to blow all the stickers away. The door began to open.

"It's the ghost!" The old woman cried, before she disappeared. Only Kevin noticed her disappearance. Suddenly they saw the ghost of the maiden. She was dragging Brock and James away with some unknown powers.

"Come to me, I've been waiting for forever." She said. Brock obliged, but he was held back by the group. Jessie suddenly had a rocket launcher in her hand and she began to shoot a rocket towards the ghost. It passed right through her though.

"You really do care!" James said with admiration in his voice. They must have talked about something the group didn't hear.

"It's not cuz of you." Jessie began, but she didn't mean it. "Girls like her disgust me. Always waiting around for her man as if she is a fateful pet. She can't stand the thought of losing him. She cries, but I say see ya later!" Jessie said. Leaf frowned.

"Then you obviously don't know about true love." She told Jessie. Jessie ignored her, knowing that it was true.

"I've been waiting. You cannot interfere." The ghost said and she began to summon winds. Then a lot of ghosts came, trying to scare the group. Kevin saw right through it.

"Your illusion won't trick me Ghastly." Kevin said. The ghost was surprised. It began to change into a Ghastly.

"So you are clever enough to see through my disguise." The Ghastly said. The group was shocked.

"Kevin, how?" Leaf asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kevin said mareepishly, but he quickly composed himself.

"All right Pikachu, attack." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

"You too Deino." Kevin told his best Pokémon friend and faithful companion. Deino released a dragon Breath, while Pikachu released a Thunderbolt. The attacks missed because Ghastly moved out of the way in time.

"You can't hit me with your weak Pokémon!" The Ghastly said in a sinister voice. Kevin got annoyed by the Ghastly's mockery. His eyes began to glow violet and he began to blaze in a violet aura that only ghosts could see. Ghastly's eyes widened. He felt the presence of the ultimate Ghost Pokémon: Giratina.

"How?" The Ghastly asked in disbelief. 'How can I feel that presence?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, curious. Before Ghastly could answer the question, the sun began to rise, forcing Ghastly to disappear. He began to say one last thing.

"Don't forget me in the next festival!" He then disappeared.

"He didn't answer my question." Kevin frowned. His eyes were back to normal.

"That was weird." Ash said. The rest nodded. They began to take their leave. The group began to head back to the festival. In the evening, they lit a candle on a wooden boat, to honor the dead. On one of these boats, Ghastly was thinking.

"Lady Giratina's presence in a boy. He must be very special to have that. But that is something that is beyond my concern. Next time I'll get more money!" The Ghastly immediately changed to another subject, laughing in himself.

Meanwhile, Ash and the rest were dressed in kimonos. They were enjoying the last night of the festival. Kevin was dancing with Leaf, Ash was eating, Misty was dancing with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, while Brock was searching for some cute girls. Tomorrow, they would leave to head to the next gym, but right now, they were enjoying the festivities whole heartedly.

….

The group was travelling for a few days now. Nothing special had happened. Ash, Leaf and Kevin occasionally trained their Pokémon. They arrived at a cliff. Brock told them that they needed to walk past the rocky path at the end of the cliff. Suddenly they saw a lot of Butterfree in the air doing weird dances.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked.

"It's the Butterfree's season of love. They chose mates and lay eggs on random places. Some go to the Orange Islands, others to Johto. We still don't know for sure." Brcok told them.

"Will my Butterfree mate too?" Ash asked.

"You can call him out." Brock suggested. Ash nodded. "But we first need an air balloon." He said, spotting an air balloon. They began to rent it from the salesman.

"I'm surprised though that they have hot air balloons for rent here." Misty said. Leaf nodded in agreement.

"We'll probably see lots of other balloons when we get up in the air. Hold on guys." Brock said. He began to pull on a cable, making a flame go on. The balloon then began to ascend. Soon they were in the air, and they saw other people in balloons that were releasing their Butterfree. Ash too began to send out Butterfree. When he got out, he immediately began to fly towards the swarm.

"Go on Butterfree, find your mate!" Ash and Kevin cheered. Butterfree began to look around, but he didn't find the right one.

"Mm, interesting, maybe those other Butterfree aren't his type." Brock said.

"What do you mean, they all look the same to me." Misty said.

"Some Butterfree fly better, others have different patterns. Butterfree is picky it seems. I don't blame him, every guy wants the perfect girlfriend…" Brock said dreamily. Misty sweatdropped. She wanted to smack Brock for that comment, but she didn't want to risk him falling out of the balloon. Meanwhile after Brock said that, Leaf was looking at Kevin, who was too busy to with looking at Butterfree to notice that. Suddenly Brock saw a girl with lilac hair releasing her Butterfree. Brock began to swoon. Butterfree then began to fly towards Ash.

"I haven't found anyone yet." Butterfree sighed. Ash and Kevin smiled sadly at him. Suddenly Brock began to yell at him.

"Butterfree, you see that Butterfree that girl just released? Pick her!" he ordered him. Butterfree just looked oddly at him.

"I'm not interested in her." He said, but of course, only Ash, Kevin, Deino and Pikachu understood him.

"Don't you get it! If two Butterfree fall in love, their trainers will meet and they can fall in love to!" Brock yelled. Misty then had enough and smacked him on the head.

"Don't get into Pokémon love affairs! With yourself you're already bad! With you coaching it will only make it worse!" She berated him. Leaf giggled. Ash and Kevin just looked oddly and Brock.

"Butterfree, pick the one you like, I'll understand." Ash forced a smile on his lips, but on the inside, he was sad, because he knew that Butterfree would need to leave him soon. When Butterfree began to search again, Kevin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Be strong Ash, I know it's hard to say goodbye. Look at mom when we first left." Kevin said. Deino and Pikachu also began to help cheer him up. Ash nodded, happy that his brother, Deino and Pikachu were always there for him. Suddenly they saw Butterfree dancing around a pink Butterfree.

"Love at first sight…" Misty smiled. They frowned when they saw Butterfree getting ignored by the pink one. Then he was hit in the face. It hurt, but his heart hurt more.

"Ohh no!" every one of the group said, shocked. They saw Butterfree flying away.

"Butterfree, where are you going!" Ash yelled. Leaf began to put a hand on her heart. She began to put herself in Butterfree's situation, with Kevin in the pink one. She being ignored by him, because he didn't feel something for her. She shook her head. _'Leaf, stop thinking so pessimistic!' _She told herself.

"Poor Butterfree." Misty sighed sadly. Every one nodded in agreement. They began to descend. They walked for a few minutes, occasionally calling for Butterfree, but they didn't get a respond. Finally they spotted him. He was standing with his back against a tree, looking sadly at the ground.

"Butterfree, are you all right?" Ash asked. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Ash, does he look all right?" He said to him. Ash just scratched the back of his head. Kevin would have laughed if this wasn't a serious matter.

"He got rejected by the one he loved. I could write a book about love and heartbreak." Brock said.

"That would be an autobiography." Misty smirked. Brock began to sulk.

"Butterfree, show her how strong you are. Then she'll fall for you." Ash encouraged her.

"Show her that you're the strongest Butterfree in the world!" Kevin said. Pikachu and Deino nodded.

"You can do it, be better than Brock!" The two starters said. Butterfree smiled at that comment. Hope building inside him. Ash put a yellow scarf around his neck. "You'll look cool with this." Ash said. Butterfree nodded, beginning to ascend.

"I'll show her!" He yelled before flying off.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Ash and Kevin yelled. They began to ascend again in their hot air balloon. When they were in the air, they saw Butterfree showing his attacks, but she was still ignoring him. Butterfree was determined though. Suddenly they head a helicopter approaching, with none other than Team Rocket. They were doing their motto again, but they couldn't hear it. They saw Meowth getting under the heli on a cable. At the end of the cable there was a ball. It began to open and it revealed a massive butterfy net. They began to catch all the Butterfree.

"stupid Team Rocket!" Ash yelled angrily. "Brock can't you fly faster with this thing, otherwise they'll escape with the Butterfrees!" Suddenly he saw his own Butterfree flying towards him, battered and bruised.

"Butterfree, are you all right?!" Ash was worried sick.

"Yeah Ash, but we need to save them!" Butterfree yelled, before flying off. Ash's balloon followed him. After ten minutes they arrived at a base, where Team Rocket's helicopter was standing.

"I'm gonna show them not to mess with us…" Ash growled. Kevin followed him. Ash was blazing in a blue aura.

"Wow Ash, never knew you could do that…" Kevin awed. Deino looked oddly at his trainer.

"Kevin, you can do it too." Kevin scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" He asked. Deino sighed, not knowing how to react to his best friend's stupidness. They began to walk inside, revealing Team Rocket with a net full of Butterfree. You could clearly see the pink one in the net. She looked really afraid, ready to cry. Misty and Brock decided to imitate Team Rocket's motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" Misty said, imitating Jessie.

"Make that double!" Brock yelled. Ash, Kevin, Leaf, Pikachu and Deino sweatdropped.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation." Jessie, James and Meowth sighed. How can they do it better than them!

"Ugh, I hate you all!" Jessie roared, grabbing a hammer. James did the same. Meowth revealed his claws.

"Butterfree, save your kind, I'll handle Team Rocket." Ash said in a whisper. He then began to blaze in a blue aura. His eyes occasionally changing color to blue. His hair was trying to defy gravity, trying to stand more upright. His hair began to get a bluish glow.

"You're going down…" Ash growled lowly. He began to run with amazing speed towards Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth were really afraid. James threw his hammer towards Ash, but he smacked it away effortlessly, breaking it. Team Rocket decided to run away, with Ash after them.

"Wow, how did Ash do that?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Kevin, you can do it too." Leaf said to him.

"Told ya so!" Deino said to him.

"How?" Kevin asked. Deino answered. "I don't know, you're the one who does it." Kevin frowned. They saw Butterfree tackling the net. After a few more hits, it broke and the Butterfree began to escape. Brock opened the door, letting the Butterfree out. Suddenly they heard a cry of pain. They saw Meowth getting smacked against Jessie and James. They saw Ash's eyes changing color from blue to all the colors of the rainbow, with a red being the dominant color. His aura changed with him.

"You've pissed me off for the last time, I gonna end your existence…" Ash growled. He began to charge something in his hand. A blue ball of fire, with a rainbow aura appeared.

"Take this!" he yelled. He was going to blast it towards them, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Ash stop, if you throw it, you'll be consumed in the explosion. You're not strong enough to control it. Please don't do it. And you'll regret this decision later on. Please do it for me. I need you."_ Ash saw a silhouette of a massive bird. It looked like the bird he saw at the beginning of his and Kevin's journey. He was mesmerized by the appearance. So beautiful it looked. He saw it smiling at him. He felt comfortable by it. He had the urge to be in its embrace, but every happy thing must come to an end. Everything in his mind went black. Suddenly Ash was back, returned to normal. He felt Kevin's shoulder on him.

"Pfeww, you almost destroyed this whole place." Kevin said. Ash just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Kevin looked with disbelief at him.

"You don't remember? You were blazing in all the colors of the rainbow at once, but the color red was dominating." Kevin said to him. Pikachu sighed.

"You really are stupid sometimes." Pikachu said to him, grinning. Ash, Kevin and Deino

"I don't remember a thing, but I remembered you doing the same as what you're telling me now, back at the St. Anne." Ash told him. "Only you had a blue glow. Where is Team Rocket by the way?" Ash asked curiously.

"They ran away." Kevin replied. "Right now, we need to get back in the air balloon. And you're Butterfree has claimed his mate!" Kevin said excitingly. Ash smiled. They began to walk towards the balloon. Misty and Brock were a bit afraid of Ash, but he didn't seem to realize it. They saw Butterfree and the pink one flying happily.

After a bit of watching, it was time to say goodbye. The group was standing on a cliff, with the two Butterfrees standing in front of Ash and Kevin.

**(A meeting, and parting)**

Butterfree, I'm really happy that you were my Pokémon. I hope that you will be happy in your new life. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." Ash said, tears starting to form in his eyes. Kevin began to put a hand on his shoulder. Deino and Pikachu began to stand next to their trainers.

"Ash, the next time I see you again, I'll join your team again, my mate will too, I promise." Butterfree said with tears in his eyes, looking at his new mate. She nodded.

"I'll take extra care of him." She said. They six looked at each other, before holding a group hug. When they let go, they began to fly away.

**(0:32)**

"Good luck Ash, you too Kevin! I'll always remember you! And take care Pikachu and Deino!" Butterfree yelled.

"Be safe and I hope we'll meet again someday!" Ash and Kevin yelled, smiling. Happy that Butterfree had found a mate. But of course they were too dense to know a lot about love. Maybe one day, they'll understand.

**(End A meeting, and parting)**

You did the right thing Ash." Brock said, walking up to him.

"I know, I just wish that he's happy." Ash dried his tears. The group then began to walk towards their next destination: Saffron City!

….

The group was travelling again, and as usual, they got lost. This time it was Misty who got the group lost.

"So Misty, and you say my sense of direction is bad." Ash smirked.

"Shut up Ash." Misty growled. "Your sense of direction is so bad, you can't even find yourself in a mirror."

"You crack mirrors." Ash whistled. Misty growled. She was about to say something, when Kevin interrupted.

"Guys, this won't solve our problem." He said.

"Shut up Kevin, your sense of direction is just as bad as your brother's!" She yelled at him. Kevin sighed.

"I didn't want to get in the argument." He said. "I only want to tell that arguing is useless…" Misty glared threatingly at him. Kevin gulped. He began to stand behind Brock.

"Girls are dangerous. I don't see why you always go after them when they are so dangerous." Kevin said to Brock. Ash laughed. Misty then looked at him, making him shut up.

"Girls are dangerous to stupid boys who insult them! You'll never get a girlfriend if you two stay the same! At least Butterfree had the charms, and the brains to even get a girlfriend!" Misty yelled at the twins.

"We have lots of girlfriends!" The twins countered. Not really knowing what they're saying.

"Tell me." Misty smirked.

"Well, we have Leaf, Your sisters and Giselle, and we bet we can get many more!" The boys said. Misty sweatdropped. Leaf blushed. Brock grinned. Deino and Pikachu were rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Do you even know what a girlfriend is?" Misty half asked, half demanded.

"Of course! A friend, who is a girl." They said innocently. By now, Brock, Pikachu and Deino were laughing hysterically.

"You truly are stupid." Misty shook her head. "When a boy and a girl have a relationship, and by that I mean that they cuddle, spend time with each other and they kiss, then you call them boyfriend and girlfriend!" Misty yelled.

"Oowh…" They said in unison. "Well, we can still get lots of girlfriends!" The twins said confidently. Little did they know, maybe, just maybe this could happen in the future.

"You wish," Misty said. "No girls will like you. And even if they do, you two would be too dense to even know." Misty said. She was wrong with one thing, but she was right with the fact that the boys were really dense. Kevin and Ash were about to counter, until they heard giggling.

"Huh, hey look!" Ash said. They saw a little girl in a pink dress. She had a pink hood and a ball in her hands.

"Hello, do you live here?" Ash asked. The girl just giggled and began to run away.

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled. He began to run after her, with Kevin following close behind. Ash didn't notice the cliff until it was too late. When he was about to fall, he was grabbed by Kevin. Kevin pulled him up.

"Pfew, that was close. Thanks Kev." Ash said.

"No problem." Kevin smiled. He looked around, but he didn't see the little girl.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, but at least we found Saffron city!" Ash exclaimed happily, looking at the massive city in front of him.

"Wow, it sure is big." Leaf said, walking up to the boys. Misty and Brock arrived too.

"Sabrina is the leader of the Saffron gym. You need to defeat her to get a Marsh badge." Brock said. The group then walked down the cliff. After an hour or so, they arrived at the entrance of the city. When they walked in, they were greeted by two women in a Hawaiian outfit. Ash and Kevin completely ignored them and rushed towards the Pokémon center, ready to get some sleep, and Ash wanted to get Pidgeotto. When they arrived in the center after a long and tiring walk, Ash rushed towards the computer, while Kevin asked for a room. Kevin heard Leaf, Misty and Brock running behind him.

"Hey, why the rush?" Misty asked between pants.

"I'm tired and Ash wanted to get to the computer." Kevin replied. Misty sweatdropped.

"How can you run that fast when you're tired?!"

"Uhm, I don't know." Kevin replied. Ash then came with Pidgeotto hopping behind him. Pidgeotto then nuzzled Ash.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" She exclaimed happily. Ash laughed.

"I missed you too Pidgeotto." He said. Pidgeotto then gave Kevin a hug. Kevin returned it. She then began to stand on Ash's arm.

"All right, time for bed!" Ash yelled, before walking off with the rest following him.

….

"So this is the Saffron gym huh?" Ash asked Brock. They were standing in front of the gym, after a good night of sleep.

"If the map is correct, then this is the gym." Brock answered.

"If you're entering the Pokémon league young man, this is one gym you should stay away from." Someone suddenly said. The group looked around and they saw a man running away with a brown hat, a green jacket and grey pants.

"Weird." Ash said, before walking inside. The rest followed him. When they got inside, they saw a long hall with yellowish brown pillars. The floor was lilac with rare wave patterns on it.

"That's weird, everyone's gone." Kevin said. The group walked a bit further until they came across a door. They saw humans in lab coats doing things with cards and spoons.

"What kind of place is this?" Kevin and Ash said simultaneously.

"What are you kids doing here?!" A man with wild long and brown hair demanded. He had a white lab coat and a facemask on.

"We're challenging the Saffron gym." Ash said.

"Tss, you want to challenge the great Sabrina?" The man snickered.

"We sure do." Ash, Kevin and Leaf replied. Misty then asked a question.

"Excuse me, but what are those people doing over there?" The man began to chuckle.

"You know so little yet you want to challenge the great Sabrina." The man said. He grabbed a spoon and began to hold it in front of him. For the next thirty seconds, he tried to use his Psychic powers to bend it, but it only bended a little. The man began to pant.

"Hey mister, are you all right? It looked like you had a headache." Kevin said to him.

"Fool, it's telekinesis. You can't control Psychic type Pokémon if you can't use telekinesis." The man said.

"Huh cool let me try." Ash said, grabbing the spoon. He concentrated for a bit and surprisingly, it began to bend until the spoon bended until it had an angle of 45 degrees.

"How the!?" The man asked in disbelief. The rest was equally surprised.

"Ash, let me try to unbend it." Kevin said. Ash gave the spoon to him and Kevin safely bended it back to its original form.

"This is madness! How can two kids who know nothing about Psychic powers use them so easily!" The man yelled.

"Well, we don't know." The twins admitted sheepishly. The man sighed and motioned them to follow. While they were walking, Leaf began to talk to Kevin.

"I didn't know you could do that. You have some weird powers." She said to him, an admiring look in her eyes. Of course, Kevin didn't notice it.

"Well, I didn't know I could do that either. First my ghost hand, now this. What things can I do more?" He asked to no one in particular. Leaf answered that question in her head. _'You can blaze in a blue glow and your eyes will turn that color. You look even handsomer when you do that…'_ Finally they arrived in the arena.

"This looks more like a temple." Misty said, getting the creeps. The man walked towards a hidden door with two torches standing next to it.

"Oh great Sabrina, these strangers have come who wish to challenge you. Though I don't know why you would waste your time on this group of losers, even though two of them possess Psychic powers." The door suddenly opened, revealing the little girl they saw running away from them. Her eyes were glowing red. Suddenly the man began to scream in pain.

"Forgive me great one, it's not me who decides who you battle!" The man yelled, before running off, screaming in terror.

"Wowow, what did she do?" Ash asked the group.

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit." Kevin said. "Sabrina, I challenge you to a match. If I win, I'll get three Marsh badges!" Kevin said.

"What! But I want to battle too!" Ash yelled. Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Ash, Leaf, listen closely," Kevin began. "I've studied dark types for a bit and it seems that they're mostly immune to Psychic powers. They have a natural resistance to it. Deino is the best option to battle, because it seems she's really powerful." Kevin said. Ash and Leaf nodded.

"Next time, I'll battle for your badge." Ash said. Kevin shook hands with his brother.

"All right." Kevin said. Suddenly the girl began to speak.

"I would love to battle you, but if I win, you have to be my friends a let me play with you." Ash and the rest cringed.

"Uhh deal." Kevin said. "Deino, let's do this!"

"All right!" Deino yelled, walking towards the arena.

"What is your Pokémon?" Kevin asked. The lights began to shine on the chair and it revealed a woman with dark green hair. She looked like she had no emotions.

"Well then. Let's begin. A one on onec match agreed?" The woman asked in a monotone voice.

"Agreed." Kevin said.

The woman began to float towards the other end of the arena. The little girl was actually a puppet. The Pokéball in the puppet's hand then began to float and it opened, revealing an Abra.

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, seeing the display. He gritted his teeth, knowing that this is gonna get really hard. He looked at the Abra, seeing it asleep. He decided to move first.

"Deino, use Dragon Breath!" Deino released green flames from his mouth. It was about to hit until Abra opened his eyes. They were fully red, just like Sabrina's right now. Abra then teleported behind Deino.

"What!" Kevin exclaimed. Luckily for him, Deino sensed the Abra behind him. He began to turn around, growling at the Abra. Suddenly the Abra began to evolve, revealing a bigger Pokémon with a star on his head. He had a big tail and a spoon in his hand.

"Deino, be careful!" Kevin yelled. Deino nodded. "Use Dragon Breath again!"

"Take this!" Deino yelled, before releasing a green stream of fire. Kadabra's eyes glowed blue and the Dragon Breath was flunged back towards Deino. It hit him head on and because of the typing, Deino got hurt really bad.

"No Deino! Are you all right!" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Don't, worry." Deino said, panting heavily. "All right use Bite!" Deino nodded and ran towards the Kadabra.

"Kadabra, Psychic." Sabrina said in the same monotone voice. Kadabra began to use it, but he couldn't get a grip on Deino. Deino used this to his advantaged and he bit him hard. The Kadabra howled in pain.

Flamethrower, close range!" Kevin yelled. Deino let go of him and released a flamethrower, hitting the Kadabra head on. When they smoke cleared, you saw that Kadabra was only a bit hurt.

"How?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Kadabra used a Psychic shield to minimize the damage." Sabrina said in a monotone voice. Kadabra then tried to use Psychic on Deino again, but it didn't work.

"Deino, use Bite again!" Kevin yelled. Deino bit Kadabra again, and again, and again. Slowly Kadabra was getting weak, but Sabrina decided to help him a bit. She used her Psychic powers to help Kadabra. With the two combined powers, Kadabra could get a grip on Deino.

"Hey no fair!" Kevin yelled, seeing Deino getting smacked against the roof and the floor. "You can't help your Pokémon with your own powers!" His shouts fell on deaf ears however. Deino was getting weaker and weaker. Kevin got angry, his aura blazing. Sabrina perked up at that.

"You are very unusual." Sabrina said in a monotone voice. Kevin didn't hear her. He ran towards Deino, smacking Kadabra away in the process.

"Are you all right?" Kevin asked Deino. Deino nodded weakly. Brock looked on in horror.

"Kevin, what did you do! Because you interfered, Sabrina has won!" He yelled. Misty paled. Ash, Pikachu and Leaf however, ran towards Kevin.

"Is he all right?" They kneeled beside him. Kevin placed Deino in Leaf's hands. He then began to stand up, his aura blazing furiously. He first looked at Brock.

"She didn't win. She used her Psychic powers to help Kadabra!" He snapped at him. Brock shut up, knowing that he would be in serious trouble if he said something back. Not that he would have countered, because he knew Kevin was right. He saw it too. Kevin then looked at Sabrina. Sabrina looked back in the same monotonous stare. Kevin's pupils began to change from brown to blue, and vice versa. His hair was trying to defy gravity.

"You don't play fair. You don't even care about my Pokémon. You'll pay for this act of mercilessly hurting my Deino." Kevin growled. Sabrina smirked, while the puppet began to talk.

"Now you're going to play with me!" She squealed. Sabrina was about to use her powers to teleport them, but the man with the green jacket suddenly appeared. He countered her Psychic abilities. Kevin used this opportunity to make a blue ball of energy. Suddenly he heard the same voice he heard in the St. Anne. The ball that formed in his hand dissipated and Kevin passed out.

….

_Kevin was in a room with fast emptiness. He looked around, but he didn't see anything. Suddenly two massive creatures appeared: A centaur with a ring with plates on it, and a serpent with six wings made of shadows. At the end of each wing stood a red spike. _

"_Hello Kevin." They said in a soothing and angelic female voice. Kevin tensed. _

"_Uhm, who are you?" Kevin asked nervously. He had the feeling that he had seen them before. Maybe that dream in the lighthouse?_

"_We're not telling you who we are, but one day you'll meet us in person." The centaur said. The two massive creatures inched closer, but Kevin stepped back. He was afraid._

"_Wowo, don't come any closer." Kevin said. He was nervous. Very nervous to be in the presence of two astoundingly beautiful creatures. They sure looked like goddesses. _

"_Why, you aren't afraid of us now are you?" The serpent smirked. _

"_Come closer, we won't bite." The centaur said seductively. Kevin was now terrified. He stepped back even more, but to his dismay he felt a wall behind him. He was trapped._

"_Wh-what do you want?" Kevin asked._

"_What we want from you? Now that's a good question." The centaur smiled seductively at him. The two inched closer and closer until they were no more than one meter apart. They saw Kevin's terrified look. They giggled._

"_You're even cuter up close." The serpent smiled. She tried to grab the boy with her tail, but he used his quick reflexes to get out of the way. He was too slow however, to escape the centaur. She grabbed him with her front legs and pinned him to the ground._

"_You don't have to run away dear, we don't want to hurt you." The centaur whispered seductively in his ear. She enjoyed it immensely. Legendary Pokémon always had the urge to be the dominant one in a relationship. Even more when you are a female Pokémon. Kevin tried to wriggle himself out, but she was superior to him in strength and weight._

"_Let me go!" Kevin ordered her, but she only chuckled. _

"_Not a chance." She said. Kevin sighed._

"_Can you at least explain to me why I'm here? The last thing I remember is that I got angry at Sabrina." Kevin said. The serpent then came and moved his head a bit so it rested on her body. The centaur then began to speak._

"_We tried to calm you down, with success. You then passed out because of the stress you were putting on your mind and body. Not that we're complaining. I'm actually quite happy that you passed out." The centaur said. _

"_So this is all a dream?" Kevin said, a hopeful tone in his voice. _

"_Well, this is a dream, but that doesn't mean that it's not real." The serpent said. Kevin looked confused at that statement. He began to think. The two creatures laughed heartily. _

"_You're very cute when you think." The centaur smiled seductively. _

"_Uhm, thank you." Kevin replied nervously. He felt really safe, being in the presence of those two, but he also was nervous as a wreck._

"_Why are you happy that I passed out?" Kevin asked curiously after a few seconds of silence. The two creatures smirked at the question._

"_We're happy, because then we can spend time with you. We watched you for quite a while now, but meeting you in person, even though it's in your mind is a whole different experience." The centaur said._

"_So, you wanted to meet me, to pin me to the ground and have a talk?" Kevin asked._

"_I didn't want to pin you to the ground at first, but I had to because you tried to get away. And there are two more reasons why we wanted to see you." The centaur replied._

"_And that is?" Kevin asked. He saw the two creatures giving him seductively looks, but of course he's too dense to know what it meant. He didn't even know what seduction meant. _

"_In order to get your Marsh badge, you have to make Sabrina laugh. Your brother just came back from Lavender Town with a Haunter." The serpent said._

"_Has he captured it?" Kevin asked. The two females shook their heads._

"_He befriended him." They replied._

"_Why a Haunter?" Kevin asked._

"_You'll see." The females replied._

"_And what's the other reason?" Kevin asked. The two blushed. As usual, it was unnoticed by Kevin._

"_We really like you, if you know what I mean." The centaur blushed. Kevin didn't quite find the meaning._

"_You mean as a friend? Of course we can be friends!" Kevin smiled a heartwarming smile, making the girls even more lovesick._

"_Let me show you what I mean." The centaur smiled seductively. She inched closer with her head. Kevin was curious about what she wanted to do. Suddenly the centaur planted her lips on his. He felt like he was in heaven._

….

Kevin felt something warm on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Leaf's eyes looking at him, to his great surprise. Leaf immediately jumped back a few meters, blushing like mad.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly. "It was just… I was afraid that you didn't come back." Leaf lied. To her great relief, he fell for it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with a hoarse voice. "How long did I sleep?"

"Six days." Leaf replied. Kevin's jaw dropped.

"What! How?" Leaf was about to answer that, but she was interrupted by someone. A Pokémon to be precise.

"Kevin, you're awake!" Deino exclaimed jumping on the bed. Kevin chuckled. The two hugged each other.

"It seems you're better as well." Kevin said to him. Deino nodded happily. Suddenly they heard the door open and Ash, Misty and Brock arrived.

"Kevin, you're awake!" Ash yelled happily. Kevin looked behind him, and he saw a Haunter.

"So, what are you going to do with Haunter?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going to fight her with him." Ash said confidently. Kevin hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Ok, so what happened the time I was sleeping?" Kevin asked. Ash then started to tell his story.

….

Arceus and Giratina opened their eyes. Giratina was looking jealously at Arceus, while Arceus was in a dreamy state.

"I'm so jealous of you. Why did you have the luck to kiss him?" Giratina grunted. Ho-Oh and Lugia walked over to them.

"So, how was your meeting?" Ho-Oh asked curiously. She was answered by Arceus, who was staring dreamily at the roof of the Hall of Origins.

"His kisses are so perfect…" She sighed in pure bliss. Giratina grunted in annoyance.

"Next time he's mine." She said, making Lugia and Ho-Oh laugh.

"How did you actually get in his head?" Ho-Oh asked.

"Because he was stressed out, his mind grew blank and then we could sneak in his dreams. Otherwise we couldn't. Only on that occasion. So if you want to talk to your Ash, he first needs to pass out." Giratina replied. Ho-Oh and Lugia sighed, secretly hoping that he would pass out one time.

**And that was chapter 11. Hope you liked it. I'm now working really hard on the next chapter, and I hope I can upload tomorrow. I'm kinda busy with playing Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate on my Wii-U so that's why. Anyway, I'll say it again, Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Pidgeotto (F), Charmander (M), Wartortle (M), Vulpix (FS)**

**With Professor Oak: Eevee (M), Krabby (M)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)**


	13. 12: Saving Sabrina and the raging ape

**I promised you that I would try to update on the 25****th**** of December, and I didn't. I really apologize for that. The reason for that is that I couldn't get on my account. There was a weird 503 service error or something. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Saving Sabrina and the raging ape.

_Right after Kevin passed out_

"Kevin!" Everyone yelled. Ash immediately ran towards him. He tried to shake him awake, to no avail. Deino was also lying still on the ground, presumably fainted from the attacks he was receiving.

"Damn." Ash muttered under his breath. This was not a good situation to pass out. He saw Leaf running towards him.

"Is he all right?!" She asked him, tears starting to form in her eyes. Ash nodded.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Ash said. Suddenly they were teleported back towards the city by the old man.

"Pfew, that was close." Misty sighed in relief. She looked around and she saw Ash picking the unconscious Kevin up. Leaf picked Deino up.

"Will they be all right?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Ash reassured her. "Anyway, thanks for the help mister." Ash thanked the man.

"You shouldn't go back there anymore. Sabrina is a dangerous gym leader." The man said. "But if you do insist, there is one way to defeat her, and that is to get a ghost Pokémon. You should go to Lavender Town." The man said, before teleporting away.

"Lavender Town…" Ash whispered. "We'll be heading there. We need those badges." He looked at Brock, Misty and Leaf.

"But we can't leave Kevin and Deino alone." Leaf said. "We first need to bring them to a Pokémon center." Ash nodded and they began to walk towards the center. When they arrived, Kevin and Deino were immediately brought towards the emergency room. The Pokémon center wasn't a hospital for humans, but Nurse Joy also knew how to treat them when they got hurt, just in case.

"I hope he's all right." Leaf said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ash reassured her. Just after he said that, Nurse Joy arrived.

"Both are fine, but they need to rest. Also, the boy is kept asleep by some unknown force. I don't know how I can change that, so you need to wait until he wakes up." Joy said.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Ash asked. Joy shook her head. Ash gritted his teeth. He hoped that he would wake up soon. He began to stand.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked.

"To Lavender Town." Ash replied. Brock began to stand too. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, and Misty reluctantly followed him. Ash then looked at Leaf.

"I think it's best if you stay with him. Someone needs to keep him company." Leaf nodded.

"Be careful." Leaf said. Ash nodded and the four left towards Lavender Town, to find a ghost Pokémon.

….

_Present time_

"So that happened after I passed out." Kevin sighed. Ash nodded. Kevin looked around.

"Where are my Pokémon?" He asked. Deino answered for him.

"They're in their Pokéballs. You should let them out though. Especially Feebas and Eevee. They really freaked out when I told them that you passed out." Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Leaf, Misty and Brock just looked confused. Ash then gave him his Pokéballs and Kevin then released his four Pokémon on the bed.

"Hello, I'm awake-hhaa!" Feebas and Eevee immediately jumped on top of him, crying loudly. Kevin began to hold them in his arms.

"Please don't cry, I'm all right. See?" Kevin smiled at them. They stopped crying loudly. Only a few sobs were heard.

"Kevin, you're better!" Growlithe and Charmander exclaimed.

"Yep, and I'm sorry for making you worry." Kevin apologized. Charmander and Growlithe chuckled.

"Well, you should have seen Feebas and Eevee, pacing around and looking around after every sound they heard!" They laughed. Eevee and Feebas glared at the two, making them shut up. Kevin then looked at Ash, while still holding Feebas and Eevee.

"So, what happened in Lavender Town?"

….

_Flashback_

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Misty finally arrived in Lavender Town. Ash needed a ghost Pokémon to save Sabrina. They arrived at a tower, where ghost Pokémon were said to live.

"This is Pokémon tower, where ghost Pokémon are hanging out." Brock said.

"Well, let's go inside!" Ash exclaimed, walking towards the door. He noticed that no one was following him.

"Hey? Why aren't you following?" Ash asked.

"No way I'm going into that place." Pikachu said. Ash smirked.

"Someone is scared…" Pikachu glared at him and decided to give him a shock. Brock and Misty flinched.

Oow, that hurt!" Ash moaned, standing up again.

"Come one, we need to defeat Sabrina." Ash encouraged them. They reluctantly followed him. When they were inside, they saw a lot of spider webs, and it was really dark.

"Charmander, come on out!" Ash yelled, releasing the fire type Pokémon.

"Creepy…" Charmander said, a bit nervous.

"Charmander, can you use your flamethrower to light the room for a bit?" Charmander nodded at his trainer and friend's request. He released a flamethrower and the group saw a lot of doors. Brock then walked up to them with a candle in his hand.

"Here, can you light the candle Charmander?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Charmander replied. He released a flamethrower at him. The candle was lit, but Brock was also hit.

"I said: light the candle! Not me!" Brock snapped at Charmander. He just shrugged. Ash and Pikachu laughed at his misfortune. They began to walk in a long hall, occasionally hearing something. When they opened a door, they saw a massive dark room.

"Mm, wonder what's in here." Ash said. Just as he said that, the lights turned on. They saw a large table with a lot of plates and cups.

"A dining hall?" Ash asked.

"Maybe for a party." Misty said. Suddenly Ash saw something.

"Hey look, a string with something on it." A note was put on it. Brock began to read it

"Pull this. I don't think we should do tha-Ash!" Brock tried to prevent him for pulling on it, but he was too late. Out of a large ball that was above the string, confetti came out and a letter with the word 'welcome' on it.

"Are we…" Ash began. "Being welcomed?" Misty said after him.

"By who?" Brock, Pikachu and Charmander asked simultaneously. Suddenly the objects on the table began to float.

"Uhm, that's not real right?" Ash asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the dishes and the chairs were floating rapidly in the chamber.

"Get out!" Ash yelled, running out of the door with the rest following. They ran all the way outside.

"I'm never going in there ever again." Misty said between pants. Brock nodded in agreement.

"But we need a ghost Pokémon." Ash said to them.

"Forget that, there must be another way." Brock told him. Ash didn't listen.

"Charmander, Pikachu, let's go." He said, but they were terrified.

"Ash, I don't want to go either." Pikachu said. Ash turned around.

"We need to, otherwise Deino getting hurt was for nothing." Pikachu and Charmander thought for about a minute. They decided to be brave. They began to walk, to Ash's relief.

"All right Brock, Misty, you coming?" Ash asked them, but they still shook their heads. Ash decided to go without them. They began to look in the house, occasionally shouting to let the ghosts know that they were there. Suddenly Pikachu saw something. He motioned Ash to follow him towards a hole. They heard moaning in the hole.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock." Ash told him. Pikach released a bolt of electricity that hit something. They heard three screams.

"Mm, Charmander, use Flamethrower in the hole." Ash ordered the fire type. Charmander released a Flamethrower and again something was hit. When Ash looked closer, he saw three people frantically running around.

"Weird." Ash said. He felt Pikachu tugging at his pants. "What's wrong Pikachu?" He asked him.

"Look behind you." Pikachu said with a nervous voice. When Ash looked behind him, he saw nothing. When he looked in front again, he saw a huge purple face inches from his own.

"Hello?" Ash asked. The ghost then made a ridiculous face and Ash backed away, yelping in fright. When Ash composed himself, he pointed his Pokédex at the ghost.

"Haunter, no data available." The Pokédex said.

"Weird, Charmander, get ready for battle!" Ash yelled. He looked in front of him again, but he didn't see the Haunter.

"Look behind you." The Haunter whispered in Charmander's ear. Ash heard that and turned around. He saw Charmander getting licked by Haunter. Charmander began to shake. Ash then returned him, knowing that this wasn't going to work out. Suddenly they saw another ghost getting out of the ground. Ash paled at the standing creature.

"There are more of these?" He asked Pikachu, who didn't respond. He grabbed his Pokédex and pointed it at the creature.

"Gengar, no data available." The Pokédex said. Ash sighed. He was then smacked with a fan.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ash yelled. The Haunter and Gengar just laughed. They were making weird faces at him.

"I don't get it. They're weird." Ash said. The Gengar and Haunter looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't find us funny?" The Gengar asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Ash said flatly. The Gengar was surprised to get an answer, but he quickly dismissed it. He then tried to make Ash and Pikachu laugh. They sulked when they saw it was not having an effect. They were slowly falling in the floor.

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled, running towards them he dived at them, but he was too late. He suddenly heard some rustling. He and Pikachu looked above and they saw a chandelier falling towards them. They were too late to get away and they were knocked out by it.

….

Ash woke up, and he immediately came face to face with Haunter, who was looking curiously at him. He then looked at Pikachu and he noticed him floating. He was also blue. Pikachu was looking curiously at him as well.

"Haunter, what did you do?" Ash asked him.

"I pulled your soul out of your body, so you can play with us, but there are two things attached to you." Haunter said, grabbing a magical mirror, so he could see himself. Ash looked with wide eyes. He didn't even notice it until he saw it for himself. A rainbow colored soul with a red glow and a silver colored soul with a blue glow were coiled around him tightly. He stroked the two souls with his hands, and he felt something warm from it.

"What are these?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash." Pikachu said. Ash shrugged it off.

"They certainly are very cool!" Ash exclaimed. He then looked at Haunter. "Why did you pull my soul out?" He asked.

"To play with you!" Was the reply. He was grabbed by Haunter and they floated towards the roof. Gengar grabbed Pikachu and together with Ghastly, they followed Haunter. They went right through the roof and they saw Lavender Town from a high altitude.

"Wow, what a view…" Ash and Pikachu awed. They looked down and they saw Misty and Brock still standing there. Ash smirked. "Now's our chance to have some fun!" Ash exclaimed before flying towards Misty and Brock. He heard them talking.

"Ash is taking too long. We better go in and see how he's doing." Misty said. Brock nodded in agreement. Brock didn't see Ash behind him.

"So Misty you're really worried about me." Ash said. Misty frantically looked around.

"What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked her.

"I just thought I heard a voice." She said. Suddenly she began to fly in the air.

"Misty!" Brock yelled. Unbeknownst to them, it was actually Ash who grabbed her.

"Help!" She screamed in fright. Ash laughed and let her go, making her fall. Brock caught her, but he also fell.

"Wait, that voice, I think something terrible happened to Ash!" Misty yelled, before running inside with Brock running close behind. Ash and Pikachu however, flew towards the top of the tower. When they went through the wall, they saw a playground with a lot of toys to play with. They began to play with the ghost Pokémon. After ten minutes or so, Ash and Pikachu stopped playing.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go now. I have to fulfil my dream to become a Pokémon master." Ash said. Gengar, Haunter and Ghastly nodded sadly.

"It was fun for how long it lasted." Gengar said. Ash, Pikachu, Haunter and Ghastly nodded in agreement. The three ghosts then began to cry and they hugged Pikachu and Ash. The two smiled. They then flew towards Ash and Pikachu's bodies, noticing Brock and Misty trying to wake them up.

"Before I go, I have question." Ash said. Haunter, Gengar and Ghastly looked curiously at him.

"I need a ghost Pokémon to defeat the Saffron city gym leader. Can one of you help me with that?" Ash asked.

"Pick me!" Haunter exclaimed happily. "All right!" Ash yelled. He and Pikachu then went back in their bodies and slowly they opened their eyes.

"Hello guys." Ash said. Msity and Brock sighed in relief.

"You're OK!" Brock exclaimed. He then noticed Pikachu also moving.

"Indeed, and now we have to go to the gym!" Ash yelled before running of with Pikachu. Brock and Misty sweatdropped. They then began to follow him.

….

_Present_

Also, Misty and Brock got scared to death by Haunter. That was really funny!" Ash laughed. Kevin laughed with him. Suddenly Ash was smacked on the head by Misty.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked, rubbing his head.

"Because you played a prank on me!" Misty yelled. Ash sighed. Haunter laughed.

"Anyway, we need to go to the gym." Kevin said, getting out of the bed. He then noticed that he was only in his underwear. He blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head. Leaf blushed madly, her eyes were glued at his abs. Eevee and Feebas smiled at their trainer and crush. Ash looked around, and he found his clothes. He picked them up and he gave it to him.

"Thanks!" Kevin thanked his twin. Ash just smiled. Kevin then put his clothes on and then the group went towards the gym. Suddenly they were stopped by the man with the green jacket.

"You again." Ash said. The man walked over to them. He looked at the Haunter, who was goofing around.

"So, you've caught a ghost Pokémon." He said. Ash shook his head.

"I haven't caught him, but he agreed to help me." The man nodded. He then looked at Kevin.

"You've regained consciousness I see." Kevin nodded. Ash then asked a question.

"Why is she so cold, and why does she have a doll in her hands?" He asked the man. The man sighed.

"I think you all deserve the truth. Come, let's go sit somewhere and I'm going to tell the story." The man said, while walking towards a bench. He motioned them to sit next to him. Then he started his story.

"Sabrina wasn't always like this." He began. "Though she was very young, Sabrina became obsessed with her Psychic training. She didn't want to make friends. All she wanted was to be left alone so she could develop her powers. Her parents tried to help, but Sabrina used her Psychic powers to drive them away. The conflict caused to split Sabrina into two girls." He gave a picture to Ash. It showed a much younger Sabrina with her two parents. The man looked really like the man in the picture. The only difference were the clothes and the age. "The strong Pokémon trainer who was always causing trouble, and the lonely little girl who desperately wanted to make friends. That doll that Sabrina always holds represents her true self, before her training. Of course she rejected her own heart." The man ended.

"You seem to know a lot about her, and you look like the man in the picture." Ash said. The man paled.

"That must mean," Kevin began. "That you're…" Ash continued. They started to think. Leaf giggled. She whispered something in Kevin's ear. Kevin perked up at this.

"That means that you're her father!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Misty sighed.

"Be careful, she's dangerous." The man said. The group nodded and they walked towards the gym. When they finally arrived, they went inside. They saw Sabrina looking at her doll house.

"Sabrina, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled. Haunter was floating next to him.

"So you've returned." Sabrina said in the same monotonous voice. "You can't win."

"I can." Ash said with a confident grin. Sabrina said nothing. She released her Kadabra. Suddenly the doll began to speak.

"A one on one match. If I win, you all will become dolls!" She exclaimed. The group paled at the thought of getting turned into a doll.

"But if I win, you'll give us three Marsh badges!" Ash yelled. "Haunter go!" But Haunter disappeared.

"Uhm, Haunter, where are you?" Ash asked nervously, hoping that he still was here. Everyone except Kevin looked frantically around.

"Oh no! He's gone!" Misty yelped.

"So you don't have a Pokémon to battle me, you should forfeit." Sabrina said. Ash gritted his teeth. Suddenly Kevin began to speak.

"I don't know why you all are getting so worked up. Haunter is floating next to Sabrina." Everyone looked at Sabrina, but they couldn't see him.

"Kevin, have you lost your mind!" Ash yelled at him. Kevin then turned Ash around and Haunter then appeared.

"He just turned invisible." Kevin replied. Just when he said that, the man appeared.

"Mm, Haunter doesn't want to fight." He said. They saw Haunter trying to make Sabrina laugh. Suddenly he grabbed a bomb out of his mouth. Everyone paled when it exploded. To their great disbelief, they saw Sabrina laughing with Haunter.

"She's laughing…" Sabrina's father cried happily. Everyone cheered. "She's found a friend. Sabrina then looked at the group. The doll then disappeared. Sabrina gave Ash three Marsh badges. Ash gave one to his brother, and one to Leaf. They then said their goodbyes.

"Be safe!" Ash and the rest yelled.

"You too, and we'll cheer for you when you enter the Pokémon league!" Sabrina's parents and Sabrina herself yelled. Haunter decided to stay with Sabrina, happy to have a new friend. When they were out of sight, Kevin began to speak.

"That was really weird experience." Ash nodded in agreement. Kevin then thought about his dream. It was pleasant, but he was also afraid. Who were those two? He decided to not tell the others. He had to find out for himself. He heard Ash suddenly speak.

"I've finally got a Marsh badge." He said.

"And that badge has brought you one step closer towards the Pokémon league." Brock said to him.

"But do you think I deserved it?" Ash asked.

"Of course we deserve it!" Kevin said. Leaf nodded in agreement.

"If she didn't cheat, Deino would have won." Kevin huffed. Deino grunted.

"Kadabra didn't play fair." Deino said. Pikachu laughed.

"Or you just don't want to admit that you're weak!" He joked. Deino looked at him.

"You try to challenge me?" he smirked. Pikachu had the same smirk on his face. Suddenly they jumped off their favorite spots and they began to chase each other, while occasionally summoning Thunderbolts and Dragon Breaths. The group sighed.

"Come on, otherwise we'll lose them!" Ash yelled, before running off with the rest following. Suddenly Ash and Kevin thought they heard Team Rocket's voice, but they shrugged it off. They were now on their way towards Celadon City!

….

Professor Oak was enjoying a cup of tea with surprisingly, Krabby. Suddenly the telephone started ringing. When Oak answered him, he saw Ash, Kevin and Leaf.

"Hello Ash, Kevin and Leaf! Do you have some good news?" He asked curiously.

"We've already got four badges!" Ash exclaimed happily. Oak sipped a bit of his tea. Then he began to say something.

"Only four?" Ash, Kevin and Leaf sweatdropped.

"I just found out this morning that Gary and Red already have five badges." Ash paled.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"They've all passed through Celadon City too." Ash paled even more.

"Why?" He asked to the sky. Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Gary has also caught thirty new Pokémon."

"Thirty?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, but you three haven't caught a single one for a long time." Oak said.

"Quality goes before quantity." Kevin said.

"Mm, that maybe so. You raise your Pokémon much better than Gary though." Oak said. "And you always seem to find the rarer ones."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Kevin said. He began to think about the day he met a Dratini in the Viridian forest. He sighed. He had to release Feebas there, but he didn't want to. She was precious to him. No one noticed the sad look on his face.

"Where are Eevee and Krabby?" Ash asked.'

"Krabby is here!" Oak said, showing him.

"Do you have a good time Krabby?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When are you going to send me to you?" He asked. "Eevee and I really want to battle."

"Don't worry Krabby, I don't know when but you'll be definitely used in the Pokémon league. That's for sure!" Krabby was satisfied with his answer. Oak was intrigued.

"Since when can you understand Pokémon?" he asked.

"We sometimes could, but since those orbs went in our bodies, we could understand them perfectly." Ash said to him.

"Remarkable!" Oak exclaimed. "And are there other things you can do since you absorbed those orbs?" Ash and Kevin nodded. Kevin made a ghost hand, while Ash made a gust that knocked Misty almost over, again. She glared at him. Ash didn't notice it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Oak said in disbelief. Suddenly he began to change the subject.

"Oh no, there are some Pokémon problems in my garden, I have to go! See ya!" Oak said before closing the videophone. After calling, they began to eat some rice donuts.

"We really need to go to Celadon city and fast." Ash said, standing up after his tenth donut.

"Celadon city is about a day of travelling from here." Brock said.

Suddenly they heard rustling and a Mankey jumped out of the bush.

"Wow, a Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed. He grabbed his Pokédex.

"Mankey, a pig monkey Pokémon. Known for their amazing footwork, Mankeys can punch really hard." The Mankey walked over to Brock. Brock gave him a donut and he grabbed it. It began to sit on a rock and you could see it enjoyed it. Ash smiled. He walked over to Mankey.

"Hello fella!" He exclaimed.

"Hello." Mankey said. He looked at his hat and he decided to grab it. He then placed it on his head.

"Hey, give that back!" Ash grabbed his hat, but that made it angry. He punched Ash in the gut and he grabbed the hat. He then climbed in a tree.

"Now it's mine!" The Mankey yelled happily. Ash grunted.

"Hey, it's mine! I had to send in about a million postcards to get it!" Ash began to climb the three.

"You can also just buy a new one." Misty said.

"No, it's an official expo hat. Just like mine." Kevin said, grabbing his own hat. They saw Ash getting smacked out of the tree by Mankey.

"Ouch," Kevin said. Ash sulked on the ground.

"Poor Ash…" Brock, Misty and Leaf said. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared.

"Hello there, twerps." Jessie smirked. The group sighed. Ash began to stand up.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Meowth laughed. Suddenly the Mankey walked over to them. James didn't like it and kicked him away. Everyone except Team Rocket paled.

"I wish he hadn't done that!" Brock said. Team Rocket ignored him and began their motto.

"To protect the world of devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," "James."

"Team rocket blasts of in the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meow, that's right!" The group sighed.

"I'm having a major hat crisis. Can't you try to capture Pikachu and Deino another time?" Ash asked.

"Now's the perfect time. Now you're too busy to notice us getting Pikachu and Deino." Jessie said.

"But I can see you clearly." Kevin said. Team Rocket sweatdropped. Suddenly Team Rocket heard growling from behind. When they looked behind, they saw a very pissed off Mankey. The Mankey began to glow.

"Oh no, he's evolving." Brock backed away. When the light dissipated, there was a bigger monkey with metal rings on his wrists and ankles. It also lost its tail. A vein popped on the left side of his forehead. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the creature.

"Primeape. If you make eye contact with it, it will chase you around forever." The Pokédex said.

"Mm, this furball? It looks ridiculous." Jessie said, before turning around and facing the twerps. They released Koffing and Ekans.

"Ekans, atta-whaa!" Jessie flew against a rock because of Primeape's punch. Everyone flinched at the impact. When Jessie's head got out of the rock, she looked angrily at the Primeape.

"Forget the twerps for now, Ekans, Koffing, attack the furball!" Jessie yelled. They obliged and they began to wrestle with it. James, Meowth and Jessie joined the fight. During the fight, Primeape lost ash's head and it fell on the ground. Pikachu wanted to grab it, but Primeape jumped in front of Pikachu.

"Hey, that's not yours!" Pikachu yelled.

"Shut up!" Primeape yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbollt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu released a bolt of electricity at the Primeape. Primeape fell to the ground. Pikachu then grabbed the hat and gave it too Ash. Suddenly the Primeape stood up again and he began to use Thrash.

"Everyone run!" Ash yelled. Primeape began to chase the group. While the group dodged boulders and other obstacles, Primeape just went right through them. Suddenly Primeape stopped.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked. Brock walked up to the Primeape.

"I think he's calmed down and he wants to make friends." Everyone sweatdropped. They didn't expect Brock to do something ridiculous like this.

"Hello Primeape, lets be friends!" Brock put an arm around the Primeape, and he was rewarded by a fierce uppercut against the jaw. Brock landed a few meters in front of them. Suddenly the Primeape turned at ash.

"I want my hat!" He yelled. Once again, they got chased by Primeape. While running, the group had a conversation.

"If we split up, maybe we can lose him!" Ash yelled. He, Kevin, Pikachu and Deino continued to run straight on, while Misty and Leaf turned right. Primeape decided to continue chase the boys. Ash and Kevin kept running, until they saw a hole in the road. The runned passed it, but Primeape didn't see it and he fell in it. Ash, Kevin, Pikachu and Deino looked in the hole and they saw Primeape relentlessly attacking Team Rocket. Primeape finally jumped out of the hole.

"Well, good for them." Kevin said. The other three nodded in agreement. Kevin then looked at Ash.

"If you truly want to catch up with Gary, I suggest that you capture Primeape." Kevin suggested. Ash nodded.

"All right, good idea!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Charmander's Pokéball.

"Charmander, come on out!" Just when Charmander appeared, Kevin's Charmander appeared out of his Pokéball.

"Huh, you wanna battle too?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, brothers fight together!" black Charmander exclaimed. Kevin smiled.

"All right then, get ready for battle!" Kevin yelled.

"You too Charmander!" Ash yelled. They both nodded.

"Flamethrower!" The twins yelled. The Charmanders released a Flamethrower that hit Primeaped head on. When the flames dissipated, they saw Primeape standing, looking very angry. He began to punch the Charmanders relentlessly.

"Try to fight back with your own punches, kicks and tail smacks!" The twins yelled in sync. The Charmanders nodded. Their attacks became stronger and stronger.

Mm, what's this?" Kevin asked.

"That's Rage. The more damage the Charmanders get, the stronger they get." Brock said, walking over to them with Misty and Leaf following him close behind. They saw Primeape trying to get up from the attacks he received, but they were too much.

"Now, Pokéball go!" Ash threw a Pokéball at him. After a long struggle, it stopped moving. Ash grabbed the Pokéball and he did a victory pose. Kevin smiled, while the rest sweatdropped. Ash then pushed a button on Wartortle's Pokéball, sending it away too the lab. Suddenly they saw Team Rocket's heads coming out of the hole.

"Where's the furball?" Jessie asked. Ash smirked.

"See for yourself." He threw Primeape's Pokéball in the hole. When he got out, he immediately began to kick their ass. Finally they were uppercutted and they blasted off, again. Primeape then looked at Ash.

"Rrrghh, You're dead!" He yelled. Ash quickly recalled him.

"Pfew, that was close." Ash sighed in relief. Suddenly he heard Brock speak.

"Celadon city is over there!" He exclaimed.

"We need to thank Primeape for chasing us. Otherwise it would take much longer to get there." Leaf said.

"Indeed! Let's go!" Ash yelled, before running off, with the rest following, except Kevin.

'_I really need a new Pokémon.' _Kevin thought before following Ash.

**This is a small chapter compared to Chapters 9, 10 and 11. Sorry for that. I'm not very proud with the first two episodes that were in this chapter, but I'm happy with the Primeape one. Anyways, I say it again. Merry Christmass!**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Pidgeotto (F), Charmander (M), Primeape(M), Vulpix (FS)**

**With Professor Oak: Eevee (M), Krabby (M),** **Wartortle (M**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)**


	14. 13: Celadon and random events

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Type in URL for **

**(/watch?v=NWYvSLZWTw4) – Pocket Monsters Soundtrack - I Got a Victory Badge!**

Chapter 13: Celadon and random events.

The group finally arrived in Celadon City. Kevin and Ash were eager to get their gym badge, but Brock, Misty and Leaf had other plans. Kevin and Ash were staring oddly at the three.

"Mm, I smell something wonderful." Brock said, sniffing the air.

"Perfume…" Leaf and Misty said. Suddenly Brock began to walk towards a store.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash yelled, running towards him with the rest following. Ash saw Brock looking in a store with a dreamy look.

"Who are you making faces at Brock?" Ash asked, laughing.

"My nose tells me that this is my kind of town." Brock said dreamily. He looked in the store and he saw three girls talking.

"We should stay here for a while…" Brock had hearts in his eyes. Ash and Kevin laughed. The group went inside a store. They saw different kinds of perfumes. From Pecha berry scent, to Chocolate. Almost every scent in the world! Kevin and Ash were looking oddly at the rest. Brock was as always, busy with flirting with a girl. Misty was swooning over flower perfumes, while Leaf was just looking around.

"Wow, the perfume sure is expensive." Ash said, grabbing a perfume bottle. Kevin nodded.

"Indeed, but it smells good." Kevin said. Deino then said something.

"You should buy some for your Pokémon."

"Do you want perfume then?" Kevin asked him. Deino shook his head.

"No, you should buy it for Feebas, and Eevee. Maybe even a bottle for Leaf." Deino said.

"Ash, you should buy something for Vulpix and Pidgeotto. Girls like perfume." Pikachu told his trainer.

"All right, but do you know which scent I should buy?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you should buy a Pecha berry, and a Strawberry scent Kevin." Deino suggested. Kevin nodded and grabbed the bottles. Deino then looked at Ash.

"Vulpix and Pidgeotto both like Sitrus berries, so you should buy one with that scent."

"All right." Ash said. The twins then paid for their perfumes. The women who worked in the story smiled sweetly at the twins. Kevin and Ash chuckled nervously. Kevin saw Leaf looking sadly at a Strawberry perfume bottle. Kevin walked over to her.

"Something bothering you Leaf?" He asked. Leaf sighed sadly.

"It's nothing. I just, I don't have enough money to buy this expensive perfume." She looked sadly at the bottle. Kevin grabbed his own expensive Strawberry perfume bottle.

"Here, you can have this." Kevin said, smiling brightly. Leaf had a shocked look on her face.

"You-you're giving this to me?" She asked in disbelief. Kevin nodded.

"A special perfume for a special girl." He said. Leaf put the bottle in her purse and she gave Kevin a fierce hug. Kevin returned it. She had a small tear in her eye.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Kevin blushed madly. Deino snickered. Leaf walked away from him, while giving him a wink. Suddenly Kevin saw the manager of the store kicking someone out of her store. Kevin decided to look who it was. He saw Ash already looking out of the window store.

"Look Kev, it's A.J." Ash said, pointing at the angry boy with spikey dark green hair.

"He already catched up to us?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't think he had problems with a ship." Ash remarked. They saw the manager, who was dressed in a kimono looking angrily at A.J. Ash walked over to the manager.

"Excuse me miss, but why did you kick him out?" The manager smiled at him.

"We don't allow people who trash talk about our perfume." The manager said, before helping some other customers. Kevin and Ash decided to talk to A.J. They saw him walking away from the store. They quickly catched up to him.

"Hey A.J.! long time no see!" Ash exclaimed. A.J. looked around and he saw the twins walking up to him.

"Kevin, Ash, nice to see you again!" He exclaimed. "How many badges did you get?" He asked.

"Four." Ash and Kevin said. A.J. frowned.

"Or I'm just really fast, or you two are very slow. I also got four badges and now I'm on my way towards the Celadon gym." He said.

"Well, I don't think you had problems with a ship." Kevin grinned mareepishly. He began to think about the events that happened along the way. From the poacher that pointed a gun at him and that insanely weird dream he had while lying in the Pokémon center. He shuddered at the thought. A.J. and Ash didn't notice it though.

"Mm, that's true. When I arrived in Vermillion city they said that the St. Anne was recently capsized. Only a few people were missing after the evacuation." He looked at the twins, until realization dawned upon him.

"You were the ones that sunk with the ship right?" He asked. Ash and Kevin nodded, scratching the back of their heads.

"Luckily we escaped, but we got attacked by a group of Gyarados after that and we were flung towards an island. After many adventures there we finally arrived back on the mainland and we continued our journey." Ash said. "Anyways, why did you get kicked out of the store? The manager told me that you trash talked about the perfume." Ash asked.

"I only said that the perfume stinks and it's a waste of money." A.J. shrugged.

"Why did you get in the store then?" Kevin asked.

"Curiosity." A.J. replied. The three then began to walk towards the gym, telling each other which Pokémon they catched or if their Pokémon evolved. When they finally arrived at the gym, Ash and Kevin got distracted by a stall who sold lots of different sweets. A.J. still wanted to go to the gym and he went alone towards the entrance. Kevin and Ash decided to buy a lollipop for themselves. Deino wanted an Oran berry cake, while Pikachu was happy with chocolate. They began to sit on a bench, while enjoying their sweets. They saw A.J. sulking towards them.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"They didn't let me in the gym." A.J. sighed.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"They said that they'll never allow people who saw that perfume is a stinky rip-off. Then I got kicked out." Suddenly they saw Team Rocket tied up in a tree. The three walked over to them.

"What happened to you three?" Ash asked them. Jessie and Meowth glared at him. James however, asked a question.

"Twerp, can you help us out?" Jessie then wrapped her legs around his neck, trying to strangle him. Suddenly she got an idea.

"You, I saw you getting kicked out of the gym." Jessie pointed at A.J.

"So, why do you care?" He yelled.

"Without our help, you'll never get the badge." Jessie smirked. A.J. glared at her, but he finally gave in.

"You'll help me getting in the gym, and we'll untie you." A.J. said. Team Rocket nodded. When they were untied, they brought A.J towards a lady store. Kevin and Ash didn't want to get in there, so they decided to play a bit with their Pokémon. When they got out, the twins sprayed some of the perfume on their female Pokémon, who loved it. After a bit of playing, they decided to nap for a bit. When they woke up, they saw it was getting dark. They went back towards the store and to their surprise; they saw A.J. in an orange dress and a blond wig. It looked really ridiculous. Ash and Kevin were rolling on the ground, trying to stop their laughter. A.J. glared at them. When the twins finally composed themselves, they asked him why he's dressed like a girl. Jessie told them that was the only way to get in the gym. Jessie was dressed in a pink kimono, while James looked like an old fat man with a huge belly.

"Well, good luck." Ash and Kevin said, hoping that Team Rocket's plan would work. The twins walked first in the gym. They were openly welcomed by them and brought to the gym's garden. When they arrived, they saw a woman telling a story about an Omanyte to Brock, Misty, Leaf and a bunch of other girls. The three didn't look very happy.

"Look, it's the manager of the store." Ash said.

"Maybe she's the gym leader." Kevin replied before walking towards her with Ash following. Kevin was about to say something, he was hugged by Leaf.

"Uhm, hello Leaf." Kevin said nervously.

"We were worried about you." Leaf said, letting go of him. "Where were you?"

"Eating." Kevin replied. Brock and Misty sweatdropped. They finally sighed. They should have known by now. They looked at Ash.

"I bet you were eating too." Misty said. Ash nodded. Leaf then grabbed something out of her purse.

"Here you go, the Rainbow badge!" She exclaimed, giving it to Kevin and Ash. The badge was a flower with different colors on each end.

"Thanks Leaf!" Ash exclaimed. "But I haven't battled yet."

"You don't have to. I did and I won. I asked Erika if she could give you two a badge for free. She thought that Deino and Pikachu could easily beat her Pokémon and even if they didn't, you still would have your others." Leaf said. Kevin gave Leaf a hug, surprising her greatly.

"Thank you Leaf." He said before turning towards the manager of the store.

"I bet you must be Erika, and I thank you for this gift." Kevin said. Erika smiled.

"No problem. You deserve it." Ash then thanked her and shaked hands with her.

"And look, my Seel evolved!" Leaf called out her Pokémon and it revealed a big white sea lion with a horn on her head. It was at least one and a half times longer than Leaf.

"Hello Kevin, Ash! Look at me!" Dewgong danced happily. Kevin and Ash laughed. Leaf then recalled her Dewgong. Misty looked with jealously at Leaf.

"I wish I had a Dewgong." She sighed.

"But you have a Horsea." Ash told her. Misty smiled, knowing that it was true. Suddenly they saw a girl, well A.J. in an orange dress walking towards them. Ash and Kevin snickered.

"Hello." A.J. said in a girly voice. Kevin, Ash, Pikachu and Deino really tried their hardest to not to laugh.

"I want to challenge the gym leader." A.J. said in his own voice, while pointing at Erika.

"Wait a second, I know that voice." Leaf said, glaring at A.J. "you're A.J. aren't you?" A.J. sighed. He threw the dress and the wig away.

"You're the boy who I kicked out of my store!" Erika exclaimed.

"Yes and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Erika nodded. The group began to sit on the sidelines of the arena.

"Well, let's see if he improved." Kevin said. Ash and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"This will be a three on three match." Erika said. A.J. nodded.

"Beedrill, go!" He called out his Pokémon. Erika called out Tangela.

"Beedrill, use Twin Needle!" A.J. yelled. Beedrill rushed towards Tangela with its arms ready.

"Tangela, use your vines to grab him!" Erika yelled. Tangela released its vines and it began to constrict Beedrill. A.J. gritted his teeth. Finally he got an idea.

"Beedrill, use Toxic Spikes!" Beedrill released spikes and it hit Tangela, poisoning it. Tangela moaned in pain.

"No Tangela!" Erika yelled. She saw that Tangela still had Beedrill in her its vines.

"Giga Drain!" Erika yelled. Tangela's vines began to glow green and it began to suck the energy out of Beedrill.

"Beedrill, agility! Get yourself out of its vines!" Beedrill nodded and it began to fly around with amazing speed. Tangela finally let go of him. Beedrill was panting heavily, while Tangela was looking fine, even though it was poisoned.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab!" A.J. ordered. Beedrill flew towards Tangela, his yellow stinger glowing purple.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" Erika yelled. Tangela tried to smack Beedrill with its vines, but Beedrill dodged the vines. Beedrill then hit Tangela with the super effective move, but because he got close, Tangela hit him with a Vine Whip too. Both collapsed on the ground, defeated. Gym leader and trainer both recalled their Pokémon.

"He's gotten good." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but I'm better!" Ash boasted. Kevin laughed. Ash frowned when he saw A.J. calling out his own Butterfree.

"Butterfree…" Ash sighed sadly. Kevin put his arm around him.

"You'll see him again. Have a bit of faith." Kevin said. Ash smiled.

"Thanks Kev." He said. Kevin smiled. They saw Erika releasing Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" Erika yelled. Weepinbell began to spin and it released sharp leaves that flew towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Gust to turn the leaves around!" Butterfree nodded before rapidly flapping its wings. The leaves turned around a Weepinbell wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It hit it, but he wasn't really damaged.

"Weepinbell, use your Vines to grab Butterfree!" Erika yelled. A.J. smirked.

"I'm not falling for that again! Dodge Butterfree!" Butterfree began to dodge the incoming vines. Erika smirked.

"Razor Leaf!" She yelled. Butterfree was still busy with dodging the vines that it didn't see the sharp leaves coming. Butterfree was hit and it cried out in pain. Butterfree was immediately grabbed by Weepinbell's vines. Butterfree was slammed on the ground.

"Acid!" Erika ordered. Weepinbell sprayed a purple acid at Butterfree. Butterfree tried to get away, but it was too late. It was a devastating hit. Butterfree fainted. A.J. recalled his Butterfree.

"You did great, I'm proud of you." A.J. muttered. He grabbed his final Pokéball.

"Sandslash go!" A.J. released a Pokémon that looked like Sandshrew, but he had sharp claws and brown sharp scales pointing out of his back that he could flat so it would make an excellent defence.

"It seems Sandshrew evolved." Ash said.

"It looks tough." Kevin said after him.

"Sandslash, use Slash!" A.J. yelled. Sandslash rushed towards Weepinbell.

"Acid!" Erika yelled. Weepinbell sprayed purple acid at Sandslash.

"Use Rollout to dodge!" A.J. yelled. Sandslash rolled himself into a ball and he easily dodged the attack. He then rolled towards Weepinbell. When he came near it he opened himself and he slashed Weepinbell, who immediately fainted from the sheer power of the attack. Erika returned Weepinbell.

"The power of that attack…" Kevin awed. He then looked at Deino. "We should train some more." Deino nodded.

"Gloom, let's do this!" Erika yelled. Gloom walked towards the battlefield.

"Sandslash, use Slash!" A.J. began with the same strategy.

"Gloom, spray your scent in the air!" Erika yelled. Gloom began to spray her disgusting scent. A.J. gritted his teeth. Then something came up to him.

"Sandslash, use Rapid Spin!" He yelled. Sandslash curled himself into a ball and he began to spin rapidly. The wind that formed blew the scent away from Sandslash. He then opened himself and slashed Gloom. Gloom was hit against a tree, but Gloom managed to get up. She was very weak though. A.J. smirked.

"Sandslash, finish this!" He yelled, but he was interrupted by none other than Team Rocket.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie yelled, before jumping down from the lamp Team Rocket was standing on.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James did the same as Jessie. When both were on the ground, they continued.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" "To extent our reach to the stars above!" Meowth then jumped down with a device with a push handle.

"And last but not least, to blast this dump skyhigh!" Meowth yelled, before pushing the handle. An explosion occurred and Team Rocket blasted off, with the secret formula, or so they thought... The gym was in flames and the flames were spreading quickly.

"Girls, we need to rescue the Pokémon!" Erika yelled. The women who worked there recalled their Pokémon and they ran out of the building.

"We need to extinguish those flames!" Kevin yelled. Leaf released Dewgong.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Leaf yelled. Dewgong nodded. Misty called out Staryu and Starmie.

"Use Water Gun!" Misty yelled. The star Pokémons released a blast of water and they tried to extinguish it. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Why does this need to happen when Wartortle is with Oak." He asked himself in frustration. Suddenly Ash and Kevin saw Erika running towards them.

"Have you seen Gloom!?" She asked them.

"Maybe she's still in there." Ash said. Erika wanted to run into the flames, but she was stopped by Brock, Misty and A.J..

"It's too dangerous." Brock said as calmly as possible. Kevin and Ash then looked at each other, before placing Deino and Pikachu on the ground.

"Do what you need to do." Pikachu and Deino said. The twins nodded before running in the flames. They could hear the screams of their friends, who tried to stop them. When they arrived in the garden, they saw Gloom trapped in the sea of fire.

"Don't worry Gloom, we're coming!" The twins yelled, but they ran back when Gloom released her scent.

"Please Gloom, we only want to help you." Ash and Kevin said slowly. Gloom nodded and stopped releasing her scent.

"Ash, can you use your weird wind powers to blow the rubble away?" Kevin asked. Ash nodded and used all his power to create a Gust of wind that blasted the rubble to the side. Kevin then grabbed Gloom and they ran out of the building.

Everyone was hoping that Gloom, Ash and Kevin would make it. Suddenly they saw the door collapse.

"No!" Leaf yelled. She tried to run towards the rubble, but she was restrained by Brock.

"We can't help them." Brock said sadly. Leaf said nothing. She tried to hide her tears, to no avail.

**(I got a victory badge!)**

Suddenly they saw the door getting blasted away. Everyone cheered when they saw the boys getting out of the building. Kevin had Gloom in his arms. When he placed her on the ground, he was tackle-hugged by Leaf, who was crying on his chest.

"You made it!" Brock exclaimed, fist bumping Ash. Misty then hugged Ash. He returned it. Deino and Pikachu began to dance happily. When Kevin was released of his hug by Leaf, he got hugged by Erika.

"Thank you." She said before releasing him. Erika then hugged Ash. They began to put out the flames.

**(0:27)**

It was morning when the flames were finally put out. Erika then turned towards A.J.

"I think you would have won the battle, so I award you with a rainbow badge." She gave the badge to the smiling A.J..

"Thank you!" A.J. yelled happily. Kevin and Ash shook hands with him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going to help rebuild the gym, because this would have never happened if I didn't say those stupid things about perfume."

"That is very kind of you." Leaf said. A.J. smiled.

"What are you going to do?" A.J. asked them.

"We're going further to get our next badge!" The twins exclaimed happily.

"Good luck with that! And when the gym is rebuilt, I'm doing the same as you!" A.J. said, smiling brightly. They said their goodbyes. The group gave one last wave before walking away towards their next destination. They were smiling all the way. Happy that they met their friend again.

**(End I Got a Victory Badge!)**

….

The group was travelling again. Occasionally Ash, Kevin and Leaf trained their Pokémon. The Charmanders were trained in fighting up close. Ash and Kevin also began teaching Growlithe and Vulpix the move Fire Spin. Vulpix learned it easily, but Growlithe really had a hard time learning it. Normally the Pokémon born with a parent who has the move, can naturally learn it, but because Growlithe didn't have a parent who could use Fire Spin, he had difficulties to learn it. Vulpix however, was happily helping him in any way possible. Right now, they were in a city with huge skyscrapers called Hop Hop Hop town.

"The buildings are huge!" Kevin awed. Suddenly Ash was grabbed by a woman.

"Ohh Arnold I missed you so much!" She cried. Kevin looked confused.

"Excuse me miss, but the one you're choking is my twin brother Ash." The woman looked at Ash and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry; I've mistaken you for my own son. From far away you look just like him." She sighed sadly. Ash looked at Kevin.

"Even more than Kevin?" Ash asked the woman. She shook her head.

"No, its just, I'm getting paranoid with the disappearance of my child." She dried her tears.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked. The woman motioned them to follow her. They began to sit on a bench.

"I'm so upset, because my son Arnold disappeared. He's been gone for three days. I can't find him anywhere." The woman said sadly.

"And you haven't from him?" Brock asked.

"Not a word." The woman replied. "My son is not the only child who has disappeared." She motioned them towards posters hanging on a wall. Officer Jenny, who appeared entered the conversation.

"They certainly were nice children. All of them. I just can't understand it." Jenny said, walking towards the wall to hang up another poster. The group walked over to her.

"Are you the cousin or the second cousin of the Jenny in Maiden's Peak?" Ash asked. Jenny smiled.

"Actually I'm her cousin's cousin." Jenny replied. Ash and Kevin just looked confused.

"So many Jenny's." They scratched the back of their heads.

"This one is the most beautiful yet." Brock said dreamily. Misty sighed. She saw Brock pushing Ash and Kevin out of the way.

"It must be terrible to search for these children." Brock said, grabbing Jenny's hands. "I would be very happy to help you in your search."

"What?" Jenny asked in disbelief. Irritated that Brock grabbed her hand.

"We can both work together hand in hand." Brock flirted. Jenny sighed.

"You can help, but don't get in my way." She said. Brock smiled nervously. Ash, Kevin and Leaf looked at the woman, who was still sitting on the bench.

"She reminds me of our mom Kev." Ash said, thinking about the events in Porta Vista.

"Indeed. She must be worried." Kevin said. Leaf smiled sadly. She didn't have a mom. Kevin put an arm around her.

"Leaf, our mom also looks after you. She's your mom too, in a way." Kevin said. Ash nodded in agreement. Leaf sighed happily. She looked at Kevin, who was staring at the poor woman. She loved him. He was so kind and gentle, handsome and strong. He was dense, but she couldn't care less about that. The group began to walk with Jenny towards the Pokémon center.

"All of the missing children disappeared exactly three days ago." Jenny said.

"Three days mmm…" Ash began to think.

"Besides that, do any of the children have something more in common?" Kevin asked.

"No." Jenny replied.

"Maybe the other children know something about their disappearance." Ash said.

"Indeed. That's why we're going to ask the children in the Pokémon center if they know something." Jenny said. When they arrived at the Pokémon center, the group began to ask questions to the children. Ash and Kevin decided to ask Nurse Joy. They saw Brock flirting with Jenny, as always. They saw Leaf and Misty also walking towards Nurse Joy. When the twins arrived, they were told that the Pokémon also had problems. Nurse Joy brought them towards the emergency chamber.

"All of the Pokémon are behaving very strangely. Look at Cubone, Oddish, and Charmander. Even Magikarp, who is normally full of life, is lying still." Joy said sadly. "Psyduck is also not very well." She picked him up. Ash pointed his Pokédex at him.

"Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. It uses mysterious powers to attack."

"Weird. How long have they been acting like this?" Ash asked.

"Since three days ago." Joy replied. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu was looking down. It looked like he didn't even have enough energy to move. "Pikachu is also doing weird." Ash commented.

Kevin looked at Deino, who looked perfectly fine.

"Deino is fine." He said. "Maybe it's a Psychic who does this. Deino resists Psychic powers." Kevin said.

"Maybe. My sleep wave detector detects a lot of waves. Maybe a Psychic Pokémon is emitting them." Jenny said, walking up to them with Brock following. "Let's go find the source." The group nodded and they followed Jenny. They waves were getting stronger at a particular building. When they got to the top, they were in a garden with a huge mansion in front of them.

"A mansion on top of a skyscraper?" Brock asked in disbelief. The group began to run towards it.

"We're going in." Ash said. Kevin and Brock nodded. Together, they opened the door and to their great surprise, a lot of people dressed formally were looking oddly at the group.

"Huh?" Ash and Kevin said. "What's going on here?"

"Hello, are you new members?" A kind man with glasses asked.

"Members?" The twins asked in unison.

"We've been monitoring some sleep waves coming from up here." Jenny said.

"Sleep waves?" The man asked, but finally it dawned upon him. "Ooh, I know." He looked at a yellow Pokémon with a big nose and a penduum in his hand.

"This Hypno must have emitted them."

"Hypno?" Ash asked before grabbing his Pokédex.

"Hypno, a hypnosis Pokémon. it carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks."

"And what is that Pokémon right next to it?" Misty asked, looking at a yellow Pokémon who looked like Hypno, but was yellow and brown.

"Drowzee. Said to be a descendant of a dream eating tapir. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater."

"I think Hypno is the evolved form of Drowzee right?" Brock asked.

"That's correct. And our Drowzee finally evolved into Hypno three days ago."

"Maybe that's the reason why the children disappeared." Kevin said. "And that the Pokémon look lifeless." Ash continued.

"Deino resists it because he's a Dark-type Pokémon." Kevin said.

"We've been using the Pokémon to help us getting asleep." Another man said.

"What do you mean with 'we'?" Misty asked.

"The Pokémon lovers club!" The man with the glasses said. "Hypno has become our favorite Pokémon. And our work finally paid off when Drowzee finally evolved. You see, life in the cities can be very stressful at times. All of our members suffered from insomnia and Hypno helped us getting asleep." The man said. Msity walked over to Hypno.

"Let's see." She said. Hypno began to hypnotize her. Suddenly Misty began to act like a Seel. She then began to run away.

"Misty wait!" The group yelled, before following her, including Jenny and the man with the glasses. Misty ran all the way towards the end of the city. They arrived by a lake and they saw all the missing children pretending that they were Pokémon.

"This sure is weird. It looks like they've completely lost their mind." Kevin said.

"Pokémonitis." Brock said. The group stared oddly at Brock. "With that new wave length, children who were exposed to Hypno's sleep waves think that they're Pokémon now."

"Misty too it seems." Ash commented, seeing Misty on the water's edge clapping like a Seel.

"How on earth could a thing like this happen?" The man with glasses asked in disbelief.

"Can it be reversed?" Kevin asked the group. No one had an answer, except the man.

"I know, we can use Drowzee to cure the children." The man smiled. The group looked curiously at the man.

"Sleep emits dream wave lengths that may counteract Hypno's wave lengths."

"Lets give it a try then!" Ash and Kevin exclaimed. The group brought Misty back to the building and they let Drowzee do his job. Soon Misty went back to normal.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"You were doing things that we even stupider than the things you normally do!" Ash and Kevin joked. Misty glared at them.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Ash and Kevin high fived each other.

"Back to normal!" They exclaimed. Misty looked confused.

"Come on, lets bring Drowzee to the children." Jenny said. The group nodded and Ash began to carry Drowzee on his back. Hypno watched them leave. Suddenly Team Rocket was flying towards them with their own self made wings.

"Ugh I'm not in the mood for them now. Deino use Flamethrower!" Kevin yelled. Deino released a Flamethrower towards Team Rocket and as usual, they blasted off again.

"Well done Deino." Kevin petted Deino. Deino smiled happily. The group then arrived at the lake and Drowzee began to emit sleep wave lengths. Soon the kids were turned to normal and they went back home. Pikachu was back to normal too. The group saw Arnold's mother embracing her child. The group smiled. Then they went towards the Pokémon center. Drowzee cured the Pokémon and they were full of energy. The man then left with Drowzee, happy that he could help. The group looked at the energized Pokémon.

"Sometimes I wonder what the Pokémon dream about." Misty said.

"I would like to know that too." Ash said.

"Sometimes I wonder how Pokémon could get in my dreams." Kevin said. In his mind he was glaring at the ones who invaded his dream when he passed out. He shuddered when he heard giggling. Ash saw this.

"Kev, are you all right?" Ash asked. Kevin smiled and nodded.

"They must be dreaming about getting stronger and evolving." Brock said. He saw Nurse Joy sigh.

"What's the matter? A beautiful woman should'nt have too much to be sad about." Brock said with a flirty tone.

"All of the Pokémon are better, but Psyduck is still holding his head." She said.

"Leave it to me. Caring for Pokémon is the sole purpose of my life. The reason why I exist." Brock said confidently. Soon they left, with Psyduck. Brock sighed. Ash smirked.

"Well you were the one who said 'leave it to me' Brock."

"Well, Psyduck is a Water Pokémon. Something for you Misty." Brock said.

"Why would I want such a boring Pokémon." Misty huffed. She was walking backwards and she tripped on the ground. A Pokéball of hers rolled towards Psyduck and he was sucked inside.

"What no!" Misty cried. The group laughed.

"Good work Misty!" Ash and Kevin smirked. Msity glared at them before grabbing her Pokéball. She then began to chase the boys, who were running for their life.

….

The group arrived in Scissor Street. It was also known as Breeder's Lane, because a lot of breeders live here who have beauty salons.

"What are you searching for Brock?" Kevin asked. He was ignored however.

"Mmm, where is it?" Brock asked, still searching around. The group came across a poster featuring a Koffing and Ekans who had a costume and ornaments on.

"Look! This must be the latest fashion! How cute!" Misty awed. The rest however, found it more ridiculous than cute. Misty grabbed Ash's arm.

"Come on, let's go!" She yelled, while dragging him along. Kevin, Leaf and Brock looked oddly at the two. Pikachu and Deino were asleep on their trainers heads.

"Salon Roquet, that sounds really like Team Rocket." Ash said. Msity shrugged it off however.

"I think I'm gonna get in line." Misty said. Ash wanted to say something, but Brock beat him to it.

"It's there!" He yelled before walking towards a door with a Vulpix on it. The rest followed him. The group saw Brock in a nervous state.

"Why are you acting like this Brock?" Ash asked before opening the door. The rest except Brock followed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A woman with long green hair asked kindly. This put Brock out of his daze and he too went inside. The woman was massaging a Chansey.

"Just relax, release all your tensions." The woman said to the Chansey. When she was done, the Chansey began to move happily around the salon. She was shining brightly.

"Ooh, Chansey! Don't you look precious darling!" A woman, or a man dressed in ridiculous woman clothes walked towards the salon woman. Ash and Kevin scratched the back of their heads.

"Is she a woman?" Ash whispered in Kevin's ear.

"I don't know." Kevin whispered back.

"Thank you for coming to my salon." The woman with green hair said.

"No, thank you Suzy?" The weird human said, before walking away with Chansey following.

"Can I help the next customer?" The woman known as Suzy asked.

"We're just looking around." Ash said. Brock wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Suddenly Misty saw a Vulpix sleeping on a chair.

"Ohh it's so cute!" She yelled, before walking towards it.

"Cool I got a Vulpix too!" Ash said, releasing Vulpix. Ash's yellow Vulpix yawned. She then walked towards Ash and he picked her up.

"Hello Ashy." Vulpix smiled sweetly at him. Ash smiled back nervously, while Pikachu and Deino, who just woke up, smirked. Suzy walked over to Ash.

"Wow, your Vulpix is yellow and it has a very shiny coat. It seems you really take good care of your Pokémon, because that Pikachu of yours also has a shiny coat." She then noticed Deino on Kevin's head.

"Your Pokémon looks really well raised too. I wonder what it is though, because I've never seen such a Pokémon."

"That's a Deino. It's a Pokémon native from the Unova region, but I've found mine here." Kevin said. Suzy smiled. Suddenly they saw Suzy's Vulpix using Flamethrower on Misty. Vulpix then began to sleep on the chair again.

"Sorry for that, Vulpix doesn't like to be picked up or hugged by strangers." Suzy apologized. Ash looked at the Vulpix.

"Is that a male or female?" Ash asked his own Vulpix.

"A female." She replied. Ash nodded. Suddenly Brock began to ask a question to Suzy.

"Uhm Suzy?" Brock asked nervously. Suzy began to turn around.

"Yes?" She asked kindly. Brock grew even more nervous.

"Hello my name is Brock nice to meet you Suzy uhh I want to breed with you uhh I mean I want to be a breeder like like you!" Brock stuttered in a fast paced tone. Kevin, Leaf and Ash laughed. Suzy blushed.

"Nice to meet you Brock. I'm flattered that you want to make me your model." She said.

"Yes I want to model you uhh I mean I'm flattered that you're flattered I mean your Vulpix is nice…" Brock stuttered again. "What I'm really trying to say is." Brock said slowly. "Suzy I beg of you to accept me as your pupil!" Everyone looked in disbelief at Brock.

"Uhm, Brock I normally don't have pupils because breeding takes all my time." Suzy said.

"May I ask why you want her as your teacher? There are more good breeders right?" Leaf asked him. Brock began to speak.

"The sensational Suzy of Scissors Street has been awarded the trophy for excellence at the world Pokémon breeders contest for three consecutive years. In addition to that, the readers of Pokémon friends magazine named her the most popular breeder four years running! And her hugely popular website gets over ten thousand hits per day!" Brock said.

"Wow, can you teach us a bit about breeding?" Kevin asked Suzy. Suzy smiled.

"Of course I can." She said. The group began to sit around a table. They all got some tea and Pikachu, Deino and Ash's Vulpix were happily munching on some Pokémon food Brock made.

"May I see some of your other Pokémon?" Suzy asked Kevin. Kevin released Feebas and Eevee, who happily jumped in his arms.

"Wow, your Feebas's scales are really shiny and your Eevee has a very shiny coat." Suzy commented. Kevin was surprised.

"I'm surprised that you knew that this is a Feebas." Kevin said. Kevin gave Feebas to her so she could give her a look.

"You could see the difference with the fin. And Magikarps have a different coloring. Feebas are highly popular Pokémon, because they evolve in Milotic, who are said to be one of the most beautiful Pokémon of all." Suzy said. She saw the Prism Scale on Feebas.

"You already have a Prism Scale it seems. Your Feebas will evolve when the time is right." She gave Feebas back to Kevin.

"Feebas, what does a Milotic look like?" Kevin asked curiously. Feebas giggled.

"You'll see." She said. Kevin grinned. He couldn't wait until she evolved. He frowned when he realized that he needed to let her go in the safari zone, so he hoped that she would evolve before that. Kevin let Feebas and Eevee to the other Pokémon, so they could eat too.

"Who taught you how to treat your Pokémon well?" Suzy asked. Every one pointed at Brock.

"He also makes the Pokémon food." Ash and Kevin said in unison. Suzy smiled at Brock, making him blush.

"I started my breeding carrier because I took an interest in Pokémon nutrition." Suzy said. Suddenly her Vulpix jumped on the table.

"Is the food good?" She asked the other Pokémon. They nodded. Ash's Vulpix motioned her to try.

"It's really good. You should try." Ash's Vulpix said. The red Vulpix began to eat. She squealed in delight.

"She likes it Brock." Ash said. Brock smiled proudly.

"Brock this is really impressive. Vulpix never eats food that I haven't made myself." Suzy smiled. Brock couldn't get a word out of his mouth. Leaf giggled.

"Suzy, we saw some super fancy Pokémon when we were walking down the street. Is that really the latest trend?" Misty asked.

"By any chance, did you pass a very large salon along the way?" Suzy asked. Misty nodded.

"Ever since they opened the place, everyone wanted their Pokémon to be as flashy as possible. A good breeder is always trying to bring out a Pokémon's inner strength than personality. But this new trend is about standing out, not what's inside." Suzy sighed sadly.

"I don't like it either. It even looks ridiculous." Kevin said. Ash and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Every Pokémon has an inner beauty. Look at Feebas. Most people think it's just an ugly fish, but I don't care what people think. Even though she isn't the prettiest right now, I still love her." Kevin said. Feebas became teary eyed. She bounced towards Kevin and jumped in his arms. The group awed at the display.

"And when she evolves, her inner beauty will pop out of its shell in a form everyone can see!" Kevin exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"But sometimes it's nice to show of a Pokémon with ornaments right?" Misty said.

"I find natural beauty better." Ash and Kevin said. "A decoration is fine, but what you're thinking is just ridiculous. I bet the Pokémon don't even like it." The twins continued.

"No, decorating a Pokémon makes it more beautiful." Misty argued.

"I don't think so." Ash said. Kevin nodded in agreement. Misty glared at them.

"I find decorating better!" She yelled.

"If you like that better, then you could just go to that salon and decorate your Psyduck or your other Pokémon!" Ash yelled back. Misty glared at him, but then smiled.

"That's actually a good idea." She said before walking out of Suzy's salon.

"Maybe she's right though. Ever since that salon came I've been wondering about my methods." Suzy said.

"Don't say something like that!" Brock said, standing up. Suzy was taken aback by him.

"Suzy, you've got to keep following the path you believe in." Brock said.

"We will help you show the people that the inside is better." Ash declared boldly.

"That's very kind. But how can we?" Suzy asked.

"If they want style over substance, we give customers substance with style!" Brock said. Everyone cheered. Brock began to tell the people that Suzy was giving a lecture about Pokémon massaging; while Suzy showed them how to do it. Kevin and Ash volunteered to try it first. To Eevee and Vulpix's great joy, they got massaged by their crushes. It seemed that the boys had a natural talent with Pokémon breeding, because they only saw it once and they immediately massaged as a professional. During the lecture however, Misty's Psyduck ran in the shop and told them that Misty got captured. Kevin grabbed Feebas and Eevee, while Ash grabbed his Vulpix. The group and Suzy, who had her Vulpix in her arms, then rushed towards the salon and they found a ridiculous looking Misty tied up by none other than Team Rocket.

"Misty, haha why do you look like that haha!" Ash and Kevin laughed. Brock tried to hide his laughter, with success. Misty glared at them, making them shut up.

"So you two are behind those ridiculous looks of the Pokémon." Kevin said.

"It was only a scheme!" Meowth yelled. He began to tell them that they needed money and that this was the perfect opportunity. They also wanted to steal their Pokémon.

"And our greatest masterpiece will be about that Pikachu and Deino. Let's have a trade. The twerpy little girl for your Pokémon." Jessie smirked.

"You'll have to fight me first." Ash smirked. "Pikachu get ready." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

"Deino you too." Kevin said. Deino jumped off of his trainer's head.

"Haha salon Roquet is ready, with our own salon Roquet battle platform!" James yelled, before pushing a button on his microphone. The ground began to shake and soon the group saw a massive platform. Then they saw Team Rocket. Jessie was dressed as a prince with a sword, while James was dressed as a princess. They began to do their motto, but it was slightly different.

"To protect the world from boring fashion!"

"To dress all people with flash and passion!"

"To give all Pokémon pretty faces!"

"To send our art to outer spaces!"

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Salon Roquet, when it comes to chique we know what's right!"

"Surrender your taste and prepare to fight!" James ended.

"Stupid as always." Kevin muttered. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Dazzle them Ekans!" Jessie yelled. "Knock them dead Koffing!" James said. Koffing and Ekans came out and they were dressed the same as the group saw on the poster.

"We don't need costumes, right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Indeed, and we'll show them!" Pikachu cheered.

"All right, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu rushed with amazing speed towards Ekans and Ekans was smashed away. Koffing wanted to Sludge him but Deino released a potent Dragon Breath that incinerated his costume and smashed him against Ekans.

"Now our final move! Vulpix use your new Fire Spin!" Ash yelled. Vulpix jumped out of Ash's arms. Her eyes began to glow blue and she released a massive fire tornado that completely engulfed Team Rocket. They blasted off as always. Ash ran towards Vulpix and hugged her.

"You were awesome!" Ash said. Vulpix smiled happily. Brock then grabbed a microphone.

"You see that, A cute exterior and a hidden strength. That's the Pokémon's true personality!" Brock yelled. The people began to undress their Pokémon. The group smiled. They untied Misty and the group walked back to the salon. When they arrived Suzy thanked them.

"Thank you so much for giving me confidence." The group nodded. She then turned to Brock.

"Brock, I'm really impressed. You've shown me so much. I really thank you for that. I'm going to travel again. To see other breeders so I can improve my own breeding skills. I want you to have Vulpix." Brock looked in disbelief at her.

"I bet you can raise her way better than me. She likes you after all." Brock nodded.

"Thank you for this gift." Brock said, shaking hands with her.

"I hope to meet you again Brock." Suzy said. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Brock then grabbed a Pokéball and caught Vulpix. The group then said their goodbyes. When Suzy was out of sight, Brock began to speak.

"Did you think I'll ever have a chance with her?" He asked the group. He particularly asked Misty and Leaf.

"Maybe, just maybe." The two teased him. Brock sighed. They began to walk out of the city.

….

The group was traveling on the road. Nothing special happened until they spotted a Hitmonchan.

"Hey look, a wild Hitmonchan." Kevin said. Ash pointed his pokédex at it.

"Hitmonchan, a Fighting-Type Pokémon. Hitmonchan have a very strong and fast punch."

"All right, let's capture it." Ash said.

"No, I'm going to capture it. I need a new Pokémon." Kevin said, grabbing Charmander's Pokéball. Ash sighed, but Kevin indeed needed a new Pokémon.

"Charmander, come on out!" Kevin released his shiny Charmander. Hitmonchan looked at him.

"You think a tiny Pokémon like him could defeat me." Hitmonchan smirked.

"Charmander, we'll win." Kevin said confidently. Charmander grinned. Charmander began to stand in front of Hitmonchan.

"Remember our close combat training." Kevin said. "All right." Charmander nodded. Hitmonchan threw a punch at Charmander, but he dodged it and he began to punch back. Hitmonchan blocked all of them though. Hitmonchan then uppercutted Charmander away.

"Charmander, are you all right?!" Kevin asked, concerned. Charmander began to stand up. He was panting, but he looked fine.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Charmander said.

"Good, now get ready." Kevin said. Hitmonchan began to rush towards Charmander.

"Use Bite!" Charmander bit Hitmonchan's arm, making him groan in pain. Kevin smiled. Deino learning Charmander Bite was very helpful. Hitmonchan was going to punch him.

"Let go and then use Fire Fang!" Charmander let go of him, effectively dodging the punch. He then bit Hitmonchan's other arm with a flame bite. Hitmonchan screamed in pain again. Charmander then smacked Hitmonchan awaywith his tail. Hitmonchan retaliated with a Mach Punch that punched Charmander away. Both were panting heavily. Suddenly a tall man with a white shirt and a red towel around his neck appeared.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hitmonchan. Don't drop your guard." Kevin sighed. He hoped that it was a wild one, but he wasn't lucky today.

Now atta…" The man yelled, but he was cut off when a girl who was slightly taller than Brock appeared.

"Daddy stop and please come home." She said.

"Rebecca?" The man asked."

"Daddy please, stop Pokémon training. Please come home!" Rebecca said.

"I won't come home until I win the P1 grand prix." The man said before running off.

"Dad!" Rebecca yelled. But it fell on deaf ears. She sighed.

"I'm sorry that my daddy bothered you." She said. Brock was about to flirt with her, but Misty grabbed his arm. Brock sighed.

"No problem." Kevin, Ash and Leaf said.

"Can I ask you a favor? Can you please fight my dad in the P1 grand prix? I really want him to go home."

"Huh what's that?" Kevin asked. The girl motioned them towards the man's fighting gym. A poster hung there.

"P1 is short for Pokémon number 1 grand prix. It's a tournament for fighting Pokémon, but other types are allowed if they only fight with their hands and feet."

"Ash, maybe that's something for you. Primeape needs a bit of exercise." Kevin said. Ash nodded.

"You're right. Primeape should fight, but I hope he will listen to me." Ash said.

"My dad only trains to win the P1. If he loses maybe he'll spend time with his family." Rebecca said.

"I hope so too." Kevin and Ash said simultaneously.

"I'll battle too with Geodude. And we'll defeat the Hitmonchan." Brock said. Ash and Brock shook hands.

"May the best win." They said in unison. They walked towards the tournament and Brock and Ash registered themselves. Soon the tournament began and Ash was the first to battle.

"And now for our first match, Matchop is ready to battle!" The MC roared. "Which Pokémon will Ash use to battle it?" The anticipation was growing and Ash threw Primeape in the ring. Kevin was standing behind Ash, for security if Primeape grew berserk.

"All right Primeape, get ready for battle." Ash said. Primeape looked at his opponent. When the bell rung, Machop immediately began to attack. He punched Primeape straight in a corner.

"Get up Primeape, I know you can do it." Primeape glared at Ash and he began to stand.

"Looks like Machop is having the advantage in this battle!" The MC yelled. The crowd was really wild. Primeape jumped in the air and began to kick Machop. Machop however, caught the attack.

"What is Machop going to do now?" The MC asked.

Machop began to use Seismic Toss and just when Primeape was about to fall on the stone floor, Ash softened his fall by sliding under him and making him fall on himself.

"Are you all right Primeape?" Ash asked. Primeape looked confused at Ash.

"Why did you help me?" He asked. Ash petted him.

"Because you're my Pokémon. And every Pokémon of mine and Kevin's is family. Family help each other." Ash said. Primeape began to shed a few tears. Kevin walked over to the two.

"Primeape, show them who is boss!" Kevin cheered. With new found energy, Primeape jumped back in the ring.

"I will make you proud!" Primeape yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Ash and Kevin cheered.

"Primeape, use Scratch!" Ash yelled. Primeape began to scratch Machop, who really found it difficult to defend.

"Jump in the air and use Mega Kick!" Ash yelled. Primeape jumped in the air and he kicked Machop knock out.

"And this match is over! Primeape wins!" The MC roared. The crowd began to cheer. Ash hugged Primeape. Primeape hugged back. Both began to cheer. Now it was Brock's fight against a tall man with a Hitmonlee. Geodude fought well but he was on the losing end. Rebecca's father then told Brock that if he's a real man, that he would quit when he couldn't win. Brock then threw the red towel.

"Bummer, maybe next time." Kevin and Ash said. Brock smiled. Ash's other matches went really well. He even advanced to the finals. Now they were watching the other semi final match.

"Ash and his Primeape will advance to the final match, while the fighting spirit's gym's very own Hitmonchan, the number one contender this tournament, will take on the legendary kicking Hitmonlee!" The MC yelled. The group was looking in anticipation. The bell then rung and at first, they were evenly matched. But the tall man in the trench coat didn't play fair. Somehow he had put a pool of glue in the ring and Hitmonchan got stuck. Hitmonlee then began to kick Hitmonchan relentlessly. Just as he was about to finish it off, Rebecca jumped in the ring.

"Stop hurting my father's Pokémon!" She yelled. Hitmonlee was about to kick her, but her father jumped in front of him and he got kicked against a corner.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked. The man nodded. He began to stand.

"Are you hurt Rebecca?" The man asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Rebecca said. The man smiled and he threw his towel in the ring.

"I give up." He said before walking out of the ring with Hitmonchan. He then turned to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry that I worried you and your mother so much." He said. Rebecca began to hug her dad.

"The family will live happily again." Ash smiled. "And now I'm going to beat Hitmonlee." He said confidently. The man in the trench coat then put off the trench coat and it revealed Team Rocket.

"Ugh you, I don't want to hear your stupid motto. I only want to kick your asses!" Ash yelled. Team Rocket glared at him. The match began quickly and Primeape and Hitmonlee were in a fierce battle. Pikachu and Deino saw Meowth doing something and they began to sabotage Meowth's plan. Hitmonlee began to jump on to of a corner. Jessie then pushed a button, but nothing happened.

"Primeape, grab Hitmonlee and use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled. Primeape nodded and he used the all powerfull attack on Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was knocked out.

"Hitmonlee is defeated by knock out! Primeape and Ah are the new winners of the grand prix!" The MC yelled. Everyone roared. Primeape got a golden belt around him and together with Ash and Kevin, he began to cheer.

"I'm proud of you Primeape. You were amazing." Ash said.

"Thank you." Primeape smiled, glad that he made his trainer and friend proud. Suddenly Rebecca's father walked towards Ash.

"Ash, this Primeape has a natural fighting talent. Why don't you let me train it for a while. I promise to turn it into a real P1 champion." He said. Ash began to think. He then looked at Primeape.

"Do you want that?" He asked him.

"Yes, I want to be stronger!" Primeape yelled. Ash smiled. The group then said their goodbyes to Primeape, Rebecca and his partner.

"Primeape, become stronger and you'll join my team again." Ash said. Primeape nodded.

"I'll do my best!" Primeape smiled. Kevin and Ash hugged him before walking towards their next destination.

**Well that's the new chapter. Hope you like it! The episodes I put in it were not very relevant to the story so I cut some of them a bit short. And I think Primeape will return, someday… Anyways, have a nice day!**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Pidgeotto (F), Charmander (M), Vulpix (FS)**

**With Professor Oak: Eevee (M), Krabby (M),** **Wartortle (M)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Growlithe (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)**


	15. 14: Sludge, Diglett and the gym

**Hello readers I have another chapter you can read. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 14: Sludge, Diglett and the gym.

It was night and the group arrived in Gringy City, a city were only a few people lived. It was also very polluted. The sea and air were polluted and it really stinks.

"This is a really weird city. Lots of factories but no people." Ash said, while looking around.

"This place is called Gringy City. It used to be a very lively place, but it doesn't seem so right now." Misty said.

"Pollution ruined the air and water here." Brock said. Suddenly the group heard Pikachu moan. His cheeks were sparking with electricity and he didn't look well.

"Pikachu, are you all right?" Ash asked, picking him up.

"I don't feel well." Pikachu moaned. He let lose a Thundershock that shocked Ash. The group began to find a Pokémon center. When they were there Ash began to ring the bell. A very sleepy Nurse Joy walked out of a room.

"Do you kids know what time it is? You should be sleeping." Nurse Joy yawned.

"I'm sorry, but something is wrong with my Pikachu." Ash said. Nurse Joy looked at Pikachu.

"It's just a cold." She waved it off. Ash became angry.

"Don't you have to look at him?" Leaf asked. "Yeah, this doesn't look like a cold." Kevin said with a stern expression on his face.

"No need to get excited. Look at the sparking cheeks. The first symptoms of a cold in electric rodent Pokémon. Leave it here overnight and he will be fine in the morning." Nurse Joy said confidently.

"Miss, are you by any chance the odd one of your family?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy smiled.

"No, its all my other relatives that are odd." She said. The group didn't believe her on bit. Suddenly the power went off. The group and Joy immediately ran towards the sick Pokémon.

"This is bad. If the power doesn't go on quickly, then the Pokémon will die!" Joy said.

"Joy, we need to do something!" Ash and Kevin yelled, very irritated that she was just standing there.

"I don't know what to do." Joy sighed sadly. The group frowned.

"Come on, we need to go to the factory that generates the power for the city." Brock said. Just as they were about to leave, Pikachu tugged on Ash pants.

"Pikachu, you need to stay here." Ash told him.

"No, I'm not going to stay here with her, and I want to help." Pikachu replied. Ash nodded and picked him up. They ran out of the Pokémon center towards the power supply factory. They saw Officer Jenny on the phone.

"Officer, do you know what happened?" Leaf asked. Jenny shook her head.

"I don't know, the power plant suddenly went out." She said.

"Do you know where that is?" Ash asked. Jenny pointed at a building with a few generators. The group nodded and they ran towards it. When they arrived at the power plant, they saw that it was dark. When they went inside, there weren't even people working there.

"This place is deserted." Ash said. They began to walk in the building.

"This is really weird. Why isn't anybody working here?" Kevin asked. They began to walk even further until Misty got the creeps.

"Uhm guys, something is following us…" She looked around frantically, but she didn't see anything.

"Really?" I didn't see anything." Ash said. Suddenly he saw Brock shiver too.

"Ash, Kevin, Leaf, behind you…" Brock said in an afraid tone. When Ash, Kevin and Leaf looked around, they didn't see anything.

"Uhm, are you really sure?" Kevin asked. Suddenly Pikachu felt something.

"Uhm, Ash I found it." Pikachu said nervously. Ash and Kevin looked around and they saw a weird looking flying magnet in front of Pikachu.

"Ooh it's just a flying magnet, with an eye." Ash said casually. Kevin nodded, while the rest sweatdropped. Kevin pointed his Pokédex at the thing.

"Magnemite, a magnet Pokémon. Its means of floating in the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokémon is an Electric-type and Steel-type."

"It indeed looks mysterious." Kevin said.

"Magnemite shut down the power plant." Misty accused it. Ash and Kevin frowned.

"All by himself?" They asked her. Misty had no answer. They saw the Magnemite following Pikachu around.

"Go away, stupid robot!" Piakchu yelled. Magnemite said nothing. It only followed Pikachu.

"Why is he following Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he likes him." Misty suggested.

"Can a robot have feelings then?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. If it was an organic Pokémon, I would understand, but how can an inorganic Pokémon fall in love with an electric rodent?" Brock said.

"He's stalking Pikachu the whole time.

"Deino can't you do something about this?" Kevin asked.

"What do I need to do?" Deino asked.

"Chase him away of course!" Pikachu yelled. Just when he said that, Magnemite flew away.

"Huh, why did he leave?" Ash asked. Suddenly they smelled a very disgusting scent.

"What is this smell? It's even worse than Misty's perfume." Ash said. Misty smacked him on the head. Kevin laughed, but he immediately regretted it when he too got smacked.

"Oow!" He moaned. Leaf began to rub his sour spot. Kevin smiled at her, making her blush. Suddenly a lot of Grimer appeared out of the ceiling.

"What are those?" Ash asked, pointing his Pokédex at the creatures.

'Grimer, a sludge Pokémon. Born from sludge. These Pokémon specialize in sludge attacks."

"Well ,they sure stink a lot." Ash said. Brock began to hiss.

"Don't insult them. They will only get angry." Brock said, but Misty just had to tell them again that they stink. A much bigger sludge Pokémon then appeared.

"Huh, what's that?" Ash asked, pointing his Pokédex at the creature.

"Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison."

"Uhm, that's good to know." Kevin said nervously. The Grimer then began to attack.

"Guys, we should run." Kevin said as calmly as possible. The others agreed and they quickly ran away. They didn't notice two people on their left and Kevin and Ash bumped against them. They fell to the ground.

"What are you kids doing here!" One of them demanded. Brock was about to tell them when the Grimer appeared again. The group and the two other people ran towards the control room. Brock began to stand against the door, to keep it shut.

"Tell us what's going on! This blackout is a disaster for the city. Lots of Pokémon are going to die if the power doesn't go back on!" Ash said.

"They need that power!" Kevin said.

"We can't do anything. There are so many Grimer that are holding the seawater away. If the seawater can flow again, then the generators will go back on and the city will have electricity."

"What can we do?" Leaf asked. The two workers didn't have an answer for that. Suddenly Brock couldn't hold the door anymore and they were trapped by the Grimer.

"You three are all Pokémon trainers right? You need to defeat the Grimer. Otherwise we're doomed!" The two workers yelled.

"That's easy for you to say. All our Pokémon except Deino are worn out." Kevin said.

"And Pikachu is sick. He can't fight very well now." Ash said.

"Deino, Dragon Breath every Grimer that tries to attack us." Kevin said. Deino nodded.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt every Grimer when they get too close." Ash said. Pikachu nodded, even though he felt very sick, he still tried his best to protect his trainer and friends. The Grimer then began to attack and Deino and Pikachu began to attack them with their attacks. During the battle, Pikachu was getting increasingly better.

"I feel better after every shock!" Pikachu exclaimed, zapping another Grimer. Suddenly a whole bunch of Magnemite and Magneton appeared from the ceiling. They began to attack the Grimer.

"Look, they're helping us!" Ash and Kevin cheered. Deino began to back down, while the Electric-types began to unleash a devastating Thunderbolt together. The Grimer began to run away until with the Magneton and Magnemite chasing them. The power suddenly turned on.

"Yes, the Pokémon are saved!" The group cheered. They stopped cheering when they saw the Muk appearing.

"Pikachu, use your strongest Thunderbolt on him!" Pikachu nodded and released a devastating Thunderbolt that Muk couldn't resist. Ash then grabbed a Pokéball.

"Uhm Ash, you aren't going to capture it, right?" Misty asked in disbelief. Her words fell on deaf ears, because already threw the Pokéball. Muk was instantly captured.

"Congrats Ash, but you really need to do something about the smell." Kevin said, while holding his nose. Ash began to laugh. The group then began to walk out of the power plant with the two workers.

"Yuck, the smell is coming from out the Pokéball." Ash said. The rest began to laugh.

"And Pikachu, every time you did an electric attack you became increasingly better." Ash commented.

"Indeed, I really don't know why." Pikachu said.

"That's because when electric Pokémon have too much electricity in their body, they get magnetized. They need to release it and then they get better." One of the workers said. Suddenly the Magnemite appeared again. This time it didn't follow Pikachu.

"Huh, he isn't stalking Pikachu anymore?" Ash asked.

"Maybe because Pikachu was magnetized, the Magnemite felt attracted to him. But Pikachu is fine now, so he doesn't like him anymore." Brock said. The group accepted the answer. They said their goodbyes to the workers and they began to walk towards the Pokémon center. Ash send Muk to the Pokémon lab, in return he got Eevee. He didn't tell Oak what Pokémon was in the Pokéball. He just had to find out. They said their goodbyes to the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and they began their leave.

….

The group had travelled a long way. Right now, they were somewhere in the mountains.

"Where should we go now?" Misty asked the group.

"To the next gym of course!" Ash pumped his fist.

"Well the Fuchsia gym isn't far from here." Brock said.

"Where is it then?" Leaf asked.

"Over the mountain." Brock said. The group looked around. They saw a lot of mountains.

"Brock , which mountain?" Kevin asked. Brock grabbed the map.

"The maps says that the Fuchsia gym is over one of those mountains. Maybe this one? Or this one. Or the one over there." Brock looked at the map.

"We're surrounded by mountains on every side." Ash said.

"Please don't tell me that we're lost again!" Misty whined.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Brock said, but everyone knew they were lost. Suddenly Brock saw something.

"It seems there is a road here." Brock said. The group decided to go to that road. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion. The ground began to tremble. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"Huh, what happened?" Kevin asked. Deino, who fell from Kevin's head grunted. Kevin placed him back on his head. They heard another explosion.

"It's coming from over there! Let's go!" Ash said. The group ran towards the source of the explosion, but suddenly they saw a lot of trucks who were going towards a construction site. Suddenly a bit of the road began to move and the trucks crashed against each other. The group looked shocked at the display. Suddenly a Diglett popped out of the ground. Pikachu walked over to him.

"Hello!" Pikachu said. Diglett smiled back at him, but he immediately went back underground. Pikachu looked curiously at the hole before he went back to the group. He saw Ash and the rest talking to a driver.

"The Diglett are destroying everything!" The man yelled in frustration.

"Diglett?" Ash asked.

"See them over there!" The man yelled furiously. The group looked at the Diglett who were popping their heads out of the ground and back in.

"Wow, their cute." Leaf commented. The man didn't take it very well.

"Do you think they're cute! They're a pest! Because of them we can't finish our dam!" The man yelled at Leaf. Leaf flinched. Kevin began to stand in front of her.

"Hey, you don't have to yell at her. And I bet the Pokémon are doing this for a reason." Kevin said. Ash nodded in agreement. The man glared at the boy.

"How do you know! The only thing they want is irritating us!" The man was about to pull his hair out. Kevin grabbed his Pokédex.

"Diglett, the movement of these ground Pokémon can be easily detected by the tracks of upturned earth." Ash looked at the road, and he noticed some cracks.

"It looks like we'll never accomplish of building the Great Giva Dam." The man pointed at the construction site. They saw more explosions coming from there.

"So the explosions are part of building a dam." Brock said.

"Yes! The explosions are part of building a dam! But we can't get supplies because of the Diglett!

"But maybe the Diglett don't want the dam to be built, because if it is built, there will be problems with their home." Kevin said. The man glared at him.

"No, that's not true!" The man yelled at him. The group sighed.

"We even created a special division to help with strategies of fighting the Diglett. Right now we're calling every Pokémon trainer nearby to help us fight them. Some with real Pokémon know how who can help get rid of the Diglett. We give everyone who helped a six night seven days stay in the hot spring resort." The man said. The group looked at each other. Deino then said something.

"I have a rare feeling that the dam will be disastrous for the wildlife here." Kevin and Ash nodded. They trusted their Pokémon's judgement.

"We refuse to help." The twins said. The man was about to explode.

"Why!" The man demanded.

"Because we think the problem is with the dam, not with the Diglett." Kevin replied. It looked like the man was about to get violent. Kevin and Ash tensed. Deino growled lowly. Suddenly a car and a lot of trucks with trainers in it appeared. Out of the car stepped Ash and Kevin's greatest rival.

"Gary…" The twins gritted their teeth.

"Well if it isn't Ash. And Kevin too! What are you two doing here? Leaf is here too I see. What an unlucky coincidence. Only the best were invited. Like me, Gary from the town of Pallet!" Kevin and Ash frowned.

"I am number one! And you Ash, you are fourth with your brother." Gary smirked. The twins sighed.

"Gary, always bragging about that he is the best." Leaf shook her head.

"So boys, have you caught some rare Pokémon?" Gary asked.

"Of course we have!" Ash and Kevin exclaimed. They grabbed their Pokéballs, but Gary immediately began to talk again.

"No I don't want to see it. Only amateurs show of their Pokémon!" Gary smirked. "if I were going to show something off, it would have been my personal fan club!" Gary pointed 6 girls. Brock was swooning. Gary then began to leave towards the construction site.

"He irritates me." Kevin sighed. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to the construction site. I can't let him beat me!" Ash said, before walking off. The rest followed. When they arrived, the mad driver was going to give a speech. There were a lot of Pokémon trainers.

"We gratefully appreciate all of you talented Pokémon trainers interrupting your training here and help us get rid of the Diglett." The man yelled trough a megaphone.

"Kevin, the Diglett are trying to protect their home. We can't let them build the dam." Deino said.

"But they won't even listen." Kevin said to his partner.

"We could at least try." Deino said. Kevin nodded.

"Hey you with the weird Pokémon on your head! Stop thinking that you can understand him! You look like a freak when you do that!" The man yelled. Some people in the crowd began to laugh. Kevin was getting increasingly angry. Ash placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them laugh, they wouldn't understand." Ash said. Kevin nodded and they began to listen to the man's boring speech.

….

Arceus sighed in frustration. Since Giratina, Ho-Oh and Lugia left again to do their duties, it had been hectic for Arceus. Mew always wanted to play with her. Normally she didn't mind the pink cat at all. She even found her amusing, but not at this time. Also, she constantly had to hear the arguments of Dialga and Palkia, because they didn't even agree with the most non-relevant things and she occasionally had to check Mewtwo, if nothing serious happened in the lab where he was growing. What made matters worse is that she felt really lonely. She missed the company of Ho-Oh, Lugia and Giratina. Yes, even the goddess Pokémon had emotions. How else could she have made Mesprit if she didn't know what emotions were? She lied down on her bed. She began to search for the Chosen Ones, something she really enjoyed to do. Well, most times because right now, she was getting even more pissed. She heard a man telling her love that he looked like a freak when he talks to Pokémon. She began to search for the events that happened a bit before the man said that. Now she was angry. That man wanted to punch her Chosen One. Her love! She felt really protective of him, but she couldn't just jump in the scene and teach the man a lesson. Sure she could disguise herself in her human form, but that wasn't an option either. She would have to bear the flirting of a lot of males. She stopped looking at the Chosen Ones, because it only pained her more. She wanted him. No, she needed him! She was really jealous of Leaf, Feebas and Eevee, because they saw him in person and they could talk to him all the time. They even could go affectionate to him at times. On those times when that happened she wished she could just reveal herself and take him to her home so she could live happily with him. Of course she had to bring the others who liked him too, because otherwise they would be heartbroken and she couldn't bear that. But what if he didn't want her? Sure she bonded with him thanks to her Orb of Life, but that didn't guarantee that he loved her. She couldn't stand the thought. Love is the most complicated, dangerous and best thing in life. She was so deep in thought that she just noticed she had been crying. She dried her tears and she began to walk out of her room. She wanted to release her frustration. She walked to her own personal hot spring which she only shared with her best friends. She began to lie down in the warm water. Suddenly she felt a presence in the Hall. She saw Giratina floating towards her. She began to lie in the water too.

"Need some company?" Giratina asked sadly. She too needed it. She missed Kevin so much. Ever since her soul bonded with his, she could feel his presence in her heart. However, she needed him in real life even more.

"I miss him." Arceus said sadly. "I miss him too, but we have to stay strong. He'll fall for us when we meet him personally in a few years. Then we can live a happy life with him. And if he loves some others too, then I guess we have to share him." Giratina grunted. Arceus smiled for the first time since their sleepover was over.

….

"Look at this picture! This is a Diglett! The most dangerous Pokémon of this century!" The mad driver yelled through the megaphone. Suddenly they heard Gary say something to the man, but they didn't want to hear it. They went out of the crowd and they began their way towards the hot springs, which was close by. When they were there, everyone let all of their Pokémon out. The group changed into their swimsuits and they began to relax.

"This feels so good…" Ash sighed in contentment.

"Yeah, the warm water feels so nice on your skin." Misty said. The Pokémon enjoyed it as well. The ones who didn't like to swim were lying on the warm rocks. Ash's Vulpix and Pidgeotto were resting next to their trainer. Feebas and Eevee were playing with Kevin, splashing water on him and tackling him. Suddenly a Diglett appeared. He was motioning the group to follow him. The group returned their Pokémon and they put on their normal clothes. They began to follow the Diglett. When they arrived at the place the Diglett was leading, they saw other Diglett and Dugtrio tending the ground.

"Look, the whole mountainside is their home, and they're helping the forest grow." Ash said. Suddenly they heard the driver who irritated the group walking towards them.

"If we built the dam, this whole forest will be covered with water. That will be disastrous." The man said. He turned towards the group, especially Kevin.

"I'm sorry for not believing you and I'm also sorry for making fun of you when I spoke to the trainers." The man said. He was genuinely sorry.

"Apology accepted." Kevin smiled. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared.

"To protect the world of devastation!"

"To announce the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!" They wanted to continue but Meowth began to talk.

"They already know the rest." He said. Jessie and James huffed.

"Team Rocket, we're not in the mood right now Ok?" Ash said.

"But we are in the mood for everyone. We have something we want to show you." Team Rocket said.

"Arbok!" "Weezing!" Jessie and James said respectively before throwing a Pokéball. A purple cobra Pokémon and a bigger a balloon with one big and one smaller head appeared.

"Attack!" Team Rocket yelled. Ash and Kevin grabbed a Pokéball.

"Growlithe/Vulpix, I choose you!" The twins yelled.

"Growlithe/Vulpix, use Firespin!" Kevin and Ash yelled. The two Fire-types created a massive fire tornado.

"Arbok, dig!" Jessie yelled frantically. "Weezing, follow!" James yelled. Both Pokémon were in the ground, but they were thrown out of it by the Diglett and Dugtrio. A massive horde of them then appeared and they pushed Team Rocket towards the dam. They destroyed the dam and the construction fell down.

"Jeez, team Rocket never gives up." Ash said in disbelief. The rest nodded in agreement.

"They'll never learn their lesson." Misty said.

"Unlike me, because I've definitely learned my lesson. Thank you again." The man said. The group nodded and waved at the man. They began to walk towards the mountains leading towards the Fuchsia gym.

….

The group was in a deep forest, trying to find the Fuchsia gym, which was apparently somewhere in this forest. The group decided to relax for a bit. Brock was busy with brushing his Vulpix, while Misty was irritated because of Psyduck. Soon the group began to walk further until they came across a very big mansion.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Weird, a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere." Kevin said. The group began to walk inside the main gate. They opened the sliding door and they went inside. It looked like a dojo.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ash asked. Misty began to lean against a wall, but the wall began turn and she fell through it. The others began to push the door until they were with Misty.

"This looks like a ninja house, with hidden traps." Ash commented. Suddenly a purple round Pokémon appeared. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the creature.

"Venonat, a bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as a radar, allowing it to see in the dark."

"Pretty cool don't you think." Ash said. Venonat then began to talk.

"You can't catch me!" Venonat said before running away.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash and Kevin yelled, before running after it. The rest followed. Suddenly when the group began to run around a corner, Ash and Kevin quickly noticed the trap.

"Stop!" They yelled, but it was too late. Misty failed to stop in time and bumped against the twins. They got shocked by the Voltorb.

"Thanks a lot Misty!" Ash said sarcastically. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the Voltorb.

"Voltorb, its gender is unknown. They have an extreme personality and they love to explode."

"We better move past it quickly." Kevin said, taking the initiative. They found the Venonat again. They began to run towards it, but suddenly Ash felt an invisible wall. When he walked back, he bumped against another.

"Weird, one side leads to outside and the other mm…" Ash pushed the door and he went in another secret door. Kevin immediately followed. Suddenly Ash saw throwing stars coming towards them.

"Look out!" Ash yelled, jumping out of the way. Kevin however, who just came in, began to shield himself with his arms. His eyes glowed blue for a bit and a shield was formed. The stars fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Wow Kev, what did you just do?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Kevin said, still trying to figure out what he did. Suddenly a woman with long dark green hair appeared. She was dressed in a pink ninja outfit.

"I thought I had you with my ninja skills, but it seems I was wrong. I'm Aya, and I won't let you past me until you defeat me." She said. Kevin smirked.

"All right, bring it on!" Kevin said, grabbing Growlithe's Pokéball.

"A one on one match, Venonat go!" The same Venonat appeared and began to stand in front of Aya.

"Growlithe, let's do this." He threw Growlithe's Pokéball and his yellow Growlithe appeared. Misty, Brock and Leaf then appeared out of the secret door. When Brock saw Aya, he began to walk towards her, but Misty smacked him on the head.

"Growlithe, Flame Wheel now!" Kevin yelled. Growlithe rushed towards Venonat, while covered in flames. Venonat dodged the attack with ease.

"Psybeam!" Aya yelled. Venonat released a beam with different colors at Growlithe.

"Counter with your Flamethrower!" Kevin yelled. The two attacks hit each other and an explosion occurred. When the smoke dissipated, Venonat was gone.

"Where is it?" Kevin looked around. Suddenly he saw a purple glimpse on the ceiling right above Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Flare Blitz right above you!" Ash frowned. They had bought some books were they could get a lot of information of move. Flare Blitz is very risky for Pokémon who were not very experienced with the move yet. Also it's better to use it when fully evolved. Then the Pokémon can learn to cancel the damage better. Venonat didn't see that coming and the super effective move hit. The ceiling broke by the impact of the attack. Aya returned her Pokémon.

"You're good." She said. Kevin smiled. He saw Growlithe panting heavily. He tried to return him, but he dodged the red beams.

"Huh, what's wrong Growlithe?" Kevin asked.

"You have that Fire Stone right?" Growlithe asked. Kevin nodded.

"You want to evolve I presume." Kevin smiled. Growlithe nodded.

"I'll be stronger, faster and I can master the attacks better." Growlithe smiled happily. Kevin nodded and grabbed the stone from is bag. He placed it on his forehead. Suddenly Growlithe began to glow white. He became longer and taller. Kevin was speechless. He never expected this. Everyone looked in awe at the display. When the light dissipated, a very large yellow dog stood in front of Kevin. His height came through Kevin's nose.

"Wooowwww…" Was all that Kevin could say. He wasn't the only one who was speechless. Arcanine licked his trainer's face. Kevin smiled.

"You've become big, I can even ride you!" Kevin said. Arcanine smiled.

"You can do that. I don't mind at all. We can run through mountains and fields!" Arcanine stood there proudly.

"Arcanine, you've become the strongest of us all!" Pikachu and Deino exclaimed. Arcanine smiled.

"Maybe, but I bet you can become just as strong as me now." Deino and Pikachu grinned. Kevin then touched his Arcanine.

"You make a nice, warm and furry pillow Arcanine!" Everyone laughed at Kevin's comment. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the yellow Arcanine.

"Arcanine, a legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. They will protect their friends at all cost."

"Are you a legendary Pokémon?" Kevin asked. Arcanine shook his head. Brock answered.

"Because Arcanine is known for its amazing speed and beautiful mane, people sometimes call it a legendary Pokémon, but it isn't really a legendary Pokémon." Ash and Leaf walked towards the large dog.

"Welcome to the family!" Ash said. He got licked by him. Leaf hugged him.

"You feel warm." She said. Arcanine licked her too.

"Arcanine, I have to bring you back to your Pokéball now. All right?" Kevin asked. Arcanine nodded and he was sucked inside his Pokéball. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"That was a magnificent display of caring for your Pokémon. And I can see that your Pokémon cares for you greatly and never wants to leave you." A fierce looking man in a blue ninja outfit said, but he had a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you mister, but can you tell me who you are?" Kevin asked.

"I am Koga, the leader of the Fuchsia gym." Ash perked up at that.

"Really? I challenge you to a battle!" Ash said. He looked at Kevin and he nodded.

"If you win, you get a soul badge." Koga said.

"If I win, can I have three badges?" Ash asked. Koga was surprised.

"Why would you want three?" He asked curiously.

"Because my brother and my friend Leaf also need the badge, and you saw a Growltithe evolving. A shiny nonetheless." Ash said. Koga smiled.

"Very well, I admit that it was a pleasure to witness that. We'll have a two on two battle." Ash nodded.

"Then I start with Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled, releasing the mighty and beautiful bird.

"Then I shall begin with Venonat!" He released the purple bug. Suddenly it began to evolve. A purple moth stood there now. Ash pointed his Pokédex at it.

"Venomoth, the evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped." Ash smiled. This was going to be an interesting match.

"Venomoth, Stun Spore." Koga ordered. Venomoth released yellow spores from his wings.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to counter the spores!" Ash yelled. With mighty flaps from her wings, Pidgeotto countered the advancing spores. Venomoth was hit by its own spores and it was paralyzed.

"Well done Pidgeotto, now use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew towards Venomoth with amazing speed. Just when she was about to hit the bug, Koga began to counter.

"Quickly, Poison Fang!" Pidgeotto hit Venomoth head on, but Venomoth managed to bite PIdgeotto's wings.

"Shake it off, use Agility!" Pidgeotto successfully shook the Venomoth of, but suddenly she began to moan in pain. She had a purple glow around her.

"Poisoned…" Ash gritted his teeth. "Use your all powerfull Gust!" Ash yelled. Venomoth couldn't escape the mighty winds, because it was paralyzed. Venomoth was smacked against the door, fainting it.

"Venomoth, return." Koga said.

"You did great girl. Have a rest and after this battle I'll cure you from the poison." Ash said to Pidgeotto before returning her too.

"You are very good young man. But can you defeat my…" Koga began, but they were interrupted when the ceiling broke and two people jumped in the room.

"Prepare for trouble." "Hi ha ho, make it double." Jessie and James said. They were dressed in ridiculous costumes and they had white paint on their faces. They also had a red parasol. They talked in a slow tone, making the group yawn in boredom.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To announce the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth came.

"Now give us your poisonous Pokémon!" Meowth yelled.

"Shut up Meowth. You have a big mouth for the little cat that you are." Ash taunted. Meowth became angry. He was about to Scratch him but he immediately stopped when he saw Pikachu jumping in front of him.

"Uhm, guys? A little help is appreciated." Meowth gulped. Jessie and James took off their costume and Jessie released a sticky substance from her hand. Piakchu didn't expected that and he was hit by it.

"Yuck, I can't get it off!" Pikachu yelled in frustration.

"Arbok!" "Weezing!" Jessie and James yelled, releasing their Pokémon.

"Deino, Dragon Breath!" Deino released green flames from his mouth, but the Pokémon dodged it and Deino was too late to dodge the sticky substance. Arbok and Weezing were about to attack Pikachu and Deino.

"This calls for my now strongest Pokémon." Kevin said, grabbing Arcanine's Pokéball. Misty however was quicker. She was about to release Starmie, but Psyduck came out of his Pokéball.

"Psyduck, what are you doing!" Misty yelled.

"I'm sorry." Psyduck apologized, but of course Misty didn't understand him. Misty was beyond pissed. Brock restrained her from attacking Psyduck.

"Misty, he only wants to help, let him try." Ash said. Msity sighed.

"What attacks can he do?" Misty asked.

"Scratch." Ash replied.

"All right Psyduck, use Scratch!" Psyduck ran towards Arbok with extended claws, but Arbok bit him on the head. Psyduck cried out I pain and began to run around the room. His headache was beginning to get sever.

"He's in a lot of pain." Ash said. Meowth decided to kick Psyduck towards the group. Suddenly Psyduck's eyes began to glow and he used Disable on Team Rocket.

"What?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"He's using Psychic powers!" Kevin exclaimed. Psyduck then used Confusion to smack Team Rocket against the walls and the ceiling. Suddenly Psyduck's headache disappeared and he let Team Rocket go.

"His headache disappeared, so he lost his powers." Brock frowned. Team Rocket glared at the group.

"You'll pay for that!" Jessie yelled. Arbok and Weezing inched closer to the group, while smirking. Kevin smirked back.

"Arcanine, go!" He released his large yellow dog Pokémon. Team Rocket paled.

"H-how did you get an Arcanine?" Jessie stammered.

"Growlithe evolved, and he's ready to kick your assess." Kevin smirked. "Arcanine, do us a big favor and use Flame Wheel on them." Arcanine nodded and he was coated in flames. He used his amazing speed and strength to blast Team Rocket towards the horizon.

"Well done Arcanine!" Kevin petted him. Arcanine smiled happily. He licked his trainer's face. Kevin laughed. Even though he was now a fearsome Arcanine, he still had a soft spot for his friends. Especially Kevin.

"Arcanine, can you get this goo off of Deino and Pikachu?" Kevin asked. Arcanine nodded and released a small flamethrower at the two. Pikachu and Deino were surprised that it didn't hurt. The sticky substance got incinerated though.

"Koga, can we continue our battle?" Ash asked. Koga nodded and they began to walk outside. When they were on a grassy field, they match resumed.

"I'm using Charmander." Ash said, releasing the Fire-Type. He looked at Arcanine and smiled.

"I'm going to challenge you when I'm a Charizard!" He said. Arcanine grinned.

"Then I use, Golbat!" He released the evolved form of Zubat.

"Golbat huh? Charmander watch out for his Bite attack." Charmander nodded.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!" With amazing speed, Golbat began to slash Charmander. Charmander was getting increasingly weaker.

"Charmander, spin and use Ember!" Ash ordered. Golbat stayed back, not wanting to get hit by the fire.

"Fire Spin!" Ash yelled. Charmander was still spinning, so he created a massive fire tornado around himself. Golbat tried to get away, but he was hit by it. He instantly fainted.

"We did it!" Ash yelled happily. He hugged Charmander, who hugged him back. Kevin, Leaf, Deino and Arcanine joined the hug. Koga walked over to them.

"You defeated me, and that Arcanine and Psyduck has saved me from getting my Pokémon stolen. You get the three Soul badges." Koga smiled. He gave Ash, Kevin and Leaf one each.

"Continue your journey, and I hope to see you in the Indigo conference." Koga said. The group said their goodbyes to Aya and Koga and they continued their way towards the Safari Zone.

**Chapter finished. And Growlithe evolved in the mighty Arcanine. Tell me what you think and a happy new year for you guys!**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Bulbasaur (M), Pidgeotto (F), Charmander (M), Vulpix (FS), Eevee (M)**

**With Professor Oak: Krabby (M), Wartortle (M), Muk (M)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Arcanine (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Feebas (F)**


	16. 15: The race, and the Safari Zone

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Type in URL for **

**(/watch?v=oELZ4ott2Ck) – Pokémon Season 1 Music: I did it!**

**(/watch?v=xghYihKX9Es) - Pokémon - The Time Has Come Pikachu's Goodbye (Full Version)**

**(/watch?v=NWYvSLZWTw4) - Pocket Monsters Soundtrack I Got a Victory Badge!**

Chapter 15: The race and the Safari Zone.

The group finally saw the end of the forest they were in. When they got out, they saw a very big grassy field.

"Is this the Safari Zone?" Ash asked. Kevin hoped that they weren't there yet. Suddenly the ground began to shake. At first, they thought it was an earthquake, but it was a big herd of Tauros.

"Huh, what's that?" Ash grabbed his Pokédex.

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a destructive force."

"Looks tough." Leaf said. Ash was about to grab a Pokéball until a girl with blue hair on a Ponyta until a Growlithe appeared.

"Huh, a normal Growlithe." Ash said. The Growlithe growled at him. Suddenly a girl with blue hair appeared. She was riding a Ponyta.

"Hold it! What are you doing?!" She demanded. The girl had an accent.

"Catching Pokémon." Ash said. The girl frowned at him.

"You're not going to tell that you don't know that this is a Pokémon reserve?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"What is a Pokémon reserve?" Kevin asked.

"It's a place where it's against the law to catch Pokémon, so they could live naturally here." The girl replied. Brock was swooning over her.

"What is the name of this place?" Leaf asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Pokémon ranch owned by the Laramie family?" She asked. Leaf was about to answer that, but Brock already talked.

"You mean the ranch where they raise lots of Pokémon in the wild?" Brock asked.

"This is the place. I'm Lara Laramie. And this Growlithe makes sure no one captures our Pokémon." Lara said. She began to show the group all the Pokémon they were raising. From Rhyhorn to Tauros. When they were relaxing, Ash pointed his Pokédex at the Ponyta.

"Ponyta, the fire horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames."

"Pretty cool, I would want one." Ash said.

"Isn't it real hot to sit on the Ponyta?" Misty asked.

"I don't need to worry, because Ponyta will never ever burn anybody who he really trusts." Lara said. Ash walked towards the Ponyta. He timidly placed his hand in the flames. To everyones great surprise, Ash's hand didn't burn.

"The flames feel good." Ash said. He motioned his brother to touch the flames. Kevin felt no pain when he placed his hand in the flames.

"This is amazing, it took me some time to get him to trust me." Lara said. Leaf began to stroke the Ponyta. Again nothing happened. Just when Brock was about to touch him, the flames began to become brighter. Brock frowned.

"Maybe he just wants to keep you away from Lara." Ash teased him. Brock sighed. Misty then began to speak.

"Just training one Pokémon is a big job. But raising a whole herd is real tough I think." Misty said.

"Breeders love Pokémon from the Laramie Ranch, because they're raised in the wild and they're a little stronger than other Pokémon." Brock said. Lara smiled.

"I'm real glad some folks know about all the hard work we do. We're real proud about the way we raise them." Lara said.

"I would love to see more of this." Misty said.

"Well, there is a big party tonight. You can be my guests." Lara said.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Ash and Kevin exclaimed. Lara smiled at the twins enthusiasm.

"And if you stay at the ranch tonight, you will be able to see the big Pokémon race!" Lara said.

"A Pokémon race?" Kevin asked.

"We race one another to find out who has the best Pokémon. Anybody who wins the race becomes an honorary member of the Laramie clan."

"Can we join the race too?" Kevin asked. Lara nodded.

"That's awesome. I can finally ride my Arcanine." Kevin smiled.

"You have an Arcanine?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Kevin asked her. Lara nodded. She was excited to see Growlithe's evolution. Before Kevin could even grab his Arcanine's Pokéball, they heard a group of Dodrio running across the prairie.

"Wow, they're fast." Ash said. Suddenly an arrogant looking boy on a Dodrio walked over to them.

"Hello Lara, ready to lose?" The boy laughed. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the bird.

"Dodrio, a three headed bird Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger."

"Don't be so sure of yourself partner. It takes more than speed to win the race." Lara said.

"Just get ready to lose Lara!" The boy said before running off with his Dodrio.

"Who's that jerk!" Misty yelled angrily.

"That's Dario, a Dodrio trainer." Lara said. Soon it became dark and the party was starting. A lot of people were praising Lara and telling her that they would be cheering for her.

"Lara must be a big contender of this race." Kevin said.

"And she raised that Ponyta well." Ash continued. Suddenly Dario ran towards the group.

"Lara, all of your Tauros are going crazy back at the ranch!" The group ran back towards the ranch. Lara whistled for Ponyta and she immediately jumped on top of him. Growlithe followed right behind her. Ash and Kevin began to increase their speed to keep up with the Ponyta. When they arrived at the ranch, they saw the Tauros in a frenzy.

"Growlithe, calm them down." Lara said. Growlithe began to run circles around them, but the Tauros didn't become calm. Kevin grabbed Arcanine's Pokéball. He released his shiny dog.

"Arcanine, calm them down." Kevin said. Arcanine jumped over the fence and with one single and mighty roar, the Tauros became quiet. Both Lara and Growlithe looked in awe at what just happened.

"Kevin, your Arcanine is magnificent." She said. Suddenly Ponyta got startled by something shiny that was thrown to them and Lara fell of Ponyta on her left arm.

"Lara!" The group yelled. "Are you all right?" Brock asked.

"I think I'm OK." She said, but when she moved her left arm, she screamed in pain.

"Don't move that arm Lara!" Brock said. Lara looked at Ponyta, who was slowly calming down by Ash and Kevin. She smiled. The group walked back towards her house and Brock treated her broken arm. Lara looked out of the window sadly.

"I can't race tomorrow in this condition." She said sadly. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Ash, you can ride Ponyta tomorrow!" She exclaimed. Ash looked surprised.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, he trusts you and your brother, but you don't have a Pokémon to ride with. You can use Ponyta." Lara said. Ash smiled. Ash began to practice riding, but in the beginning it didn't go well. But eventually Ash mastered it. Ash then switched Bulbasaur for Wartortle, because Pikachu wanted to race too.

When it was day, the group walked towards the race. Leaf and Lara were sitting in on the tribune. Leaf had Deino and Feebas in her arms. They really enjoyed being pet by her. Kevin wanted Feebas to see him race. Brock, Ash, Kevin and Misty were waiting for the signal to start the race. Brock was sitting on Onix. Misty was using Starmie. Kevin was petting Arcanine before sitting on him and Ash was sitting on Ponyta. A lot of riders were looking with jealousy at Kevin, because he had a shiny Arcanine. Suddenly the MC began to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to this year's Pokémon race, sponsored by the Laramie clan!" The crowd began to cheer loudly.

"Our course takes our challengers through four different terrains to test their speed and ability. The first one who manages to cross the terrains and arrive first at the finish line, wins! Now lets get this race started!" The crowd cheered even louder and the countdown began.

"Five, four, three, two, one, go!" The Pokémon began to move.

"And they're off in this exciting Pokémon race. Now the Pokémon have left the stadium and they're now going to the first obstacle course. Wait a minute! The yellow Arcanine is still standing there like nothing happened!" The MC roared.

"Uhm, Arcanine, what are you doing?" Kevin asked nervously. Arcanine smirked.

"Giving them a head start." He replied casually.

"Why?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "To make it more interesting." Arcanine said.

"All right Arcanine, but can we start no-whaaa! Arcanine began to run and Kevin tried his hardest to not fall off.

"Look at the amazing speed of Arcanine! He looks like a blur! At this rate he's easily going to get to the rest!" The MC yelled. The camera's then turned towards the other riders.

"And Dario riding Dodrio has pulled away from the rest! If he keeps this up, he may be the one who'll win!" Lara and Leaf clenched their fists. The other riders were still neck to neck in the race. Suddenly another rider's Tauros was going berserk.

"What happened to the Tauros? Its acting like he's in a rodeo!" The Tauros hit a Nidorina, and the two began to fight.

"And now Nidorina's is mad by being hurt by Tauros! Ignoring the race and starting to battle. These Pokémon could use some training." The MC said. "And there he is, the Arcanine is rushing by with his amazing speed!" Leaf and Lara smiled. The two hoped that or Ash and Ponyta, or Arcanine and Kevin would win.

"The next obstacle is a 45 degrees climb! It will test the endurance of the Pokémon and their trainers and Dario is still in the lead!" The camera then pointed towards Wartortle and Pikachu, who were panting heavily.

"Hoho bringing up the rear are Pikachu and Wartortle!" Suddenly the MC saw Arcanine doing the climb.

"Wow, look at that Arcanine going!" The MC yelled. The people awed. They saw the Arcanine stop. They saw Kevin grabbing Pikachu and Wartortle.

"What a magnificent display of sportsmanship! The Arcanine's trainer is helping them getting up the hill!" The crowd cheered at the display. The camera then focused on the rest of the riders.

"Look at that Electrode rolling downhill! He's getting past Dario!" The MC roared. Suddenly the Electrode fell in a hole.

"Another accident! Electrode has fallen into a hole and Dodrio once again takes over the lead!" Electrode was now glowing red.

"Oh no, Electrode is going to explode!" The MC roared. Just when Ponyta jumped over Electrode, he exploded. Ash and Ponyta, a Sandslash rider and a Raticate rider were hit by the blast. Lara and Leaf were shocked.

"What a shock! Electrode's most powerful attack Explosion, has destroyed everything in his path!" The MC yelled.

"Arcanine was running downhill until he spotted Ash and Ponyta lying in the dirt.

"Arcanine stop!" Kevin yelled. Arcanine obliged and they stopped in front of Ash and Ponyta. Kevin helped his brother up.

"Are you all right Ash?" Kevin asked. Ash nodded and stood up. Ponyta began to stand to.

"Ash, you have to keep going!" Wartortle and Pikachu yelled. Ash nodded and he began to sit on Ponyta. Kevin stroked the creature before saying: "Do your best and win this race!" Ponyta then began to run again. Kevin saw a helicopter with a medical crew appearing. He began to help the other riders up. He then began to sit on Arcanine again and watched Ponyta and Wartortle running downhill.

"Thank you for helping them for a bit." a man with super potions in his hand said. Kevin nodded and Arcanine began to run again.

"What a display! The boy with the Arcanine helping the other riders up! That's a real man!" The crowd cheered in agreement. The camera then focused on the other riders.

"Now one of the most difficult sections of the race! The Pokémon have to cross the river. If you're no water Pokémon, you have to use the platforms!" Dodrio was already jumping from platform to platform. Onix and Rhyhorn then appeared, but they refused the river.

"That's too bad. Rock Pokémon don't like water so it looks they're out of this race!" The MC yelled. "And it looks like Wartortle and Starmie are perfectly comfortable in the water! Ponyta is also doing great! If he keeps this up, he'll get to Dario in no time!" When Ponyta was a bit further away from the river, Arcanine began to cross it.

"And Arcanine is doing its job gracefully and quick!" The MC yelled. Now the Pokémon had to get downhill again, but they first had to eat their bowl of food on the rocks.

"Now to boost their energy, each Pokémon can resume the race only after eating the entire bowl of food! The Pokémon decided which one to eat!" Dario was the first to arrive. The Dodrio heads however, began to fight. Each of the heads wanted the first bite.

"Looks like each of Dodrio's heads want to eat first and a fight has broken out!" Dario is losing valuable them as Wartortle, Starmie and Ponyta arrive on the scene." The MC said.

"Go eat Ponyta, time for some fast food!" Ash said. Ponyta began to eat happily. Suddenly a lot of black smoke appeared and Ash heard an all familiar motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To announce the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." "James."

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" The smoke then cleared and they saw Team Rocket standing on a cliff.

"Why do you always have to ruin things!" Ash yelled. "I bet you're the ones who sabotaged the others!"

"Don't forget the poor girl's arm!" Jessie smirked. Ash glared at her.

"Pikachu, Wartortle, get ready to rumble!" Ash yelled. He looked at them and noticed they had just eaten all the food. They stopped in their tracks when Arbok used Glare. Weezing sludged Starmie. Ash and Misty gritted their teeth.

"Dario, now is your chance!" Jessie yelled. Dario nodded and Dodrio began to run down the hill. Just then Kevin arrived on Arcanine.

"Ash, go chase after Dario! I'll handle them!" Ash nodded and he too began his descend.

"Ugh you little twerp! You can't beat us!" Jessie roared angrily. She paled when Arcanine roared back.

"Flamethrower them!" Kevin yelled. Arcanine blasted a huge Flamethrower at Team Rocket and they disappeared in the horizon.

"Kevin, go, you can still race." Misty said. Kevin nodded and Arcanine began his descend, after quickly eating his bowl of food, which was amazingly quick. Like trainer like Pokémon they say right?

Meanwhile the cameras were blocked off from view by the smoke, but when it cleared they began to follow Dario again.

"Now we've got our camera back on, Dodrio is still in the lead!" The MC yelled. "We're now gonna look at the other Pokémon, but I can't see any… Wait, what's this! It's a giant burnig flame!" The MC then noticed it was the Ponyta.

"It's Ponyta!" The crowd began to cheer. Lara and Leaf smiled. "I don't know how it happened, but it looks like this is becoming a two, no three Pokémon race!" The Mc yelled, seeing Arcanine coming close. The crowd began to cheer louder.

"They're now in the stadium and Ponyta is now running next to Dodrio!" Suddenly Dodrio began to peck Ponyta, making him flinch and he began to run slower.

"That's not a very nice thing to do!" The MC yelled. The crowd cheered in agreement. Arcanine then began to run next to Ponyta.

"He's sad, really sad to do that!" Kevin yelled angrily. Ash nodded in agreement.

**(I did it!)**

Suddenly Ponyta glowed in a bright light. He was getting taller and he got a large horn on his head. He was now a Rapidash!

**(0:10)**

"Look at the display! Ponyta evolved into Rapidash! One of the fastest runners in the Pokémon world! And he's keeping up with Arcanine, amazing!" The MC cheered. "Both Pokémon are running faster and faster in sync!" Kevin and Ash grinned. They were now running next to Dodrio. Right now, they ran past him. They were almost at the finish line. They were running faster and faster. Dario was speechless. They were enjoying it. Leaf and Lara were cheering. And now they reached the finish in sync.

**(0:53)**

"And we have two winners! Ash and Rapidash, and Kevin and Arcanine!" The crowd cheered wildly. Kevin and Ash high fived each other.

"Congratulations! You truly deserved it!" The MC cheered. Feebas was crying in joy. Leaf and Lara saw Dario and Dodrio getting kicked away by Rapidash. They laughed. Now the twins were showing the flag they won. Rapidash licked Ash and Kevin. Arcanine did the same. The twins laughed.

**(End I did it!)**

The group was now saying their goodbyes to Lara.

"Thank you for choosing me to ride Rapidash. Now I'm definitely going to catch one!" Ash exclaimed. Lara smiled.

"The Safari Zone is close by, you can find Rapidash there." She said. The group nodded, except Kevin, but no one noticed it.

"Take care Lara, and watch us in the Indigo conference!" Ash yelled. Lara smiled and waved at them. The group then began their way towards the Safari Zone.

….

The group was is a forest, full of Pokémon. Mankeys were swinging in the trees, Vileplumes were sunbathing and lots of other Pokémon were doing their usual things.

"So, is this the Safari Zone already?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Maybe this is still the Pokémon reserve." Leaf said. Suddenly they spotted a Chansey head.

"Hey look a Chansey!" Ash said excitedly. The group motioned closer towards it, but the Chansey head was actually a hat. The person with the hat revealed herself. She had a rifle.

"Freeze! Hands in the air! My name is Jenny, a Pokémon ranger! You're under arrest for Pokémon poaching!" The group looked in disbelief at Jenny.

"But miss, we aren't poachers." Kevin said. Jenny looked at the group more closely. They didn't look like poachers.

"All right, but you still have to come with me." Jenny said in a less threatening tone. The group followed Jenny towards her tent. They began to sit in a chair.

"This is a national Pokémon preservation area. It's her for the raising and protection of Pokémon." Jenny said.

"We're sorry, we didn't know that. We're travelling towards the Safari Zone and I thought we were already there." Ash apologized. Jenny smiled.

"It's all right kid, I'm not going to arrest you." The group sighed in relief. Suddenly a red dot appeared on Jenny's hologram of the preservation area. They also heard a beep.

"Another poacher!" Jenny yelled. She began to run towards her vehicle. Just when she was about to leave, Kevin and Ash asked a question.

"Let us help Jenny. Maybe you need some help with the poachers." Jenny nodded and motioned the group to get in the car. Jenny drove really dangerously. Finally they arrived in a field with a lot of Kangaskhan. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the pack.

"Kangaskhan, a parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they're now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon, which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way."

"Wow." The group awed. Suddenly they saw an explosion in the air that startled the Kangaskhan herd.

"Huh, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Look over there, poachers!" Jenny yelled. The group looked at the direction Jenny was looking and to their great frustration, it was Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, we got to stop them!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm afraid if we're going to stop them, we have to go run away first." Jenny said. The group saw the herd of Kangaskhan running towards them.

"Kangaskhan are easily scared. But once they're surprised, they never stop charging." Jenny said, before driving backwards to prevent to get hit by the raging Kangaskhan. Suddenly a net appeared that trapped all the Kangaskhan. Kevin and Ash jumped out of the car, ready to help the poor Kangaskhan. Jessie was about to catch one, but a boomerang smacked the Pokéball bank in her face. Ash and Kevin looked at the direction the boomerang came from and to their surprise, they saw a young boy in a cavemen outfit hanging in a liana. He jumped towards the net and he snapped the rope with his boomerang. The Kangaskhan walked out of the net and the boy told them to attack Team Rocket. The Kangaskhan began to attack Team Rocket, who were sitting in their vehicle. They smashed Team Rocket towards the horizon. The kid then jumped in the largest Kangaskhan's pocket and they began their leave. The Kangaskhan were praising the boy.

"Weird." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously. "He thinks that the Kangaskhan are his family, just as we think our Pokémon are our family." The twins smiled. The twins went back towards the vehicle, but suddenly they saw a helicopter landing in front of them. Out of it stepped a short man in a white costume with black stripes. He had a stick and a safari hat. Next to him stood a women in traveler's clothes, with the same hat. She was at least one and a half times taller than the man, but not as tall as Jenny.

"Greetings! Please excuse the noise!" The man said in a happy voice. "Are you the Safari Zone Pokémon ranger?" The man asked Jenny. Jenny nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tommy's father. I came here because someone said my son Tommy was in the area."

"Your son Tommy is in the preservation area?" Jenny asked. Suddenly the woman began to speak.

"Papa, I think we need to tell a little about Tommy." She said.

"Of course, you're right. Forgive myself." The man said.

"You can explain the rest at the station." Jenny said. The two people nodded and they went back in the helicopter. Ash and Kevin jumped back in the vehicle and they went on their way. When they arrived in the tent, the couple began to talk.

"It happened five years ago. Tommy was only three years old back then." The woman said. "We decided to take him with us to a family trip around the world."

"That's correct." The man said.

"Papa was holding Tommy out of the helicopter, but he accidently let go of him. Luckily he had a parachute. But that was the only thing we found." The couple was crying. Leaf, Misty and Jenny were also crying. Kevin, Deino, Pikachu, Ash and Brock were on the verge of tears.

"We looked as hard as we could, but we couldn't find him anywhere. Then someone send us a picture of a young boy who leads a huge pack of Kangaskhan here in the Safari Zone." The woman said.

"I always knew someone who would find our Tommy." The man said.

"I know this is a bother, but would you consider helping us in our search? We'll do anything! Here's a picture." The woman showed a picture of the same cavemen boy in a Kangaskhan's pocket.

"Ahh you mean Tomo. You won't have to look far. His address is listed right in here in the Safari Zone directory." Jenny said casually. The group sweatdropped. The couple was very happy to hear that.

"We saw him helping the Kangaskhan." Ash said. "We'll be glad to help you find him again." Kevin said. Leaf, Misty and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much! Now we can finally be reunited with our son and live together as a family!" The man exclaimed happily. They began to search for Tommy. They had to carry the couple, because the man wasn't in the best condition. Brock, Kevin and Ash were carrying them. Leaf and Misty were walking in front of them. Suddenly they spotted a baby Kangaskhan. It was really hurt. It was crying. Kevin, Ash and Brock let go of the platform were the couple was sitting on and they immediately rushed towards the child's aid. The baby was afraid of them.

"Please don't hurt me!" It said in a small and feminine voice.

"Don't worry little girl, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you feel better." Kevin smiled. The baby relaxed in his arms. She felt something deep in the twins. She felt she could immediately trust them. Ash grabbed a super potion from his head.

"This will sting a little, but you will feel better okay?" Ash said. The baby nodded. Ash began to spray the wounds and the baby began to cry. Kevin began to wiggle it, making her comfortable. She finally felt no pain anymore and began to nap.

"You two are really good with babies." Brock said.

"It helps when you can understand them." Ash and Kevin said simultaneously. Suddenly a boomerang was thrown and it hit Kevin in the face. He fell to the ground, accidently letting go of the baby Kangaskhan, who got startled. Leaf ran towards him and helped him up.

"You hurt baby Kangaskhan!" Tommy yelled. He wasn't very good in speaking. The baby began to speak, but only Kevin, Ash and Tommy understood her.

"They helped me, please don't hurt them!" She cried. Tommy looked at them. He put his guard down. Misty walked angrily towards the boy.

"We only tried to help, now apologize!" Misty yelled. She looked confused when Tommy said nothing. Finally he spoke.

"You people, or Pokémon?" he asked. Misty smacked him on the head.

"I'm a person you creep!" She yelled. Suddenly the couple walked over to Tommy.

"Wo you old man?" Tommy asked.

"I'm papa, and this is mama and you are our son Tommy!" The man exclaimed.

"Tommy, come home with your mommy and daddy." The woman smiled at him. Tommy looked at Misty, then at the woman, then again at Misty.

"They Pokémon or people?" He asked innocently. Misty fumed.

"They're peoples! I mean, people!" Ash walked towards the boy.

"Tommy, these are your parents. They've been looking for you for a very long time." Ash said. Tommy looked confused.

"It's no good Ash. He doesn't know them. He was just three when they separated." Misty said. She began to turn Tommy towards the couple. "Try to remember." Misty said. "This is your mother and father. And your real name is Tommy. Try to remember." After a few minutes of silence, Tommy began to yell.

"Tomo mama Kangaskhan! Tomo mama Kangaskhan!" Suddenly the man hit the boy with his stick. The group were shocked. Tommy passed out.

"What are you doing Papa!" The woman yelled at him.

"Don't worry mama, he'll be fine." The man said.

"Look what you've done!" The woman began to hold Tommy in her arms, trying to wake him up. Caling his name. When Tommy woke up, a miracle happened.

"Mama." He said. The woman smiled at him.

"That clunk on the head must have helped him remember." Ash said.

"Look Tommy, I'm your father!" The man showed his fat belly. Leaf looked away while Misty smacked him on the head. She carried him away.

"Forgive us Tommy. You must have been so lonely. You'll never be separated." The woman said.

"Your mother and father have looked everywhere to find you." Ash said. Tommy looked confused.

"Tomo mama Kangaskhan, but this lady Tomo mama too." He said. He began to hold his head.

"Tomo mama Kangaskhan, but this lady Tomo mama too!" He yelled. "Tomo head feel bad!" Suddenly Jenny arrived in her car.

"I need your help! Someone is poaching Kangaskhan again!" Jenny yelled. Tommy began to swing through the trees in search of the Kangaskhan pack. Ash and Kevin began to climb in the threes.

"What are you doing!" Misty, Brock and Leaf yelled.

"Swinging in the trees looks fun! Pikachu/Deino, hang tight!" Ash and Kevin exclaimed, before following Tommy in the same speed as him. Misty, Brock and Leaf ran towards the car and they went to leave to.

"This is fun, we should have done this way sooner!" Kevin exclaimed. Ash nodded in agreement. Their athletic bodies made them agile and strong. Perfect for this kind of exercise. They were unconsciously tapping from their Aura powers to make themselves faster, leaving a trail of faint blue behind them. They easily kept up with Tommy. They were even faster, but because Tommy had a head start, he was on the field earlier. They saw a massive robot Kangaskhan. The mouth began to open and it revealed James from Team Rocket. He tranquilized all the Kangaskhan. Tommy threw his boomerang at the robot, but of course it didn't do a thing.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Kevin yelled. Team Rocket's robot began to fire its arms. It hit Tommy head on, making him fall down in pain. They heard laughing from inside the robot. Ash and Kevin snapped. Tommy looked in wonder at the boys. Ash and Kevin's eyes were turning blue. Their hair tried to defy gravity. They were surging in a blue glow. Jessie, James and Meowth paled. They knew full well what would happened. Jenny's car arrived them and Misty, Brock and Leaf looked in horror at the two boys. Deino and Pikachu smiled.

"Team Rocket deserves this." Pikachu said. Deino nodded in agreement. Kevin and Ash were slowly walking towards the robot.

"Team Rocket, you've been annoying us for so long. You deserve to be punished." Ash and Kevin said in a dangerous tone in sync.

"Shut up you little twerp! We've the perfect weapons to fight you!" Jessie yelled. The robot's arms got holes in it and rockets were shot out of it. They were flying towards the boys.

"Oh no!" Leaf screamed in horror. Ash's eyes and aura turned silver and with a mighty push of his hands, he created a gust so strong that almost knocked the robot to the ground. The rockets were flying safely away from them. Ash then began to glow in all the colors of the rainbow, with a red glow around him, while Kevin began to glow gold, with a beautiful white glow in it. They looked really threatening. They were tapping power from Arceus and Ho-Oh, which they got thanks to the Orbs of Life they absorbed. Ash was forming a blue ball of fire with a rainbow colored glow in his right hand. Kevin was making a gold and white sphere in his left arm. The attacks looked fearsome, yet beautiful.

"Take this!" The twins yelled. Ash threw the Sacred Fire, while Kevin blasted his Light Sphere at the robot. A huge explosion occurred and Team Rocket was blasting off again. Kevin and Ash calmed down. They were really tired.

"That. Was. Weird." Kevin said between pants. "Very. Weird." Ash continued. Leaf, Misty, Brock and Jenny ran towards the boys.

"Are you all right!?" Leaf asked, concerned. Kevin and Ash smiled.

"Don't worry." They said in unison. Suddenly the helicopter of Tommy's mama and papa appeared. They were dressed in the same clothes as Tommy.

"Tommy, we decided to live with you in the Kangaskhan pack, so we could never be separated again." Tommy's mother said. Tommy grew teary eyed and he hugged them. The group smiled. After a bit of greetings with the Kangaskhan, the group said their goodbyes to Jenny, Tommy, the Kangaskhan pack and Tommy's parents.

"Well, that was one interesting event." Ash said. "And now, the real Safari Zone!" Ash yelled exctitedly. Everyone except Kevin laughed at Ash's enthusiasm. Deino was the only one who noticed it though.

'_Poor Kevin. Releasing Feebas will be really hard for him.'_ Deino thought sadly. The group began to walk towards the Safari Zone where they were allowed to catch Pokémon.

….

The group finally saw the entrance of the Safari Zone. While Ash was happy to have found it, Kevin was not so happy.

"Come on Kevin, please tell us what's wrong." Leaf said. She was sad. Ever since they left Tommy, Kevin was quiet and on the expression on his face you could see he was sad.

"Nothing's wrong." Kevin said quietly. Leaf frowned. Brock and Misty looked oddly at Kevin. Normally he was always smiling his bright smile. Ash looked at his brother.

"Come on, don't be sad. You'll catch some Pokémon in here! That's what you want right!" Ash exclaimed. When they arrived at the entrance, they saw an old man walking towards them. He had a revolver in a holster.

"You want to get in the safari Zone?" He asked with a fierce tone. The group nodded and they followed him towards the counter. He gave everyone thirty Safari Balls and a fishing rod. Ash happily took them. Suddenly the man pointed his revolver in Ash's face. Ash jumped backwards.

"The rule here is that you can only use the Safari Balls and the rod in here. If you break the rules, you'll get shot." Ash nodded rapidly. Suddenly Misty said something.

"Look! A picture of a Dratini and man!" She exclaimed, grabbing the picture. It was an old one. The group looked at the picture. Kevin smiled, thinking off his own Dratini he saved in the Viridian forest. He began to speak.

"Reminds me of the Dratini I found in the Viridian Forest." Kevin said. Everyone except Deino looked surprised at him.

"You found a Dratini, but you didn't capture it?" Misty asked in disbelief. Kevin nodded.

"The Dratini was hurt so I treated its wounds. Normally Dratini don't live in the Viridian Forest so I thought it belonged somewhere else." Kevin said. Ash smiled.

"Normally everyone wants a Dratini, but you first thought about what the Dratini wanted. That's kind of you." Kevin smiled at his brother.

"I heard that Dratini live in the Safari Zone." Brock said. Suddenly Kaiser appeared and snatched the picture from Misty's hands.

"There are no Dratini in the Safari Zone, understand!" He yelled. The group nodded quickly, not wanting to make him even angrier. When Kaiser went to his office, they began to call Professor Oak. They began to ask him about Kaiser.

"I know Kaiser very well." Oak said.

"Why does he say that there is no Dratini?" Ash asked.

"30 years ago, Kaiser himself found the legendary Dratini, and trainers all over came to get it. They captured many other Pokémon in the process. That literally destroyed the entire Safari Zone, and since then, they only allow the use of Safari Balls there." Oak said.

"What happened to the Dratini then?" Kevin asked.

"No one found it, but there is a picture of it left. I do understand the people though. After all, Dratini are very rare and people find it adorable." Oak said. The group nodded and they said their goodbyes to Oak. They began to walk with Kaiser towards the gate.

"Come back when you've used all your Safari Balls okay?" The man said. The group nodded.

"And be back when the sun sets." The man told them. Again, the group nodded. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared.

"Ugh you again! I thought you were gone for good after that blast!" The twins yelled.

"We never stop until we get that Pikachu and Deino!" James smirked. "Now our motto!" Jessie and James yelled.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To announce the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." "James." Just when they were about to continue, Kaiser began to yell.

"Get off of there!" He began to shoot with two revolvers at Team Rocket. They fell to the ground.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu smirked and created a thunderbolt that shocked Team Rocket. They were blasted away from the Safari Zone.

"That takes care of that! Let's go!" Ash yelled. The group began to follow. When Kaiser was out of sight, Kevin began to speak.

"I'm going alone." He said, before walking off with Deino. Ash frowned.

"Man he's acting weird." Ash said.

"But going separate ways is actually a good idea." Brock admitted. They nodded and they too began their separate ways.

….

Ash was walking through the grassland, in search of Pokémon. He especially wanted a Ponyta, because he loved racing with one. Suddenly he saw a herd of Tauros stampeding. He grabbed a Safari Ball.

"I'll get a Tauros." He smirked. When he got close enough, he threw the ball and the Tauros got captured. It was immediately sent towards Professor Oak's lab.

"That's one new Pokémon! On to the next!" he exclaimed, walking away from the heard. Pikachu smiled.

"Ash, I'm hungry." Ash looked at Pikachu until his own stomach began to growl. He smiled mareepishly.

"All right, lets go eat!" He exclaimed, walking towards a tree. He began to sit with his back against the tree. Piakchu began to sit next to him. They began to much on some sandwiches Ash made. Suddenly Ash asked a question.

"Pikachu, do you know why Kevin is acting so weird?" He asked. Pikachu swallowed one time before answering.

"I heard from Deino that when he caught Feebas, she asked him to release her when she is home. Her home is the Safari Zone." Ash frowned. He knew very well that releasing Pokémon was very hard.

"But can't he just release her just like I released Butterfree and Primeape?" Ash asked.

"This is different. Butterfree found a mate and he'll return with her to you someday. You had Primeape for a very short time until he began to train. Kevin has grown very fond of her and vice versa. Look at how Kevin looks at her." Pikachu said. Ash nodded.

"Look how he reacted back at the St. Anne." Ash thought about it.

"He grew berserk." Pikachu nodded.

"How would you react if you needed to release Vulpix?" Ash immediately frowned at the question. He was very fond of Vulpix. Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Deino too, because he was there in the beginning and he is Kevin's starter. Pikachu because he was the first Pokémon he got. And for some reason, he was Very fond of Vulpix and Pidgeotto. Even more than his other Pokémon. Sure he loved all his Pokémon and Kevin's Pokémon. But it felt like he was meant to be forever with Vulpix and Pidgeotto.

"I would be devastated." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

"This is what Kevin is feeling now." Pikachu said sadly. Ash frowned. He never expected it to be this severe.

….

Kevin was walking through a forest, looking for some Pokémon before he released Feebas. He couldn't let her go. He just couldn't. Somehow that Feebas conquered a place in his heart, just like his Eevee. You could say his heart was split in four parts. One for his best of the best friends, who will always stay together. Those were Ash, Deino and Pikachu. He had a part for friends, who were also family. That included his mother, His Pokémon and Ash's Pokémon. He had a part were all his other friends were. Those were the ones they met during his journey and Misty and Brock. And he had a part that was just as important as the part of his best friends, but it was different. That included Feebas, Eevee, Leaf and two other presences he didn't know who they were. He just felt it.

"Kevin," Deino began. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to let go." Deino said. Kevin sighed sadly.

"I know, I will do it. But right now, I'm going to catch some Pokémon." Deino nodded. Suddenly they saw a green Pokémon with dangerous looking scythes. Kevin pointed his Pokédex at the creature.

"Scyther, Its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke." The scyther didn't notice Kevin. Kevin used this to his advantage and he threw a Safari Ball. The Scyther was captured. Kevin grabbed the Safari Ball.

"I've got a new Pokémon." He smiled. Deino smiled too.

….

Ash and Pikachu were walking again. Ash just captured a Nidorino, but he was still searching for a Ponyta. Finally he found one.

"Look Pikachu, over there!" He exclaimed. Pikachu nodded. He climbed on his trainer's shoulder. The Ponyta saw Ash approaching. It began to face Ash. Ponyta was curious and it walked towards Ash.

"Hello." It said in a sweet feminine voice.

"Hi." Ash said. He began to stroke her back. He hoped that the flames didn't hurt. He was surprised that it didn't hurt.

"That feels good." The Ponyta smiled, nuzzling Ash. Ash smiled.

"Hey Ponyta, do you want to join my team?" He asked. Ponyta nodded happily and Ash caught her.

"Never expected this to happen." Ash said. Pikachu laughed.

"I thought every Pokémon found you scary and stupid, but it seems I was wrong." Pikachu taunted him with a cheeky grin. Ash looked at his starter.

"I'll get you for that!" He yelled before chasing him around the Safari Zone. They were laughing.

….

Kevin was hiding behind a bush, stalking a Rhyhorn. He had just caught a Horsea and a Poliwag when he was fishing. Now he's going to catch a Rhyhorn. He walked a bit closer. He grabbed a Safari Ball and threw it at the Rock and Ground type. Rhyhorn got sucked inside and it was caught. It was immediately sent to the lab.

"Kevin, I think you should release Feebas to know where she lives here." Deino said. Kevin nodded and he released Feebas.

"Kevi!" She exclaimed happily, jumping in his arms. She immediately noticed the place.

"We're in the Safari Zone." She muttered with sadness. Kevin however was too sad to notice the sad look on Feebas's face.

"It's time I fulfil my promise to you." Kevin forced a smile on his lips. "Now tell me, where do you live?" Kevin asked.

….

Ash was still chasing Pikachu around. Suddenly he spotted Brock, Misty and Leaf by a lake. Brock was sitting against a tree, Leaf was playing with her newly caught Nidorina, while Misty was fishing. He decided to walk over to the group.

"Hello! Any luck catching Pokémon?" Ash asked. Brock sighed.

"I haven't caught a single one…" He muttered.

"That's too bad." Ash smiled apologetically. He then walked over to Leaf.

"And you?" Ash asked curiously. Leaf showed him Nidorina.

"Only her, but I'm happy with that." Leaf smiled. "Have you found Kevin?" She asked. Ash shook his head. Leaf frowned. Suddenly they heard yelling.

"Why is Misty yelling like that?" Ash asked.

"Because the fish won't bite." Leaf shrugged. Ash walked over to Misty with his own rod.

"Let me see if I can catch anything." Ash said. He began to fish.

"Yeah right, it's not like they will bite when you fish." Misty said, but she began to fume when Ash got bait. Ash pulled it out of the water and everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"A golden Magikarp!" Everyone yelled. Ash immediately grabbed a Safari Ball and he caught the creature. He cheered. Misty fumed.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily. Ash looked at her.

"Well sorry that the fish are afraid of you." Ash said. Misty began to chase him, but stopped when they saw Kaiser running towards them. A robot was holding him tight, while also tickling him. He was laughing all the way.

"Pikachu, Thundershock the robot." Ash said. Pikachu obliged and the robot was destroyed. Kaiser then began to speak.

"Team Rocket is going after Dratini!" He said.

"You said there was no Dratini." Brock said.

"In the Dragon Valley." Kaiser said. The group immediately walked towards the Dragon Valley in pursuit of Team Rocket.

….

Kevin had Feebas in his arms, while Deino was sitting on his head. They've finally found the Dragon Valley. It was difficult to reach if you didn't know where it was.

"So this is the Dragon Valley." Kevin said. Feebas nodded. The water was crystal clear and there were a lot of white rocks in the lake.

"I live here with my friend and her mother." Feebas said. Kevin placed his beloved Feebas in the water.

"I guess this is it huh?" Kevin said. Feebas looked at him with sad eyes.

"I think so." She replied sadly.

"You've really grown during our journey together. You can make your friend proud. I really hoped to see you evolve though." Kevin said. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to stay strong. Feebas however, was crying.

"I'll miss you Kevin. I-I lo…" She began, but she was interrupted when she heard a voice cry out her name. She smiled. She knew immediately who it was.

….

Dratini was swimming aimlessly in the lake. She missed her friend dearly. Her mom asked lady Suicune to help find her, but she didn't find anything. She hoped she was okay. She began to think back the day he met that cute boy in a forest. She smiled. He was very kind. He treated her wounds and set her free. She sighed sadly, thinking that she would never see him again. She decided to explore a bit. When she reached the surface, she saw a familiar brown fish talking to someone. She gasped. It was Feebas.

"Feebas!" She cried, swimming towards her. Feebas looked around and she saw her best friend Dratini rushing towards her. They nuzzled each other happily. Dratini then looked at the human.

"Thank you miste…" She was shocked. There he stood, the boy who helped her get to strength. The one whom she thought she would never see again. His Deino was sitting on his head.

"This is Kevin. He helped me get to the Safari Zone!" Feebas told her. Dratini looked at Kevin again. He was smiling, but she instantly saw it was a fake one.

"I know you, you helped me in the Viridian forest." Dratini said. Kevin looked at her. Finally he smiled a real smile.

"You're that Dratini…" He said silently. Dratini jumped out of the water and coiled around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you for saving me and thank you for bringing Feebas back here!" Kevin smiled and hugged the creature. Dratini blushed.

"You're most welcome, right Deino?" Deino nodded happily. Suddenly Kevin heard James from Team Rocket.

"Look, the twerp has the Dratini!" Kevin gritted his teeth. He placed Dratini in the water.

"Dratini, Feebas, hide." He whispered. They nodded and they went underwater.

"Ugh, you should give the creature to us!" Jessie yelled.

"Never." Kevin said. Suddenly he heard Ash and the rest running towards them. He saw Kaiser was with them too.

"I thought Pikachu blasted you away for good!" Ash yelled. Jessie smirked.

"We never stop. And now, that Dratini is mine!" She threw an explosive with a timer in the water. The group was shocked.

"If that bomb explodes, all the Pokémon in the lake will die!" Kaiser yelled. He dived in the water.

"Ash, bring Kaiser back, I have to do this myself." Kevin said. Ash looked and Deino and he looked sad.

"This is Feebas's home right?" He asked his brother. He nodded. Ash nodded back. Both then dived into the water. Leaf, Misty and Brock tried to grab them, but they were too slow.

Ash and Kevin were diving deeper towards the bottom of the lake. They saw Kaiser trying to get there too, but Ash grabbed him. Ash nodded at his brother before swimming with Kaiser towards the surface. Kevin finally saw the explosive and grabbed it. He began to swim back towards the surface, but not breathing for so long took his toll. He sank back towards the bottom, trying desperately to swim again, to no avail. Feebas and Dratini were watching helplessly on. They swam towards him and tried to carry him, but they weren't strong enough. Suddenly Dratini's mother Dragonair grabbed the boy.

"Don't worry Feebas, Dratini, He'll make it." She said, while swimming to the surface with the boy on her back.

Ash and Kaiser managed to get to the surface. They were both coughing. Leaf, Misty and Brock helped them out of the water.

"Where is Kevin?!" Leaf asked him. Ash immediately began to stand.

"He's still underwater." He said. The group could only watch and hope. Suddenly dark clouds began to form and it started to rain. You could see lightning everywhere and a whirlpool formed in the center of the lake. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared and a large serpent began to fly in the light. Everyone watched in shock and awe at the display. When the light dissipated, they saw it was a Dragonair, with Kevin on its back.

"That's Dragonair…" Kaiser said. Ash pointed his Pokédex at the creature.

"Dragonair, the dragon Pokémon. A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather." Kevin then began to speak.

"Team Rocket, here is your present!" He threw the explosive at them and it immediately exploded. Team Rocket was blasting off again. Dragonair put Kevin back on the ground and she then looked at Kaiser. Kaiser walked over to her. He noticed that the dragonair had a star shaped mark on her horn. He thought about the Dratini who had the same mark on its horn. He gasped.

"You're that Dratini…" He said. The two inched closer, and Kaiser embraced the dragon. Both were crying in joy.

"You've grown well…" Kaiser smiled. The group was touched by the display. Suddenly Feebas and Dratini their heads popped out of the surface. When they saw Kevin, they jumped in his arms. They were crying in joy.

"You're alive!" The two cried. Kevin hugged the two, while smiling brightly. Kaiser looked at the three.

"That is your child I presume." Dragonair nodded. The group, Kaiser and dragonair saw Kevin place the two Pokémon back in the water. They saw the sad look on Kevin, Dratini and Feebas.

"I'm happy that you can finally live the happy life you deserve." Kevin looked at the ground. Misty, Brock and Leaf began to speak.

"Huh Kevin, why are you so sad?" The three asked. They began to walk towards him, but Ash, Pikachu and Deino held them back.

"This is hard for him, he has to release Feebas. This is her home." Ash said. The group nodded in understanding. Kevin petted the two Pokémon.

"I'm proud of you. Both of you. You'll have a good life. Dragonair will make sure of that." Feebas and Dratini were crying. Kevin began to stand up. They saw him walk away.

"Kevin, don't go!" Feebas cried. The group except Ash didn't understand Feebas, but even they knew that this was serious.

**(The Time Has Come)**

"Kevin, I don't want to leave you! I need you! I lo…" She began, but Kevin interrupted her.

"Please Feebas, don't make it harder for me than it already is!" Kevin ran away. "Kevin!" everyone yelled.

**(0:15)**

'_I'm sorry Feebas, I hope you understand. I don't know why I find it so hard to let you go. Something inside me is making me feel bad, but I want you to be happy. I thought you would smile, but you were only sad. Why? You can live a happy life with Dratini. I wish I could just take you both with me. I don't know what I'm feeling, but it pains my heart to let you and Dratini go. What am I feeling?'_

**(0:58)**

"Kevin come back!" Feebas yelled desperately. She jumped on land, trying to follow him, but she was a fish who couldn't live on land. Dratini grabbed her with her tail.

"Kevin!" She yelled desperately. Dragonair looked sadly at her two children. _'Both love him…'_

**(1:30)**

'_You were always there for me. You gave me the strength to go further beyond what I thought was the best I could do. I loved you ever since I began to travel with you. You protected me in the St. Anne. You made me stronger. I love your smile, but I didn't see you smile. I don't want to let you go! I love you! I need you! You're the most important thing in my life!'_

**(2:13)**

Feebas was trying to desperately to get to Kevin, but she was restrained. Everyone was crying now. Ash felt so much pain coming from Kevin's heart. He looked at the direction he ran away.

**(2:39)**

"Feebas, I hope that you find the happiness you deserve…" Kevin whispered.

**(End The Time Has Come)**

Dragonair grabbed the two girls with her tail.

"Come, we should talk." She said. Dratini and Feebas followed her towards the bottom of the lake. When they were gone, Ash began to speak.

"Poor Kevin. He's in so much pain." Leaf looked to the ground.

"It hurts me to see him like this." Ash smiled apologetically at her.

"We all do." He said. Kaiser looked at him.

"If I had spent more time with Dratini 30 years ago, I would have been in the same state as your brother." He said. The group looked at the direction Kevin ran to. Deino and Pikachu looked at each other.

"He loves her…" They whispered to each other. The group decided to walk towards the entrance of the Safari Zone.

….

Dragonair, Feebas and Dratini were now at the bottom of the lake. Feebas and Dratini were still crying.

"Dratini, that's the boy who saved your life right? You said you felt a warm feeling in your stomach right?" Dragonair asked. Dratini nodded.

"I know you love him. He loves you back, I sense it. He just doesn't know it yet. I also felt that he loves some others too the way he loves you. You should go with him." Feebas and Dratini looked at their mom.

"But what about you mom? We can't just let you go." The two said.

"You don't let me go, you just go on an adventure. I'm sure he'll like that." Dragonair smiled.

"But what are you going to do then?" the two girls asked.

"I think I'm going to help Kaiser around the Safari Zone, and I have a lot of catching up to do with him." She smirked.

"But how can we reach him in time? He's fast you know." Feebas said.

"Then I just have to fly you there. And visit me when you have time." Feebas and Dratini nodded happily. They began to sit on Dragonair's back. Dratini was going to make sure that Feebas didn't fell off.

….

Kevin was standing still in front of the entrance of the Safari Zone. He felt so much pain in his heart.

"What is this feeling? I've only felt this when Leaf kissed me. But then it didn't hurt." He slumped out of the gate. He began to stand on the road. He looked back at the Safari Zone.

"This is it, I guess." Kevin dried his tears. He began to walk, but suddenly he heard a voice behind him. When he looked back, he saw Feebas looking at him, smiling brightly.

"Mom, your idea is working!" Dratini said excitedly. Dragonair smiled. They were hiding behind a tree. They wanted to see their happy moment.

Kevin walked towards Feebas.

"Feebas, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Dragon Valley?" Kevin said, shocked.

"I'm coming with you, like it or not!" Feebas smiled. Kevin grabbed his beloved Pokémon and hugged her close. A tear fell down right on top of the Prism Scale. To Kevin's great shock, Feebas began to glow. She became at least four times longer than Kevin. She took the form of a serpent and she didn't look like a fish at all. Finally the light dissipated.

**(I got a victory badge!)**

Kevin stood there in shock at what he was seeing.

**(0:05)**

A huge cream colored serpent with a blue tail with a bit of red in it stood in front of him. It had long red hair-like fins and red around its eyes.

"F-feebas?" Kevin managed to choke out. The Milotic smiled . She looked at her body. "I told you you would love it." She said in an angelic voice. Kevin was speechless. The Milotic smiled seductively at him.

**(0:27)**

"Now, you're mine." The Milotic coiled herself around him until he could only move his head. "If you ever try to release me again, I'm going to choke you, understand?" She whispered in his ear with a sweet, but threatening voice. Kevin gulped and nodded. Suddenly Dratini jumped out of the bushes with Dragonair.

**(0:48)**

Feebas, you're a Milotic now!" Dratini exclaimed. Milotic released her coil around Kevin's neck and Dratini coiled herself around him in that spot.

"I'm going to travel with you too!" She exclaimed. Kevin smiled and looked at the Dragonair. The Dragonair smiled back.

"They need you." She said. Kevin nodded. He got nuzzled by both Milotic and Dratini. Ash and the rest arrived and they saw the display. Ash, Kaiser, Pikachu and Deino smiled, while Brock, Leaf and Misty looked in shock at the massive serpent.

"That's Feebas?" Misty said in disbelief.

"Jealous Misty?" Ash smirked. Misty huffed.

"This is certainly a magnificent sight to see." Brock said. They began to walk towards Kevin.

**(End I got a victory badge!)**

"What a happy reunion!" Ash exclaimed, walking up to them. Milotic and Dratini sweatdropped.

"You've ruined the moment Ash." Milotic said. Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm, Sorry?" He smiled mareepishly. Kevin laughed.

"Milotic, can you let me go?" He asked. Milotic looked at her crush.

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

"Otherwise I can't capture Dratini, and you'll have lots of time hugging me when we travel." Milotic reluctantly released him. Dragonair smiled. Kevin grabbed Scyther's Pokéball and clicked on a button that send him to the Pokémon lab. He then grabbed a spare Pokéball. He ticked gently on Dratini's head and she was sucked inside. She was immediately caught and Kevin released her again. Leaf walked over to Dratini and picked her up.

"You're both very beautiful and cute." She exclaimed. The two smiled at the girl. Milotic knew that she has a crush on her love. She didn't mind at all sharing him with her. Milotic hugged Leaf and she hugged her back. Misty looked with jealousy at Milotic and Dratini.

"Why are you two always so lucky? I wish those were my Pokémon." Misty huffed. Kevin and Ash smiled sheepishly. Brock, Deino, Pikachu and Kaiser laughed. Dragonair then grabbed the two boys and hugged both of them.

"Take good care of my girls. And you better listen to me, because children listen to their mother, am I right?" Dragonair said. Ash and Kevin nodded, but then they realized something in what she said.

"Mother?" They both asked. Dragonair smirked.

"One day you'll know why." She uncoiled herself around them and she began to stand next to Kaiser.

"You all take care and have a nice journey!" Kaiser said in a happy tone. The group smiled at him.

"Watch us in the Indigo conference!" Ash and Kevin exclaimed. Both Kaiser and Dragonair nodded. Kevin walked over to his two serpents.

"You have to go in the Pokéball now." He said. Deino jumped on Kevin's shoulder. Milotic and Dratini looked at him.

"You know, I always questioned why Deino is the only one who is allowed to always be out of his Pokéball." Milotic smirked. She slowly wrapped her tail around Kevin's leg. Kevin gulped.

"Ask another time!" He quickly recalled the two. He sighed in relief. Ash, Deino, Pikachu and Dragonair laughed. The rest looked confused. They waved at Dragonair and Kaiser.

"Goodbye my friends!" Kaiser yelled. The group smiled at hearing the word 'friend'.

"Take care Kaiser, and you too Dragonair! We'll see each other again for sure!" With a final salute, the group began their leave.

**Chapter clear! I really liked to write this chapter. I hope you like it too. I also have an announcement. Because school is starting again, I won't be able to update a lot. But I'll try.**

**Ash's Pokémon **

**On hand: Pikachu (M), Wartortle (M), Pidgeotto (F), Charmander (M), Vulpix (FS), Eevee (M)**

**With Professor Oak: Krabby (M), Bulbasaur (M), Muk (M), Nidoniro (M), Tauros (M), Ponyta (F), Magikarp (MS)**

**Kevin's Pokémon**

**Deino (M), Arcanine (MS), Charmander (MS), Eevee (F), Milotic (F), Dratini (F)**

**With Professor Oak: Scyther (M), Poliwag (M), Horsea (M), Rhyhorn (M)**


End file.
